A Chance to Change It All
by DanniCat
Summary: Triplets born to a ill-fated soul pairing are given the chance to save themselves, their family, their future, and their world. That's a lot to rest on the shoulders of kids but thankfully they have an experienced helper in the form of their father, The Boy Who Lived. Although to be fair he's not that much older than they are. Time travel is funny that way.
1. New Arrivals

This was it. Harry reached his hand out towards Lucius, the prophecy resting in his palm. The greed and success in the blond's eyes would likely haunt Harry's nightmares, at least the one's not involving Voldemort. But nothing would hurt him as much as the question that came as he let his fingers flex back and the orb slip, hurtling towards the ground.

The misty figure rose from the shattered glass, but before it could be heard there was the sound of apparation echoing about the chamber.

The Order was here, Snape understood the message and everything would be fine. Sirius appeared right next to him and he couldn't help but grin as the man raised his fist and, in a very muggle-like fashion, decked the blond.

"Keep away from my godson."

Then the entire world went into chaos. Spells being shouted, sparks of light coming from every direction. The DA flew into motion, energy surging again at the fact they were backed by those who stood in Voldemort's way. Neville and Hermione were safe now and Harry just had to help.

Remus suddenly stood in front of him, "Quickly! Let's get you out of here!"

Raven hair shook, "No, I have to help."

"You've done enough, Harry. Let us handle it now, okay?"

Before he could do more to protest Remus was distracted by a misdirected curse and Harry used the opportunity to make his way over to his godfather's side. The man gave him a look that said he was not happy with the choice but made no effort to convince him to leave and that was more permission than Harry needed any other day of his life.

Side by side they battled, until they stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Bellatrix. Her cackle sent shivers down Harry's spine but he stood his ground and levelled his wand. The crazy witch narrowed her eyes and took a half step forward as she threw the first spell.

" _Incendio_!"

Sirius blocked the spell and the younger Gryffindor cast his own counter.

(0,0)

 _"_ _Diffindo!"_

"Are you crazy! Rus, he's going to kill you if we don't get out of here. A spell we know isn't going to do much. We have to run!"

"Sephy can't run any faster, Lils! We have got to keep it together and we have to make sure that Sephy can get away with us."

"Sephy is going to leave you two behind if you don't move it!" The smaller girl rushed passed them ignoring their calls as gripped the charm hanging around her neck.

 _"_ _Oculi mutuo."_

"Seph!"

"Don't start, we have to get away from here! And it's the only thing that will help, okay?!"

Finally the trees began to thin. They were close now, they could see the towering walls of their home and then they would be safe. Theoretically anyway. Chancing it, Lily looked to her brother and as one the three siblings turned with borrowed wands in hand and cast a volley of spells at the ground, the trees, and anything else they could hit. Casting their emotions into the sparks that flew through the air. Trying to hide from all of the 'if's' that could have prevented this moment from coming.

If only Dumbledore wasn't alive. If only Voldemort wasn't dead. If only their Dad knew who they were.

They just needed a little bit more time! But time wasn't coming and if's weren't becoming when's so for now they had to make do. A loud shout echoed through the trees and had the three siblings cringing away.

(0,0)

Bellatrix's wand arm began bleeding as the deep cut sliced into her upper arm. Unfortunately she maintained a solid grip on the wood in her grasp.

"Nice shot, James!"

The dark haired boy looked over at his godfather, not even caring about the slip when he suddenly found himself shoved out of the way. He slid across the dark marble skidding to a stop and looking back Bellatrix, really, a pushing curse? Sirius looked in his direction, clearly relieved to meet his eyes. But that meant he was looking the wrong way.

Harry watched in horror as Bellatrix levelled her wand on Sirius. His last family. The one person who seemed to want him. There were spells all around him the Order against the Death Eaters with the DA tried to stay out of the way.

But in those vibrant green eyes the world seemed to slow and come to silence. He just wanted something to happen. Some miracle that would save his godfather and allow him the family he never knew.

(0,0)

They weren't moving fast enough. They were almost to the apparition barrier, but almost was not going to be close enough. Especially if their sanctuary would be refused. Which was pretty likely if the red witch had anything to say about it.

"This is not going so well."

The drain on Sephy that the spell caused had the dark haired girl falling fast. Honestly Rus was just amazed she had made it this long with everything. They needed to be some place safe. Some place where they would be okay. Somewhere someone could be the adult for once and take care of children. In a world where both of their parents were alive. And their godparents.

Rus wasn't asking much if you thought about it?

What's a little miracle between friends, right?

Sephy finally came to a stop, not able to move any faster and the other two had no way of carrying her, sharing her fatigue.

She puffed out a breath that visibly mocked them as it simply vanished on the spot, "We need a miracle guys, or you two could go ahead, I could slow them down."

"Not a chance, Sephy. We can get out of this together. Dad mentioned someplace once, we could go if we needed to…"

"The Burrow. But they'll take Ginny's word over ours, you know that."

"Well it looks like Aunt Molly is our only choice."

Lily shrugged, "Well I mean there's always time travel. We could just hop back and stop all of this."

The other two gave light laughs that were cut off by the sound of a cutting branch. Rus held out a hand to each of his sisters, "Alright, looks like the Burrow it is."

"And how exactly are we going to get there?"

"Destiniation, Determination, and Deliberation."

Lily glared at him but took both his hand and Sephy's, "We can't apparate."

"If the Pigeons can we can. Come on, it's either that or we're done. Just try okay? We'll do it all together and hope for the best."

Sephy grinned, "I'm thinking time travel would work better but why not?"

"Three."

"Two."

They closed their eyes and tried to focus on the picture and map their father had shown them all those years ago. But when Rus began the countdown, they couldn't help but think that maybe just maybe they could stop it all from going bad.

"One."

They turned as one and were forced into a tube of pressure. Only hoping that when they came out on the other side they might actually get some good news.

(0,0)

Just as the green light started to flicker at the tip of Bellatrix's wand a loud crack filled the air. Wind began whipping around the room, loud crashes echoing through the chamber each followed by a blinding flash of colored light.

One. A flash of green.

Two. A flash of red.

Three. A flash of blue.

The wind swirled once more and Harry caught sight of the crazed woman being pulled from her feet and slammed against the wall where she hovered pinned of a long moment before the wind disappeared as suddenly as it came and the dark haired witch was dropped to the floor.

"What in Merlin's Beard just happened?"

Death Eater's and Phoenix Members alike just stood in the room not sure how to process what just happened. It seemed as though most of them were more worried about the answer to Sirius' question than continuing with the battle. But it was Lucius who first noticed the change in the room.

"Am I the only one who sees the three children?"

Three sets of eyes blinked at the sound of a familiar voice as they all turned in the general direction of the older man.

The lone boy was the first to speak, his voice quiet even in the cavernous room, "Uncle Draco?"

" _Draco?!"_

The youngest girl shook her head and gripped the other's hands tightly, "I think that's Lucius."

"Of course, I'm Lucius! And what do you mean Uncle Draco? What kind of a joke is this!?"

The red headed girl stood up straight despite her tight grasp of her siblings hands, "I'm sorry, we were trying to get to a friend's house, but we must have done it wrong."

"Did you just apparate in here? I didn't know that was possible…"

That came from Remus.

"Of course they did not apparate. They are barely children and it is not possible to apparate anywhere in the ministry, but especially in this department. There are extra wards set up specifically to prevent it."

Harry himself just blinked, he had absolutely no idea what was going on, "What's apparition?"

Suddenly all eyes of the room locked on him and the three kids looked torn between laughing, crying, and throwing themselves at him.

"I think I figured it out, Lils. Because I'm ninety percent sure that boy is Harry James Potter."

The boy's voice drew most of the attention back to him and his companions, "Apparently desperation is a key emotion in doing the impossible. We've succeeded when no success was possible."

"At least it's better than having to escape from Dumbledore again. He nearly killed Sephy the last time he got his hands on her. And what he did to Dad was even worse."

Those words made no sense to the room, noises simply echoing off the wall. More so when the Order heard these kids talking nonsense about their leader. Dumbledore would never hurt a child. But in the end the words from the lips of the smallest child explained it as succinctly as possible.

"Well, Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

 ** _This is a prompt from one of my favorite readers DaughterofHV. So let me know what you think and I cannot wait to see where this story goes. Also, let me know if you have any questions about what happened, a lot will be explained in the next chapter. Hope this was not too difficult to read!_**


	2. Sudden Departures

Sirius was the one to speak up first, "Dad? Lils? Who are you guys? How did you get here? What in the name of Merlin is going on here?!"

"This is Lily," the red head raised her hand, "Persephone," the dark haired girl smiled at everyone, "and I'm Russel. We're from the future where we're on the run from Dumbledore. Our father, well- one of them, was one of his key supporters. Unfortunately you could say the same of our other father in relation to Voldemort."

Practically everyone in the room flinched violently at the name and Lily smirked, "I told you that was years in the making."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, we were running from Dumbledore trying to get to the safety of Hogwarts and… the Headmaster there, but we were being overrun. And Persephone especially can only move so fast. We were trying to get to somewhere safe, but we'd just been talking about coming back in time, warning our family, and preventing it from ever happening. We must have been just distracted enough by our thoughts that we came here instead."

Lily shrugged, "There was probably a lot more too it but Lady Magic tends to both get us into horrible situations and give us just enough luck to get out just like our father. Well, both of them if you think about it, one of them just kind of took advantage of it."

Sirius was the one to speak up next, "I refuse to believe that Dumbledore would attack children."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you thought you did. You're Black, right? Two other special guests are supposed to show up at any minute here."

"You know Malfoy over there and you know my godson, but you don't recognize me?! How am I supposed to believe that?"

Persephone shrugged, "Probably cause you're supposed to be dead right now. Bellatrix's curse should have pushed you into the veil and you would have been lost forever."

"Well then why am I not dead! I say they're lying and we should hand them over."

Remus shook his head, "They may be lying, or they could be telling the truth, there's no way for us to know now, Sirius. Likely they've changed the entire course of history just by showing up here now. More so if you're supposed to be dead."

"Who are your fathers?" Everyone was shocked to hear Lucius Malfoy speaking up.

"That is none of your business, Mister Malfoy."

"How are we supposed to believe you without facts? Especially such basic facts as those who you call father?"

Lily turned hard eyes on him, if it weren't for the dark brown eyes, Remus and Sirius would have sworn it was their friend living once again as an 11 year old.

"Some secrets, or facts as you call them can do more harm than good. Especially when one is messing with time. I do believe we'll keep our secrets, especially since you don't like us very much."

"And why would you think that?" There was derision clear in the aristocratic voice.

Russel smirked, "Then or now apparently."

Lily cocked her head to the side, "I wonder if it's intuitive. Or if we were just lucky enough to know one person who will just instinctively despises our existence."

Sirius spoke up again, "Okay. We're out." Apparently most of the other death eaters had snuck out of the chamber while they had all been distracted by the apparently futuristic triplets, "Until you can find a way to prove anything you say, you can avoid us."

Harry spoke up for the first time and hoped that just maybe someone would listen to him, "We're just going to abandon them here? They'll be picked up by someone here. Or sent to St. Mungo's. Or they could even be taken by the Death Eaters."

"Let 'em." Sirius shrugged, seriously doubting Lucius wanted any more to do with the triplets than he did. They were creeping him out on an instinctual level.

"What if they are from the future?! Do you really want that kind of knowledge to fall into Voldemort's hands?"

"What do you want us to do, Harry?" Sirius sighed heavily at Remus' question obviously preferring to just leave it at that.

"Well there's always a paternity test. You can't tell me there's not a potion for that. But even if there isn't a magical answer there is a muggle way to find out. We take them to the hideout and they can wait there. It's not like they can give out the location anyway."

Remus seemed to actually think over the idea for a long moment, but whatever his response could have been he was cut off by a snarl from Sirius. A protego cast behind his godson and his glare going further to the head of distinctive blond hair.

"You piece of Hippogriff dirt! How dare you curse my godson while his back is turned!"

Lucius merely smirked and moved down an exposed hallway. Prompting Sirius to chase him and everyone else to reluctantly follow suit. The triplets seemed confused but also somehow expectant and Harry seemed to be the only one worried about the fact they were racing along side them into an unknown situation.

 _"_ _You have failed me again, Lucius Malfoy…"_

Harry blinked, looking around for the voice. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets he had become more and more untrusting of something he could not see and touch. And seeing as no one else seemed to understand the words. He was especially nervous.

 _"_ _Retrieve the Prophecy, kill any who get in the way. You and Bella have been my most trusted. And both have failed in your tasks today._

 _"_ _But the boy still stands before me. Although the spares were not intended, I suppose it will have to do."_

Harry fell to the floor in agony as the voice turned on him.

 _"_ _Harry Potter. You and I are similar in ways you cannot understand. Nor do you desire to. But I can show you. I can prove it to you. All you have to do is allow me in."_

Vaguely, Harry could hear people calling his name. They couldn't hear him. But Voldemort was there.

"No…"

"Very well." The silent appearance of the Dark Lord sent everyone in the room back several feet before they came to their senses and the Order drew their wands, "Then you shall die."

He raised his wand and deflected the half dozen spells flung in his direction. Slamming the remaining Order members against the wall. Trapped with their hands pinned above their heads and wands useless at their feet. Only the triplets and Harry remained on their feet.

The tall reptilian man leveled his wand at the teenager, "Goodbye, Harry Potter."

Harry could see no way out. He raised his own wand but doubted he could do much with it. Just as tVoldemort's mouth began to move Harry was pushed aside by the same spell as before, sliding across the floor along with the three kids who got caught up in the spell.

"Stay down, Harry."

"Ahhh…my old _friend_ , come to fight me? No one will believe you. With only a werewolf, a traitor, an escaped prisoner, and an apprentice as witnesses along side your insane hero, you have no chance."

"You may think yourself ahead in this game, Tom. But your path can only take you so far before you will fall."

The man smirked as his two remaining death eaters disappeared in flames, "Be that as it may I shall just ensure that you fall first. Though I doubt you'll live to appreciate the mistakes you have made."

And with that Harry watched what was sure to be an epic battle begin. The two wizards manipulating the very elements to their will. Neither able to outmatch the other through skill, trickery, or power. The four youngest of the group remained pinned to the wall, Harry unwilling to move and compromise the three behind him. It was as Dumbledore cast another spell that Harry found himself staring at was empty space.

He slowly rose to his feet not recognizing the surprise on the younger faces as he held out a hand to keep them in place.

"Professor?"

"Quiet, Harry."

"But sir-arrr!" The teen crumpled to the ground his hands wrapping over his eyes. The older wizard turned to him immediately kneeling by his side even as a barrier rose around the prone boy.

Outside the spell finally release on the four wizards and witches trapped against the wall. Slowly they all moved forward surrounding the barrier. Several hands reached out to brace against it. Hoping to end the obvious torment as the body within began to convulse. Words of betrayal fell from his lips. Cursing Dumbledore and all who followed him to failure.

Just as he fell silent, appearing to fight the spirit within him, three small hands slipped through the barrier. Laying their hopeful fingers upon the shaking teen. The body stilled and finally after long moments quiet words fell from his throat.

"You'll never know love. Or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

Finally, the boy convulsed once more throwing the wizard away from him and curling up on his own, free from the invasion. Exclamations filled the room as Voldemort came to his form once again. The pop of apparition filled about the room. And Harry barely noticed the minister of magic and his guard as Voldemort spun on his heel sand flying everywhere concealing them all. But hopefully, the minister had seen enough.

"Padfoot!"

Remus caught Harry's yell and elbowed the man who gave him a questioning look before his eyes lit with understanding and he shrunk to the monstrous grim form. Before the air could clear, Harry moved on instinct, he pulled Persephone into his arms and ran towards the fire places that lined the halls. Lily's hand gripped in his own and hoping that Russel was behind him. He pulled them all in and thought of Grimmauld as strongly as he could before giving the address under his breath.

Before any of the adults could figure out what had happened the four youngsters were ripped from the scene and thrown onto the filthy rug that decorated Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

(0,0)

Harry heaved himself up from the pile of legs and arms, thankfully he had landed mostly on bottom, keeping Persephone close to his chest as he had fallen from the fire place.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm pretty impressed that we all fit through that fireplace."

Their laughter filled the air as they all tried to sit up and free themselves from the pile they'd become. Eventually, Harry was able to stand and gave a quiet call to Kreacher.

"Kreacher only needs respond to the family traitor."

"I understand, Kreacher. But do you think you could get us some tea? The kids here need something to eat and probably calm down after travelling who knows how long to get here."

The elf frowned and likely would have refused but he suddenly caught sight of the triplets behind him. And gave a sharp bow.

"Kreacher will. But only because the unwilling heirs."

"Unwilling heirs? What on earth…?"

But any response was lacking on the side of the house elf. As he walked out the door muttering under his breath about the company some keep.

"Don't mind Kreacher, he means well, I think. But he's just a little crazy. We'll get you guys something to eat and then we can decide what to tell everyone. Maybe you guys can start at Hogwarts next year."

Russel frowned, "Don't you want to know more about us?"

"Well, yeah. But I've seen enough horror stories to know that knowing too much about the future usually results in death and destruction and I've had more than enough of that in my life. And since it's pretty obvious you guys aren't lying, I'm going to be staying on the safe side of things."

Persephone stepped forward and put her hand on his arm, "I just knew you would trust us!"

Before Harry could react the youngest had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "Uhhh… Thanks?"

"C'mon, Sephy, you're scaring him."

Thankfully Kreacher chose that moment to come back into the room. Which was a thought Harry never thought he would have. Soon enough they were all gathered in the living room in front of a comfortable fire with warm fingers and piled under as many blankets as they could find.

"Alright, so since I doubt I'll find out anything after the 'adults' get at you guys, tell me about yourselves."

Russel smirked, "I thought you didn't want to know about the future."

"I don't. But I'm bored and I want to know more about you guys. Tell me about how you grew up, just no more names."

Persephone frowned, "What do you mean more names?"

Harry grinned, "Bellatrix, Lucius, Black, Dumbledore, and Malfoy. Are all people you know of/heard of in the future. I don't need to know why except that apparently you call Draco 'Uncle' and seeing as he doesn't have any siblings, I'm intrigued."

They all shared a look but it seemed as though Lily was nominated to talk first, "Well… basically our father found out he would be incapable of caring for us because of Dumbledore. And as our other father was already dead, he was quickly running out of options. So he gave us a selection of memories of him telling us stories about himself, us, and our other father and placed them in these charms," here Lily and her siblings lifted a silver chain that hung about their necks from each hung a small glass pendant shaped like an animal with a swirling memory inside, "He then handed us over to Uncle Draco and our Aunt… just our aunt and obliviated them so they wouldn't know who we were. They raised us as their own, thinking they rescued us as three babies left on the steps of the ministry."

Russel jumped in as Lily caught her breath, "Our father had named us and somehow convinced our Aunt and Uncle to keep the names. We're all named after important people in his life…more or less. It wasn't until about a year ago that we discovered the truth ourselves. Because Persephone mentioned the magic in the bottles felt like the magic Aunt brought home after a particularly stressful day at work. When she looked at memories in the penseive with Uncle Draco. So we watched our memories and figured out what happened. The only other person who kind of knew what had happened was at Hogwarts. But as we're only ten we're not exactly allowed in there yet."

Persephone snorted, "But rules are simply technicalities for the unimaginative and it didn't take us long to devise a plan. We all went with our cousin and Aunt and Uncle to Diagon Alley. Then when they flooed home we went to Hogsmeade. Terrified Dumbledore's brother, but he let us through with just a warning to be careful. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be enough. We started getting chased about half a mile from the school and had to hide in the nearby trees. We still couldn't escape them though so we thought about home. And we thought about family and miracles and we thought about changing all of it and here we are. It was pretty miraculous actually."

"You know, I was thinking just before you guys appeared, that I needed a miracle and a little more family myself. I'm pretty sure Sirius was a goner before you all popped in. I expect we both got lucky, didn't we?"

Before Harry could do more than take in the surprised looks on the three faces in front of him the fire place flared green and a tall, scraggly figure stepped through.

"Harry!" Sirius gripped him in a hug and pulled him to his feet, "We were so worried when you just disappeared, what were you thinking?!"

"I'm okay Sirius! I just wanted to get the kids out of there. If the minister had seen them or myself, there would have been a freak out over Hogwarts not being safe enough. And seeing as I'm pretty sure you all got Ron, Mione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny out before you even confronted them, you can't say I'm wrong."

They shook their heads but it was Remus who spoke up, "You did well watching out for them, but we'll take over now. We'll find somewhere safe for them to stay and in the meanwhile you can head back to Hogwarts and check up on your friends."

Harry sighed, "Meaning you want Madame Pomfrey to give me a check up just in case, right?"

The two younger adults smiled at him with a you-know-it expression and he pulled himself out of his godfather's arms. He turned to the eleven year olds with a grin.

"You guys can write to me, okay? I'd like to hear more and it was nice talking to you. But remember no names and no matter how what Sirius says, we've already given him his rabies shot so you should be okay," There was a little laughter following Harry's words and Sirius' indignant shout, but eventually he sighed, "How am I getting back then?"

"Floo through to the Hospital Wing. Just as you normally would. You have about two minutes before the fireplace closes so I would hurry if I were you."

With a nod at the Professor, Harry turned on his heel and walked into the still green flames with a shout, "Hogwarts, Hospital Wing!"

And he was gone. Leaving the triplets in the hands of three suspicious adults. One of who was trying to kill them five hours ago, at least as far as they were concerned, anyway. Truthfully it was more like thirteen years from now, but that was just confusing and there was no way they were going to worry about that nonsense.

(0,0)

The older teen had barely stepped through the floo when the youngsters found themselves being herded into one of the forgotten bedrooms.

"We can't trust you, but obviously Harry likes you. So for now you'll just have to stay here until we figure out what the truth is."

"Sirius! We just told Harry they would be safe!"

"And they will be. No Death Eaters. No random attacks. No risk of sudden death. Perfectly safe."

"That's not what he meant and you know it!"

Sirius pushed the triplets into the room without any further hesitation, before they could react the door was locked and they were trapped listening to the voices on the outside.

"I know it's not. And I don't particularly like it either, but Dumbledore was right and I want to keep Harry safe. It's best to just keep them out of the way at least for now. As soon as we figure out how to prove they're from the future, or not, we'll just have to be careful."

The triplets could hear the voices retreating after that but nothing else was actually understandable. So without further ado they turned to face their new prison. Grey floor boards looked as though they'd recently been dusted. So long as 60 or so years could be considered recent anyway. The room was sparsely furnished with a bed (thankfully a fairly large one), a dresser, a closet, a single bookshelf and the forever necessary side table with a candle upon it. Overall they thought it could have been worse but this was definitely a step down from the warm pile of blankets in the living room. They knew Harry Potter was a good person before he married Ginny, and to be fair he was a good person even after that. But it was different hearing their Aunt talk about him and how he used to be and actually having his kind smile directed at them.

The triplets decided universally that talking wasn't going to solve anything tonight. Persephone moved to open the window while her siblings moved to gather the dust coated bed spread. They shook it off carefully, trying to get as much of the dirt, bugs, and who knew what else out the window. Meanwhile, Persephone gathered some moth eaten clothes from the closet and did her best to sweep the dust into a corner of the room. After several long minutes the sibling called it good enough and gathered together under the musty smelling bed sheets. Russel closest to the door with Lily by the wall and Persephone tucked tightly between them.

They settled in silence unused to the quiet room when they were usually in their house. Granted it was a big house but all of their rooms were right next to each other's. It was never quiet in the Malfoy household. There was always someone moving. But right now in a house that's only signs of life were ominously creaking floor boards. All they could do was hold on tight to each other and pray that the morning came quickly and hopefully a plan to prove their honesty could come with it.

(0,0)

Harry woke the next day grateful to have seen his friends but wishing that he could wake up to the sight of his red curtains more than the glaring lights of the hospital wing.

"Ah, Mister Potter. Glad to see that you're awake. Finish this entire tray of food and you're free to go. Don't scarf it down mind you. If I get even the slightest hint of nausea in your scan you'll be trapped here for another day at least. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The woman smiled at him and left him to his food knowing he was going to scarf it down regardless of her warning. But it would be nice to have a little more free time. It seemed like it was always the end of the school year when she was suddenly faced with a wing full of beds. It would be nice to have a year end peacefully and quietly for once.

Harry finished his meal in record time but somehow managed to talk his way out of the wing despite Pomfrey's protests. Soon enough he was sitting by Ron and Hermione and telling the story the triplets had told him the night prior.

" _Dumbledore!"_

"I know, Hermione, but it kind of seemed to fit how they described it. But that's not what I need you to focus on here. We need to help them. Something is going to happen with them here and seeing as they already saved Sirius I'm betting we've already used up the allotment of good somethings that could happen."

Ron nodded, "We need to figure out how to get them back to their own time, without screwing up our own."

The bushy haired girl bit her lip, "But how can we send them back if we know they're going to be attacked?!"

"Well, maybe we can send them to a specific place. Somewhere they won't be attacked?"

"Time travel is tricky, Harry. From what I've read no one has ever completed a mission successfully and managed to come back to tell of it."

"We have to try. I just know the adults are going to be trying to use them somehow. They always seem to forget we're _kids_. Remember what they had us doing at their _age_? Who knows what can happen…"

Hermione straightened, "Alright, we'll research, but nothing else happens until we can prove to the best of our ability that it's safe, agreed?"

The boys nodded, "Agreed."

 ** _Alright so we have the next chapter! Sorry about the wait I got caught up rereading a few of my favorite stories for inspiration. Also this chapter was nearly impossible to write. Hopefully the rest will come a little easier. In the meantime- Happy New Year Everyone!_**


	3. Desperate Measures

Remus knew that Sirius was worried about Harry. He couldn't blame him if he was honest, but even with that… Just locking the children up like that…

Maybe Remus should go talk to Dumbledore. It could be that the man told Sirius something and hadn't passed it on. There were a lot of secrets that were spread around the Order that way. Word of mouth so you always had to take it with a grain of salt.

He watched as the door between him and the animagus slammed shut before moving forward and reaching for the handle behind which the children sat. He should give them something to eat… or something.

His hand rested on the handle for a long moment before he reluctantly dropped it to his side. He would just wait and talk to Dumbledore in the morning and get it all sorted out. Until then he would let Kreacher know to give them something more to eat. They had seen the dirty plates in the living room. So they should be okay with a little snack.

But as Remus headed towards his temporary bedroom he found himself yawning. The children slipping from his mind as quickly as dreams of sleep filed in.

(0,0)

Harry found himself staring blankly at the wall the following morning. He knew there was something cxdg…someone?... he was supposed to remember. He made a promise. He remembered saying something about writing. Keeping in touch. Finding a home.

Something…

"Ready, Harry? It's almost time for breakfast."

Harry brushed off the niggling at the back of his mind. It would come back to him. And if it didn't then it probably wasn't that important…

Right?

(0,0)

"It's been two weeks. Nothing. Even Kreacher cleans up after us but forgets. How many times has Black just nodded at us despite locking us in here for the night? Every single evening?"

Lily bit her lip, "Did you ever notice before that even if Dad saw us, he would forget? It was almost like he couldn't remember us, which is one of the reasons he left us with Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yeah…"

Persephone sat up straight and turned her head towards her sister, "Oh! Do you think Dumbledore did a spell? One to keep people from remembering who we are?"

Russel frowned and shook his head, "Okay, but we just travelled Aback in time. We won't even be born for at least two more years. How could Dumbledore cast a spell so that everyone forgets us? Especially seeing as at least two of the people who seem to have forgotten us our dead by the time we're born."

Dark hair whipped as Persephone grabbed for her bag and opened the clasp, "He didn't put the spell on them…"

The other two looked at her, "Come again?"

She reached her hand into the bag and pulled out one of her most well-worn books, "So glad Auntie understands the need to have books, no matter what."

She closed her eyes for a moment muttering a sentence under her breath before letting the book fall open. As soon as the pages became still the soothing voice of their aunt filled the room, "A spell need not be placed on an individual to affect said individual. In fact, the most effective long term spells are designed to stay in place and affect those who come in contact with them. This is proven in situations where wards or repelling spells are necessary. A spell can also be placed to attach to individuals of a certain group."

"Like Death Eaters! All of their marks burned, not because Voldemort thought about them all but rather he just thought of the mark!"

"But how could that affect us?" Russel was obviously not sold on this idea.

"Well, the spell could be on us…"

"Or…?"

"It could be on the Order of the Phoenix. Anyone who associates with the name forgets us."

"But Aunt used to be a part of it and she is not affected." Lily glared at the lone male, did he really have to be such a party pooper? But before she could respond Sephy spoke.

"I don't think she ever technically joined and even if she did; they threw her out when she married Uncle. But I have a feeling the spell is on us. Likely we were around Aunt and Uncle enough they couldn't forget us, or maybe there's something else to it…"

"To be fair they never remember Dad giving us to them. And they gave us nicknames… I can't remember the last time Aunt called me Lily."

Before Russ could respond Sephy was digging through the small bag once again. Fingers searching for a familiar surface. Finally she pulled out a small vial.

"This potion was created to reveal charms. Place it on an individual and it reacts with any magical residue that it finds. Some spells it takes a while to react."

Lily nodded and reached for the light colored potion, "How do we know?"

"A few drops on your skin, preferably close to the place the spell was cast, and we wait. If we get a light show of some kind we know that the person in question has a spell on them. Then we just use those colors to figure out which means what."

The two other siblings shared a look, "That seems…."

"Far too simple and convenient."

Sephy snorted, "It'll tell you what kind of charm is being used. Not the intent, spell itself, whether it is a potion or a charm, or any other relevant information. It just says: 'Hey! There's a spell on this thing! And it's on the brain, heart, body, yaddah' So really it is not that useful at all."

Lily gave a silent shrug before unstopping the potion and allowing three drops to carefully fall from the lip onto her skin. Choosing the skin visible over the collar of her shirt. Theoretically it was the most centralized location she had ready access to on her body. And as most spells were cast on the upper body, it seemed to be a safe bet.

The three sat in anxious silence for long moments, they needed this to give them something, anything really. But as time passed Russel and Lily grew more and more resigned. It was Sephy alone who remained calm.

Eventually they heard her counting under her breath, "Five…four… three… two… one…" She took a deep breath wishing with everything she had that this would help them.

Just when she herself was about to give up, Russel took a sharp breath and breathed out a single word which had Sephy nearly dancing in excitement.

"Purple. It's glowing purple!"

She did let out a little squeal, "That' the crown chakra! Which means it is a compulsion charm or a memory charm and seeing as either one is the idea that we need I say it's a good start!"

"So what now?"

Sephy grinned, "Now? Now we research!"

Russel's stomach made protest to that idea, "C'mon- can't we grab something to eat first?"

The red haired girl rolled her eyes, "Might as well, maybe Sirius will remember us this time around."

(0,0)

Harry was beyond worried, he had a dream last night. A dream that was too much like a memory to be simply brushed off. When he'd woken this morning it had been with that familiar niggling feeling. But instead of allowing his mind onto different things he tried to focus in on that one thought.

It had been about halfway through his shower that he remembered his dream. And the three kids he had spent the afternoon with, it must have been a week ago! They were due to leave Hogwarts for break in just a few hours! He quickly pulled a piece of parchment from his hastily packed trunk and briefly jotted a note down to send to the triplets.

 _Lily, Russel, and Persephone,_

 _Sorry I didn't write to you all sooner. I completely forgot to send you a note. I'm about to head back to my relatives for the summer break. I hope that you have been handling the time change well enough since you've been here. I'm not sure where you are exactly but I'm guessing you haven't been moved to Ron's yet as he hasn't mentioned you yet and Mrs. Weasley has sent at least a half dozen letters that switch between yelling at him for letting me go to the Ministry, praying that he feels better soon, and reminding him to pack all of his socks. So I suppose I'll see you there in a few weeks. Write to me, so I don't forget okay? Hopefully I'll be able to use Hedwig this year._

 _I've got to run or Hermione will have my hide as payment if I make her late for the train. I'll write to Sirius later, but tell him I said hello, would you?_

 _Best wishes,_

 _Harry_ _Pot_ _Just Harry_

He wrapped up the letter and reached up to let Hedwig out. At least this way she could take a couple days to stay with Sirius. A few days where she wouldn't be locked in a cage, even if Harry was. He cast a quick charm with his wand that he had looked up for Snuffles a few months ago. Of course, he never had to use it for that but he couldn't regret it now.

"C'mon, Mate! Hermione's going bonkers out here, we gotta get down to the entrance soon."

"Coming!"

He gave a last tired sigh and Hedwig gave him an encouraging hoot, nipping his ear before hopping out the window and soaring away on a light breeze.

(0,0)

Russel looked askew at all of the notes scattered around the room, "What is this?!"

"Lily." Sephy shrugged as she felt her brother's questioning gaze, "She's determined to take notes on every bit of this so Auntie can… well something. To be honest I'm not quite sure how logging every book we've gone through is going to help but…"

"I'm not cataloging every book. I'm just citing our sources. Aunt would appreciate being able to figure out how we did it. Especially if she's as bad as Uncle said she was in school. And this will just keep her from asking a million questions and…"

She trailed off and Sephy leaned forward eagerly, "I found something!"

"Well?!"

She could almost feel the disappointment coming off of her sister, she took note of Russ' footsteps as he moved around her towards the table and the book that held their sister.

"It looks like it could work…"

"But here…"

Russel flinched so hard, Sephy heard him crash against the table, "Yeah, maybe not as well as I had hoped. It'll kill us before it gets rid of the spell."

"What? Maybe we can modify it so it would be safer. Plus with three of us it won't take as much power if that's the problem."

"We need to over power the wizard who cast it as well as those who are or have been affected by it. That means an entire Order of Adult wizards now and in the future."

"Not if the spell is only on us after all!"

"You don't know that, Seph. It's better we just keep looking."

"But-" Her protests to her siblings were cut off at the sound of an excited hoot and the gentle rap of claws on the library window.

"That's Hedwig!" The window slid open and Sephy could imagine the bird settling on her brother's arm and her sister brushed fingers over her feathers, "Oh you're so soft! Wait!"

Suddenly Sephy found the pressure of the owl settling on her leg, "Hello, there."

An affection nip met her questioning fingers and Sephy couldn't help the giggle as her finger traced the bird looking for the burden she no doubt had on her leg. Her fingers brushed the parchment.

 _"The Future Triplets."_

The three kids gasped as Sephy jerked her hand away from the paper.

"How did that happen?"

The smallest blinked, "It's the original of the spell that Auntie put on my books. This one is so that you can have a piece of parchment read to you, but only if you are the rightful owner or recipient in this case."

She was careful to untie the letter without touching the parchment. As soon as she was free the owl gave a soft hoot and a gentle nip to Sephy's ear before soaring back in the direction of the window.

"Did she leave?"

"No, just resting on the desk."

Sephy nodded to her brother before taking a deep breath and reaching once again to the parchment. The soft words in the teen's voice filled the room. It was obvious that he had been frustrated at not being able to contact them earlier. It had obviously never occurred to him that it could be a charm to keep them from being discovered.

"This proves that the spells not on the order!"

Russel frowned, "Are we sure he ever took the oath? Or if he even thinks himself a member of the Order personally. If he just plays the part than it won't work."

Lily nodded, "I agree. So I'll keep researching different methods. I'll find one that will be safer even if it is less effective to try first. Then we can go from there."

Sephy reluctantly pulled herself up from the chair she was sitting in and moved towards the door, "I'm going down to the kitchen. You want anything?"

"We're good."

Russel was chewing on something that prevented his own response. But at least that explained where he had disappeared to before. She ground her teeth as she allowed her magic to flare around her slightly so she could avoid any major obstacles. Her hand sliding over the wood of the banister as she walked down the hall. It was no surprise to her that her siblings were far from eager to share the solution with her.

Lily had inherited the desire to protect everyone. She'd take a hit before either of her siblings even knew there was a fight. Russel wanted the one that was the most likely to succeed without pain or other consequences. He'd think everything through before acting. Sephy on the other hand just wanted to do it. She was horrible with patience and waiting. Especially when she could do it and help her siblings. And as a plan curled itself together in her mind, she couldn't help but be grateful that Lily wanted to catalog every book she went through in her research.

(0,0)

Harry Potter was ready to leave. He'd walked through the front door with his 'family' a few minutes ago after finally getting the well-meaning adults in his life to back away. Unfortunately being forced to socialize with 'freaks' for the better part of an hour while they tried to convey that Harry had a rough year and almost lost 'some important people' so if the Dursleys could be a little understanding…

Harry snorted. As positive as their hopes had been, he was ninety percent sure that they just convicted him to a summer of insults and degradation on top of chores that he probably should be doing any way.

"BOY! Get to your room! And I expect the perfect breakfast before I have to get up tomorrow. Just cause I had to go get your Freak self from the station does not give me any desire to be late to work. Understood?!"

Harry sighed acknowledging his Uncle with a quiet, polite phrase before heading up the stairs to the second bedroom, "Make that a hundred percent sure that I am going to regret agreeing to come here once again for 'just a week or two'."

With any luck he'd be out of here in a week. But all of his past summers pointed more towards a month or so before any hope of going to see the Weasley's and their wonderful house at the charming little town of Ottery St. Catchpole.

(0,0)

Sephy grinned slightly at the words coming off the page. This was it! And she knew that the problem her siblings found would not be that bad. Especially if it worked the way she thought it did. And seeing as the Dumble-doorman who had cast the spell technically did not exist yet, she shouldn't' have a problem at all.

Kreacher popped in, "I come to escort you to your room for the night. The Black Traitor has commanded Kreacher to do so."

"I understand, Kreacher. I'm ready."

After all she couldn't gather the ingredients until tomorrow any way.

(0,0)

The runes were scattered across the floor of the attic, marked out by footsteps as accurate as she could make them. Sephy combed all of the ingredients that Kreacher had gathered for her. Thankfully this particular ritual didn't call for a spell or she probably wouldn't have been able to do much. But it also meant that she was in big trouble when she started the ritual. There was no way to undo it or stop it once it had begun.

"But it is for everyone. It has to be good for us."

She lifted the first candle and lit the first match bringing them closer to each other as the chant began to form on her lips.

"Persephone!"

The candle slipped from her finger and fell unlit to the floor.

"Russ! Now I'll have to start all over!"

Two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards the slightly taller body, "Don't you dare! I saw that ritual and we decided against it!"

"No, you and Lily did. You didn't even tell me anything about it. You were just going to leave me in the dark."

She could practically here the look of disbelief on his face, "Yeah. And I wonder why. It's not like we were worried you were going to do the ritual anyway or anything!"

"Well-"

"Russ did you find her?" Lily's voice could be heard up the ladder, "I found all of the ingredients, we can start as soon as you both get down here!"

"Start what?"

A hand directed her towards the hole in the floor before gently but firmly pushing her down the ladder.

"The reason I was looking for you. Lily found a way to confuse the spell in the be-spelled brain. Basically it makes sure whatever we say while they are under the influence of it cannot be erased."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's a good thing we love you, or I just might have to kill you."

She waited for him to climb down, just to the side of the ladder, "What are we going to tell them?"

"The only thing we really can."

"And what is that exactly."

"The truth."

There was a long pause as Sephy contemplated his words before stopping him with a hand on his arm.

"Just one question then."

"Yes?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for your patience! Here's the next chapter for the triplets and I hope it was as fun for you guys to read as it was for me to write! I wanted it to be a little longer but you have to admit that as quite the fun place to stop, wasn't it? Stay safe everyone and thanks for reading today and an extra thanks to everyone who has followed my facebook page! (It's 117 of you if you're wondering!) I'm planning to use it a little more, so keep your eyes peeled.**

 **Stay safe and let's all cross our fingers and hope JKR signs the rights over to me but until that day you know the drill. They're not mine it makes me cry a little at night!**


	4. No Good Deed

Harry could not understand it, every time he spotted Dumbledore- the man just disappeared. No matter. He could always talk someone in the Order into checking in on the triplets. But for some reason he really wanted to get to the bottom of this thing with the Headmaster. There was no way he could miss the fact that Harry was looking for him. He was walking towards the man's office (for the sixth time that morning) when he was distracted by the sound of running footsteps.

"It's too late!" Harry turned around and came face to face with three familiar sets of eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"We're gone. We've been forgotten and abandoned. You overslept, and did nothing. And now we have to pay the price."

"You broke your promise, Harry Potter. And we will never forgive you for that."

They started to walk away. Halfway down the hall before Harry was able to come back to his senses.

"Wait! I tried!"

"Too little. Too late, Harry Potter."

Suddenly an old hand rested on his shoulder, "It was for the best, my boy. You would have lost sight of the goal had they remained. It is best that you focus on yourself and on your friends. Do you want any more lives on you conscious?"

Harry turned to yell at the Headmaster and instead let out a shriek as he began falling through darkness.

He landed on the floor of the smallest bedroom at Privet Drive and struggled not to cry out as pain started radiating through his elbow. He listened carefully to the rest of the house and let out a relieved sigh when no one moved.

But even he had to admire the perfect timing when there was the gentle rap at the window. A beautiful horned owl was hovering just outside his window. He quickly opened the frame, not wanting it to get frustrated and make more noise, but also because he was eager to see the piece of parchment tied to the owl's leg.

"Aren't you gorgeous? Can I see that? You can feel free to get a drink out of Hedwig's dish, I only have a few treats left, but let me see if I can scrounge some up."

By time he had managed to find the treats under his floorboard he was staring at one Hedwig where she was attempting to play coy with the other owl.

"Can't be too easy, huh girl?"

He handed the owl its treat but didn't encourage it back out the window just yet. He wanted to see who the letter was from. He tore open the seal and quickly looked at the end of the letter for a name. Sirius!

 _"Prongslet,_

 _"You know, I'm a little disappointed that I finally get a letter from you and it's to three kids who I don't even know! Are you sure you got the right address from them? At least you mentioned me in the letter though, so that's something._

 _"What time did the owl reach you? His name is Arch by the way. Remus wanted to call him Archimedes. And I responded by saying we should just call him Arch Nemesis. Long story short, he now refuses to respond to anything else. So Arch it is. He just showed up one day, I think he kind of adopted us to be honest._

 _"Is this a good time to write? I don't want those Muggles to give you any more of a hard time than they already do. Hopefully we'll be able to pull you out of there soon. Maybe you can come stay with me for part of the summer? I definitely have the space. Nothing but space if you ask me._

 _"Anyway, I think you should tell me about these kids too. Lily, Russel, Persephone? That's an odd mix of names for someone to name their kids if you ask me. Regardless though, why exactly do you think they're living in my house?_

 _"Sleep well,_

 _"Padfoot."_

Did Dumbledore send them triplets to live somewhere else? That wouldn't make sense. They would be safest out of the way there. Unless… maybe they did send them to the Burrow? It could be that they were in a house Harry didn't know about.

Quickly Harry penned a short note to Ron asking him if he had heard anything about the Triplets. He thought the older boy would have mentioned something to him, but he could be a bit scattered at the best of times. It probably just slipped his notice.

Although, surely Sirius would have remembered the three kids. Even if they had only been in his house for one night. Well it could…

Harry shook his head. No more excuses. If Ron didn't have anything to say about the triplets in his next letter he would be finding a way to visit them himself. Hopefully.

(0,0)

Russel bit his lip as he watched Lily carefully trace the runes onto a piece of parchment. Again. Some of them looked a great deal like the ones Sephy had already filled the attic with. By muscle memory. He really needed to talk to her about that, but first the less troublesome sister.

"And you're sure these are the ones we need? They'll make people remember us?"

Lily shrugged, "More or less. And assuming we've made all of the correct logical leaps."

"What do you mean?"

"Well assuming the spell is on us and not the Order, we just need to make the spell not affect us. This rune is a focusing rune which should allow people to see us a little more in focus. This is a memory rune, I put the same rune on someone else and they should have a better memory of us. This one is a dream rune, once again to go on someone else. Theoretically, if they dream about us they should remember us when they wake.

"So the focus rune goes on us, as does this majority rune, and this compulsion shield one. Theoretically, all three of us only have to wear one each and it should do the job. Put the other two on the person we want to remember us and ta-dah."

"What if it's not just on us? And what is that majority rune for?"

"Then we may still be able to counter the spell but I'm not as sure it will work. The majority rune is to try and confuse the spell into thinking we're of age. Which will either lesson or end it if we get super lucky."

Sephy suddenly swung her head in their direction, "Wati. The spell isn't permanent? It's supposed to end when we reach majority?"

"It's not permanent, per say. It's just that it doesn't seem as intricate as it would need to be to shift when we reach majority. Our magic and bodies change by that point. And judging by the fact that Sirius and Remus both seem to occasionally see us here and at least recognize that we're supposed to be here. It does not seem to be fool proof."

Sephy frowned, "I wonder why he didn't think to add to it so it adjusted as we grew older…"

"Because he planned for us to be dead long before then." Russel supplied a little honestly perhaps.

Lily gave a grim grin in return, "Yeah. That was pretty much my thought too."

Sephy nodded, "Alright then," Clapping her hands she grinned openly at her siblings, "So when do we do this?"

Lily's shrug and long silence as she continued writing was met with the clearing of a throat, "Right, sorry. I really need to make sure I can do these runes right. But I was thinking that the only one who will willingly let us write runes on them at this point is Dad. Especially since he seems to somewhat remember us anyway."

"You mean judging by the way Black was ranting and raving about the absurdity of having three house guests in this 'wretched place that is more like a house of torture and seclusion' that took up the entire morning?"

"That's the one." Lily's smirk was clear to any who could hear her.

Sephy's groan was audible throughout London, "It could be weeks before Dad gets here! How are we supposed to survive until then?"

"Sephy, It's literally been a week. I think you can make it through the end of the month."

(0,0)

Lily walked into the room, tossing her hands up in the air before collapsing face first onto the bed and letting out a frustrated shout.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore! Isn't there something we could be doing like…I don't know…something?!"

"Have you tried reading? Truly, the Black family has a fascinating library," Sephy hummed as she flipped the page of her book.

Lily heard the words, her own from the day before when Sephy had been in a similar position and glared at her sibling, "Not. Funny."

"To be fair, I wanted to be tricking Black into trying the runes or trying to convince Remus. But I believe you were the one to suggest, no _insist_ , on waiting for Dad." Sephy reluctantly closed her book, not wanting to search for her place in the readout again, but something told her this was going to be an intense conversation.

Lily sat up, "That's it! Let's work on the other problem."

"What other problem?"

An eye roll as the other girl went scrambling around for a quill and a piece of parchment.

"We need to get Dad and Father together. Or else the exact same thing is going to happen again and there will be nothing we can do to change it."

"And how exactly do you plan on accomplishing that?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know that's where the 'working on' part of this comes into play."

"Fine, let's do it!"

Russell came into the room to see his sisters talking excitedly while Lily scribbled notes. Deciding again that the brave who live are the ones who choose battles carefully he tried to sneak back out. But he barely had a foot in the hallway when a hand gripped him by the back of the robes. He was dragged over to where a smirking Sephy waited cross legged on the bed.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"We're writing a letter."

Russell waited for the punch line. None came, "Okay… A letter to whom?"

"The President of the United States."

Russell glared at his sarcastic sister, not that it did much good, "Haha."

Lily filled in the blanks, "Well, it is kind of obvious. We're sending a letter to our other father."

"Why?"

"To tell him about the horcrux hunt, and that he should try to woo Harry Potter to his side of the war."

Russell nodded, "Well, in that case- ARE YOU MAD?!"

Sephy grinned, "Most likely. Now come on, you have to help us get it right."

"Why me exactly?"

"Because we said so and their your fathers too."

He grumbled as he joined the girls on the bed, "Fine. But this is under protest."

The sister rolled their eyes at his words, never taking their minds from the problem at hand, "Isn't it always?"

Without further protest the siblings bent to work to save their father's and hopefully themselves. This letter had to be good or there would be some problems to deal with in the morning. Or not cause they would be dead, but you know…details.

Hours passed.

"That's stupid, Lils. Why would he care?"

…

"Maybe say that he's terminally ill?"

"Yeah, cause he'll be torn up and want to save his enemy instead of throwing a victory party."

…

"How about: 'If you don't, you will die.'"

"Perfect! I give it about thirty two seconds before he calls the bluff and executes us."

…

"You could be a little more helpful you know. Do your part of the job."

"My job is to point out the flaws in your plan. Thank you for making that easy."

…

But finally, after much frustration and a few thrown pillows, the final draft was done up in Lily's fine handwriting. About an hour later they finally managed the courage to tie the note onto the leg of the owl. Sephy lay back on the bed while Lily grabbed her read of the week. Which was when the door opened.

Nerves on edge, Lily slammed the anthology down and with a loud crash a body fell to the floor with a muffled curse.

(0,0)

The only way out that made sense, was somewhat available to him, and was less likely to get him killed on the way was the Knight Bus. Now the problems with this were probably greater than the list of benefits but Harry was pretty much out of options. He had no floo powder (not that the Dursley's were still connected to the Floo) and he could not apparate yet.

Even if he managed to find a teleportation spell that he could cast on his own the ministry would be on him faster than Fang was on a pastry. So the Knight Bus it was.

But he did not intend to forget that anyone would be excited to see Harry Potter wandering aimlessly around London. So he needed a disguise. Or at least something to help keep him unnoticed by the general populace. The invisibility cloak, while nice would hinder him because he doubted Stan would move out of the way of an invisible person, much less help them with their luggage.

Which brought him to this moment standing just outside his Aunt's room. He needed a way to cover his scar and potentially change his hair. He wasn't sure what he would find, but anything would be helpful. He knew the cleaning bleach would change his hair but for some crazy reason he was a little more worried about chemical burns than some nameless bus rider.

Steeling himself (honestly, why was this so much more terrifying than sliding down a tube into the lair of an unknown monster and a potentially dead body?) he let his hand fall heavy on the door handle and carefully pushed inward.

Soon enough he was standing in the dark space lifting his shaking hand up to the light switch. The lights blared on and Harry did his best to avoid looking at the garish (yet unfairly plush looking) bed spread. He moved straight into the bathroom. Soon enough he found the supplies he needed although not as many as he thought there were. His Aunt must have taken some of them with her on the trip.

He had a couple of brown and tan powders. A couple of powders in varying shades of pink. Some purple. And some hooker red lipstick that he did not even want to imagine Petunia wearing. Plus a thing of talcum powder. Taking a stab in the dark he went to work.

Layering a bunch of different browns together seemed to cover his scar for the most part. It would look stupid if anyone looked closely, but hopefully his bangs would cover it. He dumped some of the powder in his hair, which honestly just made him look ridiculous, but it covered the classic Potter hair so he would run with it. He used some gel stuff he found to flatten his hair a little more.

He shrugged in the mirror, wasn't much of a disguise but it would have to do. His hair was weird and his scar was pretty much gone. His glasses were kind of a giveaway but unless he wanted to be blind, they were kind of necessary.

He was going to be spotted in under a minute. Well, he needed to leave or he would never get out of this place in time. He turned off the lights as he slipped out the door, broke the lock on the cupboard using a hammer, grabbed his things and slipped out the door. Just before he turned to the lock he impulsively grabbed a cap and a worn grey sweatshirt Dudley probably outgrown years ago.

He made it to the end of the street and raised his wand, not once looking back at his annual summer prison.

(0,0)

Okay.

Stan Shunpike was officially going to get him killed. Amazingly enough, he had not recognized him, but he had been on the bus for all of ten seconds before the older man began bragging that he had picked up Harry Potter himself in practically that exact same spot a year before. He even went on to describe the way he had fallen over and then proceeded to fawn over the minister himself.

The man needed to learn when to stop talking. It was for that reason Harry was glad he had nicked a few notes from Vernon's wallet the day before. He'd been planning on using it for food when he got to London, but now he thought it was work better for a cab. As such he got let off in the middle of a random street in muggle London (he remembered it from a scene in some movie) and caught a taxicab to Grimmauld Place.

Who knew when Stan would get a guest that was not exactly Harry's number one fan. Better to give the man as little to talk about as possible. Especially since he had a feeling the witch in the purple robes had been much less oblivious than the ever excitable conductor. Although he was glad the witch had shrunk his trunk for him after the conductor dropped it…again, one less thing to worry about with it tucked inside his pockets..

So here he was standing just outside of number 12 with a sinking feeling in his gut. What if he couldn't find the kids? He was kind of hoping they were here and it was just a misunderstanding, but maybe he had imagined it. Or maybe they were running around London completely alone in a totally unfamiliar city and time period.

Harry shook his head at the imagery of the children in some alley wrapped in thread bare shawls. It had been a grand total of a month max since he'd seen them himself. Plus it was July. It wasn't exactly the coldest month they had here.

With that in mind he moved towards the door with a knock. All movement on the other side stopped and, after several shushes, so did the noise. He knocked again, quietly, not really wanting to wake the portrait just beyond the foyer. When there was still no response, he shrugged and took a few steps back.

He wasn't exactly eager for the entire Order to know he was here anyway. So he pulled his invisibility cloak over himself and took a few steps away from the door grabbing a handful of rocks along the way. So long as Mad Eye wasn't here he would be fine. With that thought he rethought his plan. Waiting patiently until the noise inside started up again and a boy a little younger than him started around the corner towards the row of houses.

With his cover in place he threw the first of his rocks at the house. It hit the door dead center and conversation paused again. The next hit a window. As did the next. Then the wall, another chimney. Half a dozen stones later the door opened, just as the boy started running away, towards the group of boys waving. He could not have asked for better timing.

Mad Eye himself came storming out wand raised and magical eye spinning frantically before locking on the poor muggle. Harry slipped inside the open door and up the stairs with a grin. This was working out better than he thought. He really did have an immense share of sheer, dumb luck.

He came across a room that was obviously unused (Really, Sirius? There had to be at least half an inch of dust on that handle) and at the sound of footsteps on the stairs he slipped in.

Which was when he was met by a hard smack on the back of his head.

(0,0)

Lily squeaked when she recognized the person she had just smacked with one of Auntie's favorite books. When he'd snuck in, he'd been invisible and besides Kreacher they didn't see many people, so she may have sort of freaked at the sight of the door opening by itself and thrown the closest thing to her. Which was just a book.

Granted it was the thousand page anthology of magical creatures…

But technically it was still a book. Just kind of a big one.

"Nice going, Lillian. The one person who might have actually helped us and you throw the a book big enough to hold the universe at him."

"It's not that big!"

"Lily! You threw that anthology at D-Hi-Harry Potter?!"

"I didn't mean to! He was wearing his cloak, I didn't know who it was!"

The figure on the floor rolled over with a groan, a hand cradling the back of his head, "Guys, I'm fine, just don't do it again?"

Lily's sigh was followed by a tackle, "I'm so so _so_ sorry! I… It's just… You scared me!"

Harry wrapped his free arm around the eleven year old with a smile, "Hey, don't worry about it, better safe than sorry and all that."

Russel helped them up from their pile on the floor, "Assuming she didn't re-injure you in the process of apologizing that is."

The red head moved away from the older boy with a dark blush over her cheeks, "Sorry."

The Gryffindor shook his head and walked further into the room, "I'm so glad to see the three of you. You're all okay? Persephone?"

"I'm fine. Just kind of surprised you were looking for us. Most of them seem to have completely forgotten us." The girl spoke without turning her face from the covers.

Green eyes darkened, "Yeah, I noticed that. They have a habit of forgetting things like that though. Kids. That they shouldn't be adults yet. That they exist. Don't take it too personally, they get a lot of practice with me."

"What are you doing here?" All eyes turned to Russell, "Not that we aren't glad to see you, but no one mentioned you coming, and you were kind of sneaking around in you cloak and stuff so…"

Harry shrugged and gave a non-committal half-smile, "I may not exactly be expected here in the most technical of senses…"

"You ran away?"

"More or less. I was kind of sick of the fact that they just left me there with no info, no communication of any significance, nothing. They act like I'm supposed to save the world, but won't treat me like I'm fifteen. Granted I'm not much older than you guys, but until they start treating me like I matter I'm never going to be any use to them."

"It's almost like they're just prepping you to throw you away…" Sephy's words drew sharp glares from both of her siblings, but all of her attention was focused on the older boy's breathing and movement. The laughter was entirely unexpected.

"Yeah, well, some things are not as they appear. It's not that they're trying to kill me or anything, they just want to protect me and have a really funny way of doing it."

Sephy was starting to say something else but was cut off by a sharp elbow from her brother. She frowned but said nothing as they began the typical pleasantries associated with a re-acquaintance. She was worried that the longer they waited the longer it would take to solve this problem. What if they ran out of time? But her siblings were determined to make the most of this (not that she could really blame them, she wanted to get to know her father too) and were convinced that two years was more than enough time to change the past.

The problem was that Sephy was pretty sure they would only have one year, maybe until the end of next summer. If Harry went on his hunt for Voldemort's soul, they would be too late.

"So, you think that because you're from a different time period, people can't remember you because the travel through time altered your magical aura?"

Lily shrugged. Sephy was impressed, that was an almost believable story.

"Okay. I'm going to call that bluff, but I'm not going to ask for a reason behind it. If you feel the need to make up a reason, that's fine."

"But we-"

"Forget it, Lils. Are you willing to help us then?"

"Of course! What do you need me to do?"

Sephy couldn't help herself her response was dry and complete deadpan, "Learn to dance the reel and find a fish that swallowed exactly two bottle caps in the last four weeks."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I asked for that one. I'm going to be wearing the runes, right?"

"Only a few of them, some of them need to be on us, too."

"Alright. What do you say I magically show up for breakfast tomorrow and really confuse everyone."

Lily grinned, "A galleon says that everyone will think Dumbledore brought you in the middle of the night."

Harry gave an exaggerated pout, crossing his arms and glaring at the little red head, "Not fair! That was going to be my bet!"

The children all laughed and settled in for a long talk about nothing and everything to kill the time before Kreacher brought them an evening meal.

(0,0)

Molly Weasley was just finishing up breakfast in the morning when she turned around to spot a familiar head of black hair in the doorway. With a jolt the woman nearly spilled the breakfast everywhere, barely catching it in time to prevent a disaster.

"Oh, Harry. I wish Dumbledore had given us notice of your arrival. I'd not expected you for a few weeks at least."

The Gryffindor couldn't smother his grin as he replied, "Ah well, change of plans, you know. I don't think Dumbledore had much of a warning to be honest."

The woman nodded, "Even so."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Would you mind setting the table? Then wake that godfather of yours if you would. He's quite a mess in the mornings, stumbling down half undressed as though he just got done with some lousy sha…lousy shave. Go on."

Harry let a small smile out as he moved to go grab the plates. It looked like Sirius was doing something that was not 'age appropriate' for Harry to know about. Of course, with Mrs. Weasley that could mean just about anything but the blush she'd been wearing narrowed it down quite a bit.

He gave a little smirk, "Looks like I have a new godparent of sorts, doesn't it."

When he'd finished setting the plates he hurried up the stairs nearly knocking Remus over in his rush, "Watch it there, Harry."

He was around the corner before a voice came from near the kitchen door, "HARRY?!"

He'd managed a knock on his godfather's door, but before he could say anything it was yanked out from under his fist.

"Look, Molly. I'll come down when I'm ready I don't need you ushering me down like I one of your…"

Which was the moment he took in the fact that the person in front of him lacked red hair and a horde of children.

"HARRY! When did you get here! Wait, I don't want to know. Or I do, but I have a feeling it's more of an after breakfast conversation. And you look in need of the best breakfast."

Before long Harry was sitting between Ron and Sirius as chatter flowed through the room and everyone smiled at him, not a one questioning his presence there. It was like coming home, he only wished the three children upstairs could bring themselves to come down.

He was determined this would be the last time the children felt unwelcomed, tonight they would all sit at the table, somehow. They'd make a few extra seats, maybe expand the room a little. But all of Harry's family would be here if he had anything to do with it.

Wait. Since when did the triplets become family? Oh well, everyone could use more family, right?

(0,0)

Meanwhile, in a lonely house far away, a white hand stroked the feathers of a bird as it delivered him an unexpected letter.

"What is this?" A long graceful finger slipped inside carefully pulling it open as he saw that it was indeed addressed to him. Or he could at least assume that was the case.

' _Dark Wizard (Who's name we will not be writing just in case this letter ends up in the wrong hands),_

 _'We are aware that our writing to you may seem a bit presumptuous, but we seem to be running out of time for any other means of communication. So we shall make this quick. We have knowledge about Harry Potter that may be of use to you. But seeing as you are a Dark Lord and all that, we are a tad reluctant to share that with you._

 _'As such, we have discovered a rune that acts much like a contract. If you so desire to continue reading, you can but you will bind yourself so that you cannot use this information to injure Harry Potter in anyway physically or psychologically. '_

After a long moment, the pale man traced his eyes down the page to where the text began again. He'd not heard of such runes but surely he would be able to circumvent them should it become necessary.

 _'Great! Now here's the secret. Harry Potter is going to win. Don't glare like that. It's fact, we're from the future you see (If you'll note there is an honesty rune in the corner so everything we have written/will write is completely true to the best of our knowledge.) and we know this to be true._

 _' He wins simply because Dumbledore knows about six or so personal objects that a certain Dark Lord has created. And he shares that knowledge with Harry. He will go on an expedition of sorts to recover and destroy these artifacts in one year's time. We suggest you use this time to woo him over to your side._

 _'With him on your side you are guaranteed a victory. Now you may ask why we wish for you to win. The answer is one that we cannot give you, but suffice it to say we have a personal stake in the outcome of this war as do many others._

 _'Please use this information wisely and best of luck to you and your side in the upcoming battle should you choose to ignore us._

 _'LM, RM, PM'_

He glared at the letter until it disintegrated in his hands. There was no one in this world who could dare talk to him in such a way. Presumptuous it was, he knew exactly what he was doing and needed no help in his quest. He would win this battle because he was a powerful wizard, not because he tricked the one man who could prevent Lord Voldemort's conquest.

He penned his own scathing supply before dipping the entire letter in one of his more deadly of potions. It burned through human skin and into the blood supply before heating the blood until the heart itself would burst into flames.

He signed it with two letters and glared as he tied the letter to a spell protected owl.

He would be victorious and he would Harry Potter would fall alongside Dumbledore. That Dumbledore knew of his secret meant nothing. Dubmeldore knew a lot of secrets of a lot of people, it would not be surprising if the man had something on the Dark Lord himself. Knowledge meant a lot but it was not the only way to win.

Without another word or thought to the letter he leaned back in his chair and allowed the heat from the fire to warm is body as he slipped into the lightest of slumbers.

 **Okay! Finally a new chapter is a go! Basically, my laptop no longer charges so I had to use the last of my battery to send this to myself so I could open it on another computer, which surprise, surprise, I share with four other people. So not a lot of writing time. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up this week (Yay, Spring Break!) but thanks for sticking with me guys! Have a happy life until I see you again.**

 **Please leave little comments, (especially if I did something really silly with grammar or plot or whatever) I really do write better with them and it just makes my day better to hear from all of you! Stay wonderful!**

 **~DanniCat**


	5. Return Correspondence

**Okay, I literally changed one little scene at the bottom. Basically Harry doesn't see Sirius again until the next chapter. I had an idea that was itching for me to write and all it took was three tiny little changes... Anyway- Enjoy!**

That afternoon Harry finally managed to convince everyone to sit down. And by everyone he meant Molly, Remus, Sirius, and the triplets. Theoretically that would be enough to keep the triplets alive as it were and maybe they'd be welcomed into their extended family like Harry had been.

"Okay, so Lily, Persephone, and Russell have been staying here since I escaped from the fiasco at the Ministry."

He was instantaneously cut off by the sounds off two protesting adults, but seeing as he had been expecting that he merely maintained his focus on Remus.

"They've been living in one of the spare rooms, coming out occasionally for reading material and food. Mostly they were brought meals by Kreacher."

Remus nodded slowly and his words were almost enough to get Sirius and Molly to stop bickering over whether or not Sirius was irresponsible enough to forget about three children living in his house.

"I had caught a smell that seemed different a few days ago, but I couldn't quite place it."

"You can't seriously believe that I would just forget about _children?!_ " Mrs. Weasley looked horrified by the thought.

Harry cut off Sirius' likely sarcastic reply, "They have a spell over them. They believe it's a compulsion charm of sorts. Basically, if you don't come into frequent enough contact you forget they exist. Once you've talked to them and re-established a connection, you remember but not before."

"You can't tell me I have never talked to them if they've been living in my house for a month now."

A shrug, "If you have, you probably didn't talk to them, and as such didn't remember them. Or you've forgotten you did since the last time."

Sirius gave a disbelieving snort, "Sure. Why not?"

Remus sat up out of nowhere, "Someone's coming."

Harry groaned and shook his head, "Yes. There are three of them, two female and one male, all of them under five feet tall."

Sure enough the three triplets peaked their heads around the corner a few seconds later, "Can we join you guys then?"

Sirius blinked, "Hey! You guys _do_ look familiar!"

Sephy rolled her eyes, "Of course we do. We've been passing each other during late night kitchen excursions for _weeks!"_

The older man merely frowned, he took in Lily's bright red hair, Russel's mop of dark brown, and Sephy's stick straight and black.

"Who did you say your parents were again?"

Lily shrugged, "We lived with people we called Aunt and Uncle, they either didn't know or wouldn't tell us who our parents were."

The Azkaban escapee hummed in response but his eyes remained narrowed.

"So…" All eyes swung to Remus, "What's the plan to overcome this nuisance of a spell?"

Sephy suddenly began bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Lily and I believe we know how the spell was cast and some limitations it has due to the reason it was cast."

"Namely that Dumbledore-"

"From our timeline." Lily interrupted when Sirius and Molly both looked ready to protest.

"-Wanted to see us dead. Sooner rather than later."

Remus nodded, "What are they? And how do you plan to exploit them?"

"The spell was cast when we were minors, obviously, so we intend to trick magic into thinking we have reached majority."

Lily cut in, eager as well and Harry thought, not for the first time, about how scarily similar both the girls were to Hermione, "They also only work if we haven't been seen in 24 hours. So we found a rune that encourages dreaming. Those are the two essential ones."

Molly could not bite her tongue any longer, "And who exactly do you presume you will be putting these runes on?"

"Most of the runes go on us. But the dreamer rune only works if you consciously think about what you're dreaming about. Which obviously defeats our purpose. But we discovered that if we were to draw the runes on a person, said person would be more likely to dream about us."

Remus sat in silence for a long moment, seemingly mulling over everything the triplets had said, he gave a sudden, determined nod, "Alright. I'll take the runes first."

Sirius stood up, he probably would have slammed his hands on the table had one been available, "Aren't we all forgetting something?!"

All eyes watched the slightly manic man waiting for an explanation.

"Have we thought about _why_ Dumbledore wanted to kill them? If he really did? Will?"

Remus frowned, "I honestly don't care. They're _children_ the worst they could have done is either follow the orders of their parents or be condemned for their parents mistakes. If we start killing children we become the monster we're trying to fight."

"They could be under the polyjuice, or a glamour! They may be adult criminals trying to hide."

Harry frowned, "Like you are?"

"That's different. I'm innocent."

"And how do you know they aren't?"

While Sirius struggled for a reason besides the go-to, 'Dumbledore said…' Harry turned to Remus.

"I was actually hoping that you could watch while they put the rune on me first. You know more about runes than I do and while I trust them, they freely admitted they learned all of this second-hand or through their research here."

Remus seemed reluctant to the idea. He didn't want to risk Harry being in harm's way, but had to agree that he was likely the best suited to actually watch the application of them.

Mrs. Weasley was the one to provide a solution, "I'll take the rune. Besides, Harry clearly remembers them without the runes. Likely, we won't see a difference if Harry wears them. Remus watches and then if all looks good, we'll proceed with the rest of us here. I doubt anyone else needs them."

Sirius shook his head, "It's a good idea, but I'll get it first. You'll have a harder time if something goes amiss with this. I'll just be here as per usual, and as I can't go anywhere it doesn't matter."

Sephy was shaking her head by this point, "Runes work off of intention. Us applying them to people who don't want them to work is likely just going to twist them until they do something entirely different or don't work at all."

Grumbling, back talking, assurances, confusion, worries, and explanations filled the room but eventually everyone settled on an idea that was the best compromise anyone could come up with. Unfortunately it took almost as long to execute the compromise as it did to come up with it in the first place.

Remus observed and researched the runes the triplets were planning on using and watched their penmanship until he deemed it accurate (thankfully they'd gone over it enough before-hand that it didn't take too long), and then Sirius and Molly watched carefully comparing the rune to the parchment as they began drawing it on Remus' back. In a potion Molly had heard of that took up to ten minutes to fully sink into the skin.

Three attempts and two hours later they were finally done. Remus agreed that he should go to the Burrow for a few days and see if he still remembered the children. Meanwhile, Sirius was to remain at Grimmauld and keep track of the children. They were to come down for every meal at least and spend it with Sirius. The animagus didn't look happy to be on babysitting duty but took it with as much grace and dignity as he could.

Which wasn't very much at all.

Remus held up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , "I will use this."

Sirius glared at the man but when the paper was rolled up he merely grumbled before settling in for a silent pouting session. It was only Harry's promise to stay as well that drew forth the playful nature of his godfather.

They had just settled in for dinner, which Kreacher was ecstatic to have cooked seeing as Molly had been too distracted to notice the time, when the floo went off and the house elf reluctantly introduced the Headmaster.

"Oh good, I haven't been able to reach him, myself. He'll be quite happy to see you arrived safely, I believe."

Harry shared a briefly panicked look with the triplets but had no chance to plan an escape as Dumbledore came in, hat askew. He settled for hiding in the corner with a stack of dishes hoping he wouldn't get noticed.

"I'm afraid there is a serious matter at hand. Harry is missing."

Well, so much for that. At this point Harry dropped his head back against the wall and waited for the inevitable.

Molly frowned, "But you-"

"I know, Molly. I thought he was safe as well. But apparently something happened. Arabella told me that the Dursley's were practically dancing with joy when they returned from their trip a few days ago. And she hasn't seen him outside at all since then."

"Figg tends to overreact to things. You yourself said so, Dumbledore."

Apparently Sirius had picked up on the fact that Harry was incognito at the moment.

"I thought so as well. But just last night there were reports of unseasonably cold weather, several muggles admitted to the hospital for chills. Harry's cousin was one of the afflicted."

Sirius was the first to catch onto the description, unsurprisingly, "Dementors? In a muggle town? That seems a little preposterous, don't you think."

"I agree. Which is why I went to the home of the only one in the community who can actually _see_ the creatures. Only to find a family who insisted they had never before heard of one Harry Potter."

"Surely he just needed a break. He'll go back when he's ready."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Should it be true that he is gone by his own choice, we must hope he does not return. The Dursley's have forsaken him and it is apparent that he has done the same. The Blood Wards are useless."

Harry grinned, he wouldn't be sent back now. He didn't know where he would go, but it wouldn't be back to the Dursley's.

"I must get back. Severus will be reporting about the last meeting shortly. I can only hope that he is not in the clutches of the Dark."

Sirius shook his head, "If he was, Voldemort would not have sent his dementors there. There would be no reason."

"I hope you're right."

With that Dumbledore left and Harry was left staring at three judgemental and three commiserating looks.

"Dumbledore sent you, huh?"

Harry blushed as he avoided eye contact, "I never said that. You just assumed and I may have failed to correct you."

Sirius let out a little laugh, much to Molly's annoyance. Remus was too busy fighting the smile to give his opinion on the matter. But Harry had a feeling it fell right in the middle of the other two. As per usual.

"I'm sorry, but I was worried about the kids and it's not as though the Dursley's cared. Which we now have proof of. I never really thought of it as home anyway. Hogwarts, the Burrow, even here are home. The house on Privet Drive never was."

"I don't blame you, Harry dear, not really. But nonetheless I will be letting the Headmaster know as soon as possible. He left so quickly tonight I did not have the chance. And seeing as you have proved yourself a flight risk, I think he will agree the best place for you to be is the Burrow."

"But I promised Sirius I would stay here."

Molly turned to the older man with something that seemed to convince him of eternal pain should he go against her.

"I think she's right, Harry. Plus most of the Weasley children will be there as well. It will be better for you than being here. Besides we'll still see each other at most of the Order meetings. Maybe you can spend a few days with me later."

He wanted to deny everything but in the end decided that if Sirius wasn't willing to fight it, then why should Harry. Plus he was pretty sure he could sneak out of the Burrow easier than sneaking out of Privet Drive.

"So, will we be going to the Burrow as well?"

Molly shook her head instantly, "I'm afraid I don't have the space. Letters will have to do for now. Although nothing pertaining to who you are, why you're here, where you are, or who you're writing to for that matter."

"So nothing of any conversational value."

"I wouldn't say that…"

Harry really did not like the idea of leaving the triplets. He had a feeling they were far too used to being on their own.

"I can come by to visit right?"

"We'll see dear."

Before any of the males could get in a word the Weasley matriarch had dragged the boy upstairs and was fussing over him as he began to pack. The triplets nodded to Sirius and Remus before heading upstairs themselves with the excuse of wanting to say goodbye to the older boy.

Really they just needed a space to plan. Without Harry here it was going to be a whole lot harder to track his relationship with their newest pen pal of sorts. Of course, that was assuming they ever heard back from him. They didn't know how far away he was though so it may take them a while to hear back assuming he wrote back.

They would just have to sit. And wait. And plan.

(0,0)

Harry made it a full day before he snuck back to Grimmauld. And by a full day he meant he came back the next day about an hour after breakfast, Sirius had mentioned something to him last night that he was going to use as an excuse. But mostly he just wanted to come back. He had a massive headache not helped by a lecture on three fronts (Mrs. Weasley had told Dumbledore where he was), the general noise of the Burrow, and his own tireless questions.

So making a break for the quietest and safest place he knew was the best option. He didn't even have to do anything crazy. A pinch of floo powder and away he went. Of course he had a feeling none of the Weasley's were necessarily going to agree with the lack of craziness.

But he couldn't take it anymore.

No one greeted him when he fell into the room, but he stayed silent for a long moment anyway. Waiting for either the floo to spring to life or Sirius to come stampeding down the stairs. When neither happened he relaxed and levered himself up from the carpet. It was only because he was taking stock of the silence that he head the soft tapping.

His one-day-going-to-get-him-killed curiosity encouraged him to investigate and he followed despite the small voice warning him against it.

He came across the source on one of the small windows on the top floor. A single owl, looking exhausted and frustrated was flapping just outside, his claws rapping repeatedly on the window. He wasn't supposed to just accept owls, but Grimmauld was supposed to be inaccessible unless there was previous correspondence, recently.

Between that and the fact the owl was about to drop dead, it took Harry less than a minute to open the window and reach an arm out for the bird to rest on. Honestly the window was probably too small to pull him in that way, but he wasn't sure the owl was going to make it that far.

Somehow he managed to wrangle them both in and found the nearest perch in his old room, which was surprisingly triplet free.

"Where is everybody?"

For some reason the owl didn't have an answer as he began drinking from the water and choking down a few pellets. Harry started to pull the letter from the owl's leg but was cut off by a familiar popping noise.

"Harry Potter must stop!"

The teen jerked around to face the familiar face with a smile, "Dobby! What are you doing here?"

"Dobby has watch on Harry Potter, and Harry Potter is in great danger."

Green eyes tightened, "What do you mean, Dobby? There's no one here?"

"The letter has nasty wizard trick, Harry Potter not live long enough to read letter."

They both looked at the owl who was now waiting impatiently with his leg raised, obviously eager to either nap or return home.

"Poison? How can it be poison? The owl seems fine…"

"Bird is protected, Harry Potter is not."

"Can you get rid of the poison, Dobby?"

The house elf seemed nearly apoplectic at the thought that he might not be able to please the boy.

"Dobby can most certainly be doing of that."

Without another moment's wait the elf snapped his fingers. The letter was pulled away from the bird and a dark green ooze began pooling on the surface and as it began to drip the elf snapped his fingers and it disappeared.

When Harry went to grab the letter, long fingers gripped his shirt and motioned for him to wait. Another snap and the letter unfurled leaving Harry free to read without even nearing the paper.

He smiled gratefully at the elf even as he sighed at the over protectiveness, but said nothing. At least this time it wasn't a rogue bludger. But his smile faded more and more with every word. He glared at the signature at the end.

"Congratulations on surviving to read this, DL."

Dobby said nothing, obviously waiting directions.

"Dobby? Can you take care of this? I want to be able to keep it, just in case. But I don't want the triplets to see it."

"Of course, Harry Potter! Dobby is most glad to help."

Dobby snapped his fingers and turned his large eyes on Harry once again. Hands gripped in front of his small chest as he practically bounced in expectation of another assignment. Harry scratched the back of his head as the struggled to find something else for the elf.

"Ummm… Could you… Could you go tell the triplets that I want to talk to them? I'll meet them in the library after dinner. Just make sure no one else hears you, okay?"

Dobby's ears flopped forward into his eyes as he nodded his acceptance of the task. He popped out before Harry could say anything else.

"Thank Merlin."

With that done Harry made his way towards the library. He probably had half an hour before Dobby would get them alone. Which meant no more than an hour before he would have company again. He nodded to himself once, he had a letter to write.

(0,0)

Sure enough it was about forty minutes later that the triplets came running through the doorway. He'd just sent the letter off and taken a seat as the door bounced off of the wall.

"Harry!"

"We didn't expect to see you so soon!"

"How'd you get here?!"

"Hey now, you'd think I'd been gone for years with this greeting!"

He caught Sephy as she launched herself into his arms. Laughing openly as he was then surrounded by Russell and Lily . They shared a group hug before he set a reluctant Sephy next to him on the couch. He watched as she turned to face him, her eyes seeming to focus on the wall behind him.

"Sephy?"

She frowned at the sudden solemn tone, "Harry?"

"If I ask you something and it seems to personal, just tell me to back off, okay?"

"Uh…sure?"

He fidgeted with a loose string on the end of his sleeve for a long moment before deciding that it was going to sound rude no matter how he said it. So he blurted.

"How do you act like you see everything?"

Sephy's frown deepened and Lily and Russ shared a slightly apprehensive look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, just now. How'd you know where I was sitting? How'd you manage to get over here without tripping on anything?"

She appeared to carefully weigh her words before she spoke with a solemn nod, "Sheer dumb luck."

Harry startled and tried to process how awful that would be. To have no idea and just be guessing everyday through life. He shuddered, his horrid thoughts only broken by the sound of Lily's laughter.

"Oh gosh, he's actually taking you seriously, Seph!"

The smaller witch rolled her eyes and collapsed forward to face plant into Harry's lap with a groan.

"I'm not dumb. How do you find the washcloth when you accidentally get shampoo in your eye? You have a general idea and you fumble around in that direction until you find it, right? But you know how the shampoo will suddenly start burning again a minute later? So you reach for the washcloth again, but it's easier, right? You find it right away?"

Harry nodded, somewhat confused by what shampoo in your eyes had to do with anything.

"It's like that. The first time I go into a new room, or a new house, or they change the room around on me, I follow behind Lily and Russ. Occasionally I'll run into a table or whatever, but the more time I spend in a room, the easier it is to figure out. Not that I don't forget on occasion, but I think that would happen even if I could see."

"But how'd you know where I was?"

"You talked, Harry. And you breath loudly. Plus, you sounded too far away to be at the tables over by the door, and too close to be at the tables in the back. And I just figured you wouldn't sit in the loveseat."

"Huh. But-"

"Plus our Aunt He- She found a spell for us. It's meant to be used to find lost kids and stuff. But basically, it means I see what Russ and Lily see. We only use it occasionally. Because I have to know how to get by without it, but it's good for crowds and stuff, so long as they stand close to me. I get headaches if I do it too long though."

"Huh."

Russell snorted, "I'm glad you came by to provide us with such stimulating conversation, Harry. Truly I am eternally humbled."

"You think you're smart, don't you?"

Another smirk, "Nah. I know I'm smart."

"I wanted to say hi to you all, but honestly, I'm actually here because of something Sirius said to me last night."

"And that is?"

"Apparently, there is a bylaw in wizarding courts that allow for a child to be taken into temporary custody and… a lot of other rules and words that I think are strictly there to confuse everyone. But the long story is that Sirius can become my guardian despite the fact he's a wanted criminal."

Lily smile at him, "That's great, Harry! I know you hate living with your muggle family. They're just so mean!"

"Exactly! I-" Harry cut himself off, "Wait. How did you know about them? I didn't tell you in fact I don't know if I've ever told anyone about it. The Weasley's think their kids were exaggerating what they saw."

Lily looked at her brother but it was Sephy who saved the day, "You should go talk to Sirius then. Get it all squared away. The sooner the better, right?"

And they were gone through an entrance Harry was ninety percent sure had not existed moments before. The wall sealing itself before Harry could even think to protest their departure. They were right though. He really should go talk to Sirius about everything sooner than later.

His godfather was going to be pissed at him. He was about halfway down the stairs when he heard Sirius' voice.

"Harry."

(0,0)

Voldemort cursed as he held a wand up to his reflection. Apparently, the Potter brat had sent his bird in with a charm the Dark Lord had not encountered since his school days. The brat's snowy owl had been charmed so that her bite was sharper, more painful, and far more difficult to heal than normal.

And for the life of himself, he could not remember the counter spell. He barely refrained from cursing aloud again (His last one had been an actual curse that almost removed his ear entirely) and instead muttered unintelligibly under his breath. Nagini's suggestion had been to find the counter in the young smelly one's mind. She was not a fan of Lucius or his son. But the Dark Lord would not seek advice from his minions. He conjured a bandage and covered the wound for now. He would look it up in the library later.

The blasted owl had flown in through a warded window in the middle of a meeting. It had been a disgrace. The bird either snuck in the wards before the meeting, which was impossible, and waited until everyone was there to make her entrance. Or managed to break through the wards during the meeting which was even less likely than the former idea. Before Voldemort had even decided whether or not to curse the bird for her impertinence, the creature had dropped a piece of parchment in his lap, seized a good portion of his ear and disappeared through another (warded) window.

Thankfully, those in the room had been bowing when all this occurred, but any one of them could have seen. When he'd realized the letter was actually from Potter, he'd dismissed them all. Which was something he had never been tempted by before. He usually found an immense amount of enjoyment in making each individual relive their mistakes before torturing them uniquely.

He'd barely been patient enough for one single mass _crucio_ before sending them away. Some of them got off far too lucky.

But his desire to read the letter had been great. What would prompt the Boy-Who-Lived to write He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? He sliced open the seal with a flick of his wrist. And was instantly covered in a green slime. The burning sensation in his hand and acrid smell in his nose had him banishing the bobotuber pus on instinct more than anything else.

He glared at the newly red, marred flesh and debated exploding the letter. But managed to control the urge long enough to redirect his magic into summoning the essence of dittany. He ignored the maniacal hissing laughter of his familiar as he laid both hands into the watered down mixture.

He jerked his chin at the paper and watched with a smirk as it unfolded and rose into the air, pausing just at eye level. Shifting continually higher as he continued to read.

 _DL,_

 _You are a disgrace to wizarding kind. Did it make you feel powerful? Writing to three_ children _and threatening their lives? More so poisoning the letter so their deaths would be inevitable and agonizing within minutes?_

 _How dare you? I'm sure you noticed the bobotuber pus I sent along with my note? I hope you banished it off your skin. I would hate for you to get any_ permanent _damage. But did you notice my other gift?_

That was the moment when Tom glanced down to see his hand had swollen to twice it's normal size. The skin actually turning green around the blisters caused by the bobotuber pus. He'd never seen something like this.

 _It's a new product a few friends of mine developed. Basically, it causes your flesh to rot. But that's a bit too simple of an explanation. Let me just say that it is not permanent. And it's easily curable (so long as you don't but essence of dittany on it). If for whatever reason you don't find the cure magically, it will go away on its own in three days time._

 _Consider this my warning to you. I may be one of the good guys, but I'm learning that everyone has a breaking point. Should you, or anyone else, harm or threaten these three children again I will destroy you. Not a simple maiming, that I leave to the Dark Lord. But I do believe you will wish the Death Eaters had gotten to you first._

 _Have fun with that hand there,_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _P.S. Don't even bother sending this to the press. I'll make sure it will never stick. And to be honest, who're they going to believe? Their champion? Or the man who would frame him?_

Voldemort had to be reluctantly impressed, although threatening him with his own followers was not very effective. He read the note out loud to Nagini who nods along with her master's commentary.

 _"I believe it is good for you, you need to be kept on your toes."_

 _"You think it is good he is threatening me?"_

 _"I believe that a strong person such as him would make a good mate. All my potential mates have attempted to establish dominance. It shows strength that he does not bow to you."_

Voldemort was lost in thought as Nagini continued. Harry Potter on the Dark Lord's side. Yes. Perhaps this could work. Court him over, appeal to his bleeding Gryffindor heart. Of course this would not be the best way to start a correspondence but surely he could manipulate it. Nodding to himself the Dark Lord moved to his study to create a plan to bring the child over to the dark. Should he be successful he would never need worry about his immortality. If nothing else it would be far easier to kill the brat once he trusts him.

Nagini watched her master leave, _"Of course, I usually eat those who challenge me. No one is better than Nagini. But perhaps Master will fare better."_

 **Okay, so not my best work (I wrote most of this chapter in thirty minutes) but I promised I would get it up today and here it is with twenty minutes to spare! Let me know what you think, I'm having a hard time writing Voldemort as a bad guy. I don't usually do the bad guy thing. Usually it's the 'I'm not bad, I'm just misunderstood' shtick.**

 **Anyway thank you everyone for your patience. As with my other stories the more you review the more you inspire my muse. That means faster and better chapters for everyone!**


	6. Random Question

Yeah, Harry was in big trouble. By time the triplets had escaped through their magic door he had been talking with them for more than an hour. Which meant there was a good chance that Ron had already tried to wake him up for a quidditch game. Which meant someone told Sirius that he was missing. At least that was what he bet on based on the conversation currently happening on the otherside of the door.

"Harry. Yes. I know you're checking to make sure Harry isn't here."

It would probably be smart to break into the other floo and sneak back to the Burrow now. Still, he had come here for a reason and he wanted to deal with it now. He'd probably be banned and babysat for a while now if Molly had anything to say about it. It was now or never. He was just about to walk in when the yelling started.

"MOLLY! I have told you again and again. Harry. Is. Not. Here. Don't you think he would have to come to see me if he was?! Now. Instead of driving me insane with your pointless questions and assurances, why don't you go do something that MIGHT ACTUALLY HELP FIND MY GODSON!"

Harry heard the sound of the connection shutting down and flinched.

Forget his early assumption, Sirius was going to be furious. Harry summoned up all that infamous (and currently absent) Gryffindor courage. Placed his palm flat against the wooden door and pushed it open as he stepped inside.

For a moment he thought Sirius had disappeared but the man had moved to sit at the table. The sight of him caused Harry's heart to clench and his guilt began to choke him. His godfather sat hunched over the old wooden surface, his fingers pressing against his temples, and hair falling over his face. An empty tumbler sat by his elbow.

His voice was quiet as he broke the silence of the kitchen, "Sirius?"

The man jerked up suddenly, the tumbler crashing to the floor, there was a pause as Sirius seemed to absorb the fact that Harry was in fact standing in his kitchen. Before Harry knew it, he was swept into a hug that actually lifted his feet from the floor.

"Oh thank Merlin! You're okay? What happened? How'd you get here?"

Harry's eyes fell to the floor, tracing the woodwork as he answered, "I had a headache and it's really noisy over at the Burrow, you know? And I was thinking that I really wanted some quiet, just for a few minutes; and you had mentioned that clause you found so that maybe you could be my guardian? I figured I could come and talk to you about it."

By the time Harry had finished and risked a glance up to his godfather's face the happy, relieved smile had been replaced by an angry scowl.

"I don't believe this. Molly has called me five times in the last half hour alone. Where have you been?"

Harry swallowed, "The library?"

"My Library."

Harry nodded. He flinched as Sirius curse quietly, his long fingers reaching up to brush his long hair back out of his eyes, "This has probably ruined any chance of you coming to live with me, Harry. Everyone has been worried sick. I have to call Molly. Just stand there and be quiet for a moment."

Sirius diverted from his path to the fireplace, stopping to grab a bottle of amber liquid, Harry figured it was probably the same that had once filled the tumbler that was now shattered on the floor. It was probably three drinks later and the older man was standing in front of the fireplace before Harry managed to find his voice again.

"But we haven't had the chance to talk…" He moved closer to the older man, staying just out of sight.

Sirius shook his head, reaching up to the mantle to grab some powder and toss it into the flames, "After this stunt I don't know if I even want to anymore."

Harry felt his breath catch and nodded. Sirius' words had been quiet and spoken into the fireplace. His godfather probably didn't even know that Harry had moved from his spot over by the table. But Harry had heard him and the cold within his body would put dementors to shame.

Sirius called out for the Burrow, but Harry stepped in front of him before he could kneel, "I'll just be going then, shall I. I won't bother you again."

The escaped convict barely had a chance to take in the lone tear that was sliding down Harry's cheek despite his best efforts, as Harry was yanked away, passing chimney after chimney on his way to the Burrow.

He stumbled out into the Weasley hearth. He tripped as per usual and landed on the floor at the feet of one Mrs. Weasley, standing before the fireplace with a fistful of powder. She looked beyond frazzled and Harry's guilt came back ten-fold.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I went to Grimmauld. Sirius didn't know I was there until about four minutes ago and…" Harry paused for a breath and looked to the sky to stop the tears from leaking out, "I won't be going back. I promise. I'm going to go lay down now. I'll leave the door open and be down for dinner. Sorry again."

His retreat was stalled by the firm, kind grip on his shoulder that turned him back to the matriarch. Her gentle fingers reaching up to wipe away the sooty track down his face.

"What happened?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

She gave him a worried smile and Harry nearly broke down leaning in for a hug when he was startled by the sudden rising of green flames.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll be down to eat, promise."

The teen was through the door and likely halfway up the stairs before the flames spit out their visitor. Molly frowning as Sirius Black stepped from the hearth, with years of learned grace. He looked terrified and not in much better condition that the previous Gryffindor. She could still smell the whiskey on his breath as he frantically looked around the room, "Did you see Harry?"

"Yes. He's safe and a right mess, I'll tell you. Before you go storming off and make a bigger mess of things, why don't you sit down and tell me what in Merlin's name just happened?"

"I have to-"

"SIT!"

Black sat.

Molly moved around the kitchen, busying herself getting a cup of tea for the both of them as she tried to calm down. Harry was upset, it was definitely something Sirius said, she didn't have to be a mother to figure that out. Likely Sirius had been strung out over the idea of Harry being missing and finding Harry in his home had been an emotionally traumatic experience. She needed to calm down herself and hear what happened, yelling at Black like she wanted to was not going to accomplish anything but a headache.

"Alright." She sat the tea down in front of the man, "What did you say?"

"I thought he was standing across the room. But he must have moved. He wasn't supposed to hear it. I didn't mean it. I swear."

"What did you say?"

"I may have implied that I didn't want to adopt him after today's stunt."

Molly mentally cursed in a decidedly un-ladylike fashion, while taking a careful sip of her tea.

"And why did you say something like that?"

Sirius shrugged, taking a sip of his own tea, "I don't know what I would do if it happened again, Molly. What would I do if Harry disappeared and I couldn't blame anyone else? What if he gets hurt, or even killed, while on my watch?"

"You were scared, Sirius. You are scared. You're about to take responsibility for your best friends' son."

Sirius nodded.

"Good. Now, what else upset you?"

Sirius gave her a questioning look and shook his head.

"There is obviously something else that's bothering you."

"I wanted to hurt him, Molly. He scared me and I wanted to hurt him. I don't want to hurt him."

Molly nodded, "I know the feeling, I wanted to strangle Ron when I found out Harry had been missing for two hours before he told me about it. But I didn't. And you didn't either. Harry is fifteen years old and, despite his protests otherwise, he is still a child. In many ways so are you, I did not want you to be Harry's guardian."

Sirius nodded as he set his cup of tea down, "I think I agree with you now, Molly. I am obviously not ready for it."

Black stood and Molly made sure she spoke loud enough to stop his retreat, "And that is why I now think you are ready to be Harry's parent. He needs a parent, a family of his own. We're still his best friend's family no matter how I might wish otherwise that is all we will be."

Black found himself sitting at the table again, "But Molly, I'm not ready to be a parent. I proved that today, how could I even say that to him?"

"You didn't, you were saying it to yourself and he overheard. No one is ever ready to be a parent, Sirius. No one. The fact that you thought you could just jump in and be the best friend and the parent was why I did not think you were ready. Now I think, if you still want to, you could do a great job of it."

"I'm going to make a terrible guardian, Molly. Harry was in my house and I had no idea. Then when he does show I tell him I don't want him."

"And you came running after him the instant he left. You want to make things, right. You know you were in the wrong. And now you know why you said what you did. And that is what you need to tell Harry."

Black nodded and took a small sip of his tea.

Molly hid her smirk behind her own cup, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

The Azkaban escapee actually blushed, "Right. I'll just go then."

Molly sank into her own chair as the man left the kitchen and moved to the base of the stairs. She smiled when she heard him pause on the first step.

"Harry's sharing Ron's room. Go all the way to the top his is the last room before the attic."

When the stairs started creaking again she gave herself a pat on the back and with a smile finished her cup of tea. It was amazing what a little calming drought would do to a person.

(0,0)

Harry was laying down, face first on the extra bed in Ron's room when the knock on the door came.

"I'm still here, I'll be down for dinner, I just need a few minutes alone."

He hoped his voice didn't sound as hoarse as he thought it did. The door creaked on its hinges as it was opened. He sighed but opted not to turn over. They probably just wanted to double check that he was still there. He couldn't deny them that.

When the door closed again, Harry let out breath of relief, until he felt the bed by his hip sink.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, I promise."

"Unfortunately for you, Molly does not think you're fine at all."

Harry flinched at the oh so familiar voice, "Sirius."

"Hey Prongslet."

"I said I'd leave Grimmauld. I understand why, you don't have to explain it to me."

He could just imagine Sirius dragging a hand through his still tangled hair, "Harry, I'm not good at this emotional stuff, so you're going to have to give me a little here."

Harry said nothing, he honestly had no idea what emotional stuff Sirius needed to say. He hoped he wasn't about to hear all of the reasons Sirius didn't want him around. He would not be able to handle that.

"I owe you an apology. You weren't meant to hear what I said, I still should not have said it but…"

"But what? I heard you okay? No need to sugar coat the fact that you don't want to adopt me, I get it okay?"

Sirius rubbed a hand over Harry's shoulder, "No, you don't get it. I _do_ want to adopt you. I'm just… well Molly said I was scared and I'm having a hard time coming up with a better word."

Harry rolled over onto his back to look at the man on his bed, "You want me?"

Sirius nodded looking like he had more to say but was not sure how to say it.

Harry ran a hand through his own hair. He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and leaning against the wall, trying to put a little more distance between himself and his godfather.

"But you said you didn't want me anymore."

He watched as the older man let out a breath as he nodded, "I did. Harry, you have to understand that I have never been a guardian before, I've never been a parent before. I don't know what to do, I don't know how I'm supposed to act. When you were missing I was worried, scared. Then you show up and I find out that I had been blaming Molly when I should have been blaming myself."

Harry was silent again, sensing the man was trying to make sense of his own thoughts.

"Prongslet, I…I'm sorry for what I said. I did not want you to hear it. I was scared for you and for me. I think being scared is the same thing as being angry, you don't think before you speak. I wasn't trying to tell you I didn't want to be your parent. I was trying to tell myself that I couldn't be your parent, I wasn't ready to be one."

Harry blinked slowly at him, not really sure what he was supposed to say at this point.

Sirius decided to speak again, "I want to adopt you, Harry. I know it didn't seem like it. But I do. So what do you say we sit down and get the details hammered out?"

A part of Harry wanted to crawl into Sirius' lap and pray that the man really did want him. Then the insecurities from the Dursley's would rise up. He'd gotten better about them, he knew he deserved friends and that how they had treated him was wrong, but that it could have been worse. But ever since Sirius' words in the kitchen he wasn't sure anymore. The Dursley's had told him he was worthless, shown him that he couldn't be loved, and rubbed it in his face that he was different and freakish.

They'd often told him that there was something wrong with his parents, but maybe they had the right idea. Getting themselves killed so they could be away from Harry, their only child. It all added up after a while, despite Harry's attempts to deny them.

He worried for a long time that Sirius wouldn't want him, that he would rather just forget the whole thing. It was part of the reason he wanted to go to Sirius today in the first place. Get it done so he did not have to worry about the man changing his mind. Now he was beginning to think it would be worse if they man changed his mind later.

"I understand, Sirius. I do," Sirius gave a sigh of relief but Harry still refused to meet his eyes, "But I don't want to go through the adoption yet."

"I know I messed up. I shouldn't have said it and I will never even _think_ it again. I swear. Just give me another chance?"

Harry shook his head, "You can't make that promise, Sirius. I don't expect you to. I'm going to be difficult, Sirius. Being my guardian is going to be impossible."

"Harry, I'll do it. I'll handle it and I'll never complain."

"No. Sirius, you're not listening. I am a teenager. I'm rebellious, I'm stupid, and I obviously have a blatant mistrust for authority figures. Add that up to the fact that I'm the 'Chosen One' or whatever they're calling me now and I have a major complex and a megalomaniac and his cult out to kill me."

The older man stood up and walked to the other side of the room, "I know that, Harry. What do you want me to say. I'm ready to handle it."

"Apparently you're not!"

His godfather went to speak again but Harry turned his focus to the wall and shook his head slowly.

"I think we just need time to think it over. To make sure, cause I don't think I can go through this again if you change your mind."

Sirius glared at the wall but eventually let out a breath and nodded once to himself before turning back to the bed and rejoining Harry on it.

"Okay. We'll wait, you can think it over and I will spend the time trying to convince you that I do want you in my family."

Harry had nothing more to say after that and sent him a smile. Sirius opened his arms and Harry smiled, crawling forward and accepting the offered comfort with his own.

"Whatever happens, whatever you decide. You'll always be my godson and I'll always be there for you."

They sat in silence for a long moment. Both lost in thoughts and emotions that filled the silence. They sat enjoying the comfort and hoping for a future.

(0,0)

Molly had been sitting, waiting for either of the boys for over an hour. Something had to have been decided by now. She could not handle the silence. There had not been any shouting since Sirius had slipped up the stairs, she wanted to take that as a good sign.

She eventually set her mug down, long since finished her third cup of tea, and pulled herself to her feet. The red-headed woman maneuvered her own way up the creaking stairs past her own room and up one more flight of stairs. She knocked lightly, not wanting to disturb them in the middle of something, but heard no response.

"Harry? Sirius?"

She careful opened the door and felt a smile fill her as she took in two dark haired males on the spare bed. Judging by how close they were, nothing had been resolved but she had no doubt that both of these men would find a family that they deserved.

She let the door close on their deep breaths and her soft smile before making her way back down the stairs. Dinner should be soon enough to wake them. They both looked like they needed the rest anyway, especially after the drama of the day. Merlin knows all Molly wanted to do was go to bed. But someone needed to feed the Weasley males and guest.

And no one wanted a repeat of the last time Arthur tried to cook.

(0,0)

Early the next morning, Harry awoke to the tapping at his window. He blinked wearily at a vicious looking horned owl and debated avoiding the letter it carried. But he had a feeling that he would regret that decision immensely judging by the owl's apparent displeasure concerning its task.

He carefully opened the window, yanking his fingers out of the way, just in case the bird was as temperamental as it looked. But the bird merely soared into the window and dropped the letter onto Harry's lap. He snuck a piece of food out of the sleeping Hedwig's tray and went right back out the window to settle in a nearby tree. Likely to take a nap before heading back home.

The Gryffindor stared out the window for a long moment at the owl, not really sure what was going on in its mind and a little concerned. He was pretty sure he had seen the bird before but could not remember where for the life of him.

He glanced warily at the letter on his lap and debated tossing it out the window for all of three seconds before he gave in and opened it. There was no way he was going to let a mystery just slip through his fingers like that. Besides he really did feel like he recognized the owl.

As soon as Harry began reading, he understood why the owl looked familiar. That damn owl had been exhausted yesterday morning. What right did it have to look fresh as a daisy this morning? There had to be something going on. But maybe it was just the spell that had protected it from the poison, or maybe because of the wards around Grimmauld. He should probably show the letter to Mr. Weasley, but Dobby hadn't shown up this time, so it was probably okay…

Harry damned his lack of survival instincts as he continued to read.

 _Harry Potter,_

 _First I must congratulate you on being the first individual to ever successfully manage a prank on my person in a good number of years. You even managed to catch my wand hand, you'll be glad to know so I am still hiding my hands, although I have managed to bring the swelling down._

 _Your abilities have stimulated my interest though, so I have decided to continue our correspondence. In as such, you are to reply to this letter within the hour. And I have taken the liberty of writing a truth rune on the corner of this parchment so you will believe all that I have written on the page._

 _To continue this train of thought I have decided to give you my word that I will not threaten the triplets you seem to care for, nor will I attack them in anyway excepting that which occurs over the course of self-defense._

 _Respond in whatever way you see fit. Questions, a commentary on your day, or personal thoughts and opinions are all welcome._

 _I will be expecting your reply within the day,_

 _DL_

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief. This man seriously thought that Harry would right to him, just because he _demanded_ it? He acted like he was a bigger snob than Malfoy. Did he just expect Harry to drop all of the information just like that? Within a day, wasn't he going to be disappointed.

With nothing else to say on the topic, Harry tossed the letter to the floor and pulled the covers up once more before drifting back to sleep.

(0,0)

Harry was outside after a hard task of de-gnoming the garden (again) enjoying the sun when Ron came over and flopped down next to him.

"So?"

Harry glanced over at the red-head, too comfortable to actually turn his head to look, "What?"

"What's going on with you? Mom's been acting weird, I'm sure you went to talk to Sirius yesterday, but you're still here so something happened."

"Sirius found a way to adopt me. More or less."

"But I thought he couldn't cause he's a convict."

Harry shrugged, "Technically he can't. Not through the ministry anyway, but he thinks he's found a loophole of sorts, not really sure what it is."

"That's great! When are you going to go through with it?"

"I don't know."

Ron was silent for a few moments, "Oh. Well let me know and I'll make sure mum throws a party for you guys, okay?"

"Yeah."

Ron hauled himself up with a grown and told Harry lunch would be done soon and Ron was to tell everyone to wash up. Harry nodded but made no move to follow the other boy's directions.

It seemed like the Weasley's just expected him to be adopted. Ron would never understand that Harry was terrified of rejection. Even with his brother's great examples he was supposed to live up to he never worried that his parents would abandon him. He just wanted to do as good as his brothers to make them proud.

But he would always have a roof over his head and someone to hold when it all went wrong. Harry wasn't so sure he had that. Ginny had been acting weirder than normal last year, especially when Harry had started dating Cho (Speaking of he should probably write her or something). Harry knew if push came to shove the Weasley family would choose their daughter over him, which was how it should be.

Even if Harry was at their home for a couple months of the year, he was still 'Ron's best friend', not their son. He had a feeling none of the Weasley's who still lived at the Burrow would be able to understand, and he doubted Charlie or Bill would either.

Harry was still turning over whether or not he was going to go with what he wanted, whether his doubts were just his insecurities or something more, and who he could talk to about it when he was brought back inside by the sound of Mrs. Weasley calling that lunch was ready.

He slowly managed to get to his feet and meander inside with his hands in his pockets. Still somewhat lost in thought as he settled at the table.

"So, Mum? Have you heard anything about when Sirius was going through with Harry's adoption?"

The matriarch blinked at her youngest son before a beaming smile lit her face, "Oh Harry, that's wonderful! I wasn't sure you had worked out the details yet! I'll give him a call and we'll plan a party for you two. I know this is going to be a big moment for the two of you. We'll just have a few people over here so you can go to your home whenever to get used to it and everything. What do you think?"

Harry sighed and pushed the plate of uneaten lunch away under the family's gaze, "I haven't agreed to the adoption yet."

With the silence that followed his statement, Harry rose and exited. Heading back up to Ron's room and hoping Mrs. Weasley would convince them all to give him some space. He collapsed on the bed with a groan and figured since thinking about it was not helping him make any decisions, he would distract himself.

He rolled off the bed and got down to look under it for his school books which had ended up there mysteriously upon his arrival at the Burrow. The letter from this morning sliding out along with the mess. He gazed at it for a long moment before grabbing his own pen (thanks to Hermione he now had a whole supply of them) and a piece of parchment from his trunk.

In about five minutes Harry was going to regret this, but right now he could think of no better option. Not that he was really trying to either at that point. He had a solution to his dilemma and he was going to take it.

 _DL,_

 _You know, I really should know your name if you're going to insist upon our "correspondence" –_

(0,0)

 _-Hope to hear your thoughts,_

 _Harry_

 _"What do you think Nagini?"_

The snake gave him a look of dry humor and what he considered her smirk, _"I think you should answer his question if you want to continue hearing from him."_

Voldemort glared at his snake, _"I am well aware of that. I am however confused as to how I should respond."_

 _"I have no time for this. You know how you feel. You write to him. I am not the one attempting to Mate the child."_

 _"I am not trying to mate with him! I am courting him to the dark, not to Court him to Mate with him."_

The snake rolled her eyes but turned and left without further commentary. The Dark Lord glared at his snake but let her go. He would work better without her opinions to cloud his judgment. He picked up the dicta-quill he had sent one of the house elves to pick up and set it on the paper. He would be glad when the potion on his hands wore off. He could still cast spells and write but it was difficult and uncomfortable.

"Harry,

"I apologize for not offering my name, I had believed that the triplets would have provided a name for me. As they have not I shall allow you to call me Darcell.

"As far as the question you posed, I believe that it would be best to deny your godfather his claim on your adoption. You are practically an adult as it is and you do not need someone to guide you at this point. Beyond that it is clear that he does not inspire confidence within you of his abilities as a guardian.

"I myself can speak from experience that what one says in emotional states is often a reflection of personal truths. Even if he denies this, the fact that he spoke the words disarming you of your confidence in him belays that he has had these doubts in himself prior to your confrontation.

"I do wish you the best of luck in your further dealings and do inform me of his response to your refusal. I quite enjoy the discomfort of others especially when I have a hand in it. As far as your second query, though I do not see any purpose of it I suppose I shall humor you,-

(0,0)

 _\- my favorite animal is a snake._

 _I will be expecting your reply within the day,_

 _Darcell._

Harry snorted at the closing. This man was obviously a Slytherin and likely of high society. If it was not for the fact that he could not perceive Lucius Malfoy writing to him with the amount of civility Darcell did, he would have suspected the blond.

But if nothing else he did have an answer to give his godfather. Although he had to admit this was not how he expected to receive said answer he would say that it was extremely beneficial and probably saved him a lot of time debating and arguing with himself.

He headed down the stairs, needing to do this now rather than wait, and rushed towards the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley? Can I head over to Headquarters? I want to talk to-"

He glanced up for the first time since entering the room and came face to face with the very person he wanted to see.

"Sirius!"

He sprinted forward to grab the man in a hug. The older man let out a chuckle and wrapped Harry in his own hug.

"I told you I would be back, prongslet! I can't convince you to let me adopt you if I can't see you, now can I?"

"There's no need."

The man paled, "Harry, I swear I will be the best guardian! I-"

"No! That's not what I meant. I want you to adopt me, Sirius. Please?"

The older Gryffindor cried out in joy as he swept Harry off his feet, "Of course! I thought I was going to have to convince you for weeks!"

Harry laughed out loud as Mrs. Weasley squealed her own excitement.

Sirius finally settled Harry back on his feet and with a small smile, brushed the teen's messy hair away from his face.

"What made you change your mind?"

Harry shrugged, "A letter from a friend. I realized that I would hurt a lot more if I did not take this chance. Besides I know that we tend to saw things we don't really mean when we're 'emotional.' Those words are our biggest fears, biggest secrets, and a self-defense mechanism. You wouldn't be a parent if you weren't scared to be one, I think."

"You know, Molly said the same thing."

They looked over as the older woman conjured a handkerchief to wipe her eyes, "Oh shush!"

They all shared a little laugh and Harry had a feeling this was not quite what Darcell had in mind, but he was going to take advantage of the family he had and stake a claim while he could. He just needed someone to show him how stupid he was being. Darcell had done just that albeit unwittingly.

He had a feeling the Slytherin was not going to be pleased with this story. Harry grinned.

(0,0)

 _"How is the young one, Master?"_

The Dark Lord had been staring at the letter in disbelief for over ten minutes now. It had arrived just before dinner, which had surprised him. Their letters had been a day apart up until now. Maybe the boy had moved to a new location? Or was there a confounding spell on his location as well as Voldemort's own?

More to the point who was the child to ask advice from the Dark Lord and then throw it in his face? And how had his plan backfired? All he had to do was keep the child separated and alone to make his death (or recruitment) easier.

 _"Master?"_

 _"My apologies, Nagini. The brat seems to be just fine."_

The snake shook her head as the snake-like man turned his face back to the letter. Likely to reread it, again.

 _Darcell,_

 _I'm sure that's not your real name, but I figure I'll go with it because I'm also sure that you are not exactly someone who is supposed to be writing to the so-called 'Chosen One.' I'm going to guess that you're a Slytherin, likely a pureblood, who has to interact with socialites like Lucius Malfoy. How close am I?_

 _No need to tell me. Just thinking out loud. I like mysteries you see and I like trying to solve them. Anyway, you wanted to hear about my talk with my godfather, did you not?_

 _He was ecstatic, jumping up and down like a child. It was kind of ridiculous, although I admit I owe you thanks for the smile on my own face as well. I had no idea agreeing to be adopted would make me so happy._

 _Bet you didn't see that one coming. Your last letter showed me I better give him a chance or else I might end up as a miserable old git talking to my snakes all day. Although I'm sorry for whoever hurt you, I understand what that's like as well._

 _Thanks for the help,_

 _Harry_

Voldemort could not believe it, the brat was rubbing it in his face that he chose to go against his advice. No matter, the child would regret it later. Voldemort resolved to respond after dinner, if they kept this speed Potter would still get it tomorrow.

Although he was reluctantly impressed by the teen's ability to guess what he had. Two out of three was rather impressive for a mere two cordial letters. The part about Lucius was a little too close for his liking though, he'd have to put the boy off that scent as soon as possible.

That kind of deductive reasoning would likely be put to good use amongst his own ranks, Merlin knows his idiot followers spent more time attempting to downplay each other than actually thinking.

He could work this to his advantage, the question was how?

 **The Dark Lord contemplated that while raising another spoonful of Lucky Charms to his mouth.**

 **Okay that's part of the author note, but wouldn't that be a great picture? The Dark Lord like Lucky Charms? How about you?** ** _Imperio!_**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll hopefully be updating this faster and get back to my other stories as well, yay summer! Please review and find Dannicat Black on Facebook for more on my stories and me, I always respond to messages there and here! Have a great Tuesday/Wednesday everyone depending on where you live! Next update: Monday, 22 May by noon Mountain Time!**


	7. Our Future in the Past

Lily smiled when Sirius came back (hours later than he said he would) with a smile and a laughter echoing through the solemn Black house. She would bet her last knut that Harry had agreed to the adoption. Already she and her siblings were having a remarkable effect on this world. The Black family was known for their interest in the darker side of magic. Even if Sirius did not always agree with them he would be able to help them show Harry that dark magic is not exclusively 'bad' magic. Just like her Uncle Draco.

All at once her green eyes widened and she spoke in a panicked whisper, "Uncle Draco."

Russell frowned, "That was a little random. What about Uncle?"

"We need to make sure he begins to get along with the Weasley clan. You know how much it hurt Aunt when they made her choose between her love and her extended family."

"I thought Aunt said they were horrible to each other in school. They only got over it because of a project at the ministry. How are we going to get them to be friends now?"

"We just have to convince Uncle to show his true colors sooner! They were still school rivals until next year after all. Maybe the Dark Lord won't give him _that_ mission."

Sephy turned her head, joining the conversation for the first time, "Oh yes because our last request to the Dark Lord went so well…"

"Well he _is_ writing to Harry like we suggested."

The girl stood up, "I say we just tell Harry that we need him to become friends with Draco. He'll listen to us."

"Of course he would. But Uncle Draco won't! He's much too upset about everything right now if I'm right this is the summer he gets Marked."

That's when Sirius' voice draws their attention to the fact they are currently sitting in the library with the door wide open.

"Draco Malfoy is going to be Marked? This summer? I have to tell Dumbledore."

Three voices chorused their vehement denials.

Russel was the one to rush to grip the older man's arm and pull him from the door.

"You can't! We're hoping he might not even be Marked at all. Things are already changing a lot around here, more than you guys can know and we have barely interfered at all. He may not be Marked. He may be turning against his family. We can't know for sure yet."

Sephy spoke up again, "Plus, even if he does get Marked, Dumbledore will already know. After all he has Professor Snape to tell him."

"There is no way that conniving cowardly snake has ever been on our side, no matter what Dumbledore says."

Lily stood up, her hair practically on end, "You have no idea what you're talking about. Severus Snape was a war hero. And unlike you he protected Harry, he has been there for Harry for years. So no he may not be loyal to you or Dumbledore but he will do anything to protect Harry and don't you _dare_ call him a coward!"

And the redheaded girl disappeared from sight.

"She's a personal connection with Severus Snape."

"What is he her Uncle or something?"

"No. He just died to save her life. And the lives of others. Don't talk about things you don't know. I would suggest avoiding Lily for a few days."

Sirius stared blankly as the boy followed his sister from the room, "She's ten!"

"She'll be eleven in a couple of months."

Sirius startled when Sephy spoke up, turning to look at the quiet girl whose presence he had forgotten.

"That's not the point. Lily's temper is terrible, and she has really bad bursts of accidental magic still, especially when she's angry."

Sirius turned his eyes back to the now empty doorway and was silent for a few moments before he turned back to the young girl.

"Eleven? Will you all be going to Hogwarts this year then?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Technically we turn eleven on October 16th but that's in 2010. Of course when we were in our time it was already August. Our birthday would be in August your time here, assuming we kept our own timeline for aging."

"That's…complicated."

"Yeah, it just gets too convoluted and dependent on too many unknown variables. We opted not to think about it until we got our letters or didn't as the case may be."

Sirius continued to watch the girl as she flipped another page in her book, "How are you doing that?"

"What?"

"Reading?"

Sephy's face broke into a wide grin, "My Aunt designed me a couple of spells. They are mostly just variations on ones that already existed, basically I can cast a spell on a book and it reads it out loud to me. Of course that makes it hard to enjoy our family reading nights. So she made one that works like headphones."

"Headphones?"

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot you guys aren't as integrated with muggle technology as Aunt and Uncle made us. Basically it's a way to listen to something like music or something but without everyone else having to listen to it as well."

"Wow. Your aunt sounds amazing. Do I know her?"

"I would assume so. I know you know both of my fathers. I would assume that meant you know my Aunt. But I can't confirm that, whole future and modified timeline thing."

Sirius snorted, "I have a feeling you three are taking advantage of your time here to do exactly that."

"I have no idea what you mean."

Sephy smiled as Sirius' laughter filled her head and turned her face back to her book, reactivating the charm. She listened to the detailed description of the incident and couldn't help but laugh. The author was good, but really- who would believe a random lawyer turning into a cockroach overnight?

(0,0)

The triplets were in the sitting room continuing the family tradition of spending as much time a week as possible filled with the knowledge pulled from pages of books, when the floo went off.

The three siblings froze and waited for the imminent arrival. The older two let out a breath of relief at the sight of a familiar form stumbling into the room out of the flames. Sephy's grin broke out at the cheerful greeting.

"Hey guys!"

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

The older boy chuckled at the unison greeting and grabbed each of them into their own quick hug before answering.

"Well. Remus asked about you all today and Molly remembered you when Remus mentioned you, even without the runes herself. We think that the spell, whatever it is, works less when a person has a personal memory with you. Such as my rescuing you and then interacting with you here and Molly over here that afternoon and Sirius obviously remembers you all."

Russell grinned, "Does that mean we can give them to everyone else?"

"Actually we wanted to try something first. Sirius mentioned you all going to Hogwarts this year, maybe, and we decided that you should be able to if we're right. But that means we need to test it, so we're throwing a birthday party for you guys!"

Lily frowned, "But I thought today was _your_ birthday."

"It is. We'll throw you guys a party to test the theory next month, on your real birthday, more or less. But first we need memories, which means you all need to come to my party to make those memories."

The triplets all let out noises of excitement, but Sephy was the one who stood out, leaning over to grip Harry's sleeve and draw his attention, "We get to come to your birthday party? Really?"

"Absolutely. But that means you'll have to put down your books for a couple of hours this afternoon."

Harry grinned as the younger girls gave out a shriek. He shared a commiserating smile with Russell until he was startled by Lily's sudden shout.

"We have to go change! We'll see you at the Burrow, Harry. I'm guessing it starts at two?"

The sixteen-year-old Gryffindor's response was lost under the sound of running feet and high pitched giggling.

"I will never understand girls."

"Me either. But after living with those two and my Aunt I've learned that it's best to just sit back until they ask you a question."

"What do you know, Hermione taught me the same thing."

They shared a laugh before Russell pulled out a bag of familiar pieces.

"What do you say to a couple rounds of gobstones?"

Harry grinned, "You're on."

(0,0)

Countless rounds of gobstones, a few of exploding snap, and one round of chess (Harry's first ever win) later and the girls finally reappeared.

Harry smiled to see them both standing in summer dresses and their hair done in braids.

"Well, look at these two lovely ladies."

Lily giggled while Sephy's eyes rolled, "Really?"

Harry stuck his nose up in mock affront, "Well then, if you don't appreciate my comments, I'll just accompany this young lady through." He offered a cheesy bow to the taller girl, "Lady Lilly."

She laughed and let him pull her into his side, her arm tucked into his, just a little higher than was really comfortable. But the smile on both their faces indicated a complete lack of complaint, despite both discomforts.

Russell couldn't help but cringe when Lily went through with Harry. The older boy was not exactly known for his graceful exits, floo or otherwise. There was a ninety percent chance that he was going to end up on the ground and taking the girl with him.

Still, he could not let it be said that Harry Potter had more charm than Russell. With an extravagant bow he held a hand out to Sephy who grinned at the sound of his near stumble but held out her hand nonetheless and allowed her brother to escort her through the floo.

(0,0)

The party was going well. As well as could be imagined anyway. Not all of the Order members (okay, Moody and Shacklebolt) were happy to have the three triplets arriving with Harry Potter. But Molly was insistent that if Harry Potter wanted to have them at his party then Harry Potter would have them at his party. When Sirius backed her up the two other wizards let it slide, thought they were sure to keep an eye on the three supposed trouble makers.

The children were far more accepting of their new friends. Sephy catching their attention by pranking the Weasley twins and Lily fitting right in with the other redheads (although her hair was more auburn). Russell took a little longer to make his mark but between smiling and nodding at a rambling Luna and arguing quidditch with the older boys, he grew on everyone as well.

Harry himself could not help grinning as they all got along splendidly. Although he was not surprised nor all that disappointed when the youngest Weasley children called for yet another quidditch game. He rose to his feet and for the first time noticed Sephy grow distant. Her siblings racing for brooms as she settled on the grass by the adults, as if to watch.

"What's wrong, Seph?"

She gave a half-hearted shrug, "I'm not a big fan of quidditch games."

"Well why not?"

"I only hear the commentary."

Harry frowned, "I still like listening to the football game on the radio. It's not the same but I can still do it, and you listen to a whole bunch of other books."

"It's different."

"Why? I don't mean to push, but you're acting strange, Seph."

"I can't fly, okay? I wanted to and Uncle offered to fly with me, but Aunt thought it was too dangerous, she doesn't like flying, you see. She was just worried about me."

Harry bit his lip, "Well, I may not know your Aunt, but I have heard from a well-credited source that I am the youngest seeker in a century, or I was anyway. I doubt your Aunt would really mind my taking you up."

"I don't know…"

"Well I mean if you're scared we don't have to fly. But we could at least go a little ways, give you something to remember."

The girl shot to her feet, "Just because I haven't done it before doesn't make me scared. I'm nervous. It's perfectly okay to be worried about something new."

"Worried is one thing. The trick is knowing whether or not you're going to get on the broom anyway."

"Well of course I'm going to get on."

"Oh good, because the only broom I have is the Firebolt and it is not exactly known for being a slow broom."

The ten year old swallowed but allowed Harry to pull her over to the makeshift pitch nonetheless. He gave her a few basic safety spiels, don't lean away from him, if she's ever worried just say something and he would land, they were going to start slow, all of that jazz. But now that she had decided she was going to do this, Sephy just wanted to get on the broom.

"Jeez, Dad. I'm ready already."

Russell whipped his head around at her words, becoming more shocked as he realized that she was actually getting ready to get on the broom.

"Lily."

The red head turned her own head and saw Harry laughing off something Sephy had said as he guided her over the broom. She went to protest but her brother caught her arm. She met his eyes and at his small head shake allowed herself to be pulled back into the proper game, it looked like Harry was going to be sitting this one out.

"Okay, Seph. First I want you to hold out your right hand. Now call 'Up.'"

"Ummm…up?"

The broom shifted on the grass and Sephy flinched slightly. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"The broom is just going to go into your hand. But it won't unless you're confident about it. You have to tell it to come to your hand, don't ask."

She nodded and rolled her shoulders, sticking her right hand out once more, "Up!"

She rocked slightly when the broom smacked against her hand but the grin on her face was undeniable.

"Great! Now put your other hand on it and you're going to swing your right leg over the handle until you're straddling it."

Soon enough the girl was set in place, nerves still obvious despite her excitement.

"Okay, now I'm going to get on behind you. I'll grab just behind your hands, so I'll be reaching around you."

Sephy nodded and waited patiently as the older boy slid into position, "Are we going to fly, now?"

"Yep. On the count of three we're going to kick off from the ground. Then you're going to relax and I'll steer and we'll go for a ride."

"Let's do it!"

Harry grinned and counted. On the final number Harry and Sephy both kicked off and the girl gave a little shriek as her feet left the ground.

"Oh God!" She tightened her grip on the wood as she was pretty sure that her stomach had stayed on the ground.

Harry's laugh echoed around her and she took comfort in his arms. He slowly guided the broom around the pitch and Sephy began to relax. Then she felt Harry stiffen behind her, she could have sworn she heard the smirk but before she could protest they were diving.

Her scream echoed around the pitch and blended into a laught as Harry did a complete reverse and they took off into the sky. With the air whipping past her and the sun warming her face Sephy could not help the smile and laughter. She leaned into Harry as he led her through loops, spins, and barrel rolls, squealing every time she felt the shifting of the broom. When they finally registered the voices of the others, she felt Harry begin the decent and although she couldn't stop her smile she couldn't help but regret the end of their ride.

When her feet were firmly on the ground she spun on her foot and leapt into the air, wrapping her arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Thank you, Harry."

She felt his own arms around her, "Anytime, Sephy, anytime."

When he set her down, she felt a hand reach out and brush her cheek, "Hey, what's up with the tears?"

Sephy took a step back reaching her hand up to her own face, "Oh. I didn't realize. Probably just windburn or something. I'll go see if I can help with anything, thank you again."

She felt Harry's eyes on her, but as she walked towards the sounds of her sibling's voices she couldn't help but wonder what Harry would think if he knew.

(0,0)

It was after cake and dinner that people began carting out the presents. He played it off as nothing, but anyone could tell by the slow and careful way he pealed back each piece of paper that he felt far more than he let on.

After getting a new chess set, another set of robes, some candy, a couple of books, a series of new Wheezes and blatant permission to come and check out their store, Harry could not imagine a more perfect day.

Which was when the horned owl swept through the window and dropped the letter and package on Harry's lap. With an affection nip the grumpy looking owl disappeared without a trace.

"Harry?"

The family looked tensely at the package Harry was holding, but the boy was already tearing into the paper. He couldn't think of anything that Darcell could be sending him but seeing as he hadn't the foggiest idea as to why the man was still writing him in the first place… The gift wasn't exactly the first question on his mind.

When he opened a book a letter writing etiquette he couldn't help but laugh. Definitely a Slytherin then. As if he had any doubt before this.

He showed everyone the book but the only eyes that seemed interested or amused were those of the triplets and he gave them a big grin despite the worried glances from the adults.

"I did this thing and I ended up with a pen pal who just so happened to be a wizard. He and I have been writing to each other for a while. I promise I checked the letters for spells and such."

"What about that last one, Potter? You had no way of checking."

"Dobby has a habit of showing up whenever I'm in life threatening conditions. Every once in a while it goes in my favor."

As the day drew to a close the siblings reluctantly returned to number 12. They could only hope that the experiment was a success as they really did not want to miss those memories should everyone else forget and they really wanted the chance to go to Hogwarts. They spent the hour or so before bed reliving the exciting day in great detail.

"Of course, Sephy here, got the best deal out of it."

"Yeah! How'd Harry talk you into getting on the broom?"

Sephy shrugged, "He basically called me a coward. I fell for it, but it was amazing! I almost wish I could do it myself, but Harry was amazing."

"You do realize that you are getting attached, right?"

The girls looked up at their brother, "What do you mean?"

"We may be going back. Anytime, for any reason. I don't think it's such a good idea to get this close to them when we could just disappear."

Lily gave a sad smile, "We could, but I think I would rather them have happy memories of us and have memories of our own to share then toss them away on a chance."

"Besides, it could be years before we 'disappear' as you say. I'm not going to waste the next three years or more because I _could_ be gone the next day."

"Exactly." Lily, smiled at her sister, gripping her hand in her own, "We should live each day like our last, you know since it may be."

Russell snorted, "We'll be going back to a future that is hopefully better than the one we had. Not dying."

Lily laughed and Sephy forced her own uncertain smile.

(0,0)

Two weeks later the children woke to the smell of chicken and waffles. They sped down the stairs, suddenly starving at the smell they all equated with Sundays at home. Lily squealed when she caught sight of the familiar head of brown curls.

"Aunt Mione!"

She swarmed forward, but instead of being greeted with a hug in return, the girl she was holding awkwardly patted her on the back.

The voice that spoke was as uncomforting as it was familiar, "Well a good morning to you."

Russell was the one to grip Lily's shoulder and pull her back, "We're still in 1996, Lils."

"Oh…"

Hermione was suddenly distraught when she caught sight of tears welling in the youngsters eyes, "Oh, love. It's okay."

She got down on her knees and pulled the girl into another hug, this one meant to comfort. The poor things must miss their family something awful and to come running in expecting someone. That would be terrible. She knew how she felt some mornings when she woke up and realized she was at Hogwarts and not with her parents.

Sephy was the next one to speak, standing behind her brother with her hand clutched firmly in his.

"It's the chicken and waffles. Our Aunt used to make them for us when we had holidays or something to celebrate. And Sunday mornings."

"Well. I do like my chicken and waffles to start the day."

Russell tried to backpedal, "You wouldn't have made them otherwise. Our Aunt loves them too. She learned to make them-"

"With my mother and aunt after she came back from America." Hermione finished.

The two older triplets shared a look, worried obviously about giving something away. It was a smart decision to avoid that, Hermione had learned about the dangers of time travel two years ago herself. Although she was a little bitter to discover that there were no more time turners after their trip to the Ministry. They were terrified of messing everything up.

She gave into her desire and pulled the other two into her hug as well, "It's okay. I'm the smart one, remember? I'm not going to do anything, except maybe try to get Ron to befriend Draco. He's your Uncle right? Harry and he must become good friends if that's what you call him. I'm sure Ron isn't ever very supportive of that."

Lily and Russell exchanged a look from over Hermione's shoulders. Ron was not ever supportive, but that was because Hermione left him for Uncle Draco. They wouldn't tell her that though, but maybe having someone from their future would be nice.

"What do you mean about Uncle Draco and Harry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she bopped Sephy on the nose, "I'd have to be as thick as Ron to miss the fact that you all look a whole lot like him. He's one of your fathers. I have guesses as to who the other is."

Russell looked distinctly panicked at that, "But you can't know!"

"I don't want to know. But Harry hasn't even realized that he's at least a little interested in guys yet. It hasn't occurred to him yet that you three could be his."

"Yeah, he's are 'mum' sort of."

"I'm going to hope he has damn good reason for leaving the three of you with Malfoy. But obviously this Aunt of yours has done him some good if the three of you are any indication."

They grinned at her but refused any more information and Hermione laughed at there stubbornness.

"Good. Now sit down and eat your waffles. Happy Birthday, kids."

And as the triplets sat down and dug into their breakfast they couldn't help but think that this was the best birthday they could have ever hoped for. More so when they were interrupted during seconds by the sound of an owl rapping on the window.

Hermione lifted the pane and the bird soared in, dropping three nearly identical letters in the middle of the table.

The older witch was gleaming as she handed them their respective envelopes, "Looks like they go by your age rather than birth date."

Sephy broke her seal and nearly squealed with joy when she discovered the small bumps on the page. They had written to her in Braille!

"This is amazing!"

"So I take this means that you three will need to join us for our Diagon Alley trip then?"

Three squeals of delight had the Hermione covering her ears even as her smile nearly split her face.

"What's all this about, then?" Sirius' sudden appearance did nothing to curb the delight of the youngsters.

"They got their Hogwarts letters. I think they decided to go."

Sirius smiled at all of them even as his nose scrunched at the sight of their breakfast.

"Who puts _chicken_ on _waffles!_ "

(0,0)

Lily, Sephy and Russell were ecstatic throughout their day at the Burrow. They couldn't have their party at the Black house because of the Fidelius, but they had gotten permission for another gathering at the country home.

Mrs. Weasley had been overjoyed at the thought of hosting yet another party and had eagerly gotten into the swing of things. She had been dismayed to discover she knew next to nothing about the three little ones and had been spending the last two weeks rectifying that fact.

She now knew that Lily was as big on quidditch as anyone in her family, although she lacked the natural talent of Harry or Charlie. Russell was very interested in muggle things, but unlike Arthur he understood them all and was active in the idea of implementing some of the muggle technology into the magic world. Sephy was more interested in people, learning how and why they reacted to things the way they did. But would settle for anything sweet or a good book.

So with gifts prepared and cakes laid out the Weasley matriarch eagerly awaited the arrival of the missing guests of honor. Their faces when they laid eyes on the three small cakes that looked as though they could make one larger cake. Brought joy to everyone else's faces in tandem.

When she handed them each knives and they started divvying up their cakes they were delighted to find that each was made in their favorite flavors. Lemon for Russell, white with strawberry filling for Lily, and red velvet for Sephy. The designs on top reflected all of their favorites and when they were given their gift they all couldn't help but smile.

Everyone was chipping in so that they could get all of the gear they would need for their first year at Hogwarts.

It seemed that they had discovered a family despite being so very far from their home.

 **Okay, that got incredibly sappy there, I wasn't really sure where this was going, but I think I like it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and a congratulations to semantics who was the first to guess that Hermione was The Aunt the triplets kept talking about and to everyone who figured out who the other father is. Next Chapter will be up one week from today and we'll see the end of the summer. I wanted to dedicate a chapter to the triplets since they are supposed to be the stars of this story, but we'll see more between Harry and Voldemort too!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone and I'll see you in a week, let me know if there's anything you want to know and place bets on who will be housed where!**


	8. A Day in Diagon

_Darcell,_

 _I hope you realize that you have completely ruined my summer. I was supposed to be acting like any other teenager on vacation. Sleeping in until lunchtime, lazing around in the sun and only the occasional round of quidditch. Maybe a chore or two if the hosts needed it._

 _I was not supposed to be waking up at six in the morning to work on my homework until your letter came tapping on my window! Ron's not happy with it either, he complains that we're not going to be able to scramble to finish our homework together. Since I'm so far ahead I might well be done before I go back to school. Not that he's exactly picking up a quill to catch up, mind you._

 _I'm worried about his reaction to my having a pen pal, much less an adult-like Slytherin one. At the moment he's caught me sending a couple of letters, so he thinks it's a girl. You see, Ron has been doing that whole sleeping in thing I mentioned._

 _Alright, I gotta finish up here, his Mum his shouting up the stairs that we need to get ready for that Diagon trip I mentioned to you yesterday. I still have to get sleeping beauty here up. What do you think- A feather or a bucket of water?_

 _Talk tomorrow,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Does your owl have a name, perchance? I keep calling him Grumpy, I don't think he likes it too much…_

(0,0)

Voldemort actually felt a grin pull at his lips as he read the postscript. There was an arrow below it pointing rather emphatically at an underlined brown spot on the parchment. Presumably it was a result of Seth (of course his owl had a name) and his displeasure at being called 'grumpy.'

The owl certainly was a temperamental creature, Voldemort could attest to that. His plans for the ministry takeover were pushed aside as he grabbed a clean sheet of parchment from the stack in his drawer and began his reply to the young Gryffindor.

(0,0)

The triplets shared a look as they looked around the Leaky Cauldron. They had been some of the first to come through the fireplace, preceded only by Tonks and another auror. As they turned in a slow circle they all had the same thought, the Leaky Cauldron was going to be eternal. The building stood when their grandparents walked through the doors and their parents, and eventually it would still stand in this spot fifteen years later. Through two wizarding wars, two muggle wars, and Tom was still standing behind the bar with rag in hand polishing the already spotless glass.

They took a long moment to stare around the building before Lily suddenly leaned against her brother, prompting Russell to wrap an arm around her small shoulders.

"What's wrong, Lils?"

Lily shook her head with a sigh and a self-deprecating smile on her lips, "Nothing, really. I just miss home."

The hand on her shoulder gave a reassuring squeeze as the floo sprang to life behind them, "So do I, Lils. So do I."

Finally the last person squeezed out of the fireplace and into the suddenly cramp bar. Overall there were five Weasleys (Bill had come to join them), Hermione, Harry, the Triplets, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, and a handful of other Aurors who were attempting nonchalance. They were failing, but at least they were trying. Eighteen people on a trip to get school supplies for seven kids. Kind of ridiculous.

Molly had insisted that it was 'for their safety' or whatever. Russell was convinced that having half a dozen aurors in Diagon at the same time was more of a tip-off for enemies than a safeguard against them.

No one asked the eleven year old though so he kept his mouth shut as he and his siblings were guided ou the door. Mrs. Weasley attempting to make a plan that would get them out of Diagon before dinner tonight.

"Uniforms, books, quills, parchment, wands, oh…who has that list?"

Arthur handed the requested shopping list and as she began scratching out items and adding others (again), Harry spoke up.

"I can take them to go get their wands, Mrs. Weasley. We can get our uniforms too, since their right there. And you don't really need us to get our books, but we kind of need to be there for those two things."

The matriarch was shaking her head as if trying to fight off the logic in his words, "Oh no! I couldn't let you all wander by yourselves. We'll just have to strategize. It may take a while but…"

Arthur cut her off with a small smile and a hand on her arm, "Molly dear, it will take far too long to get everything done if we stay together. It's more dangerous to have us out longer than it is to split up. They'll be careful and we'll meet up at two at the Leaky Cauldron to check in on each other."

She chewed her lip and frowned, "…noon. We meet at noon."

"It's after eleven, now. I believe it will take us at least an hour to get uniforms done. Perhaps we could at two as Mr. Weasley suggested." Hermione's quiet voice seemed to reach the woman.

"One, then. One o'clock on the dot at the door to the Leaky Cauldron. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded their agreement, the three sixth years gathered the three first years and walked off before the issue could be debated any farther. They were all careful to ignore Ginny's pleading eyes from under her mother's hand. The six youngsters were followed by two of the 'guard' as well as Tonks and Moody.

"I'll watch them, Molly, Arthur. Constant vigilance!" The last was shouted at the remaining aurors as he followed a practically skipping Tonks down the alley.

The three youngsters were eagerly glancing in the windows of the stores, pointing out this and that with joyful laughter. Or rather Lily was. Persephone was being dragged around listening to the endless commentary of her sister, but her smile never seemed to falter. Russell seemed content to watch his sisters though he seemed to pause at the display of the Firebolt 100 in the window.

Soon enough they made it to the wand shop, Persephone only held back from their adventure by the grip Harry had on her hand. Her voice was cheerful as Lily eagerly read the sign above the building.

"Wands first then? Please?!"

Hermione gave a small smile, "I highly doubt Ollivander would appreciate the ten of us in his shop. Ron and I will go get started on our robe fittings."

The red head in question let out a sound that would have put Moaning Myrtle to shame, "But I wanted to see them get their wands!"

The girl just shook her head at him before dragging the older boy down the street and towards the sign proclaiming, _Special on School Robes! All Hogwarts students receive 15% off!_ Harry watched them go with a grin, laughing openly when Tonks followed them and took hold of Ron's other arm.

"Get in, Potter. It is not safe out here."

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes for the three youngsters and received open laughs from the older two. And a stinging hex from the Auror behind him.

"Constant. Vigilance."

The rest of the lecture was cut off by the sound of the door closing. The sudden absence of sound silenced their conversation. Persephone gripped the hand she held tighter and hid slightly behind the older boy. Lily reached for her older brother's hand which he gripped tightly in his own shaking palm, despite his lack of expression. All three startled violently at Moody's sudden shout.

"Ollivander! Got three first years here for ya!"

They heard the shuffling of feet as the older man made his way through the aisles, glaring briefly at the auror who dared break the sanctity of his quiet business.

"Hmmm…. Curious, I was not expecting triplets this year. Next year yes, but not his year. Who are your parents?"

Lily, hand still gripping tightly to Russell's, took a half step forward as she spoke, "I'm afraid we can't tell you that, sir."

"And why not?"

"We're not exactly from here you see…"

Russell spoke up as the man's eyes seemed to tighten in suspicion, "But they were in Gryffindor and Slytherin if that helps?"

Eyes widened in shock as he turned on his heels to wander his shelves. The muttered words concerning "disrespectful brats" who had "no appreciation for the real magic of wand making" disappeared as he did from sight. He came forward with a pile in his arms. The measuring tape appeared from nowhere and began tracing various parts of Lily's body.

As it finished, Ollivander pushed a pile aside and some he sent back to their homes with a wave of his own wand. After a long while, the measure dropped and he gestured the oldest girl forward.

"Well come up with you, now. Want a wand don't ya?"

Lily swallowed as she stepped away from her brother's comfort and reached instead for the proffered wand.

Or tried to. The wood had barely brushed her fingers when it was yanked away and a new one offered in its place. This went on for several moments, the only one vaguely understanding the process was Moody offering his own occasional nod or grunt.

Eventually he allowed to hold a wand but it was exchanged for a longer one moments later. Finally he watched her expectantly. Brown eyes returned his gaze.

"Well? Give it a wave then."

She did and the lamp on the wall exploded. She hastily set it back in the box while the old man muttered again and returned with a single case.

"Here."

She felt the magic even as she reached to remove the lid from the box. She glanced at the thick wand and new instantly that the man had chosen perfectly. The piece of wood was practically one width after it cleared the handle. The dark chocolate color was interlaced with moments of brown nearing black. She lifted it from the box with a sort of wonder.

She felt her self lift from the floor as the air changed around her. She let out a quiet giggle as she slowly felt the ground beneath her feet once again. She met her brother's curious gaze with a slight blush.

"It tickled."

"Very well. That wand you hold is a curious mix if I do say so myself, black walnut eleven and a quarter inches, very rigid, with a unicorn tail hair core. They both speak of loyalty. But while the unicorn suggests purity and honesty, the wood indicates a conservative and distrustful mind."

Moody's eyebrow rose and the young girl suddenly realized why the older wizard had come with them. You could learn a lot about a person by their wand. Especially when it is first chooses.

She had barely stepped back when Sephy's voice rose from the other side of the room, "Me next?"

"Of course."

The measuring tape followed its pattern while the older man disappeared this time arriving much quicker and with very few boxes in his grasp. Perhaps a half-dozen.

"Try this."

The first was a dark color, Harry saw, similar to the one Lily was holding.

She was granted permission to wave it and a small set of green sparks launched from the tip. Harry was impressed that they found it on the first try, but Sephy shook her head and set it down. Another, of a lighter color was placed into her hand. Similar sparks, this time red, erupted but again she set it down. A third was set into her hands and Ollivander seemed to be on the edge of his seat as she picked it up.

A smile lit her face even before she waved it, the sparks erupting in a variable rainbow that lit up the room.

"A rare, powerful wand you hold there. That wand is destined for pure magic. Beech wood with a phoenix feather core. Ten inches. Rather flexible. This shows an innate wisdom, tolerance, and faithfulness not common in youth. Beyond it shows an adaptability, no doubt learned due to necessity. But valuable nonetheless."

"I have to adapt. Not everyone is exactly willing to accommodate me."

She was pulled back by a hand on her arm, Lily eagerly describing the wand that had chosen her sister. Harry's thoughts chased the fact that none of the wands had exactly rejected the young girl. He could not help but wonder why. Moody on the other hand was storing the information for later as he watched the lone boy step forward, chin held high.

"I believe it is my turn?"

"Indeed."

The tape measure sat listlessly on the table as he wandered into the back, returning with a set of boxes all of the same approximate length.

"Take a look at each of these, we'll go from there."

Nodding, the boy stepped forward reaching for the first wand, which shot across the room before he could lay a finger on it. Ollivander seemed unfazed, almost smug as he nodded. The second had a similar if less dramatic reaction. The third shot flames up to the ceiling. The fourth shot water in the face of the older man.

The giggles behind him brought and embarrassed flush and apologetic smile to the boy's face, "Sorry."

"Not at all. The last one please."

The final wand glowed feebly before the light disappeared all at once. Russell frowned, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Ah." The exclamation seemed to confuse even Moody as the wand maker walked just to the next shelf lifting a pile of four wands from the dusty shelf.

He set them down on the table and waited expectantly. The boy bypassed the first two and gripped the third. The wood wand, slightly darker than Persephone's let out a musical melody that brought a smile to all of their faces, even the scraggly old auror.

"That is a special wand, boy. The wood demonstrates a potential you may not even realize. The core that you learn quickly and are rather finicky in your beliefs. But are willing to adapt if proven wrong. Larch wood with a dragon heartstring core, thirteen and three quarter inches. Quite flexible."

"Thank you, sir."

The boy's eyes were caught on his wand he now held, but his voice was filled with gratitude that went beyond the wand.

"That'll be 24 galleons, for all three."

The siblings were flabbergasted, wondering if there wasn't something to be said for getting a second hand when Harry simply walked forward and counted out twenty four golden coins. They tried to protest, but the older boy waved them off.

"I have so much money, it would all waste away if left to me. This is the least I can do for you three until we figure out how to get you back to your own time."

Wandering out of the store, the three wands safely in the possession of one Moody, the small group pointed their feet a few doors down They ran into the others just outside of Madam Malkins, where Ron was complaining that he didn't _need_ dress robes.

Sephy was the one to break the silence, "From the stories I hear, you _definitely_ need dress robes."

The entire group laughed much to the blushing boy's chagrin. Harry gave him a commiserating pat on the shoulder but the huge grin he could not seem to hide ruined the emotion.

"Well, then. Harry's next!"

"No no, shouldn't the triplets go? I mean Russell is practically bouncing over the idea of getting new robes…"

"HEY!"

A little more laughter but the triplets all grinned when Hermione pointed her wand at the other boy with a single word, "March Potter!"

"You can't do anything, yet Mione! I still have a month."

"No, but I can."

Harry groaned at a grinning Tonks who was casually tapping her wand against her palm, "Oh fine."

The group, minus the adults who were guarding the entrance, moved inside to observe Harry's plight. He groaned again as he noticed that there was in fact a platform ready for him and he stepped forward at Madame Malkin's insistence.

"What do you need today, Mr. Potter?"

"Just a set of school robes, my other ones are not that bad yet."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Some Gryffindor you are. Afraid of some shopping, Harry?"

Said Gryffindor blushed at her words and a smirking Hermione took over.

"He'll need a full school set, Madam. Pants, shirts, robes, the works."

"Sounds about right, you boys seem to shoot through your robes like weeds. And I don't recall seeing you last year, Mr. Potter."

Sephy vaguely caught his muttered words about not needing them and not wanting to waste her time. She rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. She amused herself by thinking of all the boys who she knew who absolutely despised shopping. Somehow Russell had inherited Uncle Draco's love of fashion, but even he did not like shopping when he did not have something specific in mind.

When Lily tugged on her sleeve she allowed herself to be pulled, presumably in the direction of the fitting platforms.

"Step up."

She smile gratefully in her sister's direction before turning to face in the direction of Madame Malkin.

"Alright dear, I just need you to choose which color you would like for your casual shirts that Miss Granger has insisted on."

Sephy felt a blush rise up her cheeks. She forgot that not everyone knew she was blind in this time. Being around her siblings and their new family made it easy to live as she had in Malfoy Manor. She dropped her chin trying to think of a way to convey her lack of sight to the woman without making her feel bad.

"Pick, child. I don't have all day."

Harry stepped forward, "Well let's see, the deep green is a really nice color, it reminds me of a walk in the forest."

Hermione's voice broke in, "Oh and it would look great with your eyes, make the green in them really pop."

"The blue is nice too. Not quite as dark as the green. I think it's pretty close to Ravenclaw blue. Both of them are really calm colors."

"The blue would look good on your light skin too."

She shot a thankful smile in the direction of their voices, "I like the green one then, if you don't mind."

Just as she spoke a familiar aura filled the room and she felt her breath hitch, seconds before the voice came out of nowhere.

"A Potter fan getting Slytherin green! Insanity, that's what that is."

The cool voice reminded her of when their uncle dealt with clients and partners he found to be less intelligent. It was a harsh reminder that this was not their Uncle Draco.

"Well Malfoy, you must admit that Harry's eyes are practically a Slytherin green."

Russell watched with amusement as Hermione's words made Ron's jaw fall cutting off his own remark. They all locked eyes on the blond, waiting for his response. Apparently her words had been so sudden, unexpected, and shocking that the boy had no words.

"I… They're not quite the Slytherin green."

Harry blinked and then smirked, "Noticing my eyes, Malfoy?"

"How could I not. All anyone ever talks about is that you have your mother's eyes. It's ridiculous."

Hermione once again cut off Ron and re-directed the conversation, "Are you here for robes, Malfoy? We're here with the triplets, they're new to the area and the Weasley's are watching them until school starts."

"Can they afford to feed three more mouths? I heard they were struggling to feed the Weasel mother."

Ron and Harry both began to turn red, but Hermione seemed to have taken a monopoly on the conversation.

"That was rude, Malfoy. I believe we were attempting to have a civil conversation. What would your mother say to hear you were casting aspersions in a polite society?"

"Leave my mother out of this you mu-"

Russell decided it was his own time to intervene, "You're Draco Malfoy? I've heard so much about you. I hear that you are practically the leader of Slytherin house?"

The peacock preened and Russell felt the loss of his uncle more acutely than he could have imagined at that action. _His_ Uncle would have berated Russell for the very same reaction and he was beginning to see why.

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it. Are you here with them?"

"Yes. My sisters are getting fitted for their uniforms right now."

"How…pleasant. What is your name?"

"I'm Russell."

"Russell…"

The boy blinked for a moment. He couldn't give Malfoy, couldn't use any of his other names other, they would raise too many questions. "Just Russell."

"Hmm…"

Russell startled slightly when a familiar hand grabbed his own, he glanced over his shoulder to see Lily's apologetic smile. Her words were directed mostly towards her Uncle when she spoke.

"Sorry to intrude, but Russell it is your turn for a fitting."

"Oh yes. Pleasure to meet you, Malfoy."

"You as well."

Lily turned to the blond and nodded her own head at him, "I'm one of Russell's sisters. Lily."

"Pleasure."

As the younger boy stepped up to get fitted, Hermione turned her attention back to Draco. Making small talk that seemed to leave the rest of the group flabbergasted, especially considering the near use of _that_ word a few minutes earlier.

His words were short but the tone surprisingly pleasant and Ron was still watching with his mouth open. Harry slightly better, but Lily suspected he was too amused by Ron's reaction to give the same one. He was probably just as surprised though. In the end both Gryffindor boys seemed to be just confused by the turn of events.

The only good news was that Malfoy seemed just as confused. As a result he seemed to be slipping back into his pureblood mannerisms. Lily smirked as she remembered the story of her Aunt and Uncle meeting while working a case in the Ministry. It had gone something like this with Hermione's polite, inquisitive nature had thrown Draco off and he had been polite back, much to Hermione's surprise. Lily smiled and decided that some aspects of history you really can't change.

Their attention was drawn back to the fitting podium when Sephy started giggling as the tape measure did its job. Her laughter was genuine and as light as a bell, bringing a smile to every face in the room, even Madam Malkin who was desperately trying to finish her measurements.

Lily, more used to the sound of her sister's laugh was watching her future Aunt and Uncle. Which meant she was one of the few who saw Hermione's breath hitching as Draco's mouth curved into a slight smile. Her aunt always said that people are more beautiful when they smile, no matter what. Lily wondered briefly if this was the moment she thinks of when she uses that line.

Lady Malfoy walked in just then and seemed less than amused with the large number of people in the building.

"Draco? I thought I told you to come out if the line was too long."

"My apologies, Mother. I just got caught in conversation with three of my fellow students and their charges."

"Ah. Mister Potter. I would assume that these are Weasley and Granger then."

Surprisingly it was Harry who answered as Hermione was not quite sure what was the polite way to answer.

"Yes, ma'am. We do apologize for monopolizing your son. We haven't had the chance to speak to one another like this, I'm afraid."

"I understand, though I do wish you had informed me, Draco."

"Of course, Mother."

"Well, it seems as though the line has gone down greatly, there is no reason to leave presently. I will be in the corner when you are finished."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Malfoy."

"Of course, you as well, I believe."

Lily had disappeared at some point in the conversation but returned presently with a Persephone on one side and Russell on the other. The smallest girl standing with her face turned down to the floor, a stark contrast to the confident gazes of her siblings.

Draco turned to the newest addition, "Ah. I'm afraid that while I have met your siblings, I have not met you yet. What is your name, darling?"

Persephone's breath hitched and it took her a long moment to gather herself much to the confusion of everyone except her siblings.

"Sorry, I'm Persephone. But most everyone calls me Sephy."

She nearly flew out of her skin when a gentle hand brushed the hair out of her face. A brief glance on Lily's side proved that Harry was torn between ripping Sephy away from Malfoy and respecting their new found truce with the Slytherin.

"Don't cry, darling. I apologize for upsetting you."

She shook her head, "No, no, you just remind me of someone who I miss desperately. That's all."

"Well, if it makes you feel better I assure you they must miss you as well."

"Thank you."

The little moment was cut off suddenly by Hermione's exclamation.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, but we really must go now, we only have a few minutes until we're supposed to meet with the rest of our group. I'm afraid we really must leave now if we are to make it."

Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist to drag him behind her while gesturing frantically to Harry and the triplets.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco. It was a pleasure to meet you all as well, Lily, Russell, Sephy."

They all gave a brief bow, or curtsey in the girls' case, before making their way out the door after their entourage. Lily paused at the door looking back at the two inside and caught an interaction that Skeeter would have paid good money to have seen.

Harry made to follow them but was stopped by an arm on her wrist, "Is something wrong with Granger, Potter?"

"She's fine Malfoy. I believe she is just trying to set a good example for the triplets. I don't know what your father told you about that night but-"

The shutters over Draco's eyes slammed into place with a near audible click, "When exactly would my father have told me anything, Potter. Mother and I aren't even allowed to write to him at the moment."

Harry flinched at the reminder that the events at the ministry had resulted in Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment.

"Right well, let's just say they're a long ways from home then. Hermione just wants to make them feel safe and comfortable here while she can."

He went to leave but was caught by the hand still holding his wrist, "What about little Persephone? Is she alright? She seems quite homesick."

"She's fine, Malfoy."

"But she didn't meet my eyes. It seemed like her siblings and she had better manners than to just gaze through someone like that."

"It's not bad manners, Malfoy."

"That's why I wanted to make sure she's alright."

"Malfoy… She's blind. She manages to act as though she is looking in a particular direction but can't do much more than that."

"I had no idea… Her eyes are so bright…"

"I know. She's okay though, her siblings watch out for her and she manages just fine despite it. She's really amazing."

There was a moment of contemplation that was broken from a stressed call outside, "Harry!"

"Right, that's Hermione. I better go. I'll see you on the train."

"Of course."

And Harry tugged his arm from Draco's now looser grip and headed towards the door, just then meeting Lily's eyes. He captured his hand in his own and began to tug her down the street. The girl just managed to catch a glimpse of her Uncle's thinking face before the building was blocked from sight by an older witch and the boy disappeared from view.

Lily was trapped in her thoughts as they joined the rest of the group and made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron in mass. She trusted Harry to guide her around the obstacles as she tried to make sense of everything that was happening. Hermione trying to become friends with Draco while they were still in school was going to change everything. But maybe not, maybe it would just speed up the time line a little.

They were met in the pub by an ecstatic Mrs. Weasley who revealed that they had finished all of the shopping for everyone and it was now time for one last fun stop before they headed home. They all eagerly followed the heads of the Weasley family as they headed back in the direction they had come, walking right passed Madame Malkin's to see a gigantic colorful building displaying signs after signs for this product or that. The most prominent one claiming U-No-Poo was scarier than You-Know-Who.

Mrs. Weasley did not seem to be as entertained, holding a hand to her heart and claiming they would be killed. The children however saw that this was exactly what they needed and with that they disappeared into the cacophony that was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

(0,0)

The triplets were still bouncing with energy when they returned just in time for dinner. They had watched with amusement as the older witches and wizards had collapsed on various pieces of furniture claiming a desire to never leave the building again. They had seen so much today, it was all so different from the world they were used to.

As dinner progressed it was the adult's turn to smile at their young charges. Every bite seem to take longer and longer to leave the plate in front of each of the triplets. Their eyes closing slowly with each bite. Eventually each of the golden trio picked up their own triplet, Hermione taking Russel, Ron lifting Lily, while Harry carried Sephy, and carrying them to the living room where Mr. Weasley transfigured the couch into a bed.

They set them down gently on the space each with their own blanket and pillow as they wished them a goodnight.

The lights had barely been dowsed when the three small bodies were huddled together under one blanket, little smiles brightening their sleep as they walked through the Alley all night with their new family and their old.

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _I am glad to hear that you enjoyed your trip, I do hope you did not spend all of your money on sweets and useless trinkets. I myself have found that our acquaintance has caused me to fall behind on my own duties as well. Granted mine seem to be a right side more challenging than your life but it has been disrupted nonetheless._

 _I cannot believe I have been conversing with The Boy-Who-Lived for nearing three months now. It hardly seems that much time has passed. You shared a similar belief previously regarding the time with your friend especially the summers with your friend._

 _I confess that the only time this has happened to me before was while I was in school myself. I found myself surrounded by dozens of friends but there was only one who truly stood out as a friend. Our conversations made the days fly by and the years seemingly moreso. Then I'm afraid she lost herself to dark magic, she lost her sensibilities and talents that had made her the friend I cared for._

 _I seem to have shared something I did not anticipate, but I cannot seem to bring myself to erase it. I believe I am enjoying a similar sensation to the one previously mentioned while writing back and forth with you._

 _As such it seems as though September is creeping up ever quicker. I cannot help but wonder if our conversation shall end once you begin socializing with those nearer to you than I. Yet I somehow hope that our conversation will continue._

 _Best of Luck,_

 _DL_

(0,0)

 _Darcell,_

 _Of course I'm still going to write to you! What kind of crazy thoughts are you having in your head! It may be a little different, writing everyday on top of school work and everything will be a little harder. I'll try though. If only to convince you that I'll still talk to you_

 _Speaking of talking, my best friend's not talking to me anymore. It's not really a surprise, he does this every other year for some reason or another. This time is a little different though, he's not talking to our other friend either. It's all because of that Slytherin you mentioned. See the triplets who wrote to you earlier called Lucius "Uncle Draco" when they landed here._

 _My other friend and I don't think they should have to avoid their Uncle for our sakes so we're thinking we're going to try and stop fighting with Malfoy. There's some bad blood between my best friend's family and Malfoy's though. I'm not really sure what but it is a little insane with how much they go at each other._

 _He usually comes around, it's just a little different with him not talking to either of us though. We are usually joined at the hip, you see._

 _Either way there's still a couple of days until we head for King's Cross. I will be looking forward to those letters at the very least. Do you live close to Scotland? It would be nice to still here from you once a day._

 _Until tomorrow,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Didn't I say that you were a snob who hangs out with Malfoy?_

 _P.P.S. Are you still going to write me even while I'm in school? Or is it just going to remind you that you're talking to a teenager?_

(0,0)

"Are you all packed yet, Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"Homework done?"

"Hermione. I'm pretty sure I actually finished my homework before you this year."

Lily walked into the room, "Sacrilege! No one could ever finish homework before _Hermione!_ "

The other two walked in behind her in time to see Hermione's blush as they all broke into laughter.

"Oh…just hush!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping, imagining who they would get for a Defense teacher this year. (Seriously how could they find someone worse than Umbridge?) Even Hermione was all in favor of the woman never recovering from the trauma of the forest. Although they had heard that the woman had been found in more or less a decent condition.

The triplets were eager to hear stories about all of their professors but when they finally made it to the Potions professor they could not find it in themselves to laugh about it.

"I swear the man washes his hair with oil instead of water. And he has the _worst_ attitude ever."

Hermione shook her head, "Honestly, I think you just need to leave him alone. Professor Dumbledore trusts him and he did check on Sirius before the Ministry thing and tell the Order where we were."

"I'm still not sure about that."

"How else did they find out then?"

Harry shrugged but never really came up with another answer, instead he turned to the triplets.

"What do you three think about Professor Snape in your time, then? Is he still tormenting Hogwarts' students?"

"Our father respected him. I am named in part after him. So is Lily for that matter."

"What?" That surprisingly came from Hermione. Probably because she had a pretty good idea who one of their father's was.

"Lily Prince. It's the name Professor Snape wanted to go by. Prince."

Harry snorted, then flinched back from the four disproving glares sent his way, "What? He's not exactly 'prince' like, is he?"

"Well we don't know, do we? It's not as though we ever imagined that he could be anything but our Potions Professor."

"We imagined he could be a git!"

"Harry!"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "I guess Hermione. But he has never exactly gone out of his way to make us see him any other way, either. And those Occlumency lessons were horrid."

"Because you were determined to hate him! And he's a spy for You-Know-Who! He can't exactly go around giving us all candy could he?!"

Harry's mouth fell open at the sudden image of Snape handing out candy in a costume and couldn't help the snort of laughter. Hermione must have drawn the same image as it wasn't long before they were all laughing again. By the time their joy had disappeared they were more than willing to let the idea drop for now. Maybe he would be different this year. Maybe he wouldn't.

They would find out tomorrow when the train left and they arrived at Hogwarts. That night the triplets dreamt of nothing more than the wonderful Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and of the poor misunderstood Professor Snape.

 **I'm so, so sorry! I was a little behind in everything this week and something kept coming up! But here's the next chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up soon but otherwise expect to see me by this time next week!**

 **Have a great day everybody and don't forget to guess on where the Triplets will be sorted! I always wonder who will see the little clues I leave and if they're as subtle as I think they are (probably not, but I tried!).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Going to School

_Darcell,_

 _Well, I was a little late in my reply today. Okay so I'm a lot late. Turns out there's a lot to do the day before you leave. Mrs. Weasley woke us all up early to get some use out of our hands with chores and such. Then of course we (meaning the one who procrastinated) got reprimanded for not finishing our work and sent to our rooms to do just that._

 _We might have failed to mention that two of us actually have finished. I think one of my friends is taking a nap or doing some fun reading. Her definition of fun is a little different than mine. The other is actually doing his work. I think he's looking to impress my other friend. I used to think they'd end up together but lately she's been in her own little world so I don't know what to think._

 _I am of course using this time to write a reply to you so you don't get grouchy on me._

 _I can't believe that I'm actually going back tomorrow. I usually count down the days but it's been easier to be away since I'm talking to you. Does that make sense? I don't think it does, but oh well. It'll be nice. I can't wait to see Snape's face when he realizes that not only did I do the summer homework I actually read ahead. That's assuming I can talk him into letting me into his class despite the fact I did not get an Outstanding. Still I think an E should be good enough, don't you?_

 _Thanks for talking me into talking to him. At least this way if he says no I can say I gave it my best shot._

 _Anyway, I think I'm going to climb into bed. I was not prepared to actually do work my last day of summer, but what do I know?_

 _Take care,_

 _Harry_

(0,0)

"I did not think it was going to be this difficult!"

Russell rolled his eyes as he watched his sister try to cram yet another thing into the small bag she was taking with her for the train ride.

"How long exactly do you think we'll be trapped on the train? Just bring a book."

"How am I supposed to know what I want to do in a few hours? Maybe I won't want to read that book. Maybe I'll want to read something else. Or maybe I'll want to crochet! How am I supposed to know?!"

"Look. Sephy's already finished packing both for the train ride and her trunk! She's bringing two books with her just in case she changes her mind. That's all you need!"

Sephy spoke up at the mention of her name, "To be fair I've packed the same for everything for years. Books on the left in alphabetical order. Outfits rolled together for easy wear on the right side. Extras in the middle along with my nice clothes. Not really that big of a deal anymore."

The younger girl smirked at the glare she just knew her sister was throwing her way.

"Be nice, Seph. Lils, just pick one book and something else. Remember what auntie said."

"Which one! This is killing me, Russ! I just want to go up to Hermione and hug her, but she's not our aunt! Not yet anyway and the little things are starting to drive me nuts!"

Sephy set down the book that was propped in her lap before making her way across the room to her sister.

"Hey! It'll be okay, we're going to help her in the future, that's all that matters. Hopefully she'll even be able to help Uncle Draco get along with the Weasley family so we can get to know them too!"

Lily shook her head, "He's horrid to! Did you see the way he stuck his nose up in the air! He actually thought he was better than all of them just because he's a Malfoy!"

"He's sixteen, Lils. Besides to an extent he's right. He's got an influential name, a huge sway over the ministry, and he is a pureblood which means a lot in this world."

"Not as much as it used to."

"Think of it this way. If you lost everything you knew in one foul swoop like he has with his father going to Azkaban, what would you do?"

"I'd take it back! I'd fight to be stronger in this new world and try to make myself better!"

Russell shook his head, "That's the Gryffindor answer. Right now he's trying to save face. He's trying to prove that he can be powerful without his father and they all have to live with that. It's safe to be the pureblood heir he's always been."

"It's stupid."

Sephy shook her head, "You're judging based on future information. Right now he's hurt and scared and trying to survive."

Lily groaned as she threw the rest of her clothes into her trunk and slammed the lid so she would not have to see the mess on the inside. She pushed it onto the floor before spreading out on the now vacant sheets and staring up at the ceiling. The other two went back to their tasks with a shrug and silence fell over the room.

When Lily spoke again it was just about time for dinner judging by the fading light from their window.

"I just want to see them smile at each other. You know, like they did back home. That's what I miss most. That and the silly little arguments they used to get in and how Uncle Draco would pick us up like shields to protect himself from Aunt Hermione. Then they would tickle us and we would just laugh for hours. I just want to laugh again."

Russell and Sephy both smiled at their own memories of their life in the future. Each thinking of a different moment. Russell's smile fell first.

"But what about the times Uncle would come home limping because of some prejudiced person and his Dark Mark? What about the time Aunt would be opening hate mail because of her marriage to a Death Eater? What about those moments? That's what we're here to fix."

"I guess so…"

All further conversation was lost as they heard their names called by one Sirius Black.

"C'mon kiddos! It's time to eat!"

Sephy set her book down and got off of her bed, moving towards the door, "Let's go. We need to get some food and then some sleep. According to Hermione tomorrows going to be long and the morning's going to come fast."

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _I want to wish you safe travels this morning. I understand from your previous letters that the morning of September first is traditionally hectic. I do hope that you have listened to my own writings and have prepared early for your departure. I assure you it will speed up the process of actually leaving the building._

 _I hope to hear from you at a decent time all the same. Although I expect it shall be later than usual._

 _I myself am preparing for my own departure. I'm afraid one of my acquaintances has found his new living quarters inappropriate and requires my assistance in regaining his previous residence. I had suggested avoiding the situation which had required the original move, but my advice was not heeded. All the same I have been putting off my assistance in the hopes that he will learn not to be quite so impulsive._

 _It has not worked._

 _Do give the triplets my best wishes for a successful and happy sorting. I hope that it will be less than stressful for them. Enjoy the train ride._

 _Sincerely,_

 _DL_

(0,0)

The triplets woke exceedingly early on the morning of September the 1st. It seemed as though they had barely gone to sleep when they were once again awake. It was amazing what to adrenaline did to the body. Lily was running around double checking everything while Russell looked on with a smirk

The only one who was not chomping at the bit was Sephy. Her eyes were still slightly fogged over from the sleep as she slowly maneuvered the halls. At one point she was pretty sure she actually did fall asleep against the wall at least for a few moments.

At least that's what she thinks happened. All she really remembered was waking up to the sensation of being carried down the stairs. She panicked at first not really sure what was happening, but the sound of Sirius' voice and the vibrations in the chest under her cheek were enough to draw her back into the comfort of dreams.

That being said she was instantly startled awake by the horrible spinning sensation that arose from her floo trip.

She had been so eager in her desire to feel solid ground beneath her feet that she nearly caused Sirius to drop her. By time she landed she found herself sitting on the floor of what she presumed was the Weasley's kitchen.

"I hate floo travel."

The room around her filled with laughter and one understanding voice.

"Me too, kid. Me too."

She sent a small smile in Harry's direction as the older boy helped to lift her to her feet.

"Alright! Everyone gather around the table. This will have to be quick but we have enough time to actually eat. I had some extra hands this morning so lets hurry before it all gets cold!"

Sephy smiled as she heard everyone talking over each other asking about packing and homework and this and that until it all blended together creating an odd sort of discordant harmony. Her favorite part was the one that was spoken directly to her.

"What do you want to eat? There's a little bit of everything here right now…"

"Toast?"

"How about waffles and fruit? You're going to want something, trust me. It's a long time until dinner."

"Can I get some juice too?"

"Deal."

She grinned as she felt the cup pressed into her hand. Apparently the older boy had already been prepared with the glass.

It really was nice to have a family. And who wouldn't like the chance to be friends with their parents. Suddenly it dawned on her.

She was going to be going to school with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco. If any of the stories they told were true they were both horribly embarrassing. This was going to be horrible! Maybe she could wait a year after all?

Then she heard Hermione's laugh and couldn't help but laugh at her own thoughts. Embarrassing or not, this was going to be a great year.

(0,0)

 _Darcell,_

 _Ha! I bet you didn't think you were going to hear from me this soon! I actually did pack_ _before_ _this morning and I got to help out Mrs. Weasley with breakfast so now I have a few free minutes while everyone else helps to clean up._

 _Why haven't you told me what you're thinking about their placement? I feel like I've talked about them enough. I have such a weird connection with these kids. I get along with some of the younger kids but most of them are just frustrating. The triplets thought- they're different…_

 _Anyway, we have about twelve different bets all at a galleon (though I'm not sure where one of them is going to get the galleon when he loses), we all wrote them down and put them in a bag. We'll figure out who's right after tonight's ceremony._

 _Oh! Gotta go, we're officially running late now (I know I'm surprised too)._

 _Can't wait,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Why do you always sign 'DL' I know your name now, you know._

(0,0)

They were running late, but not as much as they usually were apparently. Sephy was worried something was going to go wrong, maybe the barrier wouldn't let her through. What if it thought she wasn't good enough to get on the train?

She shook her head. That was ridiculous. She had received her Hogwarts letter and now all that was left was to get on the train.

"Hermione said you might be nervous." A now familiar hand slipped into her own and she smiled as Harry began to walk her forward.

"You know, I think you might actually have a benefit here. We all kind of freak out right as we're about to walk through the wall, but you don't even know. You'll feel a little different when you actually step through it, but it's not that bad."

"You think it will let me through?"

The hand in hers gave a light squeeze as they began walking forward once again, "You got a letter, didn't you? C'mon we only have fifteen minutes to get on the train."

Harry was right, Sephy had no idea when they walked through the wall. But the sudden silence followed by laughing children and worried parents brought a smile to her face. It may not be the way she had always imagined it, but today she was off to Hogwarts and all of the people she wanted to be there were.

Just perhaps not quite as she had always thought they would be.

Soon enough the rest of the group must have come through the barrier as she heard Hermione rushing them all towards the train.

"Hurry now! You three go and find a compartment with some other first years. We'll see you at school."

Sephy felt Harry's hand tighten around her own even as she went to follow the more familiar hold of her sister.

"Hermione! You can't just throw them in like that! Why don't we let them sit with us? They can socialize later, right?"

Lily's giggle and the slight step Harry took backwards told Sephy that he was on the receiving end of one of Hermione's disapproving looks.

"You know as well as I do that the most important connections are made during the first train ride. It's much harder once you get to the school. At least now they have no house prejudice to stand in their way."

"But…"

Harry's hand never loosened around Sephy's.

Hermione's voice was suddenly softer as she spoke, "I know. Look, let them try to socialize, at least? If it doesn't work they can come sit with us. But only _after_ the trolley comes by."

Lily was giving shouts in Sephy's ear and Harry couldn't argue when all three of the siblings were clearly eager to be on their way. Sephy sensed his tension but was relieved when he did eventually release her hand.

Before she could think about it, Sephy flung her arms about him, "I'll see you soon!"

Judging by the tight squeeze she received in return she was not the only one who needed the hug. She felt Lily's hand in her own again and they took off in the direction of the train. Their bags already taken to the baggage car by the chaperones.

As she felt Lily step up in front of her Sephy's smile was undeniable. She let out a breath and took that first step.

"Here we go!"

Lily and Russell led the way down the aisle and by some miracle they managed to find a semi-empty compartment. The only inhabitant a fellow first year girl who seemed to be fidgeting uncontrollably.

"Hi there! I'm Lily and these are Russell and Sephy. We're just starting this year. What about you? Can we sit in here?"

"O-of cours-se! Sorr-ry, I'm not-t exactl-ly good with st-trangers-s."

"No worries! This your first year too then?"

"Mhm." The girl nodded and Sephy settled back to listen to the conversation as her sister did her fair best to kill the girl with kindness.

As the final whistle sounded around them, Lily and the new girl (whose name was Anna) seemed deep in conversation about something. Honestly Sephy had tuned them out as soon as the words 'cute' and 'shoes' and come up.

Her brother was sharing in her annoyance as he sat beside her but was doing his best to at least appeared as though he was interested. Sephy could care less.

Then the door opened again and in came two older kids, a boy and a girl.

"Hi there! I'm Emily and this is Jarold! We're second years this year and thought you might like some insight into the school."

Jarold rolled his eyes, "What she means is, we were late and this is the only room with any seats. Can we join you?"

"If I meant that, wouldn't I have said that?"

"No." Jarold's eyes rolled yet again, "because you think being Slytherin means you have to be all coy and talk in circles or something."

"And you think Hufflepuff means we have to be completely and totally honest about everything and sing kumbaya or something."

"Whatever."

Sephy giggled and as the older girl began telling stories about the classes last year even Russell leaned forward to listen. She had a feeling that they weren't going to need to go visit Harry and Hermione.

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _I sign that way because it is faster. Besides were we to discuss ridiculous habits, might I mention the lack of use of the names Ronald and Hermione? I do believe the entirety of wizarding Britain knows the names of the Golden Trio._

 _I think you'll have two Gryffindors. But I think the boy is going to end up somewhere else. Probably Slytherin, possibly Hufflepuff._

 _I hope you got all of your homework done as you said you have._

 _DL_

(0,0)

Harry smirked down at the letter in his hands wondering how tired Grumpy (And that name fit much better than Darcell's) must be after trying to and succeeding in catching the train. Then again it was probably easier than Pig had it the last time he tried.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor and Harry found himself whipping around to look at the door. Thinking maybe it would open this time.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron groaned from across the compartment where they had been sitting and actually conversing while Harry alternated between staring out the window and back at the door of their compartment. Neville gave a curious look but otherwise said nothing.

"Harry. They are obviously fine or else they would be here by now."

"Mate, you need to calm down. They are fine. Seriously what could happen to them on the train? One of them shut their hand in the door?"

"Can I ask who exactly it is we're supposed to be worried about?"

"Lily, Sephy, and Russell are first years this year. They are three kids who we semi-adopted over the summer and who are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves."

Harry shook his head, "Sephy may not be able to find us if she's by herself!"

"She could ask literally everyone on the train. They'll be able to tell her where we are simply because you've been sticking your head out the door every five minutes."

Harry glared at Hermione. He was right to be worried. They were from the future, who knew who they could run into or what could happen. They could be gone any minute, just like when they arrived here.

"Oh Harry." Hermione gave him a pitying look and he cursed as he realized he had been thinking out loud.

"Mate, we've talked about this. They are going to go the same way they came and it all depends on them. Obviously they wanted to come here so until they change what they wanted to change, they're going to stay."

"But how do you know that?!"

Ron threw his hands up in the air slumping back against the seat with a shake of his head. Harry knew his friends were only trying to help, but it was hard. He wanted to keep track of them but at the same time he was worried about getting to close. Mostly he just wanted to be there for them when it was obvious that there was some danger in their own time. He wanted them to be able to enjoy themselves.

That was when it hit Harry. He was smothering them. All he was doing was reminding them that there could be danger if he continued like this. They weren't in danger here and he had to remember it. Harry's legs collapsed as another thought hit him.

"Oh Merlin."

"What is it, Harry?"

"Is it your scar?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm turning into your mum, Ron!"

The two Weasley's paled as Hermione was overtaken by a fit of giggles. Neville shook his head at their antics. Luna stayed frozen, eyes on her book.

Which was of course when the door opened and their good moods vanished. Here came the inevitable confrontation. Seriously, why did Malfoy make such a point out of the semi-annual train meeting?

"Malfoy."

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Looney."

Luna lifted her eyes from her book to smile at him, "Hello Draco."

She turned her eyes back to the book in her lap as everyone else turned their own onto her. There was a few moments before Hermione gathered her wits enough to sepak.

"Where's the rest of your entourage?"

"Exploring I suppose."

Harry glanced at Ron but was determined to let Hermione continue the conversation if it meant not starting up a blood feud in the train.

"How can we help you then?"

Draco smirked, "I had a question for those triplet companions of yours. I don't suppose you know where they are?"

Harry stood, "What do you want with them, Malfoy? All they want is to go to Hogwarts, leave them alone."

Draco rolled his eyes and his sneer returned full force, "Easy there, Potter. I was merely curious. Possibly I was concerned that the school would be deprived of at list one other passable pure blood."

"And what makes you think they're pure bloods?"

"Please. Airs such as Russell's are only found in pure blooded children."

Hermione glanced at him with her head quirked to one side as if a new piece of information had just been revealed to her and she was not quite sure where it fit in her puzzle just yet.

"They're not purebloods, Malfoy. I happen to know one of their father's was a half-blood."

Both Harry and Malfoy turned to fully face the Gryffindor girl:

"Exactly how do you know that?"

"Since when do you know that?"

The spared a brief disdainful glance at each other before turning back to the girl.

"I'm not stupid. I listen and I watch. I'm sure Malfoy will be able to rationalize it if he stops to think about it."

"Look. All I wanted was to see the little brat and give him some advice about Slytherin."

Ron snorted, "He's not going to be in Slytherin."

Malfoy smirked as he turned to fully face the red head, "Trust me. He'll be a Slytherin. I have learned to recognize them even before the Sorting Hat has glanced their way. To be honest I was somewhat shocked that Potter here ended up with the Lions. But I was young mistakes are to be expected."

The blond turned to leave and Ron slouched back in his seat as the door closed but Harry heard Hermione muttering to herself about difficult boys and their stupid rivalries. Apparently this meant something to Hermione and he vaguely remembered Lily mentioning her Uncle Draco.

He was out the door and following Malfoy before he could rethink it, "Malfoy!"

The blond actually paused and turned his hand in his pocket and Harry would bet ten galleons that the fingers were gripped tightly around the wooden handle of his wand. He raised his own up to show the empty palms though he was anxious to grip his own holly one.

"Look. Can we call it a truce? If one of them _does_ end up in your house I would like to be able to talk to them without worrying about your hexing me."

Another carefully crafted snort, "Russell will be in Slytherin. No matter your sensibilities on the matter he has obviously been raised specifically for that though I will admit it does not apply to his sisters. What is their family name?"

"Truce?"

"Fine, Potter. Truce as long as Russell is in my house you will not be attacked by me or anyone by my orders."

"Or Lily or Sephy."

"Or his sisters. Fair?" With that the boy held out his hand and Harry met his eyes carefully.

Finally, Harry nodded and this time he accepted the proffered hand from the blond. Judging by the sudden muttering they were being carefully watched by their fellow students.

"There. Now what is their family name?"

"Don't know. They have not given the same one twice in the time I have known them."

Harry smirked at the furious look the blond sent his way but caught the amused twitch of his mouth. He sent a nod at the other teen before turning back to his compartment where he was met with a smiling Hermione and a dumbfounded Ron.

"What was that?!"

"I think he's right. There's a good chance one or more of them might end up in Slytherin. I don't want to get cut off because of some stupid rivalry that started when I was eleven."

"But he's _Malfoy_!"

"I know, Ron."

Hermione smacked the red head on the arm, "Harry's being very responsible at the moment. You could use to put aside your rivalry with him as well."

Luna's voice shocked the other occupants as she gave her two cents, "The nargles seem to have gathered close to both of you. It will be good to let them free."

The redhead folded his arms over his chest for a moment before reaching for one of the last chocolate frogs. Harry shook his head while Hermione smiled fondly. The redhead was impossible, but he would come around. He always did and likely always would. He was just a little prejudiced about everything. He'd get there though. He did with Lupin and with Hagrid. Malfoy was just one more lesson for Ron to learn.

Although to be fair Malfoy would likely have to learn to accept Ron as well. But… that was a problem for tomorrow.

(0,0)

 _Your bird is still scary, just so you know. I think he was ready to bite off my hand when I opened the window on the train. Although it does seem like maybe you're closer to Hogwarts than my old place after all._

 _Your bet has been noted. Funnily enough Malfoy seems to agree with you that the boy is going to end up in Slytherin. I actually agreed to a truce with the blond for that reason._

 _I gotta get dressed for the Sorting Ceremony. I'll_ _see_ _talk to you soon!_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Notice the lack of name at the top? If you won't use your name then neither will I._

 _P.P.S. I was going to stick my tongue out as I wrote that but I don't think it would come through._

(0,0)

Russell had finally had enough, he turned to the only other boy in the compartment.

"Okay, have you heard enough about the latest fashionable ways to wear your robe, yet?"

"Merlin, yes. Are we getting out of here?"

"Please and thank you."

With that Jarold and Russell escaped with barely a goodbye to the four girls who were too focused on each other to really even notice their departure.

"I'm going to go find some of the other Puffs. You wanna come with?"

Russell shrugged, "I don't see why not. Always good to have a base in all of the houses, just in case, right?"

Jarold returned the shrug, "I'm pretty sure it's just because I haven't seen all of my friends yet, but sure."

With that the two boys headed down the hallways. The space between them quiet, not as though they had nothing to say, but rather as though they felt no need to say it. It was comfortable.

They eventually did find the Hufflepuff's friends, but due to the lack of seats Russell remained just long enough to learn names and share a few laughs before heading off on his own. He figured if nothing else he could find Harry and crew and join them.

He was caught in the halls by a first year girl who was near tears.

"It's my kitty! I don't know where she is! M-my new friends said my sister came by and she wants to see me but I can't go without Moonshine!"

"Moonshine? Your kitty?"

The girl nodded to him eyes wandering the corridors.

"Did you think that perhaps your sister has Moonshine?"

She shrugged, "No. Moonshine doesn't like Violet."

"Let's check, though. Just in case?"

He rolled his eyes as the girl began winding her way through the carriages, looking for the kitten along the way. They finally made it to the carriage and she hesitantly pushed open the door. She had barely looked inside before she shrieked and dove inside.

"MOONSHINE!"

Russell peaked his head in to see a white Siamese somewhat tolerating the potential smothering hazard of being hugged by an eleven year old.

The older girl, who he presumed was the older sister judging by the matching hair color rolled her eyes, "I told your friends to tell you I had her."

"I was worried!"

Russell cleared his throat, "Well I'm glad you found him. I'll be going now."

"Wait!"

Before he knew it he was being dragged into the room, "Violet, this is my new friend. He was the one to help me find Moonshine."

"She wasn't lost."

"But she could have been!"

"That's alright I'll just be off now."

He was pretty sure the girl called for him again but he slipped into the nearest compartment without waiting and was glad to hear her go back inside her sister's compartment.

"Well what do you know. I was just looking for you."

Russell gave a sigh but paid diligent attention to maintaining posture as he turned to face the occupants of his current hide out.

"Malfoy."

"Russell."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

There was the famous amused smirk, "I do believe I should be the one asking you that question. You did rush into my compartment after all."

Russell gave a mocking bow, really not in the mood for this after dealing with the crying girl, "I'll be happy to leave if my presence insults you so much."

"Sit. I wanted to talk with you regardless."

"My. What an honor."

The dark haired girl next to Malfoy spoke up, "Are you sure about him?"

"Trust me."

Russell turned his eyes to the girl determined to ask who she was when he was suddenly struck by recognition, he curbed his tongue before her name left his lips.

Malfoy's smirk only grew and Russell only held his exclamation through biting his tongue.

"Look, you need to learn that things like helping little girls and coddling your sisters are not going to get you far."

Russell took a step further in to the compartment, "I don't coddle my sisters. They can handle themselves. I do not need your help. I can choose who to help, when and where."

Without hesitation the dark haired boy ripped open the compartment door and closed it behind him. Determined more than ever to find somewhere safe to sit for the rest of the journey. Though judging by the number of robes he saw, there was not much time. With a sigh he turned to find his sisters once again. Might as well change now himself.

(0,0)

The two older triplets took in the view of the castle with awe. It was far more impressive than any of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco's stories could have conveyed. Lily turned and placed a hand on her sister's arm.

"Use the charm, Sephy."

For a moment the younger girl blinked before realizing what her sister wanted. With a nod she moved her hand up to the chain that usually hid under her shirt.

 _"_ _Oculi mutuo."_

As she opened her eyes she had to gasp. The spell was dangerous and draining. They only used it as a last resort usually, but she understood her sister's advice at this moment. The view of the castle was something that everyone should see. No matter how fading.

Then she noticed the rocking waves and the shaking of the boat became even more pronounced. She let her hand fall as the comfortable darkness covered her again. Of course now she had to work even harder to ignore the rocking motion.

Sephy was beyond thankful as the boat scraped the bottom of the lake and they bumped against the rocky edge.

She was quick to leave the boat, exiting before her siblings to stand on solid ground. Eventually Russell took her hand and led her towards the sound of the voice she could only assume belonged to Professor McGonagall.

"You'll enter through here and wait in the hall until the doors open. From there we will begin the sorting and you'll find your house and family for the next seven years."

With that the doors closed and they were left once again in the silence as everyone waited anxiously for the doors to open again.

(0,0)

 _I hear your minds clamoring_

 _To be filled with something new_

 _And now here I sit to sing_

 _Of houses four and to you._

 _I offer this advice to the young_

 _Take a stand be not afraid;_

 _On your house be not hung_

 _On rivalries and things made._

 _For you see the houses each_

 _Possess a charm and a talent_

 _One unique (and not to preach)_

 _and designed in kind to represent._

 _Perhaps what you hold within_

 _Is cunning and passionate wit_

 _That come from the Slytherin_

 _To seek that which you see fit._

 _Or you could be loyal and just_

 _And sit at the table Hufflepuff_

 _proud and full of hope and trust_

 _And everyone can show their stuff._

 _Then again you may to the end_

 _Be a brave and daring Gryffindor_

 _Who stands for all those called friend_

 _And lets no adventure be a chore_

 _Or join those to whom word is law_

 _Seeking knowledge across the land_

 _In the wise old house of Ravenclaw_

 _Where wisdom lends an extra hand_

 _Those four options I'll seek in you_

 _Glancing through the hidden mind_

 _To find the house which fits true_

 _And send it to sit among its kind._

 _Those be the four houses in a song_

 _So that's the end and that's a wrap_

 _Now come on down and put me on_

 _For I am the best thinking cap!_

There was an applause from those sitting while the first years shifted on their feet anxious to find their own houses and be done with it. The first girl was called and suddenly Russell wondered what name would appear on McGonagall's scroll for him and his sisters. They read through the entirety of the class one eleven year old after another going to join their house. The crying girl from the train joined her sister in Ravenclaw. Emily joined Hufflepuff and still their names were not called.

As McGonagall moved passed Granger, Malfoy, Potter, and Riddle, they grew more and more nervous. Finally they were the last three standing and the Transfiguration professor seemed to be confused by their last name as she called Lily forward. Something which Sephy could understand. They did not exactly look as though they were French.

"Villeneuve, Lily."

The hat fell on the red head of hair. The girl's impatience signaled only by the swinging of her legs as she waited. Her heels clicked against the wooden stool once, twice before she froze.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table burst into applause and Russell was unsurprised to see Harry screaming the loudest.

"Villeneuve, Persephone."

The younger girl allowed her brother to subtly guide her to the stairs, his words were whisper soft in her ear as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Two steps forward and then three stairs. The stool is right in front of you."

She nodded and began the walk forward, stumbling slightly over the first step to small laughter but managing to make it up to the stool without much trouble.

The hat was placed on her head and almost immediately Persephone's brow creased. She even rolled her eyes at one point. But seconds later she was sitting with a triumphant grin and the hat's words echoed through the room once again.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She placed the hat on the stool and carefully made her way down the three steps. Following her sister's clear voice she managed to find an empty seat at the table between her and Harry. Grinning like a loon amidst the applause.

"Villeneuve, Russell."

This time the hat had a little longer to ponder. The boy sat with his back straight for a long moment before he nodded slowly to whatever the hat was saying. McGonagall's lips were pinched as she contemplated the boy on the stool. The boy's mouth curved into a slightly forced smirk as the rip around the brim opened wide.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table applauded their newcomer but it was drowned in part by the sudden murmuring. Siblings rarely got placed in different houses. Twins even less so. One triplet to be in a different house was practically unheard of. For them to be placed in opposing houses was even more of a shock.

But the boy let his smirk stand as he handed the hat to the surprised woman before making his way towards the proud table. It wasn't his first choice, but it was not his last and damn if Russell was not going to make the most of this.

Above all of the noise a proud voice could be heard. Draco Malfoy turning to his friends and proclaiming "told you so."

(0,0)

 _You'll never believe it. You were right! Russell got sorted into Slytherin while Lily and Sephy were put into Gryffindor. Lily seems really upset, but Sephy's pulling through without a problem. I think she was kind of expecting it._

 _I was going to send you your winnings but hey I figure if you hang out with the Malfoy's then you must have a little bit of money, so I think I'll hang onto it for now._

 _(Just kidding, Hedwig's just tired and I don't want to send you a packaged filled with gold. I'll send it via Hogsmeade and their post office during our first weekend_

 _Alright, I gotta go we actually start classes tomorrow. I hate it when the first is on Sunday. We have a full week of classes!_

 _Sleep well or Good morning,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. I'm still not sure how long this letter will take to reach you at this point. But I guess we'll see._

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _I feel that is rather immature of you. Would it not make more sense to remove your own name to compare the two?_

 _I have no need for the money, feel free to do with it as you wish. You were right in that sense as I have plenty of my own._

 _The triplets will do credit to their houses and I feel that the difference will not turn them against one another. More so as I believe you would be more than willing to knock some sense into them should they act otherwise. I have always found the House system to be full of faults causing much disruption within the school day._

 _There is hope that the siblings separation will do the entire school good though I must confess I do not perceive much change._

 _Good morning to you I presume._

 _P.S. I do feel that post scripts are entirely unnecessary but I would like to inform you that I shall completely drop my initials as well in order to encourage your childlike resentment._

 **Okay~ Trying something new with the letters but I like how it turned out. Let me know what you think! I actually took the Pottermore test with my characters to see if the results were what I expected and these are the results that came up! Sorry for the late post, with any luck my computer will be up and running before the next post so I can be on time with it!**

 **Thanks for the reading and the reviews everyone!**


	10. Coming Together

Harry let his eyes wander the hall for the first time. The school year had been going on for just over two weeks now. The changes it had brought had seemed at first to be temporary. It was natural for the triplets to be off in their own worlds, having the chance for individuality for the first time and take advantage of it. That's what Hermione had said anyway.

The older girl had even encouraged them to eat with their new roommates rather than with the sixth years and take the time to get to know their peers. They had taken her advice but judging from the two silent heads amongst the giggling fest- Harry was thinking that it wasn't quite as Hermione had intended.

Harry glanced back to the other side of the room and found a smirking Russell in a sea of green. The Gryffindor was not fooled by the slight laughter. He watched as dark eyes swept across one specific part of the lions' table and Harry could not keep back his from.

Out of habit more than anything he turned his eyes to the lightest head of blond hair at the other table. He found Malfoy frowning over at the young Slytherins even as he absently nodded to something Parkinson said.

Well, at least he was not the only one who had noticed the fact that the boy was near breaking. Russell may be better at putting up a front than his sisters but he's having just as hard of a time with this as they are.

Now all he needs to do is find a way to help them fix it.

(0,0)

Sephy was starting to hate Hogwarts. At home and Grimmauld, even at the Burrow, she had been able to get around on her own. It was hard sometimes, but she could do it. Here though, here it was horrible. She knew where she needed to be.

This was the period for Charms Class. That meant Professor Flitwick's classroom on the fourth floor. Which was the third door on the right across the hall from the stairs. She knew that. She even knew how to get there using the moving staircases.

The problem was the whole _moving staircases_ thing. She could never know when one would move and where it would let her off. She then had to find someone to tell her where she was because she did not know!

It was the second week of classes and she had already missed one class entirely because she could not find the classroom. Turns out she had been lost on the third floor corridor- which explained why she could not find any one to tell her where she was.

You would think that Lily could show her around, they shared the same classes after all. But the other girl tended to get caught up in pretending that Russell was around as he had always been and as a result was surrounding herself in the other first year Gryffindors.

It was not that Lily was ignoring her, she always made sure Sephy knew when they were leaving and where they were going. She could usually tag along behind the group.

But today her bag had gotten caught on the suit of armor right in front of the staircase to the second floor and it had moved before she had caught up with them.

It was just, just _stupid!_ She had never, ever had these problems and Aunt Hermione had thought of a solution when they had been in a muggle mall that one time and Sephy had gotten confused on the elevator.

The problem was that she had never said what the solution was and now Sephy had no way of asking her and damn it! It just was not fair! She should not have to stumble around with no idea where she was because of something that was not her fault. And she should _especially_ not have to rely on her sister to drag her to class even if the other girl was completely willing.

In fact, Sephy would bet that Lily was or would be on her way back to find Sephy by now. She had probably made it to the classroom, trying to let Sephy get there by herself first since that's what she wanted before heading back to find her.

But she didn't want her to have to! Sephy had always been able to find a way to get around on her own and no stupid, moving staircase and ridiculously unorganized school was going to stop her this time!

Picking a staircase and going with her gut she started up the stairs.

Ten minutes later she was once again horribly lost _and_ late to her lesson.

"DAMN IT!" Sephy threw her bag on the floor, wincing at the sound of her inkwell shattering before collapsing against the nearest wall. She vaguely noticed the sound of footsteps heading her way, but figured they would do what most people did and just head on their way.

She might have thought differently had she realized it was a Hufflepuff coming down the hallway.

"Hey there, I'd ask if you're okay but I'm going to say you're not and skip right to the 'how can I help' part of the conversation." The boy's voice would have peaked her attention any other day what with the mix of accents that layered his nearly British sounding words.

Sephy hunched her shoulders forward as she slid further down the wall, "I'm fine. Or I will be anyway, can you tell me where exactly we are?"

"Umm…yeah, we're right outside the entrance to the kitchens."

Sephy frowned, "And where is that exactly?"

"We're in the Hufflepuff basement. It's basically right below the Grand Staircase."

The Gryffindor let her head fall back against the stone wall with a muttered curse, "I'm supposed to be up on the fourth floor."

"Ah. Well good news and bad news then. The class period is over but you are far closer to the Great Hall than you would have been."

Sephy said nothing trying to figure out exactly where she needed to go in order to figure out what she missed today in class.

"That's okay, I need to talk to Professor Flitwick about class today. Hopefully we're still working on levitation charms."

"I don't mean to be rude but is there any reason why you missed class? Most kids are pretty good at finding their classrooms by now and you don't exactly seem like you wanted to ditch."

Sephy frowned and for the first time since starting school gave up her pretense of acting like everyone else since no one could tell she was-

"Blind."

"What?"

"I'm blind. I can't see a thing. Usually I'm good but this school has stupid moving staircases and I lost my sister who usually helps me out. So I decided 'oh hey let's randomly wander the school, you'll figure it out eventually' only look now I somehow managed to go _down_ two floors when I distinctly remember walking up and now I'm going to have to find some way to figure all of this out before they kick me out because I can't make it to my stupid classes!"

"Huh. I never would have guessed. My names Daemyn. I would be glad to escort you to the Great Hall."

Sephy shook her head as she stood up, "I'll find a way myself. Like I said, I still need to talk to Flitwick."

"Who's probably in the Great Hall for lunch already, but he eats quick so if you want to talk to him, you probably want to be there sooner than later. Plus I'm heading that way anyway, it would be rude to leave me to walk all on my own."

"Wasn't that what you were planning on doing anyway?"

Daemyn was smirking, she could tell, "Details. Please accompany me…"

"Persephone. But everyone calls me Sephy."

"Well then, shall we?"

She shrugged and went to grab her bag but was caught short as he gently gripped her arm, "hold on a second."

She heard the sound of him on the floor but didn't realize what was going on until her bag was suddenly in her hands. Her face flushed and she turned to look at the ground. He merely helped to settle it over her shoulder before grabbing her hand and lightly pulling her after him.

"I cleaned up the ink but I'm afraid you'll have to get some new stuff."

"Thanks."

"No worries. Here." He put some soft fabric in her hand, "I'd wipe your face before we get much further. I know I hate it when anyone sees me crying. Plus the tracks get uncomfortable if you let them dry."

She flushed harder as she brushed the soft fabric against her face. She felt bizarrely comfortable letting the boy lead her down the hall and she knew nothing about him.

"Can I guess that you're in Hufflepuff if you were in the 'Hufflepuff basement'?"

"Yep, I'm a badger. This is my second year and I am nearly as lost outside of this castle as you are here. I live in America see. Just come here because it's where my mum and dad went. They don't quite trust the Ilvermorny school system. Which is strange because I think it's practically the same thing just organized a little differently."

"That explains your accent."

"Oh yeah, a little American with a little Britain, right? I get funny looks everywhere. Especially when I accidentally call biscuits cookies."

"My aunt did that to sometimes her aunt lives in America too."

They were quiet the rest of the walk and it was not long until Sephy was able to pick up the sounds of the bustling Great Hall. Not quite as loud as dinner time but noisy in comparison to breakfast when most of the school was too busy trying not to face plant into their food to actually talk to one another. He paused with her just inside of the doors and she could feel is warm, friendly smile.

"Well, I'll let you go then. Flitwick is up at the Head Table about two chairs down from Dumbledore on his left. Your sister is about halfway down the table, but I'm sure you'll find her easily enough. Have a good one Persephone. I'll run into you soon enough, I'm sure."

And with that Daemyn disappeared and Persephone made her way down the Gryffindor table in a haze only barely catching the sound of her sister's laugh. She found the seat to Lily's left empty as per usual, the silence that followed her sitting was a little different though.

"Okay, talk. You miss Charms and then show up escorted by a third year Hufflepuff?"

"He's a second year."

"Nope! That boy is thirteen, almost fourteen. He just spent his first year at Ilvermorny before transferring here."

Lily's voice cut in before Rose (Rosalie Randalfous, one of the four first year Gryffindor girls this year) could continue on whatever other fun facts she had found out already. Girl was truly a natural born gossip.

"Thanks Rose. But seriously Sephy, what was up with that?"

Sephy shrugged as she started to dig at the food that filled her plate (the house elves had taken to filling her plate for her- something that had gone unnoticed by everyone for now).

"I'm honestly not sure. I was lost in the Hufflepuff Basement for some reason and Daemyn came up to me and next thing I know he's dragging me here all smiles and butterflies. I definitely see why he's a Hufflepuff though."

"Hmmm… Well either way the good news is Professor Flitwick seemed okay with you missing once he figured out once had happened. No detention or anything but he does want an essay on the levitation charm before next class. Just a foot so he knows you are caught up with us."

Sephy nodded absently. Agreeing to the extra homework all the while her mind was traipsing over the actions of a certain Hufflepuff third year.

(0,0)

 _The world tripped over itself and Lily found herself standing in a dark corner separate from even the smallest rays of light. She called out looking for someone, anyone who was there with her. But even her voice was gone for the sound never reached her own ears. She felt a tear slip down her face as she looked around once more._

 _She slid down the wall behind her but never found the floor. Sliding and sliding as the world fell away once again and there was no longer even a wall to support her. The water slid over her head and she screamed watching as the bubbles disappeared and a white light erased the world around her._

Lily screamed. Sitting straight up in her bed she looked frantically around the room. Three beds all filled with sleeping girls. She slid her feet out from the covers and pressed them against the solid floor. Her arms wrapped around her shaking stomach as she struggled to separate the nightmare from reality.

"Lils?"

Brown eyes looked up to meet her sister's in the bed beside her own.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I've been better. Don't worry about it though, I'll be fine just need to get some air, okay?"

The light from the moon shining through their window was just enough to show the frown that descended upon her sister's face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lily shook her head and decided to make good on the need for air. She stood slowly and reached for her robe with trembling fingers.

"I'll be okay, Seph. Just get some sleep, okay? Maybe we can talk about it in the morning?"

Sephy slowly nodded, a quiet agreement falling from her lips. Lily could feel her sister following her exit, her ears tracking the quiet sounds of her footsteps as she opened the door and slipped up the stairs of the girls' rooms.

The very top of the stairs opened up to a large balcony. From here she could see a majority of the sleeping castle and under the light of the stars the familiar sight was just what she needed to erase the final tremors left in the wake of the nightmare.

She could not have been standing there long when there were footsteps on the stairs behind her and a quiet knock on the wall behind her.

"Knock, knock."

Lily felt a small smile over her face, "Hermione."

"Hey. What's wrong, Lily?"

"Nothing… Just a bad dream I guess."

The older girl pulled her own robe tighter around her as a knowing sigh fell from her own lips, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lily shook her own head, "Why are you up here?"

Hermione actually smirked, "I cast a charm on the doors of third year Gryffindors and below. This way I know when someone leaves their room at night. Wakes me up to check on them."

Lily snorted, "That's why we couldn't get away with anything growing up."

"Possibly."

They were up there for a long moment, resting in the chilly night air. The sky filled with the occasional swooping owl chasing their next meal or just stretching their wings. She watched as a thestral flew from the forest likely enjoying the air just as the two Gryffindor girls high in the tower.

"I knew there was a good chance we could end up in Slytherin. We were all prepared for anything in all honesty. Being raised as we were by a Gryffindor and Slytherin, and our parents being from both houses as well. It was pretty much a guarantee we would end up in one of those houses. But both our parents could have been in another house altogether so it was kind of a guessing game."

"Then what's the problem, you were all prepared to go to one or the other."

"Exactly. All of us to one or the other. I don't think any of us even thought we could go to separate houses. We've never, ever been more than a room apart before and it's…it's hard. I feel like I'm losing him. What if he decides he likes his Slytherin friends better?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What if he's worried that you're going to be fine without him and he has to make new friends because you won't need him anymore?"

Lily's eyes widened, "That's so _stupid!_ Why would he think that?"

"The same reason you are. You're both scared and doing something new. Here's the thing though, he didn't get sorted into Gryffindor. Which means it's up to you to reach out to him. Your grandma was friends with a Slytherin she knew until well into her sixth year. _If_ you guys stay close there is no reason you have to lose your brother."

"Are you sure?" Lily bit her lip as she asked avoiding Hermione's eyes by staring off over the grounds.

Hermione laid a hand on her shoulder, "Positive. Tomorrow, sit with him in class. Then get Sephy to sit with him in another class. Don't avoid him if you see him in the halls. Nothing has changed between you three and if you make that obvious, nothing will change."

Lily nodded and turned to wrap her arms around the prefect.

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome, Lily. Now go, get some sleep, and get ready for tomorrow."

Lily nodded and took off down the stairs leaving a small smile on Hermione's face as she slipped back through the door into her bed and sweeter dreams.

(0,0)

 _It's better now, Lily and Sephy are doing better anyway. I can't really tell with Russell. He's better but I think he's still having a hard time with being separated from the girls._

 _I guess I'm just worried about him. All of us are in Gryffindor. Russell knows people in Slytherin but it's mostly from stories. I want him to know that he can still talk to me, but I don't want him to feel like he can ignore the Slytherins. I want him to be happy in Slytherin and I'm sure he can be, but I don't want to make him feel like it's an either or choice…_

 _But in better news, Snape is still horrid at teaching, but I'm doing better in his class. He's not happy about it, but there is a reason that I am helping Hermione in Defense class. Remus really instilled a love of it in me. I'm beginning to think that can make all of the difference. A person with a natural affinity for a subject and teacher who loves a subject can create a magic beyond our conception. Like Draco with Potions or Hermione with Charms._

 _That sounds really prestigious doesn't it?_

 _Anyway, I have to get to that dreaded homework aspect of school, Snape seems to think grading four dozen four foot essays is a fun way to spend his weekend. Unfortunately that means I have to spend tonight writing one. I hope your weekend is full of more entertaining tasks._

 _Take care,_

 _Harry_

(0,0)

Lily woke up with a smile and glanced out the window to see a shining sun and what seemed like a beautiful morning for a Friday. Then again it was a Friday so it was a little harder to make a Friday morning seem _bad_ persay.

Still with the sun shining on her skin waking her to a warm and beautiful morning just visible through the gap in her bed curtains, that was a beautiful way to start any day.

She sat up with a brief stretch and took a moment to be amazed that she woke up so easily after her nightmare last night. Hermione's words must have done her more good than she thought. Lily hurried through the rest of her morning routine with her favorite song flitting through her head and her smile never fading.

As the others began to wake she through a pillow at Sephy's head waking her in the traditional way of the Malfoy household.

"C'mon sleepy head! Let's go, it is a beautiful morning as you can tell by the birds' singing. But you're going to miss all of it _and_ breakfast if you don't get a move one."

Sephy curled closer around her pillow. Trying to ignore the rather abrupt wake-up call, but Lily's persistent commentary and the sounds of the other two girls moving about had the smallest girl rolling over, letting the displeased look on her face become obvious to the slightly older girl.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes."

Lily's snort was obnoxious even as clean robes were thrown onto Sephy's four poster, "No you don't. Now hurry up! I want to get some blueberry pancakes before Ron eats the all."

Sephy grumbled but willingly began her own routine and prepping for the day. By time she had finished, Lily's running commentary about the miscellaneous things that should make a person happy had brought a smile to her own face and the two girls marched down the stairs arm in arm and laughing about practically nothing.

Hermione met them at the base of the stairs and when she caught sight of their megawatt smiles her own grew to match.

"A good morning then?"

Lily laughed, "A beautiful morning."

Her smile magically seemed to grow even brighter as Harry and Ron stepped into the common room, both looking miserable and practically asleep on their feet.

"Well? What are we waiting for?!"

With that the red head gripped the hands of both Hermione and Sephy as she took off out the portrait hole and ran laughing down the hall.

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _You will be thankful to know that for all of the Slytherin acting that people in the house put on, they function much the same as other human beings. You telling him you are available to talk will be helpful but you shall need to prove your availability and lack of judgement before he will readily come to you._

 _I once overheard someone saying you much approach a Slytherin much like a snake. You are calm, careful, unthreatening, unafraid, and willing to flee at a moments notice. I do not know how I fell about it, but the man has been happily married to a Slytherin for more than a decade now so it has been successful._

 _In other news, your essay on the components of the Draught of Living Death is missing several key points and is sloppy and written in a common register. I have taken the liberty to mark the sections in which you need to provide more research. I shall let you decide which research on your own as it is your essay after all._

 _Have a charming day._

(0,0)

 _I do not know what happened this morning, but I have high hopes that I won't have to stick my nose into the triplets' business. Lily seemed really excited this morning and Hermione told me that she is planning on trying to interact more with her brother._

 _Other than that nothing much has changed, I still hate Snape and he hates me. Slughorn seems to think I'm Merlin's gift or something. I will say I am doing much better in my potions though with your few tidbits on how it works._

 _I'm still not sure it's entirely ethical to have you check over my essays, but I am getting them done sooner and if anyone can convince Slughorn it's okay it would be you._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Lily just finished classes for the day and I am feeling distinctly less hopeful than I was this morning. Any other thoughts? Do you think Malfoy would help? He seems to like Russell._

(0,0)

By time lunch rolled around Lily's good mood and burst into flames, crumbled into ashes, and had yet to rise once again from them. She had sat next to Russell in Defense and Lily was his partner in potions, she had been greeted by a warm smile and they had gotten great work done during class.

But now there was nothing. It was as if the morning had never happened. He waved his hand at them as he left and the girls were once again something to be ignored. Well maybe not ignored but definitely left behind. It was frustrating and she had no idea what to do.

She allowed her eyes to drift over to the boy who used to be her best friend and sighed.

"Lily? What happened to your ridiculous abundance of energy from this morning?" Harry's words called her attention from a few people over.

She shrugged.

Sephy was the one who spoke, "She's upset because Russell is still in Slytherin. She expected us all to suddenly be bosom buddies again or something. Lily likes instant change."

"That's not true! I…just expected…more I guess."

Harry shook his head at her, "It's been less than twelve hours, Lils. Just give him a couple days, okay? Besides the weekend starts tomorrow and you'll be able to hang out with him then."

"Okay."

Suddenly Sephy straightened, "Are those the Hufflepuffs?"

Lily glanced over at her sister, but sure enough all of the Hufflepuffs were standing from the table. They tended to leave in groups and this was the last of them.

"Yes? Why?"

"Just curious. I'm going to head to the library. I'll meet you back at Gryffindor Tower? Before flying lessons?"

"I guess?"

"Great. Bye LIls, bye Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"See you Seph."

Everyone watched in amusement as Sephy grabbed the last of her toast and stood making her way down the table and towards the entrance hall. Hermione laughed as she 'accidentally' ran into a Hufflepuff and managed to get directions for something as she took off almost immediately.

Lily frowned, "I wonder what that's about; we don't have any homework due this afternoon…"

"She'll tell us eventually, my guess is that she will eventually end up in the library. Who knows maybe she wants to look up something about your guys' parents."

Green eyes whipped around to look at the girl and Lily was amused to see Harry looking at Hermione as though she had given him the key to the world.

"You can look up people in the library?"

Hermione just frowned at him and Lily grinned, she had a feeling the older girl was about to say something that would make Harry feel ridiculous.

Surprisingly though, it was Ron who answered the other boy around a mouthful of food, "We looked through all of the student records first year when we were looking for Nicolas Flamel, remember?"

"Oh, right. I'm just going to head up for the common room then. Get a start on that essay Snape wanted."

With that the older boy was going, tracing Sephy's recent footsteps and disappearing into the school beyond the Great Hall.

Lily frowned, "Has he always been that obvious?'

"I think it's getting worse, to be honest."

Ron merely rolled his eyes as he dug more into his food, Lily was pretty sure the other redhead was on his sixth plate by now. She had no idea how he managed to stay so thin. Quidditch did not burn that many calories.

(0,0)

Russell glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw his sister laughing with the so-called 'golden trio' and felt a sad smile curl his lips.

"You know, you could go over there and talk to them."

Russell startled at the sudden voice over his shoulder and turned a half-hearted glare on the blond boy.

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking. But I'm only a first year. Going over there to talk to my Gryffindor sisters would be potential social suicide in this house. Maybe next year I could, but this year…"

Russell merely shook his head and was met with an eye roll from one Draco Malfoy.

"If there's one thing a Slytherin understands- family would be right up there next to ambition and cunning. If you were going to go talk to Longbottom on the other hand, that would undoubtedly be social suicide of great magnitude."

The young boy bit his lip, "I don't know. I… I don't want to do anything that would upset y…my uncle. He's a Slytherin too, or he was or something. Lily's his favorite I think, but both him and Auntie love Sephy. I'm kind of weird being the only boy and I was hoping that being in Slytherin would make him a little more proud of me."

Draco felt his lips curl into an unwilling smile, "I know how you feel. You want to be the person he wants you to be so that you don't feel like you let him down."

"Pretty much."

"I've learned the hard way, very recently, that a person who doesn't care for you as you are right now has opinions that matter very little."

"That may be the case with you and your dad but, no offense intended, I think your dad is kind of an ass. I met him when I got here at the Ministry and he was too proud to even help me figure out where I was. My Uncle isn't like that."

"He is if he expects you to follow exactly in his footsteps or be the 'perfect' Slytherin."

He shook his head, "He married a muggleborn witch when his father would have killed him for it and not just to spite his father either. He really loves her and she loved him enough to give up her best friends and extended family. He just wants me to be happy. I just want a reason to be closer to him."

"Go talk to your sisters, Villenueve. You'll regret it otherwise."

But as Draco got up and moved back to his own little clique he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting over to the small boy with a faraway gaze on his face as he glanced over at the Gryffindor table.

(0,0)

 _Potter,_

 _I do not understand your reluctance to handle this problem. Although I have been assured that young Mister Malfoy is facing a similar debacle regarding the young one in his house. At least I presume that is the same one. Apparently the child is struggling to be an ideal Slytherin._

 _I will admit Slytherin is a strong influence on a child. I know I had to change a lot of how I portrayed myself to become the Slytherin 'ideal' of course this was also decades ago and I find myself unwilling to admit to all of the concessions I made. It is likely that Slytherin is not has humbling as it was in my time._

 _I would suggest attempting to maintain a connection to his family now before it grows to challenging to re-establish their bonds. I doubt the summers will show much strain on his side, but Gryffindors are far less likely to understand the intricacies of an operation such as young Russell is portraying._

 _Narcissa is willing to communicate your desires to encourage interaction between the three siblings to her son. As such it may be several days until I would suggest approaching him as he will have had ample time to discuss the situation with his mother._

 _Do take care of yourself._

(0,0)

Persephone was walking along, a little more comfortable now that she was starting to learn the voices of her fellow first years and was able to kind of tag along with them if she got turned around, when a hand suddenly gripped her arm.

She let out a squeak as spun around her hand unconsciously clenched in her bag as she tried to use it as a weapon. A hand caught it before it could connect a fact she was extremely grateful for as the owner of the hand's voice reached her ears.

"Easy there, Persephone."

"Daemyn! You scared me."

His warm chuckle brought a blush to her cheeks, "Really? I had no idea. You think I might have clued in at the violent attack via book bag but I must have missed it."

"Oh hush. Why where you giving me a heart attack exactly?"

She could feel the warmth from his smile as he slid, his hand down to hers, "You're going to love this! I asked Flitwick and he and the NEWT students have been working on this spell. They are supposed to learn how to invent a spell anyway, their just doing it way earlier than usual."

As he spoke she was being dragged down the hall and out of ear shot of the rest of the school. For a brief moment she worried that she would never be able to find her classroom on her own, but she pushed it aside. Professor Snape would take points regardless and Daemyn didn't seem the type to just abandon someone anyway.

Eventually they slowed to a stop.

"This should work. I wanted to find a quiet place so you could practice it first."

"Practice? I have to get to class Daemyn!"

"I know, I know! This should help though." He took the hand he still held and pressed it up against a door palm first, "Listen. _Maea revelare._ "

The door was vibrating slightly as a slightly deep feminine voice spoke, _"Second Floor, old Charms classroom."_

Sephy ripped her hand away from the door suddenly, "What is that?"

"It's a spell so you don't have to worry about being alone in the castle! All you do is tap a door or staircase and it will tell you where you are in the castle."

Sephy stood there for a long moment. She could feel her silence morphing into an awkward pressure within the air itself. But for the life of her, she could not come up with a single word with which to break it.

She listened as Daemyn shifted back and forth on his feet. When he spoke his words were filled with confusion and doubt.

"Was that too much? I thought it might help but I can see how it may seem presumptuous or something."

"No! No it's- it's wonderful. Thank you! Thank you, I just, the only one who ever did something like this for me was my aunt and I don't think it's exactly the same. Just… thank you!"

This time is smile covered his tone even through the bashfulness, "Well, I just did what anyone else would do. No need to thank me…"

"Not everyone would, cause no one else did. Do you mind, since I don't really know where this 'old charms classroom' is exactly, taking me to the moving staircases?"

"My pleasure."

With that he slid his hand into hers and dragged her off down the hall. When they reached the staircases they used the time before their next class to perfect her use of the spell and for the first time Sephy found herself in a classroom before her sister.

Her grin pulled her cheeks and her laughter burst from her lips without hesitation warming her and filling her with pure joy. The deeper laugh from beside her brought warmth to her cheeks even as he squeezed her hand and departed for his own class.

(0,0)

The day had been going well, there was a little bit of a tension around Lily's eyes as Russell once again simply waved at them as he left their last class. Lily could tell Hermione wanted to say something about it and Harry was getting sick of them all judging by his frustrated sigh.

Lily did not know what to do. She knew that Harry was determined that they could all live in harmony, but it was so different with Russell in the other house. Especially since the other house _was_ Slytherin, there was a gap there that they just could not cross.

She jumped violently as Sephy flopped down on the seat next to her.

"Today has been the coolest day! Daemyn found me this morning and he showed me the coolest thing! Wanna see?!"

Lily let out an aggravated sigh, "Not now, Persephone."

She could feel her sister deflate next to her and regretted her words, but could not summon the necessary desire or energy to do so.

There was a long tense moment of silence between the two sisters even as the conversation continued to flow about them. It was only as Lily once again to eat that Sephy decided to speak again.

"Russell would have."

Lily slammed her goblet against the table, "Persephone!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Both girls startled at the uncharacteristic shout from a few seats down, "Both of you, come with me."

The two girls stood slowly after a moment of hesitation and comforting grip from Hermione's hands for both of them. Harry placed a firm hand on each of their shoulders once they reached him and walked forward steering them around the room.

Lily shook her head and try to stop as she guessed their destination, "No! Harry, that's against the rules."

"Says who? Just because it's not done doesn't mean it can't be done, I've never heard anything against it."

Sephy's voice reached Lily's ears, "Um… Where exactly are we going here?"

No answer was given as Harry pulled them to a stop and spoke to someone else, "Mind if we join you?"

The smirking tone was vaguely familiar, "Be my guest."

"Thank you."

As Harry directed them to empty seats Sephy frowned, "What's going on here?"

With no answer forthcoming Sephy decided she would show Lily the trick anyway, plus she wanted to bring up the conversation again. More importantly she wanted to know what on earth was going on!

 _"Maea revelare,"_ She could feel several pairs of eyes looking at her before a voice began to speak, " _Great Hall, Slytherin Table."_

She took a sharp breath and turned her head seeking her brother voice, smell, something.

The much desired answer came from her right, "What was that, Seph?"

"Russ! Oh my gosh! It's a spell this kid showed me, he's a third year Hufflepuff and he found me skipping class cause I didn't know where I was and the portraits were either unhelpful or ignoring me so I couldn't figure it out. He apparently talked to Professor Flitwick and he and a bunch of seventh years developed that charm to tell me where I was. How cool is that?!"

"God I missed you, Seph."

Sephy rolled her eyes, "Well next time don't be so stupid! You're more than welcome to sit with us at Gryffindor too, right Harry?"

"Absolutely." She could hear Harry's smirk and now realized it must be Draco who answered his request to sit, judging by the similar smug look she could feel radiating across the table.

She decided to ignore both of them in favor of talking with her brother and hopefully curing her sister's attitude.

(0,0)

 _Well, I decided to take your advice… sort of. You know how you said you were going to write to Narcissa and get her to write to Draco? Well I kind of skipped the middle man. I just finished up dinner at the Slytherin table with the triplets and Draco. Pansy and Blaise were not very happy to see me, but they seemed to get over it eventually._

 _Or at least stop glaring at the three of us anyway._

 _The point is you were right and it's time I started actually trying to get along with Draco. Saying we'll put the past behind us and not hexing each other has morphed into ignoring each other. So we now have a standing date at the Slytherin table for lunch. Potentially dinner depending on the day but I can't just abandon the Gryffindor table._

 _Ron thinks I'm insane, so do the other guys, Neville seems to be okay with it though. Not surprising even though he's been picked on the most he seems to be the most forgiving of all of us._

 _That's all for now, thought you may like to now you have undeniable bragging rights now._

 _Harry_

 **So so so sorry for the update delay! I actually had this written for a while I just had to go through and put in the letters between Tom and Harry. This has been a hard writing week for me thanks to unrelated stress. Usually I put it into my writing but trust me when I say no one wanted to listen to that drama!**

 **I'll get the next chapter up sooner, promise! Tuesday the eleventh is my goal and hopefully I'll be able to keep it this time. I will say I got a few short pieces finished and I got some work on my other projects as well so hopefully those will be posted soon too!**

 **Take care everyone and thanks for reading my obnoxiously long author's note (apology)!**

 **DanniCat**


	11. Turning to October

_Harry,_

 _While it is good to hear that you three have finally decided to act like Gryffindors I was not pleased to be on the receiving end of Narcissa's mocking letter. Perhaps mocking is not the correct terminology, however I could sense her distinctly amused tone during her return discourse._

 _I find myself following more and more behind with my work, you see I have recently embarked on a side project in which I attempt to become more sociable with others. It has not been the easiest task as I have discovered I am much dedicated to the desired outcome. As a result I have found that the desire to finish my original goals (usual Slytherin desires: taking over the world, establishing a sense of fashion in the younger generation, etc.) has diminished._

 _It reminds me of this time when I was younger and when I became obsessed with learning all about my heritage. I could think of nothing else and while my grades were still Outstanding they had fallen in comparison._

 _I believe I need to make a break through soon or all of my previous efforts will have been wasted._

 _Wishing you the best._

(0,0)

Lily was going over their homework with Sephy, trying to help her figure out exactly how she was flicking her wand without touching her. As soon as she did it fixed itself, but it would go right back to the slight angle as soon as Lily let go.

Maybe the lunch table was not the best place to do this, but Transfiguration was next so they really did not have the time to go and find a secluded corner. Plus it wasn't like they were actually saying anything so the anxious looks they were getting from the older students was distinctly ridiculous.

Besides even if it did work it was a spell meant to change a match into a needle. What were they worried about?

She and Sephy both jumped a mile when someone dropped into the seat next to them, shaking the entire bench. She looked over Sephy's shoulder and her excited smile at the sight of the person started to fade as she took in the dark circles and slump of Harry's shoulders.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

He gave her a weak smile which did not reach his cheeks, much less his eyes.

"I'm fine Lils, just tired I guess. I'll be over it by dinner, promise."

Sephy reached out and laid a hand on Harry's arm, tracing it down until she gripped his hand in hers, "Just be careful, we don't want you getting sick on us, Harry."

He grinned and squeezed her hand back, "Never."

(0,0)

Sephy frowned as she walked back to the common room after dinner to find that Harry still wasn't there. He hadn't been there after class and he wasn't at dinner either. Well theoretically she might have missed him, but she thought she had gotten pretty good at picking him out of a crowd.

"Lily? Harry's not here, is he?"

Her sister's hair brushed her cheek as the girl shook her head in denial, "Not that I see."

Sephy nodded and then turned her attention back to the room. Finding the signature she wanted, the girl reached for her sister's hand. Soon enough Lily was being dragged across the room, between people and chairs to get to the person she wanted.

"Mione? Where's Harry? We noticed he wasn't feeling too good today and wanted to make sure he was okay."

Hermione's voice was kind and understanding as she answered them, her words soft enough to caress them if not soothe their fears, "He's fine. He just got called in to meet with the Headmaster."

Suddenly Sephy recalled all of the memories of this year when Harry prepared to go and fight Voldemort, it seemed to make sense that he would just disappear randomly. Only his closest friends knowing. This way if he had to leave for some other reason, no one would question it. It was kind of brilliant actually. But it had fall backs too, if Harry was taken for some reason, no one would question it, he could be gone for a day or more before someone actually noticed his absence.

Lily was the one who realized their understanding would be a bad thing, "Oh. Is he in trouble for something?"

Hermione shrugged but it was Ron who answered them, Sephy hadn't even realized he was there, "Doubt it. Harry spends more time in the Headmaster's office than anyone else. Almost as much as the hospital wing. I think Dumbledore just likes everyone thinking he is up there with Harry making plans now that You-Know-Who's back."

The laugh that Hermione responded with proved this was an ongoing joke between the two of them. Sephy wondered if Harry knew about the joke. Of course, if Sephy was right this was his first meeting with Dumbledore of the school year. She really hoped the Dark Lord was making enough of an impression that Harry wouldn't immediately reject him when he discovered his identity.

They sat down with the older kids and got a free tutoring and caught up on all of the gossip that Rose had missed out on being a first year. Once they finished their homework, they decided to take the day off instead of studying more.

Hermione was the only one in favor of heading to the library, but when Lily shyly asked if she could plait the older girl's curls the older girl suddenly found her self on the floor while tiny fingers tugged at her hair.

"My hair used to be almost as crazy as yours, not curly, just messy. My Uncle actually showed me that I can put plaits in it at night and then it's easier in the morning instead of just being even worse. Plus I don't have to brush it in the morning!"

Hermione smiled, her eyes switching between Ronald as he told a story about quidditch tryouts and Sephy as she sat on the floor letting Ginny plait her hair with a small smile on her little face.

Lily herself took it all in and almost wished they were back home again so that their Uncle Draco would be plaiting Sephy's hair (not that he did it _well_ but he wasn't bad) and they could pretend once again that they really did have a family.

(0,0)

 _Dumbledore offered to give me private lessons this year. I can't say much about them (mostly because I don't really know either) but they're supposed to help me._

 _I think it's going to be some kind of training. Maybe I'm going to learn to properly duel or something. Although I doubt I'll need formal duel rules. I'd probably lose in a formal duel any way. I can't help but wonder if everyone is expecting something that I can't give them. They do realize I'm sixteen, right?_

 _Forget about that though, I kind of just wanted to vent without Ron insisting that it'll work out and Hermione offering some new insight into Dumbledore's mind._

 _What ever happened to that friend you were helping move this summer? Are you that close to Narcissa? It seems that she crops up in a lot of your letters. She seemed kind of cold when I ran into her this summer, though Hermione really lightened her up._

 _That seems random, I was rereading some of your letters and you never mentioned how it went._

 _Harry_

(0,0)

The letter gripped between pale fingers began to shake the farther and farther red eyes scanned down the lines. The boy had no idea. No idea.

Despite the fact the headlines regarding the Death Eater's breakout which had line the front page of every paper for _days_. Despite his regard for the Malfoy family, insinuating a close enough relationship with them in that he is able to call all of the Malfoy's by their given names.

Despite the fact that all of the above have pointed towards him being more closely aligned with the Death Eaters than the Order. Despite everything.

The boy maintained an innocent belief that he really had just been helping a colleague move into a new flat.

A year ago he would have reveled in the naivety of his opponent. He would have planned to meet up with the boy, let him believe what he would. He would have revealed the truth of his identity just in time to see the horror and reality set in behind green eyes before he snuffed the light out entirely. Betrayal the last expression upon his young face.

Today as he gripped a quill and began to write he almost, _almost_ wished that the naïve dreams were true. He almost wished he could find a way to embrace that same innocence in spite of betrayal and loss after loss.

As he put his pen to the page he found himself forming a plan to remove Dumbledore from the picture without his taking along Harry as well. He pictured tying the boy in the dungeon so he would not be a nuisance and taking over the world before releasing the child to make the best of it.

He wondered briefly if Harry would enjoy the new world. Then he squashed any of his own doubt. He reached for a new parchment, re-dipped his quill for fresh ink and began a new letter.

 _Lucius,_

 _Your presence is required. Join me when you can bring along your son as well. I will not wait longer than this weekend._

 _The Dark Lord Voldemort_

He handed the letter to Seth and watched as the grumpy owl sailed away. He watched the figure get smaller and smaller. His eyes pointedly looking anywhere but at the mostly blank parchment upon his desk.

 _Harry,_

 _I_

(0,0)

Lily practically fell into Harry's lap the following morning when she spotted him at his usual spot in the Great Hall.

"Harry! You're okay! We missed you last night, Ron tried plaiting my hair," She paused a frown crossing her face at the memory.

Harry grinned back at her, "What is it?"

"It took me an hour to brush out the knots this morning…"

Ron nearly chocked on his overstuffed mouth of food as Hermione and Harry burst into laughter.

"Hey! I only have one sister, you know! I'm lucky I even know what plaiting is!"

Lily turned her frown on him, "Then you shouldn't have tried. It's okay to ask for help, Ron."

The boy's ears turned red and he muttered to himself even as he started back in on his breakfast, "I doubt Harry could do any better…"

"Could you plait my hair, Harry?"

The other Gryffindor blushed as well, "I could try but it would probably be even worse than Ron's. I don't have a sister at all, you know."

Lily shrugged and Sephy turned around too, "I'm sure Hermione could teach you, right?"

Hermione grinned, "I'd love to teach both these boy's to properly fix a girl's hair. It's only right they learn now, right?"

Sephy clapped her hands, "We can do it tonight! It'll be great, maybe we can make a party of it. We can get Lavender and Patil to help and- and Neville and Ginny and maybe even Rosalie and the other girls will want to come too!"

Harry and Ron both exchanged worried looks as they realized what they may have started, "I don't know if everyone will want to learn, girls… maybe we'll have to teach them another time?"

It was Hermione who told them not to worry about that. Everyone was going to be there if that's what the girl's wanted. They would have their party. Hermione grinned manically as she explained exactly how she planned on getting everyone to attend.

Harry was pretty sure he was going to be strangled in his bed tonight. Ron probably wouldn't be far behind him.

(0,0)

 _My fingers are permanently cramped. I swear to Merlin girls are the sole universal method of torture. No daughter of mine will ever even learn what a plait is if I have anything to say about it._

 _Can you believe that we spent_ _two hours_ _last night learning to do just that? TWO HOURS! And Hermione told us that we just practice the basic one. Apparently there's also a French braid and a reverse French Braid (also called a Dutch Braid) and a Fishtail and a Waterfall and who knows what else! Who came up with all of these!_

 _Also whoever taught those girl's to pout like that should be drawn and quartered. There is no reason for them to have such adorable sad faces when they are trying to talk you into this unique form of torture._

 _I had more I wanted to write but I think I need to go ice my hands if I ever expect to be able to write a four foot essay tomorrow. I can't believe Hermione actually let us (read: 'MADE US!') skip homework to work on this. I think those two girls are part Veela or something…_

 _Take care of yourself,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. I missed your daily letter today. I worry that perhaps my last letter went astray or something? It's never happened with Hedwig before. Maybe Grumpy (I mean 'Seth' which is still a stupid name for an owl by the by) stole it out of jealousy?_

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _I do believe you are right. Females of any distinction (be they witch or muggle) seem to have a knack for torturing those of the male persuasion._

 _I actually have a good friend of mine who is continually expressing the most imbecilic of beliefs regarding our correspondences. As she is possibly my only real friend I cannot even threaten to abandon her somewhere. She knows far too much (and I possibly may care too much about her) to be left of wander alone._

 _Aside from that I am also surrounded by idiotic wizards who seem to think flattery and poorly disguised terror are traits that are desirable in colleagues. I do believe I would almost be surrounded by witches at the moment. I have just listened to no less than five tangents concerning my talent and compassion and skills and Merlin knows what else._

 _I do believe the arrival of your letter is the only thing that enabled me to remain free from Azkaban (or the Janus Thickey ward) and maintain my promise to you against maiming and torture that could perhaps result in my residing in one of the aforementioned location._

 _Your letter was not lost. My own response was merely delayed due to idiots like this. Is it so challenging to follow simple directions?_

 _Do write again quickly._

(0,0)

As the luncheons at the Slytherin table became more and more regular the three Gryffindor's found themselves joined by more and more people. At first unwillingly (Ron was dragged by Hermione when she had a question on Defense homework than only Harry could answer apparently) but soon enough they just slid in on the other side of the Villeneuve's and Harry and began to talk.

None of them joined the table unless Harry was there yet but he had a feeling they would be getting there. He and the two girls had taken to sitting at the very end of the table after an uncomfortable breakfast when Russell just had to talk to his sisters and Draco was dragged along and the Slytherins found themselves in the middle of the lions.

Sitting on the edge meant they were far more likely to be joined by the snakes then otherwise. Harry briefly wondered why they had never seen older student's intermixing before but decided that it was something that he had never noticed. It obviously was not against the rules.

They had been practicing this way for over a month now as everyone settled back into Hogwarts' life and Harry was waiting anxiously as October neared its end. He seriously hated Halloween. Nothing good ever happened on Halloween and right now all he wanted to do was to cry as the Headmaster stood and clapped his hands for attention.

"I have been give the great honor of introducing a new tradition as brought up to me by one of our prefects. It is believed that the animosity of house affiliation can be wiped away under the right circumstances. As such we will be arranging the right circumstances.

"This year for the first time in decades there will be a Samhain ritual. The ritual will be open to all students fourth year and up to help us strengthen the castle through our connections with each other. I suggest you read up on the ritual before deciding.

"For all students who cannot or do not wish to participate in the ritual there will be a party to celebrate the holiday in the style of a muggle Halloween party. As such I expect all students to dress in costume to celebrate. This will be held October 31st. Due to the nature of the ritual and customs regarding celebration all classes on November 1st will be cancelled.

"For those of you wondering: the party and costume are mandatory. Oh and as an added bit of interaction- All groups must consist of at least two different houses."

The conversation flowed freely as the Headmaster sat down and Hermione found herself the recipient of several unamused glares. Seriously which other prefect would approach the headmaster about throwing an educational and required party?

(0,0)

 _What do you know about Samhain rituals? We're having one at Hogwarts' this year for some reason. I'm supposed to try and decided whether or not I'm attending._

 _Harry_

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _I do believe the task is to research it yourself. Writing a correspondent is hardly what the Headmaster had in mind. I suggest looking into Wizarding Rituals and their Pagan adaptations. The library may be able to assist you._

 _I suggest picking up a book. Best of luck._

(0,0)

Harry groaned as he leaned back in the library chair. He wished not for the first time that he was able to talk with Hermione about his huge obsession with finding out who his older Slytherin was.

The problem was that he had yet to tell anyone that he was writing to anyone. They all presumed he was writing to a girl or maybe Sirius and Remus. Some of them may have even thought he was writing to his family.

So Harry had been sneaking around for a while now trying to find the missing name in the library when Hermione was not there. He was not sure why he didn't want to share Darcell with anyone He was glad that Hermione had Ancient Runes during his off period. Not to mention that Ron had decided to take advantage of the Hermione free hour to sleep in through breakfast every Monday and Wednesday.

The real problem was that he had been searching for weeks and he had yet to find anyone who fit Darcell's profile.

There were three former students called 'Darcell' so far. One was a Hufflepuff. The other was dead and a Ravenclaw. The other was a possibility but Harry doubted it. He was like 70 years old, but his name was Darcell Lyons. Harry just could not imagine it though. The man had been born in 1920-something. His Darcell was in close contact with Lord and Lady Malfoy. Who were only 50 something, maybe. It just didn't make sense. Sure wizards lived for a long time but…

Harry shook his head, there had to be something else. Darcell….

Maybe that wasn't his real name. After all Harry had read that letter enough to remember he had given Harry permission to call him 'Darcell' he had not actually said that his name was Darcell.

The teen let his head fall repeatedly against the table. He was really starting to hate Slytherins…why couldn't they just say something. It was like how Malfoy always had that dumb smirk on his face. Stupid Draco-

A black of head suddenly shot straight up. The messy strands fighting valiantly against gravity for a long moment before floating back to their uncontrollable 'style.'

He didn't know Draco's middle name. But most purebloods stuck with family names. Like Ron and the twins… There was a good chance the Malfoy's did the same. And knowing Lucius there was a very good chance that he wanted his name to live on. So it could be Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco Lucius.

 **D** raco **L** ucius.

DL.

Of course he wouldn't sign his name "DM", it would have been too obvious but this… this makes sense!

Add to it that DL had been complaining about having a meeting with Lucius tonight and the other boy had gone missing today following lunch, presumably on a family emergency according to Russell…

Harry smirked to himself, and Draco probably thought he was too clever to ever figure it out. Well the blond was in for an interesting day…

 **Authors Note:**

 **So I actually wrote this last part first, I've been planning for Harry to latch onto Draco as his mystery writer for a while and I think it is just like Harry to blame everything on Draco with the least evidence. Especially with evidence that only he can see. Let's be honest though, it totally makes sense.**

 **You know if you ignore the fact he's obviously wrong.**

 **Thanks again for reading everyone! Next Chapter will be up in a week or so!**


	12. That's Not What I Meant

_So… remember when I said Dumbledore said he wanted to have meetings with me? Apparently he decided that a month later is a good time to have the first one. Three weeks actually, but that's close enough don't you think?_

 _I'm to meet with him tonight just before curfew._

 _I hope he's told Snape. The last thing I want is another detention from that man._

 _I was glad to hear that the move went okay, although Draco gave me some funny looks when I mentioned it to the triplets. They seem awfully smug about it too. I surprised they haven't mentioned my letters with you to Ron or Hermione._

 _Maybe I should mention it to them first. I'll figure it out. If nothing else this meeting with Dumbledore should tire me out enough to sleep easily tonight._

 _Take care of yourself and stay out of Azkaban,_

 _Harry_

(0,0)

Lily watched as Harry 'went to bed' only for Hermione to conveniently remember a desperate need for a book right before curfew. Seriously, anyone who knew about Harry's cloak could figure out that he was sneaking out.

She poked Sephy in the arm and the girl seemed to pick up on the silent message she was being sent.

"Well." Sephy stood up tucking her books and parchment into her bag with the air of someone distinctly done with work, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to call it a night before I give in to temptation and levitate Flitwick and his essays to the ceiling of the Great Hall."

Lily groaned with her sister, "Why are we spending nearly two months on one spell again?"

The dark haired girl grinned, "Well Hermione says it's to 'cement early technique and a foundation for achieving later charms' but I think it's to torture us into practicing so we can move on from swish and flick already."

They called out their goodnights to the rest of the common room amongst knowing laughter as they headed up the stairs and to their dorm.

Sephy waited until they were safely behind the closed door of their empty dorm before taking a stab into the dark, "Harry's first meeting with Dumbledore then?"

Lily sighed, "Seems like. They were very obvious about Hermione opening the portrait and it seemed to stay open a little longer than usual."

"I hope their becoming friend's already because otherwise Dumbledore could completely turn Harry against him."

"I know. It's so scary. We know so much but we can't do anything about it because of worry we'll just make it worse."

Sephy nodded once before swallowing. Her voice when she spoke again was quiet, hardly above a whisper. Lily doubted she would have heard it if the same worry was not racing through her own mind at that exact moment.

"Do you think we could be making it worse?"

Lily allowed both herself and her sister the false belief that she had missed the words. She leaned her forehead against the window as she looked out onto the dark grounds. The cold glass leeched the warmth from her face even has her breath fogged it up. The grounds disappearing in a white haze.

"Merlin, I hope not."

That night Lily chose to sleep curled alongside her sister for the sake of having another warm body. She wished their brother could join them. She could only be happy the others in their dorm were used to this by now. She needed the comfort and she had a feeling the ever independent Persephone could use some as well.

(0,0)

Russell found himself tracking the slow methodic movements of the squid as the invertebrate prepared to settle in for the night. He shivered amongst the dark stones and decided he needed to call it a night. He packed his bags and smiled at the quiet wishes of a good sleep that filled his ears.

He climbed the cool stairway and wandered into his cold room. While the quiet waves of water above them soothed a good many of the Slytherins to sleep there was no denying the cold that fed into the very depths of their rooms. He pulled off his trainers and slipped into his pajamas among the empty four-posters and gathered himself amongst the charmed blankets provided by the house elves.

It wasn't long before he rolled over onto his back and stared blankly at the ceiling. It was still strange sleeping without the sounds of his sisters breathing. Sure the other boys in his room made noise when they slept, but it was a far cry from the soothing, steady breaths of his sisters.

The dark haired boy sighed as he pulled on the ends of his hair absently. He wondered what they were doing tonight. He was so happy that his sisters ended up rooming together. They both really did belong in Gryffindor. They had a fierce courage about them and an undeniable loyalty towards their family and friends.

Russell had known he was going to end up in Slytherin for a long time. There really was no denying it. The boy had constantly done what he could to be the Slytherin his Uncle wanted, even if that meant staying out of the limelight.

Besides that he had always been much closer to his uncle than his aunt, mostly because of her dedication to the girls but also because Russell just naturally fell more on the Slytherin side of the spectrum. He was quiet, unobtrusive and constantly looking for the answer and path that would best serve him.

Usually that meant doing what would make Uncle Draco proud. He just always felt like that was the one thing he could do. He heard Aunt Hermione talking to her mum and dad about it. Apparently he was the quintessential middle child. Add to that he was the only boy between himself and his sisters and apparently his behavior was supposed to be 'normal.' Whatever that meant.

He had a hard time with his sister's. Lily was the oldest she was the model child. It seemed like she could never do anything wrong. Sephy was the baby. Add to that she was also blind and it made her the one both Aunt and Uncle doted on. Plus Uncle Draco loved his girls.

Not that he wasn't loved. Aunt and Uncle made sure that he knew he was loved just as much as the girl's, but somedays he kind of just wanted to feel like he was loved _more_ than his sisters. Which sounded horrible.

Russell closed his eyes and rolled over until he was splayed on his stomach. He hated thinking like that. Thinking that maybe, just maybe he could have been the blind one and maybe then they all could have been a little special.

But ninety percent of the time his attempts to be special, to be the brave Gryffindor or sneaky Slytherin left him feeling reprimanded and unsure of his place. For whatever reason he was never encouraged to try dangerous stunts on a broom or play with the magic spells Aunt Hermione was always developing to help Sephy and them in the world.

He let out a soft groan and forced his thoughts to a more positive plain. Using the occlumency meditation Uncle had taught them to drift off into happy dreams of his healthy family and their silly morning foolery.

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _You really must be the headmaster's favorite if it is gaining you special lessons from the man himself. Take care though, you can never be too careful with knowledge and the like handed out in private as these are._

 _Learn what they teach and take it all with a grain of salt. And never ever be nervous about digging more into or asking questions about something that does not make sense._

 _Samhain is creeping ever closer. Have you decided who you would like to accompany you to the dance prior to the ceremony? I am assuming you are going to the traditional ritual ceremony._

(0,0)

 _Well, I was going to ask you, but I'm pretty sure they don't allow friends of student's parents on the school grounds for any reason. I'm thinking I'll ask someone, Draco Malfoy. He seems a lot like you. Maybe I can even get him to talk about you some. I'll learn embarrassing secrets or something._

 _I'm kind of excited for the celebration, but mostly I'm worried that things are going to go wrong. They always seem to in my presence. Fingers crossed this time it goes well._

 _Also, I did find out what Dumbledore wanted to talk about. Apparently we're going to be having sessions were we dive into memories concerning Tom Riddle. Who just so happens to be the boy who turned into Lord Voldemort._

 _I'm insanely curious to know if people flinch when reading the name the same as they do when I say it out loud._

 _I don't know why, but he seems to think it would help. I personally think learning about defensive spells and dueling techniques would be slightly more important than learning that Riddle's mother was a descendent of Slytherin._

 _But what do I know?_

 _What are your plans for Samhain? Are you preforming the rituals with the Malfoy family?_

 _Harry_

(0,0)

Harry and Draco had started hanging out together more and more, trying to allow the triplets the time to be the family they should be. This had the unintended (but far from unwelcome) side effect of dragging their other friends along with them.

Hermione and Draco were actually incredibly close. As were Ron and Blaise, although judging from the way Ron blushed furiously whenever Pansy laughed at his jokes there was a desire to be closer to Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle tagged along too, Blaise occasionally dragging Theo with them.

Neville would join them in the library as would Dean and Seamus assuming they were feeling particularly daring that day. Overall they had formed quite the bizarre group.

They were creating other ones as well. He could swear that Lavender and Pavarti had been spotted gossiping with the older Greengrass girl just a few days before Samhain. Ernie seemed to be the only one still adamantly against the groups. He would sit quietly on the edge of his Hufflepuffs, as far away from whatever house they had clung onto that day and avoid talking with anyone not wearing yellow.

Harry was still debating how to bring up his suspicions of the blond's other identity but was unsure how to do so without being well…Gryffindor. He really wanted Draco to admit it himself so he was hoping to trick the Slytherin.

But he had no idea how to do that.

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _Interesting. I would not have predicted you would be attracted to someone such as Mister Malfoy. I do believe you will quite shock the school with something like that._

 _I hope you have thought this through, but I predict you have not. Be careful of your choices now for if it is not but experimentation on your part you will still suffer the label you will wear until long after you end your career at Hogwarts. I suggest careful thought on your part again. Although I do believe that you will not heed my warning, in fact I come to doubt you will even understand the purpose of this warning until it is perhaps too late._

 _I shall not be celebrating with the elder Malfoys or any other associates. I do not ascribe to such rituals- I prefer not to pretend to commune with the dead. I know my past and need not relive it on this day every year._

 _Do try to take care of yourself._

(0,0)

Sephy was wandering around the castle on her own, reveling in the freedom her new charm had given her as she paced down random hallways.

It was actually quite amusing that this new spell often helped her more than sight helped her sister. At this point Sephy was never truly 'lost' in the castle. A single wave of her wand and she would know what floor she was on, all she had to do from there was wander until she found stairs.

"I really need to thank Daemyn."

"Your welcome."

Sephy startled violently at the sudden voice her wand falling from her trembling fingers.

"Persephone? Are you all right?"

Suddenly the voice clicked in her mind and she sensed the familiar magical aura filling the hall, "Do I look okay?! You scared the hell out of me, Daemyn!"

The boy spoke with a muffled voice his next words and Sephy assumed he had either tucked his chin or looked away in a sheepish response, "My apologies. I-I thought you knew that I was there…"

Sephy snorted, "If I knew you were there I would have thanked you properly."

She felt her eyes widen as a thought suddenly jumped into her mind. She cut off Daemyn just as he took in a breath to talk, "Oh no! My wand! Daemyn, can you see it? I don't know where it fell!"

Usually she could listen to it if she dropped it but that had obviously not been the case this time around.

"Right." She heard him walking around a few steps, obviously trying to get a better look at the empty corridor they were in, "Found it!"

Sephy let out a breath of relief. She had not wanted to have that talk with Harry or Hermione. She turned towards Daemyn, only to run into him. Taking a step back to catch her balance she felt the floor disappear from beneath her foot. She heard Daemyn let out a grunt even as a hand gripped her shoulder to pull her back up.

"Careful. That's one of the trick stones in the castle. It disappears every third time someone steps on it. I try to avoid it just in case."

"Oh." She felt him push her wand into her hand and blushed slightly as he pulled his hand away from hers, "Thanks. I'll try to remember that."

Suddenly a voice cackled through the air, "Ickle firstie be losing her wand! Tis Bad Juju little birdie firstie!"

"Who's that?"

"I is Peeves, little birdie!"

"I'm not a bird!"

Daemyn placed a comforting hand on Sephy's shoulder, "Be careful, don't let Peeve's know what bothers you. He'll never leave you alone otherwise. He's the best poltergeist in the school, of course Filch nearly always catching him so I don't think he's really that good."

"Blackie thinks he's all that. Well Peeves is good ghosty. Tricks Filch and kitty all time. I show Blackie."

And suddenly Sephy just knew the ghost was gone.

"That was the infamous Peeves then?"

"He's a pest, but he's done good things for this school. He's more annoying than anything but he'd protect the school if it came down to it I think."

"Huh."

"I gotta go, I have meeting with Professor Snape about a paper I handed in. He'll have my hide in points if I'm late. Are you good to get…wherever it is you're going?"

Sephy laughed, "I'm just wandering. I'll be fine to get back."

"Good. I'll see you around then."

With that the older boy smiled and disappeared. Sephy cast her new favorite spell once again and frowned at what it told her.

What was Daemyn doing on the second floor if he had a meeting with Snape?

(0,0)

 _I think I get what you mean. It's because people will think that I'm becoming too involved with Slytherin's isn't it? I can understand that. But I don't want to be like Snape and hate someone just because of the house they are in. I can't do that. So I'll ask him to come with me and it'll be fine. I mostly just want to make sure he doesn't disappear before I get the chance to talk to him._

 _You Slytherin's make everything too complicated I swear. The holiday is about accepting the ineviability of death and it's purpose in life. For without death too many would be without purpose don't you think? Also it would be rather difficult to embrace eternity without wishing for it to end at least once, especially as you age._

 _I personally am quite looking forward to the holiday and not just for the day free of classes either. I feel it will be good to learn more about the wizarding community from before it was intermixed with muggle traditions._

 _You take care of yourself as well,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. I'd see about getting that pessimistic attitude removed if I were you._

(0,0)

Harry managed to corner Draco just before dinner a week before the ball. Most everyone was already paired off but he had it on good authority that the blond was debating asking someone. He figured he would get in there before the Slytherin could act on it.

Malfoy found himself trapped against a wall in surprise after he had turned to find Harry right behind him.

"Well good evening to you as well, Potter. I did think we had moved passed the stage in which we actively attempt to kill each other via heart attacks, yet here we are."

"Haha, look Malfoy, I just wanted to ask you a question before you head to dinner."

A blond eyebrow raised in expectation, "And?"

"I wanted to know if you would accompany me to the Samhain ball tomorrow night?"

The Slytherin seem to grow impossibly paler as he flicked his astonished gaze first to Harry's slight blush then around to the hallway.

"What on earth would make you think I would do that, Potter?" The harsh edge to the other boy's voice had Harry frowning.

"I… I don't understand. I had thought we were friends."

"That does not mean I would be interested in…" Here Draco made a vague wiggling motion with his hand, "you know- with you!"

Harry frowned, "Look Malfoy, I just thought it would be better than standing alone but there's no reason to get so angry about it."

"I'd rather stand alone, Potter. Not that I am going alone, by the way, I have plans to ask someone I am just unsure as to how I will accomplish it. I am not willing to compromise everything by being seen with you in that light!"

"In what light? Malfoy, I just thought it would be nice to plan to go with a friend to see everything, especially since you seem to know so much about the ceremonies and rituals. I'm sorry if it offends you that much to be seen with a Gryffindor."

Grey eyes blinked slowly at him, "Friends."

"Of course…" Harry was suddenly certain that he had missed some part of this conversation.

Suddenly the Slytherin burst into laughter, "You really are impossible, Harry. Be sure I'll spend some time with you at the ball even if I don't 'accompany you' directly."

"Okay?"

Malfoy smirked, "Right."

As the boy walked away Harry became more and more certain that he had missed something. First He was positive that Malfoy seemed shocked by him asking him to the Ball. Second, he was pretty sure the laughter and repetition of 'accompany him' that echoed down the hall- followed by laughter- was directed at him.

"Damn Slytherins."

(0,0)

Harry groaned as the light creeped into the window hitting his face through the curtains he most definitely remembered shutting before he had fallen asleep last night. This could only mean one thing. The most dreaded day of the year had finally arrived.

Okay- perhaps it was the second most dreaded seeing as the first would definitely have to be the day the year ended and he would have to go back to the Dursley's. But Halloween definitely came as a close second.

To be fair though, Harry was actually looking forward to the evening with the ball and ritual. More the ritual then the ball, but still. Especially since he could put his plan to confront Malfoy into place. He was still rather proud of himself for realizing Darcell was in fact Draco.

So perhaps this year, Halloween wouldn't be so bad. It might even be a good day if his plan went off without a hitch. He allowed himself a small smile as he reached to tug closed the curtains around his bed.

Which was when he noticed they were no merely open. They were in tatters. It looked as though a spell had gone wrong and he had been a recipient. He groaned as he saw the note on his bedside table that simply read 'Sorry, mate.'

He changed his mind. Halloween was _always_ destined to be awful.

(0,0)

Lily sighed as she rolled over onto her back stretching languidly as the sun warmed her face. She really did love a good morning such as this one. A glance at the alarm she set on her wand showed she still had a few minutes before she needed to get up. She smiled at the slight lie-in and allowed herself to revel in the few quiet moments before the chaos of the day began.

She loved mornings.

(0,0)

Russell looked at his alarm with a groan as it went off, but shook himself awake regardless and hurred towards the bathroom as fast as his sleep-heavy body would let him. He would be awake enough after that, not to mention it meant he got to use the bathroom before the other boys. Which meant hot water and no awkward conversations.

Better than trying to fight with Lily every morning. He learned quickly that the best way to avoid Lily's outrageously good mood in the morning (especially on Holidays) was to get in and out of the bathroom before she woke. Then he could get in a couple extra minutes of sleep before the call for breakfast.

Might as well stick to his routine, was his mantra as he slid his toothbrush over his teeth.

(0,0)

Lord Voldemort woke with a stretch and found himself only mildly annoyed by the sounds of the bird's singing outside his window. The wizard had long since established the habit of waking at the same time every day. It kept him limber and gave him time to enjoy the peace and quiet before it was ruined by immature and inept followers.

Truthfully if it was not for his early morning cup of tea and that brief respite- he would have had far fewer followers than he did at the moment.

(0,0)

Sephy glared at her alarm. Reset it for five minutes. She would ignore that one too if she got her way. Lily would wake her up ten minutes before breakfast and that would be plenty of time to start the day. Hermione always said the early bird got the worm. But Draco was of the firm belief that the happy and well-rested bird would catch far more worms than the exhausted one.

Sephy liked Uncle Draco's train of thought. So she rolled over and allowed sleep to over take her once more.

When her alarm went off the final time, the young Gryffindor finally accepted the fact that she had to get up or she was going to miss something important. Like breakfast. So she managed to convince herself that eggs were going to make this all worth it as she scrambled through her curtains. She pulled out a set of clean robes from her wardrobe and went through her morning rituals.

She joined her sister in the Great Hall half an hour after rising with barely enough time to choke down a quick breakfast. She was actually rather proud of herself. She got to sleep in _and_ she still got actual food. Not too shabby if she said so herself.

"I can't believe that Samhain is coming up so _fast!_ You did order your costume, right? I mean, can you imagine how bad it would be if you didn't have a costume for the party!? They may not even let you in, so you better get one."

Sephy shook her head in amusement, "I ordered it before you ordered yours. Mine's already here and Mione promised to help me alter it tomorrow so I'll be a little more comfortable in it."

"Oh good."

Sephy shook her head and finished her eggs before reaching for a fluffy biscuit. She had barely finished spreading her jam across it when she was being practically dragged off of the bench by her sister.

"We're going to be late for Herbology!"

And all Sephy could do was mourn the loss of the biscuit as it slipped between her fingers. No need to mention the furious look on her face when they were so early that Professor Sprout wasn't even there to unlock the doors yet.

Herbology ended and they were lucky enough to have a free period before lunch because Care of Magical Creatures had been cancelled for the day due to a fire in Hagrid's cabin. Lily went on about getting the chance to go take a nap in the dorm room. Sephy on the other hand could hear the rumbling in her stomach that encouraged her to head more in the direction of the kitchens.

Unsurprisingly all of the elves were more than happy to fill her plate up with goodies despite the rush to fill the lunch tables as well. After a few minutes Sephy decided to head on her way, not wanting to be in the way.

She had barely stepped outside of the portrait when she ran into someone, her plate flying and half of the food ending up dripping down the front of her robes.

"Oh come on!" Spehy could not help the whine in her throat. Today was just not going her way.

"Persephone! I am so, so sorry!"

Sephy frowned, of course the person in question would have to be, "Daemyn."

"I was actually looking for you, but I most definitely did not want this to happen. I am so so sorry! Here let me get you something else from the kitchens."

But the Gryffindor had already resigned herself to waiting until lunch actually started, "Don't worry about it, they were working on lunch. No need to disturb them again."

Daemyn reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, "Sorry."

Sephy shrugged, kind of wanting to just forget about her day so far, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Suddenly the hand retreated. If it wasn't for the shuffling of feet not a meter away, Sephy would have thought the boy disappeared.

"Uh…well…"

"Daemyn?"

"You know how Dumbledore said the Samhain parties had to be two or more houses?"

Sephy nodded slowly, not quite sure why Daemyn would be talking to her about this.

"Well, the only kids I really talk to all that much are Hufflepuffs."

Which was a lie actually. Sephy had heard from Rose that the boy talked to anyone and everyone, regardless of house, blood status, or whatever. Apparently his parents had been 'hippies' in America.

"So we need someone else to go with us to kind of even out the numbers as it were. So… Would you want to join us?"

Sephy blinked, "Of course! I'll have to bring my sister along though, is that okay?"

Daemyn laughed happily, "Of course! I assumed you would want your brother to come too, right?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all. The more the merrier, right? We'll meet you in the entrance hall then, okay?"

She nodded slowly, smile clear on her face, "Okay."

"Great."

She was glad Daemyn was happy too, "Great."

"I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye then."

"Bye!"

And the older boy was gone. Sephy smiled to herself as she walked back up towards Gryffindor Tower. Lily seemed surprised but they played a game of gobstones before making their way back to the Great Hall.

It was only then, after they had made their sandwiches and started eating that Lily gave in and asked the question that had been bothering her.

"Okay you're covered in food and dirt, and currently look as though you could spit rainbows. What's up?"

Sephy shrugged, "Nothing. It's just a good day."

(0,0)

"Oh, come on, Harry! The day is going to be fine- you'll see! I've always had good Halloween's and I am practically you…practically twelve now so you have no excuse to avoid the holiday."

"Really? Because I've got to tell you, Lily, if you're practically twelve. I'm practically seventeen and I have yet to have a good Halloween that I can remember. I think I have better statistics on my side."

Lily frowned at the older boy, folding her arms in front of her even as she pursed her lips in a look reminiscent of McGonagall. Harry returned it and Lily lasted a whole five seconds before her resolve crumbled. Her arms dropped their tension and instead of creating a barrier her arms seemed more to hold her together. She gave a slight shrug as she turned away.

"Okay."

Harry watched her go, her head seeming to fall further and further as she walked away eventually making all the way across the room as she started to leave through the portrait hole.

Finally his own shoulder's crumpled as well. He cursed under his breath and made his way reluctantly up to his dorm. Within ten minutes the reluctant boy found himself wandering down the stairs, making his way to breakfast. He was met with incredulous stares on the part of his two friends. Ron and Hermione were rightfully surprised to see Harry dressed with his bag slung over his shoulder and a determined look on his face.

Lily on the other hand merely smirked. Harry scowled at her. He knew he'd been played, but she did not need to rub it in.

Sephy was the one who got to him though. When he walked into the room, she had been listening to her other first years. He was just about to take his seat between Ron and Hermione when the little girl's black hair went flying every as she whipped around towards the newcomer. Her eyes were open wide, her lips parted as she seem to hold her breath for a moment.

"Harry?" Her question was so soft, so hopeful that Harry felt a smile curve his lips.

"Yeah, Sephy. I'm here."

"Oh wow! I'd hoped that Lily was right. She told me she'd get you to come. But Ron and Hermione said you don't like Halloween. They said you usually try to skip breakfast to avoid the day as long as possible. Even Draco said you don't like the day…"

Harry gave Lily a grateful nod although he hoped that she would also notice the tight frown that showed his immense displeasure at having been manipulated.

"Well, she was right. Lily managed to talk some sense into me."

Sephy grinned and reached across the table, Harry met her hand halfway.

The little girl's voice was so full of joy that the little resentment Harry felt at being woken before first period melted away. He was going to do the best he could to keep the sadness at of that young voice for the rest of her young life.

After that the conversation turned to usual topics (read: quidditch, homework, and the unfairness of this teacher or that). Harry let it fall around his ears as he maintained his arm stretched out across the wooden surface until the younger girl could bend her arm and eat her food comfortably. So far, this Halloween was turning out pretty good.

(0,0)

It was during their free period that Hermione dropped a bomb on all of them. To be honest Harry was upset that he had not put two and two together before now. Ron on the other hand looked as though he had never even had an inkling this could happen.

"You have a date to the ball? You said yes nearly a _week_ ago and you're just now saying something?!"

Harry patted Ron's shoulder, "Don't turn this into fourth year all over again, okay?"

"But how could she have a _date_ and not have _told us?!_ "

"We're not her parents, Ron," Harry turned his eyes over to the other part of their trio, "Who are you going with, then?"

She grimaced and Harry had a feeling he was going to have to grab Ron's wand if this went the way he was starting to think it was going.

"This is the part you're really not going to like."

"What do you care?" Harry winced at Ron's tone as the red head folded his arms, "You didn't even care enough to tell us you were going on a date. Not very good friend material if you ask me."

Hermione's arms hardened and Harry chose to take the safe route for once. He slid back slightly and kept a hand on his wand, just in case.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ron's jaw dropped as did his wand, "What?"

"Draco Malfoy asked me to the Samhain Ball and I said yes."

Before anything else could be said the red head had disappeared out the portrait hole. The slamming that echoed behind him had the remaining Gryffindors flinching.

"Well. I say congratulations, 'Mione. Draco seemed nervous about asking you out so I say this worked out rather well for everyone involved."

Hermione bit her lip, "You don't mind?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah. As you said, it's not my place to approve or disapprove. But mostly I've been talking with him for over a month now. I know he's not even close to as bad as we thought he was."

"Thanks, Harry."

He grinned and wrapped her in a hug, "Anytime, Mione. Anytime."

(0,0)

The encounter mere hours before the ball did next to nothing to explain to Harry exactly how he had been roped into playing escort for his friend. His job was apparently to approve her outfit (like Harry cared, Hermione was gorgeous and obviously Malfoy thought so too), get her to eat something, and take her down to the Entrance Hall to make sure she did not talk herself out of it all entirely.

So the Gryffindor found himself dressed obscenely early and standing at the bottom of the girls' stairs waiting for Hermione to come out and show off her third-no fourth hairstyle of the night. Like he cared. He had actually recruited Lily and Sephy to help convince her _this_ was the style that Malfoy would love before they missed the dance entirely.

Hermione stepped out in a white dress that resembled a toga, a golden tiara that looked to be made of a branch twisted inside her hair allowing small pieces to frame her features. The collar of her dress was lined with rubies of some kind and Harry really did not understand why she was choosing Gryffindor colors for her Slytherin date.

Her golden sandals both held a single pink flower at the end of their bindings. From her ears dangled golden wire each decorated by six red spheres. Hermione had smirked when Harry said they looked like seeds. For some reason the girl had refused to tell Harry who she was going as.

But even he had to admit the confidence in her gait proved more than anything that she was finally happy with her decision.

"Beautiful, Hermione. As always."

Lily grinned as well, "You are going to knock Draco's socks off. You are going to be the most stunning girl at the ball, trust me."

But Sephy was the one who had convinced the girl. Although Harry had no idea what she said to the prefect and potential future head girl. All Harry had seen was the first year climbing the steps to wrap Hermione in a hug and whisper something quietly to her. Judging by the tears in Hermione's eyes as she bent to wrap her up tighter, it must have been something amazing.

All of the tension she had been carrying melted away and she looked as though she could convince Voldemort himself to free all of his house elves and sign a petition for muggle-born rights. At that moment Harry had no doubt they were going to win and Hermione was going to be the one to seal the deal for them.

With that they waited for the younger girls to grab their shoes and they were ready to head out for what was sure to be an interesting night.

(0,0)

Lily had told Harry she and Sephy would be there as soon as they could when he had stopped her in the common room. The boy did not seem to get that they both had a party to get ready for as well. She did find it amusing when she had taken in the older boy's outfit. He seemed to have done his best to cover everything that made him stand out.

He was going as the Phantom of the Opera. Wanting something that was fairly easy to do and would not stand out. So he was wearing his dress robes from the Yule Ball two years previous. His shirt was a little tight, his robe a little short but over all it worked well as a cape of sorts. His trademark Potter hair had been slicked back, his scar covered by the half face mask he wore. The mask had apparently been transfigured from his glasses as the boy was not wearing them, or rather the frames had nearly disappeared on the one side so as not to hinder the mask.

Over all he could have been any dark haired student.

Lily had gone a slightly different route with her own costume. She had decided to embrace the muggle tradition that her aunt had taught her while standing out. She chose a costume from one of her favorite movies, the best part is that wizarding people would get that she was not dressing up as a fairy because they were pretty.

Wizarding people already knew that fairies were tricksters first and foremost. They probably wouldn't get the green thing, but Lily just thought Tinkerbell's outfit was cute even if it wasn't _entirely_ accurate.

Sephy had decided to go a different route. Mostly because she had no idea what to do as, but knowing she would need to in order to fit in with the group she was going with. But she did not want to do something too out there because she honestly could not really tell what she looked like.

The smaller girl had settled with something that would hopefully leave people at least a little amused. She had curled her hair, not in long flowing waves but rather in tight corkscrews. Then she had flipped it upside down and gently pulled apart some of the curls to make it a little more frizzy.

Add in some hairspray, some Gryffindor robes, and a prefect badge and she was almost set. It was Lily who delivered the final touches, a quill behind her ear, a book bag plus a book to carry. The two young witches laughed joyously at the results. Now they just had to hope that Hermione liked it as they thought she would.

(0,0)

Sephy's excitement was obvious as she practically dragged Lily down the hallways, only stopping when Lily insisted they were going to be unbearably early and Harry and Hermione were starting to drag behind them.

Harry personally felt like he was far too young to be feeling like a parent. Yet as he walked down the halls, smiling at the antics of the younger girls, with Hermione's arm in his. Harry could not deny that he really was in the role of a parent. Especially when he considered Sephy was going on her first date.

Maybe date was a strong word, it seemed that Sephy was crushing on the older boy but they were going as a group so Harry was not all that worried about it. Or he was not after Hermione knocked some sense into him. Hermione tightened her grip on his arm and for a moment he could just imagine the kids were his and Hermione was their aunt.

Uncle Draco would be waiting to bribe the kids and spoil them rotten all the while encouraging them to stand proud. They were practically Malfoy's after all. Hermione would roll her eyes fondly and read them _Pride and Prejudice_ as a warning against becoming completely the prat Malfoy had been in school.

Harry would swing by to pick them up and listen about their day with their favorite aunt and uncle all the while leaning into a muscular body, enjoying the comfortable weight of their arm around his waist. He'd look up at the taller man as they lead the kids to the fireplace and they share a gentle kiss before his husband walked through ready to catch the kids and Harry when they inevitably came stumbling through.

Harry laughed at himself and his crazy thoughts as he shook his head. Him and his husband raising- wait- _husband?_ But that didn't make any sense he… Suddenly Harry realized exactly what Draco was thinking when Harry asked him to the ball. Probably what DL thought as well. He wondered who else thought that he was bent?

…

More importantly how could Harry have missed the fact he was bent for 16 years!

Hermione pulled him out of his head with a literal tug on his arm. Harry blinked at her questioning gaze. Finally he shook his head. He'd have to sort through this new perspective later, not now. First he had a Samhain to enjoy.

(0,0)

Sephy was ecstatic by the time they finally made it down to the entrance hall. This was where they had to split off though and she suddenly found herself anxious at the idea of walking in with just her sister by her side.

She gripped her sister's hand a little tighter just before she felt her self being wrapped in warm, familiar hug.

Hermione's words bolstered her Gryffindor courage as the older girl spoke softly into her ear, "You are going to have a great time tonight. Don't do anything you don't want to. More importantly don't do anything you won't want to tell me about tomorrow."

Sephy laughed, "I promise, Mione."

"Good. Now promise me one other thing."

Sephy frowned, "What?"

"You'll make your namesake proud tonight?"

Sephy blushed and nodded, "I'll try."

"And I'll do the same, deal?"

The young Gryffindor nodded again. Apparently Lily had received similar encouragement from Harry because moments later they were both walking through the door and into the room where they had awaited their sorting.

They faintly heard the shutting of another door as Harry and Hermione joined their own party.

(0,0)

Harry found Ron wrapped in Lavender's octopus grip later that night and he could only shake his head. The boy was asking for trouble. He was repeating his mistakes from years ago and Harry did not think Hermione was going to be as forgiving this time. In fact- He rather thought that Hermione might instead turn all of her attention to the Slytherin.

If Ron did not pull his head out of his arse he may never see what he could have had with Hermione. That was if he had not blown his chance already. Of course, Harry probably only saw Hermione's light blushes and Malfoy's small grin because he himself was standing with his back to the wall and a cup of punch in his hand.

He had turned down no less than three girls tonight as they had come to ask him for a turn on the dance floor with reddened cheeks. No one else seemed willing to part with their partners to ask, obviously afraid to lose their spot on the dance floor should he turn them down as well.

The good news was that Harry noticed some other things as well as he took in the room. Ten things to be specific. Or rather five couples. Eight guys and two ladies, wrapped in the arms of their partner with no care in the world. He wondered if he had missed this at the last ball, too wrapped up in counting steps to take in the couples that had surrounded him.

He wondered if no one cared or if these couples had just learned to brush aside the negativity. McGonagall had smiled at the two girls (he was pretty sure one of them was Luna but it was hard to see her blonde hair under her bright pink hat covered in feathers and shiny baubles. Which meant it obviously wasn't against the rules.

Draco hadn't seemed really upset by Harry asking him either. Or at least not offended. He just seemed surprised and the like. He wondered why as he stood there and was finally given the opportunity to ask when the blond in question stopped by the table Harry was monopolizing.

And being Harry he was obviously very eloquent in the expressing of his thoughts. Draco had barely reached the table when the Gryffindor was blurting out the question that had been racing through his mind.

"Why?"

The blond boy froze for a minute before shrugging, "I'm kind of surprised you've waited until now to ask actually."

That response made no sense but Harry sensed the Slytherin had more to say so he merely raised his glass and signaled for Draco to explain further.

"Well the official reason is that the Dark Lord has given orders that I am to befriend you. I am using Hermione in a relationship in order to achieve that goal. However, the other Slytherins have already deduced that I have long envied Hermione's brains and therefore believe it is some kind of black mail scheme. Others think it is a way to annoy Weasley."

Harry blinked slowly, that was most definitely not the question he was asking, but it made sense that was the one on the Slytherin's mind, "Well- what do you think?"

"That Hermione is gorgeous and had I not worried for my own head should my father or the Dark Lord hear of it, I would have asked her two years ago instead of that Krum."

The Gryffindor decided this information was exceedingly more valuable than his regarding the views on homosexuality. But he still did want to know the answer to his real question. Maybe now was not the right time though. He could always ask Darcell in his next letter, at least that was one person he did not have to avoid around the school.

He could probably ask Sirius too for that matter. Although it probably said something that his first thought was of Darcell and not his practical father. There were too many things happening in his head for all of this right now.

"Well. I hope you know that you'll have to deal with quite a few raging tempers if you break Hermione's heart. I hope you're prepared because she conjures some truly nasty birds when she's in a temper."

Draco smirked knowingly, "Trust me, between that and her right hook, I know to avoid angering her."

"Good."

Without any further ado the Slytheirn made his way back through the throng towards his smiling date. For a moment Harry was glad he did not have a date, fighting his way through the pressing bodies was looking less and less appealing as the night wore on.

(0,0)

Sephy absolutely hated this. Lily was wrong, so was Hermione. Harry hadn't talked to her but if he thought any part of this would be pleasant- he was wrong too.

The young Gryffindor was standing with her back to the wall a mere arm length away from the door she had entered through. The music in here was loud and harsh as kids jumped around jostling her even as she tried to hide away from the hustle and bustle.

A few people had tried to talk to her, but between the blasting music and the yelling of conversations she could not handle it. One girl had mentioned dressing as a Hogwarts student didn't count as a costume once you were actually in the school.

Sephy had not even bothered to correct her.

As the night wore on and there was no sign of Lily, Russell or Daemyn, Sephy really began to contemplate making a run for the door to escape the uncomfortable press of the crowd.

(0,0)

Russell was looking around for his sisters. Lily had told him they were coming with some Hufflepuffs, but he had yet to see them come in. He had been hoping to spend a majority of the night with the other two but so far he had no luck whatsoever.

He had been stopped by Matilda (a Slytherin first year, like himself) when she noticed his costume. Russell was honestly not all that impressed by it, he'd thrown it together in a matter of seconds. He'd taken the shirt from his uniform untucked it from his pants, tucked the legs into his boots, wrapped a sash around his waist and called it good. Sebastian had been the one to insist on the transfigured hat and eye-patch. All he really wanted to do was to get away from the girl who insisted on comparing his costume to her own, likely just digging for a compliment on her belly dancer costume.

Then suddenly just over Matilda's shoulder he saw the very person he had been looking for. Or one of them anyway. He excused himself just abruptly enough to be considered an attempt at politeness as he pushed his way through the crowd of bouncing kids. Even if they weren't dancing everyone seemed too excited or hyped on sugar to stand still.

"LILY!"

The red head turned around to him with a bright grin, "HEY RUSS! I'M GLAD YOU FOUND ME! HAVE YOU MET ROSE? SHE'S ONE OF MY FELLOW GRYFFINDORS!"

Russell was going to be so excited when this music quieted down, "NICE TO MEET YOU! WHERE'S SEPHY?"

Lily shrugged, "NOT SURE. SHE'S HERE SOMEWHERE THOUGH. PROBABLY WITH DAEMYN. THERE'S A WHOLE CROWD OF HUFFLEPUFFS OVER THERE!"

Russell followed her nod to a corner where a bunch of kids dressed as kittens were chatting. He nodded to her and Rose before he made his way over to talk to his other sister. He was kind of surprised when she said she would come actually. Parties were normally not her thing anyway but parties like this really freaked her out.

It was only as he reached the group of 'puffs that he realized they were behind some kind of magical barrier. Shrugging he reached out a hand, upon realizing he could pass through the Slytherin stepped forward.

Immediately the noise of the party came to a much more bearable volume and he took in the other students with a slight grin.

"Now that, is much more bearable, if I were to give my own opinion."

One of the older students gave a small laugh, "I figured we weren't the only ones who might want to escape the noise."

Russell grinned, "I'm Russel, Russel Villenueve. I was looking for my sister, Sephy. I thought she might be with you guys."

The boy who was apparently responsible for setting up the muffling barrier shook his head suddenly less excited than he had been, "I'm Daemyn, I was supposed to meet her here but I haven't seen her all night."

The first year cursed quietly as he looked around the room, "She hates crowds like this. The noise, the people, everything. It's just really overwhelming. Usually we hang out with her, but she wanted to find you so Lily let her go off alone."

"Damn. Any idea what costume she's wearing?"

The boy shook his head, messy black hair flipping through the air. Daemyn nodded and they quickly laid out a search plan. The four of them (two other Hufflepuff's had volunteered to help. They were in Sephy's classes and were worried about the smaller girl) decided to move out in different angles and search the crowd. They'd check along the walls and when they found Sephy they'd bring her back to the barrier and wait for everyone.

Russell was quick to take on his own angle heading for the wall opposite the door. He only hoped that his little sister was not too disoriented. Who knew what all of this sensory stimulation was doing to the poor girl.

 **I am so so sorry! I was planning to get all of the Samhain/Halloween stuff done in one chapter but it is running away with me. So I'll get the ritual part of the night up in the next chapter. It's almost done so hopefully it won't take another two weeks to get it posted. Thanks so much for your patience guys! Don't forget to review. Ask questions, ask for plot points, anything you want to see? Just ask, it keeps my muse going and chapters get out faster with reviews! See you all next week!**

 **Oh and- Points to a house of your choosing if you guess what costumes the triplets are wearing. Bonus points for Harry and Hermione.**


	13. Samhain: The Old and the New

Sephy was doing her best to make it to the door, she needed to get out of here, but she had no idea where she was and every time she moved another person would bump into her. She had thought about calling her siblings sight to help but realized that would only give her more of a headache as she could only see through their eyes and who knew where they were.

Finally, Sephy made it to another wall. She pressed her back against it and took deep breaths, digging the heels of her palms into her ears in an effort to shut out all of the extra noise. But it seemed useless. Cutting off the noise only stressed her out more as she wanted to have some idea of what was going on.

She muttered quietly under her breath, sounds more than words and tried to press herself tighter to the wall as yet another person managed to run into her. Eventually a hand pressed against her shoulder and Sephy instinctively tried to pull away, only for a second hand to grip her other shoulder and turn her to face whoever it was.

She felt the blessed relief of a dampening ward settle around them, suddenly quieting the noise of the party.

"Hey, are you okay, sweetie?"

Sephy shook her head quickly, "Who are you?"

She could almost hear the girl in front of her frowning, "I'm Lizzy Tenneb. The fifth year prefect for Ravenclaw. Who are you sweetie and how can I help you feel better?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, I can just go if you can get me to the door I can get to my dorm."

"How can you get to your dorm if you can't make it to the door? Look, I'll just let Rey know that I have to go and I'll take you to the infirmary, okay?"

Sephy shook her head, "I can get to my dorm, promise."

"But how- Oh you must be Persephone! I would have thought-your eyes- never mind. I just ran into a boy who was looking for you. What if I take you to them, okay?"

"Who?"

The hands on her shifted until the older girl was holding her hand and her shoulder and guiding her forward, "I think it was your brother, he sounded awful worried, a Slytherin regardless."

Sephy let out a deep breath, "Yes. That's right. Where is he?"

"He's across the room, sweetie, but just hang on to me and I'll get you over there. I can see a dampening ward just like this one so it will be better when we get there."

The young Gryffindor nodded and allowed herself to be led across the room. Every time a person bumped into her she leaned further and further into Lizzy. The prefect tightened her grip and hurried her step as she struggled to cross the room.

She could vaguely here Lizzy talking but with all the other noise the prefect's voice became on droning hum rather than the comforting words Sephy assumed she was making. Finally though she felt a comforting magic reaching towards her and let out a comforting sigh even as a few of Lizzy's words snuck through the fog.

"Almost there, just a few more steps."

Moments later Sephy felt the blessed quiet sink over her and noticed a distinct lack of body heat and confusion of auras meaning that there were not that many people in her new sanctuary. She turned to the older girl before Lizzy could step back and gripped her hand tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Sephy. I'm going to go see if I can find your brother, okay?"

Sephy nodded and found a nearby seat in the quiet bubble and sat down, fidgeting with her curled hair as she waited for someone to break the lovely silence.

(0,0)

Harry took in the amoeba like crowd as Draco rejoined the masses and wondered exactly who had spiked the punch and what they had spiked it with.

There was no other explanation for the other teen practically spilling his guts. Mostly though, he wondered why Voldemort had told his Death Eaters to have their children be 'decent' to him. What was he planning?

Although to be fair that did make a lot of other things make sense. Crabbe and Goyle had been practically ignoring him. Parkinson was not glaring at him constantly and a majority of the Slytherin house actually seemed a lot more relaxed this year.

Harry shook his head as different encounters started to slowly make more and more sense. He really was a Gryffindor if he completely missed the evidence until the truth was told to him. Before long he heard the Headmaster call for their attention.

Dumbledore rose slowly to his feet and held his hands up in a need for silence. When nothing beyond breathing filled the hall the older man smiled and gestured to the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall.

"The Samhain moon has risen. I ask all who wish to attend this ceremony to make their way towards the quidditch pitch where several of your professors will be waiting to guide you through the ceremony. All others are welcome to stay until the stroke of midnight when you will be directed to your common rooms. No matter the choice I wish you the best of Samhain and pleasant dreams."

Slowly students began to move towards the doors and Harry was quick to make his way over to the two most easily distinguishable heads of hair in the crowd. Hermione and Draco were nearly out the door by time he caught up with them.

"Why are we going to the quidditch pitch? Couldn't we just do it in front of the school?"

Hermione shook her head but it was Draco who gave the explanation.

"The ceremonies we do will need to be someplace protected to keep any stray magic away from the castle. The Professor's will likely be guiding our energy and magic to the castle where the other professor's will be waiting at the moon's peak to conduct the ceremony."

Harry nodded once, "Makes sense. Especially seeing as someone definitely spiked the punch earlier."

Draco shook his head while Hermione frowned at him, "Why would you say that?"

"Draco Malfoy is smiling at me, Hermione. What more proof do you need that he's sloshed?"

The blond pulled an offended face for about half a second before he ended up giggling. Hermione frowned and turned her face to Harry. She had a small smirk as well.

"Good point." Her smirk grew to near Slytherin levels, "Would you like to see one of the new spells I learned?"

The teen frowned at his friend, "What are you thinking?"

Hermione merely flicked out her wand and pointed it at the blond who merely grinned at her openly, " _Ut omne venenum._ " Her wand did a quick circle before flicking down and back up.

The Gryffindor boy watched in awe and slight terror as the Slytherin turned white then a queer sort of green before booking it for the nearby bushes and dry heaving.

"What did you do?"

Hermione smirked, "It's a modified sobriety charm. It makes you experience your entire hangover in about five minutes as it clears the alcohol. It was developed by American witches in the 1920's to encourage their husbands to abide by the prohibition."

Harry was silent for a few moments as he watched the blond continue dry heaving, "You know, I don't think he got to that point on purpose."

The girl shrugged, "It's not that bad, he'll feel fine in about a minute, he didn't drink that much. But he should know better than to drink something without checking it first."

They watched as all of the other students migrated towards the quidditch field, idly commenting on this costume or that.

"Really? A witch? How cheesy can you get?"

"At least she did the muggle 'green skin and warts' version. Although that's kind of offensive if you think about it."

…

"Do you think all of the Hufflepuffs decided to unanimously come as ridiculously cuddly animals?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

"Wait- I think that cat's a ravenclaw."

"Her date's a Hufflepuff though."

"Fair enough."

…

Finally Draco got himself put together enough to come over to where they were standing.

The blond glared at his date but Hermione shrugged even as she wrapped her arm through his. His glare melted slightly and Harry realized that if Ron did not come to his senses tonight. He would lose Hermione. As he took in the way Draco merely nodded with a small smile as Hermione lectured him on his carelessness, Harry could not help but think that maybe, just maybe, it would not be a bad thing.

And quite honestly if Ron was going to act like this, he did not deserve her anyway. He'd come around. He'd mature in a couple of years no doubt. Hermione had though. She had already recognized the war and the danger in which her friendship with Harry placed her and her family. Draco knew too, he also knew about loyalty to friends and family.

They would make a good couple. Plus at least Draco could keep up with Hermione in school and conversation. Maybe even debate with her and win in a subject or two.

Suddenly a wave of magic swept over Harry's skin, leaving him tingling in its wake. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had made it all the way to the pitch without realizing it. More shocking was the fact that he was no longer in his black robes.

He turned to Hermione and Draco, finding them in a similar state. Upon walking through the barrier their clothes had shifted from their costumes and into plain white linen shirts and pants. Harry cast a curious look at her and she shook her head with a small smile.

"You didn't even look at the book I gave you, did you?"

"I looked at it. I never opened it but I looked at it."

"Linen is made from flax which composes the oldest fibers known to man. It's naturally absorbent and will help to prevent injury from stray magic."

"Injury?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Relax, Potter."

"Have you seen my track record? I tend to end up in the infirmary at _least_ once a month. I end up unconscious in there at least once a year. I would rather not risk stray magic."

"Its little stuff, especially with the wards the professors set up I don't think anyone could possibly get more than a minor headache."

Harry visibly braced himself, "Great. And what all are we expected to do here?"

Hermione sighed but was saved from answering when Professor McGonagall filled in. The Head of Gryffindor's voice was loud and echoing through the stadium.

"Happy Samhain! Today's ceremony is focused on celebrating what this holiday has typically symbolized. The chance for renewal. A chance to reflect on our lives and the rhythms in which our lives fall."

She cast a charm up into the sky and Harry watched as the sky began to fill with red and orange lights. The bright colors slowing shifting from shape to shape. Within moments he was surrounded by leaves, cats, pumpkins, and sparks that caressed his skin. He was filled with feelings of joy, forgiveness, and just- lightness.

"Tonight we ask three things from you. One: write your deepest regret, deepest wish, and your deepest fear upon slips of parchment and cast them upon the flames at the appropriate time. Two: Leave all rivalries, conceptions, and family alignments outside of the circle, tonight we are embracing the idea of _tabula rasa_ we will all stand as pure as the color that adorns us. Three: Take a moment to meditate on death and what it means, why it is essential, the good, the bad, and the value in death.

"Tomorrow you will embark on the final step, you will all be accompanied by a professor to the resting places of your loved ones. There you will communicate with them as you see fit, the only requirement is that you return by the time the sun sets."

Harry swallowed, he did not know that was a part of this. Actually, he did not even know where his parents were buried. Also- How was he supposed to speak to them?

He really should have read the book Hermione loaned him.

(0,0)

Sephy vaguely heard people talking around her, occasionally someone would wander through the barrier and join in the conversation but she ignored everyone who talked to her. Well not ignored exactly, she sent them a smile and maybe a 'yes' or a 'no' but that was about it.

It was not until a familiar voice brushed her ears that she looked up.

"Anything?"

"Tenneb brought her in a few minutes ago. She doesn't look so good, to be honest."

There was a moment in which Sephy assumed he was crossing the mess of people standing to find her in the corner and then he spoke.

"Persephone? Are you okay? We were so worried, I'm sorry I wasn't looking for you sooner, but I thought maybe you had just changed your mind. I can't really blame you, I mean we Hufflepuffs aren't exactly the rowdiest bunch, hence the muffling barrier, if you wanted to enjoy the party you might have followed your sister and latched onto another group. I didn't even think about the fact you might not want to be at a party until your brother brought it up, Russell, I think his name was, anyway I felt so bad that we went out and were trying to find you but I think they used an extension charm or something because we could not find you."

He was cut off by an amused friend, "Daemyn, you gotta chill, mate. Give her a chance to answer."

"Right, well, the point is I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to come to this thing."

Sephy shook her head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much I hate parties, I kind of forgot how things like this freak me out. My parties were usually like five or six people. This is just a bit much."

"Did you want to head out then?"

She started to say yes, then she realized she would have to walk back outside of this barrier to get up to her dorm. She shuddered at the thought and Daemyn seemed to figure out the problem pretty instantly.

"Don't worry. I actually know of a back way to get out of here. It's actually why I set the barrier up over here. Or asked Thomas too. He's the Hufflepuff prefect who's watching us. I think they drew the short straws, but he set it up for us."

Sephy smiled as the boy babbled, obviously still frustrated by the way the night had started off, "That's okay Daemyn, I don't mind staying. I actually would like to talk to my brother too. That was one of my main reasons for coming tonight."

Daemyn moved to sit down next to her on some of the cushions they had conjured, "I saw him before we came to find you. We agreed we'd meet back here, so he should be back soon."

Sephy nodded, "Okay."

They sat in silence as conversation flowed around her and Sephy felt her headache begin to ebb. She was glad she'd met Daemyn that day in the hall. She didn't know how long she and her siblings would be here but she would take advantage of the time she had with friends like Daemyn.

(0,0)

Harry swallowed as the first piece of paper flashed in front of him, along with a quill. There was one word printed across it: Regret. He hesitated watching as everyone else gripped their quills and began to write. He had no idea what his biggest regret was, he regretted a lot of things, but what was his biggest one?

He reached out carefully when Draco and Hermione both raised an eyebrow in his direction. As soon as his fingers gripped his shaft he found his hand writing. He stared in wonder as the words of his biggest regret began to form on the parchment. There were five words and Harry found himself nodding as he saw them. To someone else they may seem too vague, but everything in them would take more paper than he had.

 _The night in the graveyard._

Yes. That summed it up rather nicely.

He reached out a hand and felt hers grip his tightly she gave him a commiserating smile and he responded in kind. The bonfire glowed a bright red as everyone took their parchments one by one and dropped them into the flames.

Harry felt the pressure lift from his chest as his words turned to ashes, he knew he still had to deal with the guilt he felt from that night but watching it burn seemed to take some of the distress away.

When the last slip had crumbled away the bonfire faded away to slight smolders and they found themselves directed to stand in two circles the boys in the outer circle while the girls formed a second circle between them.

"Most of you either learned this dance specifically for tonight or have done it for years in your own celebrations. For those of you who have not-" Harry was pretty sure she looked directly at him at that comment, "Allow those around you and the magic of night to guide your feet and the song to guide your hearts."

Harry just knew he was going to fall on his face as the music began and he felt the drums begin to echo within his chest. He glanced over to see Flitwick directing the choir and drums. Draco took his hand on one side and some seventh year Ravenclaw gripped the other.

He locked eyes with Neville on the other side of the circle and as they began to travel around with elbows bending and hands raising in harmony. When his left foot crossed around his left and his hands twisted around his body he stopped trying to make sense of it and let Draco pull and push him as the music filled the sky.

(0,0)

They danced and they danced until Harry lost count of the number of songs that had played, the number of circles he had passed through and whose hands he was holding. In the moment it all became a blur of laughter, smiles, and contemplation in turns.

The music eventually slowed and stopped and Harry turned in quiet circles for a time not really caring to speak with anyone or talk at all really. Eventually though his quiet thoughts were lost in the suddenly yellow flames that flared from the fire pit.

"Witches and wizards it is time to record your second parchment. Take care of your thoughts with this for the words you write may not be the ones you expect."

Once again Harry's vision was filled with a slip of parchment and a quill. There was barely any hesitation as he gripped the shaft between his fingers and began to scratch the tip beside the lone word 'Wish.' He was sure he knew what would appear as he wrote for he had seen it years ago in the Mirror of Erised.

Yet the words were different, not much, but enough to change everything. He blinked slowly at his barely legible scrawl.

 _To give Lily, Russel, and Persephone back their family and home._

He gave a small smile as the words sank in. He could not get his family, they were gone, but he could give the triplets their family back, maybe even a home with their fathers. It made a lot more sense to focus on the ones he could save rather than the fate he could have never avoided.

Once again the students stood staring at their wishes, some needing time to understand the words they were faced with, others simply glancing at them before tossing them into the flames with nothing but resignation. Still it took a good deal longer to clear the area and watch as the parchments crumbled within the flames the pieces floating above their heads as the wishes were carried off in the hopes that an answer would come back.

As the smoke cleared and the flames sank once again to embers, McGonagall drew their attention once again.

"It grows time for the silence to fill this space. Allow your thoughts to drift over your role in this world, not the rivalries and grades that seem to sustain your lives but rather the meaning beyond all of this. Think of the role death plays in your life, in the world, in the purpose of living. When the flames once again reach to the sky we will rejoin to continue our rebuilding of ourselves and our beloved school."

And Harry let his thoughts spiral into the silence that was hope and contemplation.

(0,0)

"Oh thank Salazar!"

Sephy huffed out a laugh even as she was pulled out of her seat and into the loving arms of her brother. She could vaguely hear Daemyn chuckling next to her even as she gripped Russel tightly in return.

"I am a so so sorry, Sephy! I honestly did not think that party was going to be this crazy. I was trying to find you but apparently you got here before me. Are you okay?"

Sephy smiled and nodded as she pulled back from her brother running a gentle hand up his arm to brush her fingers along his cheek.

"I'm okay, promise. Just a little shaken."

Russel shook his head, "I should have been here! Did Daemyn find you?"

"No- Lizzy Tenneb did, she's a prefect. I think it was Ravenclaw, she said she talked to you?"

"Yeah. I'm glad, do you want to leave?"

Sephy felt her cheeks heat up, "I was trying to when Lizzy found me. She talked me into coming here, said that you were looking for me."

"We can go now? Maybe go outside see if we can spy on those old guys?"

"No- This is nice. Let's just talk. Official introductions- Daemyn this is my brother Russel, Russel this is Daemyn."

Daemyn laughed, "Alright then, these are the Puffs. We have a huge number of us, but I'm the most important so I think we're good."

Suddenly he was pulled away from her and a new arm found it's way around a suddenly tense Sephy, "Now that mister ego is out of the way, I'm Aurora, yes like the muggle princess."

"That was entirely unnecessary," the voice came from far lower than usual and Sephy laughed when she realized Aurora had actually dumped Daemyn onto the floor.

"I think Sephy will agree it was completely necessary. Other than myself and the ego you've already met there is-"

Sephy let the names slip from her mind as she began to calm down from the overwhelming noise of earlier.

Maybe coming to the party had not been that bad after all. Maybe Lily could even come over at some point and they could laugh about some of the craziness that happened at Hogwarts. Like how Peeves dropped orange juice on Flitwick the other day and fled in terror when he realized it splashed the Slytherin Head of House as well as the Ravenclaw Head.

As laughter filled their little corner Sephy found herself hoping that the night never ended.

(0,0)

Slowly Harry felt himself float back from the peace and quiet that had filled him. He had discovered something, or rather come to recognize the truth. The best part was that the meditation seemed to have smothered the panic and disbelief that usually come from these revelations. He had just accepted it.

As he glanced around he noticed Hermione and Draco not that far away also seeming to come out of their trances. He slowly made his way to his feet feeling no desire to rush. He felt as though the world was simply in its place and all he had was time to complete everything.

By the time he arrived next to the other two he found them sitting up and holding hands. He smiled at the sight and sat down again near them. They sent him small smiles as well but there eyes were as unfocused as Harry felt.

For a brief moment Harry had to wonder if this is what a day would be like in Luna's mind.

Eventually the welcome, comforting haze began to disappear and they were slowly drawn back into a world where deadlines and consequences became more concrete. This time it was Flitwick's voice who broke the silence and echoed within the stadium. His figure hidden by the harsh light of the sudden blue flames that grew meters high the instant the charms professor voice reached his ears.

"Finally the moment has come and we come to face that which we fear most. Note this is not necessarily what form your boggart will take. You may find that your deepest fear may lack a physical form. You may learn something you may not want to know."

The last piece of parchment appeared in front of him and Harry reached for the quill even as he wondered whether or not he wanted to know. In the end though the quill took hold and the words were scratched out beside their prompt: 'Fear.'

As he stared at the words Harry realized that there was nothing worse he could ever have to face. All others would have something he could work with, but this. This would be a fate he would have never wished on anyone.

 _That Voldemort truly lacks the ability to love another._

For if Voldemort could not love than could he even be considered a man? Was it fair to allow a boy to grow to adulthood without the sense of warmth and trust that came from unconditional love? Would the man never escape the fate his mother created for him with her potion?

He tossed the scrap into the fire without thought and missed the way the parchment seemed to disappear instantly in the flames. Not even a puff of smoke to commemorate the existence of his true fear. A world in which any one lacked the ability to have love in their lives.

At least Harry knew that his parents had truly loved him and he knew that he loved his friends and family (not so much the Dursley's but the Weasley's and Remus and Sirius). He even thought that there may be a chance that he could grow to love Darcell. Perhaps as a friend or a mentor.

He ignored the part of him that suggested more, he could not imagine himself with someone older than his father. Although it was hard to think that way when he only read the man's words and had yet to actually meet him. Maybe he could talk to Draco about him and…

Harry shook his head. Now was not the time. Right now he was to focus on those around him and the balance of the world. The mystery of Darcell would have to wait until they resumed school.

Flitwick smiled slightly as he saw the students toss in their fears, "I hate to end the night on such a note and as such we have one final task for you. The centaurs have agreed to allow students along the forest trails for a hundred meters from the edge. We have placed spells to prevent you from wandering beyond the boundaries."

Several of the students began asking questions about the safety but Flitwick raised a hand to quiet the concerns.

"They are perfectly safe for tonight only. Your job is to walk along in nature, it is another form of meditation for tonight. Perhaps it will help you to come to terms with your fear, contemplate why you have your regrets, or it could allow you to plan out how to achieve your wish.

"Take this time to do as you need. You will be rounded up by a Professor to return here for a night under the stars. We will discuss tomorrow when the sun rises."

Harry looked to the woods and took careful steps forward. He was actually rather intrigued by the thought of just wandering through the forest. His adventures into the shadows had been filled with danger and complications up to this point.

It would be interesting to walk into a dangerous place with permission for once.

(0,0)

Tom would admit that he did not believe the idea that death was critical to life. He had purpose in his own without death to mark the end of his reign so why should it matter. Still it was the beauty of the fire's light and the small smiles on the faces of those who he might once have called friends, that made him think Samhain was a wonderful night.

He followed the traditions with a shaking head even as the charmed quill took note of his deepest fear. For years a single word had followed, one he had learned to dismiss with a shake of his head. For no one could ever expect the name Lord Voldemort to be forgotten.

Imagine his shock when now new words appeared…

…

He shook his head and glanced at the quill. Eyes trailing slowly back towards the words in his hand.

…

Since when has he cared what Mr. Potter thinks?

(0,0)

Sephy didn't see Lily again until the next day, long after their group had abandoned the party a little earlier than most. Though they still had been sneaking out of the kitchens around midnight much to the amusement of one Miss Tenneb. She was thankful for the first years that Snape had been selected to watch the older years outside.

They had made it to their respective dorms thanks to a few passages Daemyn and Aurora had shown them. Sephy had been eager to meet her bed and missed her sister coming into their dorm. Lily likely had not made it back until two or so, which was probably on the prefects because none of the first years were supposed to be out after eleven.

Seeing as the other Gryffindor had been up so late, Sephy was far from surprised when the curtains on her bed remained firmly sealed until lunch. The younger girl had grinned when her sister's aura appeared in the seat next to her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!"

Lily grinned, "Hey, I was at a party last night."

Sephy laughed, "You had a good time then?"

"Oh it was a blast! I'm guessing you hung out in that Hufflepuff corner all night? You could have come and hung out with me you know. Although I'll admit I wish we didn't have to yell all night, I'm glad I thought to get some throat soother yesterday, apparently Madame Pomfrey's all out today."

The younger girl smiled, but it felt tight and fragile as she listened to her sister talk about how amazing the dance was. Sephy could admit that she was glad her sister had a good time but she was kind of sad that her sister apparently had not spared a thought for her sister.

She picked at her food as her sister talked and couldn't help but laugh at some of the more ridiculous nonsense that the other students had gotten into last night. She jumped when her sister suddenly started dragging her off the bench.

She barely managed to get her feet under herself before she was dumped on the floor. At which point she was dragged unceremoniously towards the front doors.

Russell caught up to them just inside the main entrance and grinned as he fell into step with his sisters.

"So- What time to you get in last night, Lils?"

"About two I think…" She shrugged, "I don't know really. We were a little busy plus I think I was mostly deaf last night."

And with that little introduction the girl was off on a tangent about her night with Rose and their new friends in Ravenclaw. Russell frowned more and more as she started going on about the amazing costumes she had seen and the fun of dancing with everyone and feeling so close to the rest of the students.

The little trio had ended up down by the lake as they enjoyed the first day of November, it wasn't exactly cold yet but Russell appreciated his scarf nonetheless. He shoved his hand into his pockets as Lily started laughing about something else that had happened.

He glanced over at Sephy who was apparently trying to ignore the conversation, one sided as it was.

It was really unlike Lily to be completely ignoring Sephy. Not to mention the fact that she was mentioning the noise, the closeness, and the lights over and over. All of which were things that bothered Sephy. All things that Lily knew bothered Sephy.

When one of the second years came over to them and dragged Sephy into a conversation about his friend Emily, Russell decided it was time to cut into his sister's monologue.

"Lils! We get it, you had a great time."

"Of course I did it was a party. Didn't you have fun?"

Russell decided that it was time to go in for the kill shot as it were, "Yeah, at least I did once I found out she was safe and Daemyn had calmed her down from a panic attack."

Brown eyes widened as she turned a worried look to her sister, "What happened? She didn't say anything…"

"Of course she didn't. You've been going on and on about how much fun you had, she didn't want to put a damper on your mood."

"But…"

Russell took pity on his sister and moved closer to wrap an arm around her shoulders, "Hey, it's okay, Sephy's okay. She just remembered why she doesn't like parties."

"What?"

"You know because of the noise and the fact that everyone is standing so close, she just got a little claustrophobic. That's all."

"Why would that…" Suddenly Lily's eyes filled with guilt and she shook her head before she started hyperventilating, "Oh Merlin. Russ?"

Dark green eyes tightened as he took in his sister's sudden panic, "What? What's wrong, Lils?"

"I think we may have a problem…"

"What?"

Lily's eyes were wide with terror as she turned to meet her brother's worried gaze, "I…I forgot that Persephone is blind. I forgot she doesn't like parties. I've never…"

"Hey, it's fine. You were just distracted by the party last night."

Lily's red curls bounced as she shook her head, "No. I honestly forgot she was blind. I didn't remember. Couldn't."

Russell tightened his grip but said nothing more. If she really was forgetting this could become a real problem. As both of their eyes drifted over to Sephy they struggled not to think on what this could mean.

(0,0)

Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Then stared in confusion as he took in the stadium, as it had not been last night, or ever that he knew of. The green field was spotted by pockets of white, pockets which he recognized were most likely the other students.

He wondered briefly how he had made it back here but seeing as the majority of last night was a blur filled with missing thoughts he was not exactly concerned about it at this point. More than likely it was the professors trying to keep to their word and pulling the children from the forest before the truce had ended.

That was when Harry took in the reason he had woken when the majority were still sleeping.

Severus Snape was standing not two feet away and glaring at him. The Gryffindor debated rolling over and returning to sleep but in truth he was not that tired anymore and he was pretty sure the older man would kill him should he attempt it. Holiday or not.

"Come, Potter. We have much to do this morning."

"Professor?"

"I have been assigned the dubious task of escorting you and a few others to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. We will be leaving momentarily with or without your ego in attendance."

Harry blinked, still not awake enough to process the words, "Wait. Is that where my parents are? You know where they are buried?"

"Yes, Potter. Now move."

The teen was on his feet, wand in hand in an instant, ready for this trip. He desperately wanted to see him parents. Not knowing where they were buried hadn't really bothered him before but with all of the talk yesterday about relatives and closure… He really just needed to know now.

He found himself in a group with mostly Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw who he'd never even seen before, and Snape.

"Where is Godric's Hollow?"

The Ravenclaw frowned, "Don't you know? Your parents are buried there, after all."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't know where they were buried until about five minutes ago. Give me a break."

"That is quite enough. Grab the portkey, be quick about it."

Deciding that the Professor was in a worse mood than usual, Harry grabbed the distressed book quickly and watched as everyone else did the same. After black eyes scanned the group of teens Snape took a deep breath and his face twisted into a look that warned of inevitable death.

"Lemon Drop."

Harry grinned as the man's eyes dared anyone to say anything but still recoiled slightly as the not-so-pleasant feeling of his spine being pulled through his belly button took over everything.

Amazingly, Harry actually landed on his feet as the group fell to the earth in what Harry presumed was Godric's Hollow. Snape glanced around assuring himself no body parts had been left behind before he began taking long strides towards the church that adorned the street corner.

Harry and the others scrambled to catch up to the older man. He paused at the gate and stopped them all with a glare.

"I am only accompanying the lot of you because I also have a visit to make today. I am not here to listen to any whimpering whining or otherwise useless complaints about the state of your various family members. Move to the gate when you have finished your discourse. I shall be there myself before noon. If you are not you shall have to discover your own transportation back to Hogwarts. Understood?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Be gone the lot of you."

Slowly everyone dispersed amongst the headstones. Harry decided to wander around until he found something that seemed like his parents. Maybe they would be by others who had passed in 1981. His steps were halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Follow me, Potter."

The professor said nothing else as he led the way through the rows of silent stone. They passed person after person along their trek. Some were wizards in traditional garb, others purebloods attempting to dress as muggles. Some were either more experienced or were actually muggles. Harry could not really tell.

He tripped now and then as he struggled to keep up with the professor's strides. He tore his gaze from the other visitors to watch for the occasional root or rock that marred the path.

Which meant when the Professor stopped- Harry didn't.

The resulting glare may have even stopped the Dark Lord Voldemort himself in his tracks.

"Sorry Sir."

"Save it, "Potter. I attempt to do something to encourage a more positive interaction between us and this…" The man shook his head.

Harry apologized, or tried to, but the man just held up a hand and stepped to the side. Harry glanced down at the stones that Snape revealed and couldn't help but stare.

 _James and Lily Potter_

"You and I have never gotten along Mr. Potter. I am aware that a portion of the hostility in said relationship has derived from my inability to reconcile your dunderhead nature."

The Professor looked expectantly at Harry, "Uh…Thanks?"

A snort was the appropriate response, "Quite. Now, I was asked by your Head of House to accompany you as I am one of the few people who can tell you stories about both your parents."

Harry had heard as much what with all of the derogatory slurs against his father and-

"You knew my mum?"

Harry wondered how long Snape practiced to get the disbelieving and condescending look in a single eyebrow movement, "She was in the same year as your father was she not?"

"Well yeah but Remus and Sirius only told me about how she kept telling my father 'no'."

Snape nodded once, "They were both closer to your father, I on the other hand met your mother before Hogwarts. I knew Petunia as well actually."

"I'm sorry."

"Quite."

They stood in silence for a few moments as Harry gathered his wits about him. Snape conjured a bench with a sigh. Harry joined his professor on the bench (leaving as much space between them as humanly possible) and did something that even Godric Gryffindor would have been impressed by.

"Professor? Do you think- Could you tell me about my mum?"

"That is why I am here, is it not?"

After a few moments the words started and Harry heard about his mum using accidental magic and how Snape caught her practically flying. For the second time in his life he found himself completely enraptured by the man's deep voice.

(0,0)

After a full day with his sisters, Russ was finally heading back to his dorms, stopping briefly to talk with one of the Hufflepuffs he had met last night (Don't ask him what her name was. He was honestly lucky he remembered his own name some days.). They had a brief laugh and the first year asked if he would be willing to go over some of the potions work with him and Russ was excited to go over it with someone who wouldn't just stare at him as though he was insane.

They made plans to meet up in the library after dinner and Russell was on his way to his dorm to grab his notes and was in the middle of sorting them as he wandered down the stairs when he ran straight into a body.

Which was of course none other than Michael Moriarty. A Slytherin second year who really hated the fact that one of the snakes was contaminated with Gryffindor blood.

"Well well well. Did you have a good time with those pathetic little kitties today?"

Russell rolled his eyes, "Grow up, Moriarty. They're my sisters."

"And whose fault is that?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No one's."

Moriarty apparently didn't have a response to that but when Russell tried to walk past him the guy dug into the recesses of his mind to find that absolutely worst thing he could possibly say.

"I don't know why you would even claim them. I think I would die of embarrassment before I ever claimed someone that defective as a relative."

He didn't see the punch coming. Though to be fair, neither did Russell.

"You little-!"

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"This-This wanna-be Gryffindor just punched me!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Mister Villeneuve?"

Russell tried to decide what he should say and eventually shrugged, "He called my sister defective."

The blond figure stepped out of the shadows and stared unimpressed at the older Slytherin boy.

"I had thought that Slytherins were loyal to each other."

Moriarty glared at Russell, "He's the one who's always hanging out with Gryffindorks and Hufflepoofs."

Malfoy took a step further and stood next to Russell with his arms hanging loosely by his side, want tight within his grip.

"You know. You may need connections with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors later in life."

Moriarty snorted, "I'll never consort with anyone who is not a Slytherin. Or who consorts with non-Slytherins."

"Well then you can't consort with the Malfoy's, the Zabini's or the Parkinson's. You might still be able to deal with the Greengrass family. Probably not for long though."

"What do you mean? You don't talk to Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors."

Malfoy smirked, "One of my cousins is a Gryffindor. I have another one who is a Hufflepuff."

"Yeah but you don't talk to them."

"I will. I'm making plans with them as we speak, more or less. I just sent a letter requesting a meeting with Nymphadora Tonks, the Hufflepuff alum."

Russell sent a shocked glance at the prefect, "Really? She's great, a little crazy but hilarious. I'm sure she'll agree."

"Thanks." Draco smiled at him.

Moriarty did not know when to quit apparently, "Well I mean at least she's decent. She's an auror after all, so she can't be _that_ much of a 'Puff. Plus you could just not talk to them."

"Okay, then how about this. My girlfriend is a Gryffindor."

Russell grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him around, "What? When? Who?"

"Yes, she agreed this morning. And I'm pretty sure you can guess."

The first year grinned, but Moriarty seemed less than convinced, "What do you get out of that?"

"A wonderful relationship with a beautiful woman."

Moriarty stared blankly. Malfoy sighed.

"Look at it this way. Slytherins make deals and expect something back. Ravenclaws will refuse to help anyone who seems inferior unless they have a personal connection. Gryffindors tend to help if they can, or find a way to help, if they think it's a good cause. Hufflepuffs will help no matter what, well assuming no animals will be hurt in the process."

"Yeah…and?"

"Would you rather owe people favors or do favors for people who are not going to even think about the fact that you owe them something?"

Moriarty shook his head, "Why wouldn't they think that?"

"Because they aren't Slytherins."

"But…"

Malfoy rubbed his temples and had another sudden insight as to why Snape hated his job.

"Let me put this simply then. Do not mess with anyone no matter their house. We have bigger cauldrons to boil. Now if I remember correctly my last meeting with Professor Snape concluded with his mentioning a certain four foot essay on the properties of batwings when sliced, shredded, or whole…and a certain due date being moved forward…"

The group of second years paled and made a break for their bags and disappeared back out the door moments later-likely for the library.

Russell laughed at them and turned to Malfoy and Zambini who had creeped up on their conversation. Likely wanting to be near in case they needed help transporting people to the hospital wing.

"Thank you."

"Of course, I'm kind of surprised by this actually, none of the older students have protested your involvement with your sisters. I'm wondering why they have a problem with it."

Russell shrugged, "I don't know but they've gotten worse lately. I'm sure this helped though. Thanks Malfoy."

"Call me 'Draco.'"

The first year's eyebrows fell over suddenly sad eyes even as a slight smile curled his lips, "Thanks. I'm going to go to bed. Night."

The boy made a break for the stairs even as he heard Draco call after him, he could not handle this right now.

The door slammed shut on a frowning Draco Malfoy who turned wide eyes onto his friend, "What just happened?"

"No idea," the Italian cast a _tempus_ , "But I have a feeling going to bed at five is a little strange."

"I thought we were good," the blond gave a last look at the door before heading back to the common room.

Blaise could only shrug as his best friend settled into a black leather chair to stare absently at the water dancing outside the windows. He had a feeling that this went a little beyond two Slytherins. There was something strange about the triplets. Things were not all that they appeared when it came to the new first years.

(0,0)

"You know- that kind of explains a lot about Aunt Petunia."

Snape actually, possibly, almost looked as though he had the potential to quirk his lips up into something vaguely resembling a smile.

"I thought it might. I take it she was not as kind to you as I had believed?"

"Hardly. She's probably as nasty as you would think she'd be."

"I apologize for that, perhaps if I had received her letter sooner I might have been able to help spare you from that fate."

Harry frowned and turned his eyes away from the headstones, "What do you mean?"

"I found out about your birth about a week after it happened. I had been travelling through Sweden to gather ingredients and I'm afraid that I had been gone for a month by the time I had returned.

"There were three letters waiting for me. The first was written the day I had departed and was from Lily, your mother, asking me for forgiveness. She felt guilty for ignoring my apologies and was hoping to meet with me that week.

"The second was a note saying that she could not blame me for ignoring her apology. But she wished nonetheless to propose my becoming the godfather to her child. Apparently Potter and Black were both supremely overjoyed by her idea."

This time it was Harry's turn to snort, "I bet."

"Hmm… The third came on the day of your birth. Apparently she had managed to convince James that you would have two godfathers Black would be one and I would be the other. The only difficulty was that godfather's have to be in the presence of the child within a day of their birth. That is when the magic is the most potent. I don't know if they ever claimed a second godparent for you."

The silence was full of what if's and possibilities as the two thought over all that could have happened had the letters made it to Snape in time.

"Would you have?"

"It would be far easier to answer your questions if you would deign to speak in complete sentences."

"Would you have accepted my mum's offer? Would you have been my godfather? If you'd gotten the letters in time, I mean?"

Snape turned his gaze back to the stones and shook his head, "I honestly don't know, Potter. I just don't know."

(0,0)

Lord Voldemort was pacing in his study a hand pressing against his temples. He had yet to hear a response from his last letter to Potter. That was not exactly a surprise seeing as the boy was likely visiting his parents. The surprising part was that he had a desire to write to the other boy again rather than wait for Harry's response.

He held a quill to the parchment before placing it down once again. He did not know what had come over him.

But he was not going to give him. He would be receiving a letter from Harry either tonight or tomorrow and that would have to be good enough. Until then he'd have to look up some causes of chest pain. Possibly causes that were also linked with insomnia and nausea.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked to the large double doors. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in a couple of weeks now and it was only getting worse. He paused at the doors as a yawn overtook him.

He spent a long moment resting his hand on the door, staring absently at the woodgrain. With a sigh he pushed himself away from the wood and turned his back to the doors. Perhaps a cup of tea and an attempt for a few hours of sleep first.

 **Okay so this is beyond late. I apologize. I also apologize for the like horrid flow between POV's I wrote them all separately so I hope they went together okay. I'll be getting another chapter up even quicker hopefully! Thanks for your patience everyone!**

 **Please keep in mind, I do not celebrate Samhain. All of my rituals and such were taken from internet searches and the deep recesses of my imagination. If I got something wrong please tell me, however I may not change it if the point I made is critical to the plot.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone and be prepared for the next chapter as soon as I can get it up. Questions, comments, concerns will make the next chapter appear quicker (it's like magic). Thanks again for reading guys!**


	14. Holidays?

Harry Potter was given a lot to think about over the few weeks until winter break. There were times when he seriously doubted that he would ever get through his homework and assignments in class.

Severus Snape could have been his godfather. Might have been his father for all intents and purposes if only he hadn't been gone for that month. Maybe that explained some of Severus' bitterness towards him.

Lily and Russel seemed terrified about something. They were digging through books that Harry was pretending not to notice the titles of. Sephy seemed to be pulling away from her siblings. But like how Charlie or Bill did. Not that she didn't want to be around them but rather that she was growing into herself.

Draco was being bizarrely happy about something, and even being not-enemies like they were it was still creeping Harry out. Ron was also still throwing a fit, but Hermione seemed fine. More than fine, actually. He'd say she was almost as happy as Draco was. She'd started being weird about it too. Harry had a theory but really didn't want to think on it.

Mostly his thoughts were revolving around Darcel. The man had not sent him a reply from his latest letter. It had been a week since Harry had expected a reply and now he was debating sending another letter in the off-chance that Hedwig had been unable to deliver the last one.

It had started after Samhain. Not right away of course, but Harry noticed a difference in his letters after that day. It seemed the man was becoming almost bipolar in his letters. One paragraph would sound almost like they were friends, despite the age difference he really had started to sound like someone Harry would like to spend time with. The next he sounded much closer to the cold man who had written him at first.

Now it had been over a week with no response. Harry figured it had more to do with the contents of this letter than anything else.

He had kind of broken an unspoken rule after all when he asked if they could meet over the winter break. Harry hadn't really expected a positive answer, been hoping for one yes, but expecting? Harry shook his head at that thought.

Regardless of what anyone thought, Harry wasn't stupid or completely reckless. He knew that even if Darcel didn't support Voldemort (which he did, Harry was certain of that) he was in league with well-known Death Eaters. Like the Malfoys and Lestranges (the Crabbes and Goyles had even come up a time or two) and the like so Harry knew he wasn't exactly running around handing out "Let Harry Live!" buttons or anything.

That all said, he had hoped for some response. Any response at this point, even if it was just to tell Harry to go jump off a balcony or whatever. Just so he knew that the man was okay? What if Voldemort had discovered that Darcel was writing to him? He could try to use Darcel the same way he had tried to use Sirius.

It was all convoluted and his brain was getting tripped up and he still had to figure out what was going on with the triplets, try to avoid thinking about Hermione and Draco, and write a four foot essay on transfiguring a step stool into a toad.

Not to mention he had to pack for the upcoming weeks at the Burrow…

(0,0)

"Harry! Have you even started Professor Flitwick's essay?"

Hermione's sudden question from off his shoulder had Harry stumbling before answering with a little smile and tiny shrug. He couldn't really find it in himself to really care either way. The Gryffindor girl's eyes narrowed while her lips thinned until she gave off an accurate impersonation of their head of house.

"What's going on?"

Harry actually grinned at the sudden appearance of the blond boy, especially as Hermione's hand went instinctively to smooth her hair. Draco gripped her fingers in his own soon enough and pulled them away from where they were worrying her hair.

"You look lovely, Hermione."

The curly haired girl blushed while her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth and her lips curled up just enough to be noticed.

"I'll just leave you two then," Harry grinned but took the opportunity for what it was.

"Harry! We need to talk."

The boy groaned and turned back to the couple. He cast a pleading glance onto his new friend but he only shrugged and gave a pointed look at where Hermione's hand was gripped in his own.

Traitor.

"What?"

"Seriously what's going on?"

"Hermione's upset that I haven't completed my holiday homework."

"That's not-."

"Hermione! It's not that important okay? It'll sort itself out over the break I'm sure. Until then though- Have you decided if you want to visit us at the Burrow?"

This time Hermione shrugged, "I can't. My parents have been really shaken up by the events of last year and all the reports this year. Their taking me to America to spend Christmas with my aunt there. They want to make a statement of sorts, I think they want me to avoid the wizarding world until this all blows over. But they're making a big deal out of it by going so far as to pull me out of school early."

Suddenly she looked down at her watch, "Speaking of I really need to start packing. I'm sure you'll have fun though. I'll send presents!"

Lost in thought the Gryffindor girl began to make her way towards the dorm room, only to stop short as the fingers tangled in her own pulled her back a step.

She gave a small grin at her absent mindedness, Harry and Ron were used to it, but she was clearly worried about how Draco would take it. The blond in question just gave a knowing smile before pulling her into a quick hug.

"Find me before you leave? Please?"

Hermione nodded and took a step away before heading up the hall. She only made it two steps before she seemed to pause and steel herself for something. Not looking at anyone or anything, she made her way back to the two boys. Rising on her toes she placed a quick peck against Draco's cheek before spinning on her heel and practically disapparating down the hall and to their dorms.

In fact, Harry probably would have thought she had disapparated if it was not for Hermione's voice in his head lecturing him about how it was impossible to apparate within the Hogwarts' grounds.

He decided to forget the slight awkwardness that he faced in observing Hermione's behavior in place of the amusement that came from watching one side of Draco's mouth quirking up as his fingers twitched. Likely trying to fight the urge to touch the cheek that Hermione had.

"I'll just be going there. If I were you I'd wait outside Gryffindor tower. There's like a 70 percent chance she'll forget to find you before she leaves otherwise."

The Slytherin nodded absently. Harry just shook his head as he turned once again to try and make it out to the lake.

"Hey-Wait!"

Harry let out a groan and fought the urge to slam his head repeatedly against the nearest wall. He just wanted to go outside. Was that so much to ask?

"Yes?"

"I was looking for you, earlier I mean. Severus mentioned something about the Headmaster wanting to see you and it being important or something."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Thanks for that detailed summation."

"Sorry."

"Yeah whatever. I'll go see him now, thanks Draco."

"See you, Potter."

With a sigh, Harry made his way back into the main part of the school. So much for a day of leisure. Maybe if this was a quick meeting he'd actually start writing that essay for Flitwick before Hermione left.

"Fizzing Whizbees."

The gargoyle that guarded the door gave a small nod and the door slid aside. He wandered in to knock at the man's door and was greeted by the sound of a voice inviting him in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Mister Potter. Please come and sit. Tea? Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "I have a feeling you are curious as to why I want you hear. I am afraid it is a two-fold request to be honest. First, I have another memory to view with you. You have been rather hard to pin down lately my boy and we're a good deal further behind than I had wished."

"Sorry sir. Is there any way I can see Hermione off before we watch the memory? They seem to…"

"This will not be long and as I said there are other reasons I wished for your presence this afternoon."

Harry nodded and reluctantly stepped towards the pensieve. Every time he went in there he discovered something else he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Not to mention it went on forever and he just wanted to see Hermione off and…

Oh well it's not like he had a letter to answer right away.

He let his head fall into the swirling mixture of past and more questions than answers.

(0,0)

Russel had made his way to the Gryffindor Tower hoping to corner his sisters and potentially Harry. It had been a long day in the Slytherin rooms. He had started avoiding the Hufflepuff boy from last week (seriously why could he _not_ remember the kid's name?). The kid was nice but Russel really did not want to go over the Five Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Transfiguration again!

He heard Harry complaining to Draco, "I'm not even sure Ron wants me there anyway. But at least I had a chance to get out of this place, you know? And with you all gone, and Hermione, even Draco and Snape are going away for the holiday. What am I supposed to do?"

"Get into mischief and cause headache and strife for everyone involved, you know the usual."

"Draco."

The blond shrug, "Like it's not true."

Harry groaned and Russel could just imagine the older boy throwing his head back until it hit the wall behind him.

He winced when the echoing thud told him that was exactly what had happened.

"What about that owl pal you had?"

Harry blinked, "What?"

"That person you were exchanging letters with practically daily?"

"Oh… Well, he's not talking to me anymore I guess. I haven't heard from him in almost two weeks."

Draco sighed, "Okay, look. I wish I could help, I do. But the only thing that's even remotely in my power to do is invite you over to my home for the hols. However I doubt the request for an amicable nature with you extends to having brunch with the Dark Lord."

Harry snorted, "I'm trying to picture Voldemort in a bath robe and carrying a pipe…"

Both boys gave a shudder as that exact image came into their minds.

"Thanks for that."

"Sure."

"I could also stay here though. I don't have to go home…"

Harry sighed, "I… I just wanted to vent. I know you want to go see your mum at least so just forget it okay? I've been spoiled the last couple of years when I got to spend it with someone."

"Spoiled?"

"Yeah, I know not everyone gets to have a family to spend the hols with. Hell, I didn't spend it with anyone until my first year here. So I'll be fine. It's not like I'm the only one spending the holiday here either. So it'll be good, fun I'm sure."

Draco seemed distinctly uncomfortable for a moment, "You know… Father mentioned to me that the Dark Lord doesn't celebrate any of the holidays with us, he has his own rituals I think. Father insists it's to respect the old ways but whatever. The point is, you might be able to come and celebrate Yule with us, if nothing else…"

"Thanks, but I don't know if Dumbledore will agree."

"What did he say exactly?"

(0,0)

Harry had made his way straight to Dumbledore following the whole nonsense with Draco and Hermione and their sickly adorableness. (Seriously if Draco was an actor he should end up on Broadway at some point because Harry would never have related this kind and stupidly romantic guy with the prat who'd haunted him for years.)

"Fizzing Whizbees."

The gargoyle nodded slightly at him even as the wall opened and Harry made his way towards the wooden inner door that guarded Dumbledore's office. His hand had not even rapped against the wood when he heard a quiet answer from within asking him into the office.

"Thank you for coming. Lemon drop? Tea?"

Harry shook his head, "No thank you. May I ask why you wanted to see me?"

"I'm afraid I have news regarding the your plans for these holidays. There has been some news from within Voldemort's ranks that he has been becoming more and more agitated and is beginning to act out in unsuspected ways."

"Sir?"

Dumbledore pressed the tips of his fingers together, elbows resting on the arms of his chair before he settled back and studied Harry intently.

"You will have to remain at the castle for the break for the entirety of your break. For your own safety."

"He's planning an attack then?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "On the contrary we believe he has temporarily postponed all attacks. I'm sure you've noticed the decrease in activity since the beginning of the school year."

Harry nodded, actually he'd noticed it starting right after the incident with the ministry.

"I believe he's planning an attack but wishes for it to go unheard until it is executed to prevent the use of spies."

"So I'm being banned from the holiday because he isn't planning anything."

"It is too dangerous for you to leave at the moment, trust me. Besides it will give us the time necessary to look at some of the information I had wished to share with you over the meetings you have not had time for."

Harry blinked slowly, Dumbledore tried to speak first, likely hoping to prevent any outbursts, but Harry was not going to let the man just walk all over him. Especially since he had no doubt Dumbledore wanted to invite his to view a memory right then.

"If you think that's the best, sir. I'll go enjoy my time with my friends before they leave. If that's alright?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye seemed to go out and he looked for a moment to be every bit of the tired, stressed, old-wizard he was.

"Of course."

Harry made his way to the door not really knowing what was going on. He paused with the handle in his grip and turned his eyes back to the Headmaster, "Goodnight, sir."

The door clicked shut behind him before the Headmaster's quiet response could reach his ears.

(0,0)

"Wait. You can't leave because it's dangerous, but Hermione can travel halfway around the world with two muggles for protection?"

Harry went to answer but Draco cut him off again.

"And the Weasley clan can spend their holiday as per usual in the home that the entire world knows the address of?"

Harry's lips parted.

"And all this while knowing that the entire world knows that they are the closest thing you have to a family? That's the biggest pile of hippogriff-."

"Draco! I know. Okay, I know."

"You realize he's just trying to keep you away from our influences right?"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "Maybe? But what else can I do? I'm expected to fight Voldemort. He's helping and no matter what else is going on I… I have to be paying more attention to all of this. I can't keep brushing it off like I have been."

"So you're really going to just stay here then?"

"I have to. I have nowhere else to go. If I go to my godfather they'll find me in like an hour tops. If I go to the Weasley's they'll just ship me back. That's assuming I'd even be able to get out of the castle in the first place."

Russel decided then and there that he was spending the holiday at the castle. He had a feeling he wouldn't be alone either once his sisters found out what was going on.

 **I am a horrible, horrible person. My laptop died, the flash drive I use as a backup is broken. I took up a volunteer editing job, currently work three other jobs, participated in NaNoWriMo this year again (Nearly 30,000 words in one month not quite goal but better than any other year). Anyway, the point was that I have not written anything for my stories in forever, which means I have to go back and re-read all of them, not a problem but it took me way longer than I thought it would. This is a short chapter though to help get me back into writing and as a thank you for everyone waiting for patiently for me to get this back up and running. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone! 100 points to Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor!**

And the font nonsense if fixed! Sorry everyone!


	15. Holiday (Heart)Break

Harry gave a sigh as he watched everyone head to the carriages and head off to the station. Hermione had been torn between wanting Harry to have someone with him as long as possible and getting a good compartment on the train. Draco had magnanimously offered to take her bag of things with him and get on one of the first carriages. Riding with his Slytherin friends who were still somewhat skeptical of Hermione in the hopes of getting them comfortable with the idea of Hermione riding with them so he wouldn't have to sit with Luna Lovegood and company.

Hermione had spent the entire time mothering him and saying she'd tried to figure out how they could talk between muggle communication and magical and that there just wasn't a way for it and he still had to write to her. Maybe just send them all that last week before break ended?

Harry was more than happy to see her go when they got down to the last handful of carriages. Harry convinced her not to get on the last one when he noticed Luna, Ginny, and Neville start heading towards one. Better them than the group of Slytherins who were making a huge ruckus while trying to levitate their trunks up the stairs.

She reluctantly agreed, giving Harry a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before calling out to Neville to wait for her. Harry pushed her away as she turned back, probably to apologize again for being unable to stay with her parents as excited as they were to spend Christmas with her aunt.

There were only three carriages left when he heard a throat clearing behind him. He turned to see Ron who was holding to obviously heavy cases, with his own worn rucksack over his shoulder.

"Ron."

"I just, I'm sorry, Harry. I… I didn't mean to ignore you like I have its just… You and Malfoy and then Hermione and Malfoy and…well you know me and Malfoys…"

Harry shrugged, "He's not horrid, Ron. He really does like Hermione. I think he's taking advantage of the fact that Vo-," Harry took a breath and stopped short trying to avoid seeing Ron's flinch, "That he wants the Slytherins to try a new tactic and to try and kind of stay under the radar."

"I think it's a trick, and it scares, actually it bloody-well terrifies me that Hermione is going to get in too deep and he's going to be nothing more than a lying-liar who lies. It's…"

Harry shook his head, "It's-."

"I know, it's not my place to be worried, or not in the way I have been. I can see that he's good for her I just-."

"I know, Ron."

"…Write to us, okay? Mum and Dad will want to hear from you at least at Christmas. If not every single day. Percy's still kind of on the outs with us but everyone else is going to try and make it to dinner that week at some point. Even Charlie and Bill."

Harry grinned, "I will, Ron. Have a happy Christmas, alright?"

"You too, mate."

The last carriage was waiting impatiently and Harry watched them shaking as they stood empty. Ron set down one of the cases to return the one-armed hug Harry gave him with a quick back slap. Harry helped him grab the other case and they hefted them into the carriage with groans (shared by the two older Hufflepuffs who helped them drag them inside).

"Seriously how much did Lavender pack? Doesn't she have any other clothes at home?"

Ron's ears flushed red, "She's actually staying at the Burrow this year. Mum decided that since we were trying again…"

Harry shook his head side to side, "Your Mum's going to rip her apart."

The red head grinned, "She's a lot better than she was, but yeah you're probably right."

"Good luck, Mate, let me know how it goes, okay?"

Ron jumped into the carriage with a grin just as it started moving and Harry moved back towards the school with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Every time one of his friends was out of the picture he seemed to get in trouble. Well even with both of them it seemed to be trouble. But now that he was on his own?

Harry shuddered and promised himself that he would only write letters and talk with Dumbledore and the triplets. Maybe then he'd stay out of trouble.

He snorted to himself- yeah, right.

He grinned as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room to find the triplets enjoying the comfiest seats in the room, although Russel seemed to be enjoying the comfy rug more than the fluffy seats. He was met by excited shrieks and calls to join them. They all shared a laugh as Harry practically dived onto the couch sending Lily tumbling to the floor on top of Russel.

Harry had a feeling this was going to be a great Christmas. Now he just needed to get some gifts…

(0,0)

Darcel,

I hope my last letter didn't offend you in anyway. Although to be fair I also hope that it has gone astray for even in the past missing a letter from you for weeks seems unheard of. I do hope that you're alright. Please write back to me, if only to tell me you are alive and to back off if that is what you would like.

If you are interested though, I figured I'd let you know what had happened since our last letter…

The highlights are that I currently hate Dumbledore, the man I s cryptic maniac and I just want to run away and hid when I see him coming now. The second is that I have been banned from attempting to leave the castle over the holidays. I am not sure how I feel about that, but you know "I am the chosen one!" and all that rot.

It's times like this when all of my friends are going home to their families, enjoying the holiday, and just being kids, that I really despise my scar. Out of everyone who lost their parents and family, why would I be the one lucky enough to get a destiny out of it?

Although I really do feel grateful for the triplets. Not only did they write to you in the first place (although they still refuse to tell me who you are, probably to protect you for some reason) but Sephy has encouraged me to write to you again and all three of them have decided to spend the holiday here instead of with any of the offers they have received. In part because they don't want to spend it apart, but also because they learned I was going to be here by myself.

Whatever though, Dumbledore's going to be using the time to train me in the ways of Voldemort or something. I just can't wait- doesn't it sound exciting?! (That was sarcasm in case you missed it.)

Staying hopeful,

HP

(0,0)

"Harry,

"I… I didn't know how to respond to your last letter.

"I can't meet with you. I want to, Merlin do I want to. I've become quite dependent on our correspondence for my continued sanity. I… I think talking with you is changing me… I don't I've never.

"I…"

Voldemort stared at the sixth letter he's attempted to draft and ended up screaming internally before slamming his head into the desk.

Nagini slithered in at the commotion, _"Just tell him, Master. He will understand, he is a good sort."_

 _"It's not that easy, Nagini. Not that easy at all."_

The snake shook her head before turning and leaving the room. Maybe one of the others would have better luck talking sense to the man. He'd not left that room in days. The child needed to make the man see sense or they were all in trouble.

She nearly bit off a railing as the sound of yet another ink well crashing into the wall of his study echoed through the hall.

A lot of trouble.

(0,0)

Harry was struggling to keep his mind on task as he struggled through the loving Snape's defense homework. It had been another two days since he sent that last letter to Darcell and he was beginning to think the wizard really had died. Or he would've if Hedwig hadn't come back letter-less.

He nodded to himself once and decided that he was done. He'd tried. He'd sent another letter, asked for just a brief correspondence in return but had been unfit for even that apparently. So he wasn't going to worry about it anymore. He had his presents, he stubbornly ignored the one labelled 'DL', and they all needed to be wrapped and sent off. He was glad that he'd already decided to by Ron a gift before his apology or he'd probably still be wandering around Hogsmeade.

If Darcell was going to drop him like this then Harry would just have to let it go and move on, that was the only thing he really could do anyway. He had no way of tracking this Darcell down anyway, at least not without getting a whole bunch of attention he didn't need.

Anyway Dumbledore had asked him to his office today, he wanted to go over the memory Harry had been able to extract from Slughorn thanks to the Felix Felicis, and a random comment from Draco. He'd walked in on their conversation about, heard just enough to comment that he needed 'to rely a little less on his natural luck,' and Harry had a lightbulb start shining behind his eyes.

It had been easy following the entire thing with Hagrid and Aragog. Although he still thought it was entirely sleazy of Slughorn to take advantage of the situation. Still he had too in a way but he'd gotten the memory if nothing else. So off to Dumbledore's office he went.

(0,0)

Okay, Harry officially no longer felt even remotely bad for Slughorn. The man was vain and easily manipulated through his desire to cultivate worthy contacts. Seriously! Why would you tell anyone, let alone a student who's proven himself to be manipulative and cunning, not to mention desperate to prove his worth, about something as dangerous, dark, and simply terrifying as horcruxes?

Not to mention the fact that he basically challenged him by saying that no one had ever dared to make more than one. And Tom was right, seven is a very powerful number in the magical world. Theoretically there was a lot of potential with that, but Slughorn should have managed to explain the consequences and the theory. Tom likely would not have enjoyed the idea of turning insane. Immortality or not.

Harry took a deep breath and turned his attention to his surroundings. He was standing in the owlery, which didn't surprise him as much as it probably should have. The last few meetings with Dumbledore he'd gone straight to Darcell after Dumbledore dismissed him. It helped to write it all down, even if he left a lot of the details out of it, it was still comforting almost and a good time to kind of get his thoughts straight before he went to talk to Ron and Hermione. Or well Hermione anyway.

Deciding that one final letter was necessary, Harry began to write.

 _"So… I know I said I'd stop writing you but… Look can I just say that dissecting your soul is kind of stupid? Also- Professor Slughorn is a twit of massive proportions and he shouldn't be allowed within the grounds of Hogwarts, much less paid to be a professor._

 _"I'm so glad that I have the triplets around. We spent the entire day yesterday hanging out in Hogsmeade. We got butterbeers and hot chocolate fudge that actually melts in your mouth and drips down your throat as if it was actually hot chocolate. I managed to help them with their homework for break so we're all actually finished and it's only a week in (although it's still evil to assign work over the holiday break at all, which is why Snape was the only to give us any)._

 _"This is it though, I'm not going to send you anything else. It sounds like if Dumbledore has his way I'll be unreachable all summer anyway. Maybe even next year. So maybe it's better that we just stop talking but-_

 _"I- I'm going to miss you. Miss talking to you and imagining you rolling your eyes as I ramble on about some theory you figured out years ago. Miss the way you always seem to understand a lot of this better than any of my friends. Miss the way you would point me in the right direction but make me figure it out myself._

 _"I think I'm just going to miss writing to someone who doesn't seem to care that I'm 'Harry Potter.' And this is going to sound really stupid, because I know you're like 50 some years older than I am and even with that in mind, I think I've fallen in love with you._

 _"I know, it's stupid especially since you probably look at me like some stupid little kid or whatever. But I figured since you're ignoring me anyway and we'll probably never even meet at this point, I have nothing else to lose. If you ever forgive me for whatever I did (and contrary to what Sephy thinks, I'm sure I've screwed this up, I should never have pushed for a meeting I know) please write to me? I'd really just like to know that Lord V hasn't decimated you for talking to me or whatever._

 _"Thanks for the letters this summer, they've been a life saver._

 _"Signing off for good,_

 _"Harry."_

Not giving himself the chance to rethink his letter and remind himself that he was only going to be disappointed more when he still didn't receive a response he handed the letter to a random school owl and watched it fly off with more hope under it's wings than Harry could bring himself to feel.

oOo

Lily and Russel were racing around the school, they'd heard that Mr. and Mrs. Creevey were taking a tour of the school. They apparently were not happy when one of the pictures Collin brought home showed a rotting castle with a sign on the door warning for potential death inside. No amount of convincing on Collin's part seemed to ease their nerves so Dumbledore had offered a one-time tour of the castle to ease their nerves.

Which meant that for the next three hours there was a camera in the castle.

The triplets were desperate at this point. They had hoped that the Lord of Lameness would have gotten his head out of his rear right now, but apparently not. Harry had sent more and more letters now claiming that was the last one he would send. And everytime Hedwig flew back without a letter he just seemed to fall apart just a little bit more. They weren't really sure what they could do, seeing as writing to the Dark Lord had almost gotten them killed the first time, but what were they really going to lose?

So they were writing a letter when Lily had remarked that it would be better if they had evidence that Harry was going downhill fast instead of just saying it. Sephy had asked what they could do and Russell had all of the sudden remembered the crash that morning when Collin had tripped coming into the front entrance and the resulting near destruction of his camera.

Sephy had rolled her eyes and offered to finish the letter via dicta-quill as her siblings sprinted from the room. Maybe the picture would get this emotionally-constipated wizard to do something. She had a feeling he was drowning in either firewhiskey, chocolate, or paper at this point.

Or maybe a combination thereof, but if he didn't hurry his soulmate was going to end up destroying him and then they'd all end up back at the start.

Finally, the sound of more racing feet echoed into Sephy's ears and she was pretty sure there were three of them this time. So hopefully they had Collin and the picture. She'd finished the letter as best she could, adding a compulsion charm to the parchment that would have the man picking up the nearest quill. Hopefully he'd start writing just enough to get it started.

She really was tired of listening to Harry's fake smiles all of the time and even more tired of his pushing his food around his plate without eating anything. Seriously, how did no one realize how annoying the sound of metal forks on porcelain plates could be?

The door opened and Sephy winced a little bit when all three of them started yelling at once. That is until the words began to make sense.

"We did it!"

"Collin even has a new spell you can cast! It talks!"

"It records the noise being made when the picture was taken."

"It'll only play once though. I'm still working out the kinks in the wand movement."

"We put a freezing charm on it, though! It's amazing."

"This way it'll play when…Darcell opens it! It'll be perfect!"

Sephy couldn't help the grin on her own face at their enthusiasm. That did sound great actually. Depending on what they'd captured.

"What will it say?"

"We think it'll just sigh, but Harry might've said something too. We were a little far away to hear. But he was definitely daydreaming about his pen pal."

Lily settled in next to Sephy with a sigh and read the end of the letter out loud to Collin and Russel. Probably a good thing she hadn't said too much then. Still Lily's obvious approval of the letter, the perfect photo, and an approving agreement from Russel later and it seemed like they were all on track once again.

They sent the letter off with Hedwig with firm instructions to wait for a response and not let the horrid man curse her if he was in a temper. The owl hooted softly in return and Sephy giggled as the loving bird nuzzled at her hair before taking off.

"Well, there we go. Think it'll work?"

She heard Collin nod in answer to Lily's question, his slicker rubbing against the couch, "If he's been half as miserable as Harry and has any kind of decency he'll write, I'm sure of it. Nobody's that heartless."

Russel sighed, "I just hope it's good news."

"Who could deny him anything? He's Harry Potter for Merlin's sake!"

The triplets all gave small smiles at Collin's besotted tone. That boy would probably be star struck over Harry until the day he died. Sephy swallowed, which would hopefully be many, many years from now. They had to get this rift fixed. And now.

Collin joined them in their silence around the fire's warmth for a few long moments.

"I better get back to my parents. They've been a little jumpy lately. I think they're overreacting. Although it is kind of weird no one's made a big deal about You-Know-Who's return. More so that He doesn't even seem to care that much anymore."

He rolled his shoulders back and Sephy winced at the loud pop that echoed in response. No one should be making that noise at his age. He made his way towards the door with a quiet goodbye which the triplets gratefully returned. He paused at the portrait hole with a small smile.

"You know, you guys are pretty cool. I know it's no easy to deal with Harry in one of his…moods I guess, but you guys. Just, yeah. You're pretty cool. I know Dennis thinks so too."

With that he was gone and the triplets' laughter filled the room as for the first time in months they felt like they were going to get the family they'd always wanted. And as Sephy felt Russell settle in on her other side, he and Lily making sure to explain everything they saw that day that had made them laugh, cry, or gag she couldn't help but laugh along and for a moment everything was just… beautiful.

(0,0)

"This is horrible, Nagini!"

The snake let out a sigh as she entered the cluttered room once again. Her master was practically swimming in the parchment he'd opted not to banish (just in case he decided it would work) and he was on the third quill of the day already, who knew how many ink pots.

"Have you written anything?"

"No. I just received another letter and I find it's contents…upsetting. Strangely upsetting."

Nagini hissed her annoyance, "Your mate is still writing you then?"

Voldemort shook his head, "I… yes, he wrote me this morning, but that is not the news I was speaking of. The letter was from those triplets whom Harry is so infinitely fond of. It contains a photo of him…"

The snake waited flicking her tongue in annoyance at the fact that her master's rant was overtaking her naptime when he had already buried her favorite napping spot in parchment.

"It…it was charmed to speak, but the charm was weak. It only worked once but he… Harry sighed and said…something."

The snake knocked her heavy head against his leg, "And?"

Voldemort shook his head, "He's researching how to kill me again. Or Voldemort."

Nagini waited, but apparently that really was the problem, "Isn't that what he's supposed to be doing?"

"Yes, well no! He hadn't been while he was writing me and now it seems he's willing to destroy me once again. I don't understand where this sudden desire to listen to Dumbledore came from. I thought we had dealt with that problem..."

Nagini wished she had the ability to raise an eyebrow at this point, "Perhaps it is because he had no one else to listen too. Seeing as his daily correspondent has disappeared…"

The fair skinned man leaned back against his chair, "He… He research now, defeat snake-like, and then worry about pen pals. Priorities."

He paused for a moment, "Am I really that snake-like?"

The snake just shook her head, Yes, he was. But there was no way Nagini was going to point that out. There were other problems to worry about at this point that her Master's apparent inability to observe his own reflection.

"You will write to the brat now. Either you want him as a mate or you do not but this is not healthy. I will not stand by any longer. You will right to him or… Or I will bite every single one of your marked ones. I no longer care."

Master looked at her as if he really did not understand what was going on…

"Nagini-?"

She lashed out, her tail slamming against the side of his chair. He shook with the impact and reached for the ink well which attempted to spill. The snake quickly slid out of her small door with a final hissed command.

"Write."

So Voldemort picked up the pen and he began to write.

"Dear Harry,

"I feel the need to call you such at least once more as I fear this letter will leave you unwilling to continue our correspondence. As you can see I am not injured nor dead by the Dark Lord's hand. The man would be unwilling to torture me and I am afraid it would be completely counterintuitive towards his cause should he do so.

"I would like to make you aware that our correspondence has been truly enjoyable for me to experience. It is not often I exchange such notes with another and I had become rather dependent on our correspondence in order to function. I am certain you would be able to ascertain an amount of lenience in my acquaintance with the Malfoy family should you request that knowledge.

"As to your request for a meeting which I have thus far denied without reason, I have decided to inform you of the reason behind my reluctance: I am not who you believe I am. Or rather I am exactly who you perceive me to be however circumstances had denied you the access to my true name. I did not mean for the deceit to continue this long, but by the time I wished to divulge the information I was worried about the consequence it might have on our newly found acquaintanceship.

"I shall not dally any longer in this letter. I assume at this moment our relationship could likely not fall any farther from grace than has already occurred.

"My dear, dear Harry. I could not meet with you for the simple reason that Darcell was one of my classmates, I used his name out of convenience. I do believe he is living in Spain these days. My name is one I realize you would rather not speak without hatred.

"I am…."

Tom took a deep breath and signed his name without flourish. Adding a simple apology and request for further communication should Harry be willing. Before siphoning the ink back with a shaking head. The Dark Lord did not apologize nor beg for any reason.

He handed the letter back with the impatient owl and sent her on her way. The dark lord collapsed in his seat as the bird disappeared from sight. Never had the man felt so bereft, nor so light as he did in that moment. The slightest hope of Harry's honorable nature the only beam of light keeping him from collapsing entirely.

(0,0)

The triplets exchanged proud glances as Harry lit up at the sight of the beautiful white owl appearing with a letter tied to her leg.

The older Gryffindor eagerly pulled the letter off of her leg barely handing her some of the pieces off his plate as he broke the now familiar seal much to the amusement of the rest of the remaining students. He responded to their teasing with an absent flap of his hand. As he devoured the letter, the triplets shook their heads with matching grins.

Until Harry's started to fade.

They began to worry as the boy stopped suddenly, about halfway down the letter. He carefully folded the sheet of parchment before standing from the table. He absently petted the owl who'd settled on his shoulder with a slight nudge of her bill against his cheek.

The green eyes were blank as he made his way out the Great Hall and up to the owlery. He absently _scourgified_ the floor as he settled down amongst the quietly hooting owls, all curled up and preparing for a good day's sleep.

Harry relaxed his head back, letting the dull thud of the brick wall echo through his skull for a few moments before he convinced himself to open the carefully folded letter from Darcell.

He had a sinking feeling about what he was about to find the letter. Although so long as it wasn't Lucius Malfoy it wouldn't be that bad. If it was Snape that would just be awkward. Still he felt like he owed it to Darcell to finish reading if it had taken this long for the man to get the words down on paper…

He rolled his neck once and turned his eyes downward once again, allowing the chilly air to clear his mind and prepare him for whatever was about to come.

"My dear, dear Harry… Darcell was one of my classmates… My name is…"

Harry blinked, blinked again and re-checked the lines that were curved. He glanced at the truth rune in the corner. Checked the now familiar swoop in the 'l's and the way the 't's seemed to blend into the other letters…

But…how could this be? Darcell had known everything. Known that Harry was with the Weasleys, he'd known about the triplets, and he even knew…

This just didn't make sense. No matter what the paper said there was no way that …but then at first…and then that time..plus…

Good Godric. Harry's pen pal was Lord Voldemort.

(0,0)

"Harry?"

"You haven't found him?"

Lily shook her head in answer to Sephy's question, "No. I was hoping he'd come back here."

Sephy shrugged, "Maybe Russel found him?"

Just then the portrait hole clicked open, "Did you find him?"

The two girls sighed heavily and shook their heads. No one had seen hide or hair of the so-called Chosen One since he left with that letter in hand.

"You checked the astronomy tower?"

"And the Owlery." She could hear the pause as Russel shrugged, "I could tell he'd been there, the floor was cleaned off where he usually sits under Hedwig's spot. Hedwig was there, but no Harry."

She bounced lightly with a giggle as Russel flopped onto the couch on her other side. Lily joined her laughter for a few moments before the j

Lily spoke suddenly, "What are you holding behind your back?"

"Wh-what? Nothing."

Sephy rolled her eyes, "Even I can tell you're lying Russel."

"I just happened to get a letter from my owl in the owlery. It's no big deal."

The red headed girl of their group stood up and stalked forward, "From who?"

"That's not important. Look, it's just a letter, okay? Let's focus on the fact that Harry is missing okay?"

Lily stood with a huff and stormed across the room a few times pacing circles in the warm rug in front of the fire place.

"How is it okay for you to get letters from a mystery person but I can't hang out with my friends because you think 'something weird' is going on?"

Sephy listened as Russel fought passed his anger with a few breaths before Lily just couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"You make me give up any chance of seeing friends this summer in exchange for wandering aimlessly around the castle with you and our sister who I've seen constantly for the last 11 and a half years! But Russel gets to have a mysterious parchment pal!"

"It's not like that! And no one is stopping you from writing to your friends. I didn't _make_ you do _anything!_ You're the one who decided she wanted to pretend to care about Sephy's well-being. But sure, blame _me_ for trying to make you remember the fact that you have a _sister!"_

"I know I have a sister, dimwit! I also know I have a brother. What I _don't_ have are _friends who I'm spending the holidays with!"_

Sephy stood next, "I don't need you to taking care of me. Hogwarts is easy enough for me to handle on my own and to be fair Lily is never around anyway. With Russel in the dungeons I've been relying on the spell Damien had made for me. And it's okay. You don't need to ruin your lives for me."

Russel shook his head, "It's not like that! Look Lily and I realized something a while back and we didn't want to worry you because it was kind of terrifying but-."

"Don't sugar-coat it Russel. You're worried that being in this time-period is going to get one of us killed."

The Slytherin boy stood, "No! I've actually been pretty sure that what happened was a good thing since break started. I'm pretty sure the fact you forgot Sephy was blind is proof that we're moving in the right direction and just maybe Sephy won't have to be blind when we finally get back!"

"Maybe Sephy would appreciate it if everyone stopped talking like she wasn't in the room. I'm blind, not deaf or stupid!" The smaller girl took a deep breath, "Look, if you two are having a tiff, that's fine. We're siblings we always fight. Being in a completely new place with new roles is going to make that worse. That's fine, too! We know we'll grow out of it, just don't blame it on me."

The dark-haired Gryffindor rose to her feet and navigated her way through the common room she had easily memorized before making her way up to the room she shared.

"Seph-."

"It's fine Russel, I'll see you at dinner, okay? And Lils? Just write to the girls. I'm sure they'll be glad to hear from you."

(0,0)

The great hall was packed with noise despite the small number of students gathered within its walls. Cheer and laughter were high as people talked of letters from home and relatives. Anything but homework, really. However that all changed when the usually cheery Headmaster rose to his feet with a strained smile and raised a hand for silence.

"I have an announcement that concerns all of us. However I first a question for all of you students. Have any of you seen Mr. Potter since we all gathered for our morning meal?"

Looks were exchanged, rumors whispered, worried eyes flitting the room for any sight of the mentioned Gryffindor, eventually a timid hand rose above the heads.

The Headmaster looked bizarrely grateful for a moment as he noticed the shaking limb, "Miss Bones?"

"I saw him yesterday. I didn't really think anything of it. It was just after lunch and he was headed out of the castle. I thought maybe he was going flying? He had his broom with him…"

All light fell from the man's face, "I am afraid that we can now be certain that Mr. Potter is no longer on Hogwarts grounds. Should you see him please keep your distance and report to myself or one of the staff immediately. There will be more cheer tonight. I expect you all to keep your spirits up and ask that you keep this information to yourself for the time being. The last desire any of us have is for Voldemort to discover that Mr. Potter is no longer within the protective enchantments of our school."

All three triplets felt bewilderment fill their expressions. The man was determined to get Harry killed. Well assuming that Voldemort still wanted to kill Harry, they had their doubts about that, but everyone knew that things happening within the school were spread across the country within 24 hours. No matter how many times people swore "but I didn't say anything about _!"

Hopefully Harry's disappearance was just a need to get away. If the boy had been captured… well they'd have to make the most of their last few days here. They had a feeling that Dumbledore was finally ,0done trying to fight through Harry's recent stubbornness regarding their 'lessons.' The man wouldn't stand for a disloyal pawn.

Sephy let out a sigh as the thought of Dumbledore's reaction to Harry's new parchment pal filled her vivid imagination. "Godric I hope, Harry's just being over-dramatic…"

Lily reached across the table to squeeze her sister's hand and allowed her eyes to drift towards their brother. He gave a shaky smile. The girl tried to force one of her own. Harry was going to need all of their help on this. She snorted lightly to herself as another thought occurred to her.

It seemed what Aunt Mione had said was true. It didn't matter how mad they were or what they were fighting about. The triplets _always_ stood by each other. Three of them against any injustice, real or imagined, big or small, this world had no idea what it was in for. They could go back to their anger later, but if the spoiling the content of the next book in series couldn't break them up (Sephy hadn't talked to either of them for like a month after Russel's "I can't believe he dies in the sixth book!" and Lily's returning "I know! Can you believe the potion's professor did it! I never liked him…")

Sephy had a slightly different reaction. "Maybe we should tell Dumbledore about the letter?"

"What! Are you crazy?"

"Not who sent it, but that we think Harry had some bad news from his parchment pal. Maybe he could use the letter to find Harry…"

Lily shifted uncomfortably, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"He's always wanted to keep Harry alive until… you know. Maybe that'll work in our favor?" Sephy shrugged.

"Well. I guess it couldn't really hurt. Everyone saw Harry get the letter anyway…"

They waited until Russell started to leave the table before making their move. Dumbledore was usually in his office around this time so it was now or never. They asked the gargoyles guarding the entrance to tell Dumbledore they had some information that might help with Harry.

No sooner had they spoken than the door slid open and they made their way into the eccentric office.

"How can I help you three?"

"Hello, sir. We just wanted to help with the search and we had some information that might-." Lily was interrupted by a wave of the elderly wizard's hand.

"Do not worry, child. We have the situation under control," Dumbledore's smile was a little more predatory than usual.

"But at dinner you said…"

"A ruse and nothing more. Please enjoy your break. Lemon drops?"

Russell shook his head, "But sir-!"

"If that is all you may all have a good night and I wish you happy dreams."

Before they could figure out what exactly was going on, the triplets found themselves in the hall once again staring at the once again closed door.

"What on earth just happened?"

"I have no idea…"

(0,0)

Harry couldn't risk being interrupted as he tried to reorganize his brain following Darcel's most recent letter. When he'd heard steps entering the owlery he'd been quick to wrap his cloak around himself. Sneaking into the Gryffindor dorms had been easy enough with Russel opening them (he was really going to have to tell Hermione to change the password when they got back). Even sneaking out had been easy with all of their attention focused on each other.

Making his way out of the castle was easier than he'd expected. Under the whomping willow (and the immobility spell was so much easier than trying to poke that stupid knot) out the shrieking shack, up to the cave Sirius had hidden in during his fourth year and he'd been able to hop on his broom and fly away. Following the tracks for the Express off in the distance and just enjoying the ride.

Once he got into London it was just a short stop for food and he'd made his way to the last place anyone would think to look for him. There he'd be safe and have some time to think everything over. Okay maybe flying all the way to England seemed a little extreme but there were too many people at Hogwarts which meant too many distractions and too many questions.

He needed the space and he needed to decide what to do with everything he'd heard. Plus he was kind of terrified.

His so-called parchment pal had been hearing his secrets, learning about his thoughts, and planning his death for months now! How could he let that go? How could he ignore a lifetime of misery the man caused him? How could he ignore the threat against the entire wizarding world?

But how could he ignore the way his heart warmed at the sight of the familiar penmanship? How could he ignore the fact that he's done nothing but wait for the next letter for months now?

How can he forget the people who were killed? How can he forget the lack of deaths recently? How could he forget that he mentioned he just wanted people to stop waking up to find their family members gone and the next day all of the killings just stopped?

He'd officially been missing a week by this time. The calendar on the wall seemed to mock him with the date. Christmas Eve. Harry's first Christmas after admitting he was potentially interested in another man, an older man, his first Christmas with the triplets who he looked at as the best family he could have asked for. His first Christmas where he actually had a family he could spend the holiday with.

And Harry was locked in a room, ignoring the world, and more than likely causing turmoil in those very people who had made this year so special. But he couldn't risk being swayed in this decision. Not with how important it was. Not only to Harry Potter and his future, but to the future of an entire country and potentially the entire world.

How on earth is he supposed to make a decision with all of this confliction in his mind?!

He groaned and wished there was some way to talk this over with someone who would be less biased than Harry was. Someone logical, someone mature, someone who'd be able to look at the whole story. Suddenly Harry slapped his palm to his head. How on earth did he not think of this sooner?

Probably because there was no way it could happen. But maybe he could do something else? Especially seeing as he potentially caused people a lot of grief this past week…

With a nod Harry stood from where he'd sprawled across the dusty floor and stretched. Pulling out the last of the muggle money he had he found just enough to cover the cab fare. This was probably going to end up with his getting hexed.

He grabbed the piece of paper he'd been carrying around and tucked it into the package he'd bought months ago. Hopefully this would see him forgiven. Or at least the give the counter-jinx.

He grinned to himself as he picked up the phone and dialed the number he had memorized years ago just in case.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to order a cab..." Harry nodded gave the first address the operator seemed skeptical saying she wasn't sure when they'd get someone out there to him, "Well, I'm travelling to London and… Oh that fast? No that's perfect… I'll be waiting."

He shook his head even as he hung up. It didn't matter what world you were in. Say you were willing and planning on spending an obscene amount of money and everyone was willing to help you. Soon enough he had his bag in hand and was eagerly awaiting the cab.

The driver pulled up a few minutes earlier than promised and the man swung in his trunk with a practiced ease, "My names Bernie, I'll be your driver for what promises to be an extensive cab ride. Where are you headed, kid?"

"Grimmauld Place in London."

The man blinked, "That's a bit of a journey. What's waiting for you there?"

Harry grinned, "My family."

Bernie shook his head with a grin of his own and settled in while Harry looked out the window. It was as the sight of Little Whining shrinking behind them was as therapeutic as always and Harry let out a breath and he closed his eyes and settled in for the couple hour ride.

(0,0)

Russel stumbled on Lily and Sephy in the library and had a piece of parchment in his hands. The letter was not expected in the least but seeing as they hadn't heard from Harry beyond the multiple gifts they'd received for the holiday, it was more than welcome. He hoped his sisters would agree with him.

Both faces turned towards him as he made his way towards their table. Lily was still a little upset with him, which he could kind of understand, he wasn't exactly happy with her either but they had agreed that they could duke it out as it were _after_ they found Harry. But with the progress they'd made on that front (absolutely none) this was hopefully going to be a good distraction.

"What's up, Russ?"

The boy smiled at Sephy, "I just got a letter for all of us. We've been asked if we're sure we want to spend the holiday in the castle."

Lily shrugged, "I mean where else are we going to go?"

"Did someone ask us over? Can they handle all three of us?"

Russell grinned, "Well I mean it's not the nicest place but we didn't fare too badly at Black's house once he was able to remember us."

"Sirius wants us over for Christmas?!" Sephy's smile split her face wide and Russell new he'd hogtie Lily to get her to agree if Seph was this excited. But seeing as Lily's expression was a mix of her sister's excitement and his own fondness he didn't think that would be necessary.

"He said we can stay through the end of break too. And Dumbledore already approved it! We can leave anytime."

Lily and Sephy both squealed, "It'll be nice to get out of the quiet… Remember how noisy Christmas always was?"

Russell snorted, "Yeah, Uncle Draco singing awful parodies of Muggle Christmas songs and Aunt Hermione having to yell at him to get out of the cookie dough. Blaise bringing is cat to come destroy all of the presents."

"Not to mention the yearly argument about why you shouldn't wrap presents the magical way."

They all laughed at the insanity that defined the holidays. Maybe this year would bring a little of that back. It's not like Sirius was exactly known for his level-headedness after all.

Lily grinned, "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go pack!"

(0,0)

Sirius was wearing a hole in the carpet in front of the fireplace, waiting for the triplets to walk through. Remus couldn't help but smile at his friend even as remembered the source of the anxiety. Harry going missing again was reminiscent of the catastrophe earlier this summer. Only this time no one even knew where he could be. The boy had disappeared from Hogwarts and no one knew if it was by choice or not.

Remus wondered once again where Harry could be. The letter they'd gotten from the boy the day he'd disappeared had been some comfort. He claimed he was fine and just needed some space to figure things out. But he'd refused to tell them where he was. They'd tried to find him magically, whether he wanted to be found or not they didn't really care. But he'd sent the letter from Hogwarts and the tracking spells on Hedwig had faded within minutes of leaving their wards.

Sirius had been anxious even since, waiting for another letter, anything. Worried that the boy would get hurt and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Knowing the triplets were likely worried too, Remus had encouraged their coming to stay for the holidays. They could all use the distraction and it would be nice to have some excited faces around the house for the next few days. Especially when they noticed the pile of gifts awaiting them. Sirius may have gone a little crazy with his purchases.

The floo interrupted his thoughts, flames growing and flashing green. He rose with Sirius to greet their visitors and grinned when the three youngsters fell into the room babbling excitedly. It was so nice to see them acting a little more like children. They'd been far too worn when they'd appeared last year and the youthful joy filling their faces was a welcome relief.

Remus felt an answering smile on his face and caught sight of the first true smile to grace Sirius' face since he'd opened that letter a week ago. The room was filled with laughter not even the bleak walls could dampen and Remus found himself hoping for the first happy holiday in years.

Which was when there was a knock on the door. The triplets shared a surprised look, "Did you all really plan a meeting on Christmas?"

Sirius shook his head, "No. And there are no missions either… Why don't you take them upstairs to unpack?"

"You don't have a wand, Sirius…"

"Which is why you should go with the kids. I can handle whatever's out there. Get ready to send a message just in case. Now go."

Remus nodded, reaching out to squeeze the man's shoulder before herding the kids up to where they'd set up three different rooms for them to use. Sure they'd appreciate at least the option of privacy this time. They started to protest but they were no match for an anxious werewolf.

Sirius waited until they were up the stairs to make his way to the door. He wanted to make sure they were out of sight of whoever waited on the other side. He pulled an umbrella from the stand wanting to have something in his grasp just in case. With a final, centering breath he placed his hand upon the worn handle and pulled back the door just enough to peak onto the step.

"Happy Christmas?"

"HARRY?!"

(0,0)

"My Lord?"

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose and cast the glamour once again, resuming his typical form before opening the door with a wave of his hand.

"This had better be important, Severus."

"Harry Potter is missing from Hogwarts. No one knows why or where he is. Only that he received a letter earlier this week and promptly disappeared with his broom."

"And why _exactly_ am I only hearing about this now?"

The man bowed his head even lower, "I was unable to contact you, my Lord. Dumbledore was watching my every move and the Order has been searching for him since he was pronounced missing."

"Leave me Severus. In the future I expect more punctual updates concerning matters of this importance."

Dark eyes widened in surprise, Voldemort was sure the man had been expecting a punishment. Truth be told he had fingered his wand, but the image of disappointed green eyes had filled his mind and he could not bring himself to cast the spell.

" _Out_." He hissed the word between his teeth and the man was gone in a swish of black robes.

Nagini slithered up the desk before settling in his lap. He absently rubbed along the scales along the hinge of her jaw.

"Well. At least I know he got my letter…"

(0,0)

"Hey Sirius…"

"What are you doing here?"

The teen shrugged suddenly unsure of his welcome. He'd told Sirius he was fine, but maybe the man was still angry at him? He'd obviously proved he'd covered his tracks well seeing as no one had appeared on the doorstep of number 4.

"I wanted to give you your present in person? And I didn't really want to spend the holiday with my thoughts running in circles? Also I may have missed you?"

Harry could see Sirius struggling with this emotions and grinned when the man finally settled on a warm smile, "We are going to talk about this eventually. But I don't want to ruin the holiday for everyone else…"

He opened the door and welcomed Harry into Grimmauld with a warm hug, pulling off his coat even as he guided him towards the kitchen.

"Everyone else?"

"Don't worry, Harry. You're going to like this surprise."

The man went to call up the stairs but Harry stopped him, "Before anything else, can I talk to you? Alone?"

His godfather nodded and called Kreacher, "Tell Remus it was a good surprise. They can take their time settling in and then there will be tea in the drawing room. Make sure to bring those chocolate biscuits Remus likes."

Kreacher gave a mocking bow, "Whatever the traitor wants," before popping out.

"Who's settling in?"

"That's my surprise. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Harry took a deep breath and drew out his brightly colored gift. Handing it to Sirius with a shaking hand. The older man frowned at the nerves radiating off the boy. He ripped off the paper and grinned at what he found a laugh echoing around the room.

" _Parenting a Magical Teenager for the Incompetent: A How-To Guide._ This is appropriate, I love it!"

Harry bit his lip, "Open it?"

Nervous himself now, Sirius did. From the back pages fell a single piece of paper that had been folded and unfolded again and again but obviously treasured. The first thing he noticed was Harry's messy signature on the line stating "Signature of Young Witch or Wizard (If over 15)." Then his widening eyes travelled up the page.

"Oh Harry…" Before the teen had time to worry the form was lying on the table and Harry was wrapped in a nearly uncomfortable hug. The arms squeezing him and he returned the hug through the moisture in his eyes.

The afternoon sun warming the pair and the highlighting the title of the document.

 _Adoption Form_

Which was the scene the triplets and Remus walked in on. Filling the room with excited squeals and half-hearted reprimands as they all settled into the welcome warmth of a family Christmas.

 **(0,0)**

 **Okay I really wanted them all to enjoy the holiday together so there we go! Harry makes a decision on Tom in the next chapter and Hermione reveals a surprise of her own. Ron may or may not grow up a little more. Draco reveals a side no one really saw coming. Severus makes a choice and Dumbles makes a big mistake. Will our boys finally figure it out and get a chance at their happily ever after?**

 **Sorry about this horribly long wait, the next chapter will hopefully be much faster! Thanks for reading everyone! Remember that reviews feed the muse! Let me know about any scenes you'd like to see or drama you want to unfold :)**


	16. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

"Harry, you need to tell us where you're staying."

The teen gave a heavy sigh, fingers raking through his hair as he shook his head, "I really, really don't."

It was just after their wonderful Christmas dinner. The triplets had disappeared to their rooms, excited to have their own space. Though Harry bet they'd find them all in the same one at dawn tomorrow. The three older wizards were now in the drawing room and both Remus and Sirius seemed desperate to have Harry give up his secret hiding place.

"I'm your legal guardian now, Harry. It's my responsibility to know where you are at all times. I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."

Harry's mouth dropped open as he turned disbelieving eyes on his godfather, "Are you kidding me? You're going to pull that card? I… You know what fine. But seeing as you technically won't be my guardian until after tomorrow. I'm not telling you anything until then."

Sirius' frustration grew and Harry watched as his face flushed and the tension in his shoulders started vibrating his body. Remus laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Harry, you know Sirius just wants to make sure you're safe. We want to make sure you're protected from You-Know-Who and his followers."

The teen snorted, "No. He wants to have control over me like everyone else. Look, if you guys, the 'good guys' who know me better than anyone can't find me with magic or muggle means, how on earth can I be found by the 'bad guys'?"

"Harry, we just want you to stay safe and out of _His_ grasp."

"I want that more than anyone else, trust me. And the best way for that is for me to make sure _no one_ knows where I am. I took a cab here so you know I'm still in England, okay? Isn't that enough?"

He gets up without waiting for an answer. Shaking his head as he grabs his coat and his wand. He punched his hands into the sleeves yanking on the collar of the jacket until it settled into place.

"Harry? Can we at least talk you into spending the night?"

Green eyes closed, "I don't want to put you both in danger or the triplets. I really should be going if I expect to stay under the radar."

Sirius came over and wrapped Harry in an enthusiastic hug, "I will expect to hear that you've returned to Hogwarts following the start of the New Year. The triplets will be back in their beds two days before the start of term and yours better be as well. Got it?"

"Got it," Harry felt warm smile turn up his mouth and threw his arms around his adoptive father's neck, "Thank you. I know I'm not going to be easy, but I need you to trust me."

"I trust you, kiddo. I just don't trust you to put yourself first. If anything happens you get in contact with me. I know magic isn't allowed, but send a patronus, okay?"

The teen grinned, "How about an overly enthusiastic house elf?"

(0,0)

Voldemort received word about Harry Potter's disappearance far later than he had expected. Well not that he necessarily expected the boy to disappear. He'd expected to never hear from the Gryffindor again or to receive yet another hexed letter. It had been a week since he had written concerning his identity and he now believed that he understood the frustration the other had felt upon his own silence.

He had since sent three more letters inquiring after Harry's health and the health of their relationship. He admitted to hoping the teen would at least look fondly on the letters with Darcell. Limiting the taint of his actions.

Still it was two days after Christmas when Severus Snape appeared outside his door with a more nervous air than had ever been witnessed.

"My lord. I have news which I regret being unable to convey to you before this moment."

Voldemort said nothing and waited, not confident in being able to hide his true interest other-wise. Truthfully the man was excited for any news which would take his mind away from the green-eyed boy.

"It's about Harry Potter."

Then again, perhaps he was destined to ruminate in the dying embers of what could have been a true friendship.

"He's missing. As far as anyone can tell the boy has decided to abandon the wizarding world and has fled the country. The last known contact the Order has had was his brief appearance within headquarters for a celebration with his family."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"My Lord?"

Voldemort flicked a hand at the man, "I appreciate your information, Severus. Return to the fruitless search Dumbledore has no doubt assigned you to."

The potion expert nodded once. The confusion in his thoughts reflected in the stiffness of the motion. No doubt shocked at the lack of questions and the lack of punishment for the delay. But in fact there were no questions to ask. Or at least none whose answers which could be found within the mind of one Severus Snape.

Once again, Tom Riddle reached for his ink. And for once the words just seemed to come.

"Dearest Harry…"

(0,0)

Harry groaned as he finished wrapping the present. He'd sworn that he wouldn't have any further contact until he'd made a decision and yet here he was. He glared at the little red box with likely more energy than was strictly necessary seeing as he'd been the one to get it after all.

Still though he couldn't stand the idea of another birthday going by with no one to recognize it and so he decided to make the best of his decision, writing a quick note that didn't really explain it at all but did at the same time and sent off the present in Hedwig's talons with firm instructions to return to Hogwarts after delivery, no matter what.

He may have been able to put some anti-tracking charms on her and himself before he left Hogwarts but he did not want to take the chance on them anymore. Especially as it had been over a week. He watched her disappear with a sigh and made a plan to get back to Hogwarts as soon as he could. He really was vaguely surprised no one had even thought to look for him at the Dursley's yet.

Really there were only so many places Harry knew in the UK and-

There was a knock on the door. Maybe it was just one of the neighbors doing a check on their house?

Which was when a whisper seemed to ring within Harry's ears.

 _"Alohamora."_

Damn. Not a neighbor. Harry quickly glanced around at the room he was in. There was no way to hide the fact it was lived in. He had food plates lying out and clothes on the floor. Then again he could say he was just a slob and didn't clean up before the school year?

"Harry?" The name was called quietly up the stairs and Harry actually found himself freezing. Out of all the people who could have found him. What were the odds that it was-

"Hey Scarhead! Where are you?"

"Draco."

The blond smirked as he came in the room, "I told Severus you would be here. They all looked at me like I was insane."

"Well, thanks. Now I have to leave and as you can tell this is the perfect hiding spot."

Draco shrugged, "Sorry. Well actually, no I'm not. I needed to talk to you about Voldemort. He heard about your being missing and sent out an order to have you brought to him. The weird part of this is that he also _demanded_ that you not be harmed. In fact he's hinted that any damage done to you will be a mere starting point for their own punishment."

"Okay. Draco he's been after me since I was eleven and it's only gotten worse over the last two years."

Grey eyes rolled as the blond reached out and dragged Harry over to his worn bed, glaring at the covers as though their threadbare state was personally insulting. He took a deep breath before he sat down seemingly cursing the fact he had to touch the disgusting thing even through his pants.

Harry would be insulted, but, truthfully, he felt the same way whenever he went to think about it.

"This is different, Harry. Something's changed and I'm worried. Before it was understood that Voldemort would be the one to kill you. But anything else was kind of free game so long as you were still able to realize exactly who was going to kill you. Now… Now he wants you alive and healthy and that could be very bad."

"I'm not worried, Draco. I… I know what's changed with him, at least a little anyway. Now look, I have to go make a visit to a friend. You want to come?"

"Is it to the Weasley's? Because… I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

Harry shook his head with the smallest of smirks, "I'd rather not subject anyone to that meeting. You'll enjoy this meeting, promise."

"Well okay, but… I'm sorry I can't focus in this….filth! Why on earth have your… _relatives_ not provided you with _decent_ bedclothes?!"

Harry shrugged, "This is decent. Their better than what I had last year. At least these cover my feet. Now come on."

Draco however seemed suddenly focused and he gripped the boy's wrist to keep Harry from heading out.

"What is it?"

"This… I mean… You can't really… I… How is it you always make me look like a fool Harry?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"You can't seriously tell me that this is what your relatives give you for a room?"

Harry shrugged, "Could be worse. Has been worse as a matter a fact. Or I could be living in the pig sty my cousin occupies."

Draco stood slack jawed and Harry groaned, running his fingers through his hair before his hand flung out as if in offering.

"Look, you knew my home life was bad. Everyone did. It's not exactly hard to see. However I never told anyone how bad it was and I never wanted anyone to know. They never really beat me, for the most part I'm just locked up recently. I get enough food to live and all that so it's fine. Okay? Can we go now?"

"… Does Hermione know?"

Harry shook his head, eyes widening, hair whipping back and forth as he closed the distance between them and grabbed Draco's shoulders.

"No. She doesn't and you can't tell her. All she knows is that I hate it here, they ignore my birthday, and my cousin has these diets that wouldn't sustain a fruit fly. She wouldn't understand and…."

"Harry I don't understand! Why would you want to stay here?"

The teen shrugged, "It is technically the only place I had before Hogwarts. Plus there are blood wards to protect me from Volde-sorry- Him. So it's the safest place for me."

"I don't think Hermione would agree that _safe_ and _starving_ are compatible words."

"Please?"

Draco sighed, "Are you coming back here after this year?"

"This is the last summer I have to. It'll only be for a few weeks and then I'll be 17 and the blood wards won't work anymore."

Blond hair nodded and nothing else was said as Harry rose once again to his feet and started dragging the taller boy after him.

"Where were we going again?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's a surprise, remember? And I swear you're going to like it, unless something's happened that I don't know about anyway."

Before he could ask again Harry motioned for him to lift his wand.

"I _will not_ be riding that filthy transportation."

Harry shrugged, "I'll call a cab then. Don't worry it'll probably be cleaner, for a muggle thing anyway, and will only take maybe an extra two or three hours, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

With a grumble about Slytherins in Gryffindor colors the blond raised his wand and hoped to Merlin he wouldn't be recognized. Maybe they'd be too distracted by the scar on Harry's head to notice who he was with?

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, a travel system for the stranded witch or wizard- Dudley? I mean, Harry?"

The teen grinned, "Hey Stan."

Draco reluctantly let Harry pull him onto the bus and decided to let the other teen pay since this indignity was his idea. He sat near the front of the bus, far away from the few other passengers and close enough to the doors for a quick escape just in case.

Unfortunately, this mean to completely missed the address Harry had given to the driver and still had absolutely no idea where they were going. At least they'd get there is like five minutes tops though rather than the hours Harry had threatened with the muggle means.

He spent the next few minutes carefully keeping his hands in his lap and as little of his skin touching the seat as possible. Harry tried to talk to him, but still a little sore about being conned into taking the _bus_ of all things, Draco decided to focus on some of the sights racing by.

Which meant he also missed the address that had Harry tugging him off the bus and into the street. The blond looked around.

"Okay…so we're in yet _another_ muggle neighborhood."

Harry nodded and started walking up the street reading out the numbers as he went.

"Why are we in a _muggle_ neighborhood?"

"I told you we're visiting someone... aha! Here it is. Come on."

And the dark haired boy started up the path without waiting for Draco to decide whether or not he was going to follow. Giving in with an assuredly obnoxious groan, the Slytherin copied Harry's motions and made his way up the yard.

It was a beautiful house too, even if it was rather small. Although that may be just because Draco grew up in a rather large home. This house was quite a bit bigger than Harry's. The grass was freshly cut, there were no garish pink birds decorating the yard or creepy little men. But there was a muggle bicycle which had been converted into a flower bed of sorts.

With a shrug he abandoned his perusal of the grounds and watched as Harry bushed a small rounded button on the doorframe and then waited. A bell like sound echoed inside the house and soon enough a voice came floating through the door.

"One moment!"

Draco folded his arms impatiently but eventually the door did open.

"Hello?"

"Hello, ma'am." Harry gave a quick smile to the older woman, "You may not remember me, we met in Diagon a few years ago? I'm-"

"Harry Potter! To be sure, my daughter's done nothing but talk about you. I didn't recognize you, my you've grown up well. Come in, come in."

Draco hesitated unsure of his own welcome but the smiling woman eagerly invited him in as well with just a wave and no question on his name. That was weird, wasn't it? Letting him in just because he was with someone who you vaguely met years ago?

"While I'd be happy to play catch up and ask after the other's we've rarely seen, I'm sure you have someone you'd rather be talking to," The woman smiled while Harry blushed slightly, "Third door down on the left. She's unpacking I'm sure. I'll be in the kitchen if you decide you want anything to eat."

"Thank you, ma'am." The woman disappeared through the doorway and Harry headed off down the hall, "Come on Draco"

"Shouldn't she know my name before she lets us free in her home?"

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll know it in a few minutes…"

"What are you-?"

But he was cut off as Harry knocked on the partially closed door before pushing it open just slightly. Draco recognized the voice that came through the door immediately.

"Mum? Who was- HARRY!"

The boy laughed openly as the curly haired girl flung herself into his arms forcing him to stumble slightly back into the hallway.

"How did you find me?! Oh my gosh! This is amazing, it's been so hard not writing to you, but I got to see my aunt and I got your letter and you'll never guess what else I found out- and what it Godric's name do you keep looking at?"

The girl took the pause cause by her first breath since she'd seen her best friend to turn and meet the eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?"

"Hey Hermione."

She looked like she wanted to hug him but not seeing him for a month after barely dating was making them both feel a little awkward. Thankfully Harry was there to be the absolute brute he usually was and rolled his eyes before shoving his friend into the blond who just had the time to catch her arms and make sure she didn't fall. He helped her gain her feet but couldn't bring himself to quite release her.

"Salazar, but I missed you."

Hermione giggled, "I missed you, too."

"If you two are through being adorable and awkward can we go sit down? The ride on the Knight Bus killed my back…"

All three laughed slightly before settling in Hermione's room, Draco took the chair at Hermione's desk, spinning it around to face them, Hermione settled on the bed, and Harry just grabbed a section of the rug, leaning against the dresser to relax.

After several long moments of Hermione and Draco looking at each other, then looking at him, at each other, him, each other, Harry rolled his eyes and stood.

"Do you guys have anything to drink, Hermione?"

The girl flushed, "Oh, sorry I should have offered, I'll go-."

"No, no. You sit, I'll go grab them, I'm already standing."

A few requests later and Harry made his way out of the bedroom and towards the door Mrs. Granger had slid through minutes before and found her starting dinner.

"Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes, dear? Harry, right? I'm awful with names I'm afraid."

"That's okay, ma'am. I was just wondering if I could grab some drinks for us…"

The woman nodded and quickly pulled three glasses out of the cabinet, "Help yourself, everything you could want is in the fridge. Except those fizzy drinks, they cause more cavities…"

Harry laughed lightly and poured a few drinks, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Of course, dear."

Harry hoped that those two had enough time to clear the slight awkwardness. Knowing those two though, it was probably a good idea to kill a little more time.

"What are you making? If I can be a bother a little longer…"

"No bother," Mrs. Granger cast him a smile, "I'm just finishing up some masala. You waiting for those two to be less awkward?"

Harry blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Hermione and her boyfriend?"

Harry nearly choked on the sip he'd chosen to take at that moment, "I'm sorry?"

"Hermione and I do talk. And though she never gave a name the talk of blond hair and grey eyes with 'dashing' cheek bones would have made anyone put two and two together. I'm just relieved it's not talking about that Ronald anymore. He's sweet but he had some trust problems and other issues. I would have welcomed him of course but I'm glad Hermione is at least giving someone else a chance."

"Ron kind of had a falling out over the fact that we wanted to be friends with Draco, I don't know if they're officially seeing each other yet. But it's a possibility? Ron wanted to make up after break, I know so maybe…"

Mrs. Granger nodded, "Well, I'm going to finish this up, they should be better now so you can head on back, and if they're not…"

Harry smiled and thanked her again before carrying the drinks out of the room.

(0,0)

It seemed like no time had passed as Hermione told tales of her adventures, Draco chattered about all of the nonsense with the other purebloods, and Harry mostly just listened occasionally giving a little trinket about what had been happening at the castle. But eventually the long shadows from the window told them their time was running out.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, I found out that my aunt is a witch too!"

Draco and Harry both stared at her, "What?!"

"Yes! It turns out that she's a muggleborn too or they call them something else, oh well doesn't matter. She went to this American school called Ilvermorny and everything! It made me wonder if I could even really be called a muggle born at this point. Like does it matter that there was already a witch born into my family? I mean granted she's not _really_ my aunt she's technically a first cousin once removed I think."

Harry and Draco shared a look, "Hermione you're rambling, how did you find out?"

The girl flushed slightly, "Right, well actually it was because of Harry's letter."

"What letter?"

"The one you sent to me right after I got to America. About your parchment pal?"

Harry's mouth dropped, "Wait what? I didn't send that it's still sitting on my bed at school."

"No… Harry I asked the elf to send a reply back to you, remember?"

Draco snorted at their flabbergasted looks each trying to get the other to understand something the other thought was impossible.

"I haven't gotten any letters."

Draco snorted, "That's because no one has been able to find you remember?"

"Well, I guess since you already know about it, that's kind of why I wanted to come talk to you anyway."

Hermione blinked, "Wait, you _still_ haven't decided anything?"

Harry shrugged.

"What's going on?"

Hermione looked at Harry and when he only shrugged again she turned to the blond still seated by the desk, "Harry's friend that he's been writing to refused to talk to him for like the last month of school which is why he's so mopey. He'd asked if they could meet in person over the break and his friend apparently didn't want to. The first day of break he apparently got a letter back explaining why they couldn't meet and gave Harry his name as an explanation. Although Harry won't tell me who it was, they are apparently rather deep into the opposite side of this war."

Draco blinked, "Wait so you've been writing to a death eater for like a year now and you didn't know it?"

"It's been six months. I knew he was talking to known death eaters but he told me he's not one and he isn't but he's very involved with that side. He apparently knows your parents, for example."

Hermione shook her head, "That's really not the point. The point is that you should write to him and talk to him because ignoring him is only making him feel as bad as you did."

"But I don't know if I should still be writing to him."

"Well then you need to tell him that!"

Harry shook his head, "I just don't know, 'Mione. I don't think I could stop writing to him if I started again."

Draco reached over and gripped the Gryffindor's shoulder, "Harry, look. If they are involved with the other side then it's probably not going to be a problem. The Dark Lord for some reason has decided to let you go unharmed, he really does seem to just want to stop wanting to fight."

Hermione smiled, "Just write to him, okay?"

Harry was silent for a long moment, "Maybe…"

(0,0)

The triplets were packing for their last day with their…great-godfather? Anyway they were getting ready to leave Grimmauld Place and Sephy had finally had enough of her siblings talking around her. They were reading books and wouldn't tell her what they were about. They were cutting off their conversations when she walked into a room and she was just done with all of it.

So when she walked into her sister's temporary room and was met by sudden silence she nearly screamed.

"Oh my God! That's enough guys! What are you keeping from me? What's so important that you've decided that my knowing would result in the collapse of the entire universe as we know it?"

There was another breath of silence before Russel sighed, "We…we've been researching what's going to happen to us when we go back."

Sephy frowned, "I thought we agreed that we were just going to let bygones be bygones. Since we can't change anything, anyway…"

"That's… something happened to me after Halloween, I didn't know it but Russ kind of helped me figure it out and it kind of scared both of us into looking a little more into it."

"What happened?"

"We found we were forgetting things. Like I forgot what Lily's favorite book was and…"

Lily sighed, "I forgot you were blind. Actually it was kind of like I had to re-learn that you were blind."

"Wait…what?"

"Exactly," Russell nodded, "So because of that we wanted to see if any of that could be because of this time travel thing."

"And?"

She could feel her two siblings exchange a look and there was no way she was going to be left out of this, "Guys?"

"We think it's a sign that the timeline is changing…we just don't know what is changing or what it means to us…"

Sephy nodded, "Well let's thing about this on the positive side, so far the best it can mean is that I'm not blind. I could think of worse possible futures. Have you guys found anything else out?"

"Not really, but you never know what's real and what's not in these accounts. Since we can't see what's been tampered with and we have no proof either way."

"Well than can we agree to let it go again? Or can we agree to work together again? I don't like feeling like we're not really a family anymore…"

Suddenly two familiar sets of arms were wrapped around her.

"We didn't mean to leave you out, Seph. We just saw how much fun you were having and didn't want to ruin it for you. This could mean something awful after all."

She nodded, "I know, but we've known that since we figured out what happened. We've done what we can in this timeline and all we can hope is that it's going to work out the best for everyone involved."

Russel shrugged, "I think we were hoping to find some way to kind of anchor us here but the only things we've found that even might work are most definitely dark magic…"

"It's not worth it, guys. You know that. But if we hurry we can get some of the chocolate chip pancakes Remus was making for breakfast…"

Laughter filled the small room and the three children rushed down the stairs with shrieks of delight, each hoping to make it to the pancakes first.

(0,0)

Mrs. Granger was happy to accept Harry's help in cleaning up ("I don't believe in dishwashers. I only use ours when the entire family comes over. Six place settings is my limit."). She'd brought them dinner in Hermione's room with a warning about watching for crumbs. Hermione had pulled out her craft table and they'd crowded around that. Draco appreciating the excuse to sit with Hermione on the bed.

Harry had then brought out his plates and was talking to Mrs. Granger about randomness when all of the sudden she started sharing a story.

"You know Mr. Granger and I had this huge fight once when we were in medical school. He'd failed to mention a party he was going to and I found out through one of our friends that he flirts when he gets drunk and… well you can imagine how that party went."

Harry nodded, "How did you guys get around that?"

She shook her head, "We didn't. I broke up with him and actually transferred into a couple of different classes to get away from him. I graduated, moved to a different county and opened my practice. I assume he did the same."

"But you guys are married now, right?"

"We met again about 6 years later," She smiled softly, "I'd never found anyone else and he said he never even tried. We played catch up, went out for a coffee… We ended up back together like we'd never even been apart. We missed out on so much because of our inability to talk things out."

Harry frowned, "What do you mean? You got married eventually, right?"

"We both wanted children, at least three. But after Hermione I developed a tumor that prevents me from having anymore."

Harry stood in silence, drying off the plate he was given with a serious and somewhat worried look. They made it through all of the dishes before he spoke again.

"Mrs. Granger? Might I have a pen and a piece of paper from you?"

She smiled at him and gave a nod-like gesture towards the table, "There's some right over there dear. Let me know if you'd like me to mail it for you as well. There's an owl post office based out of our local pet store."

Harry blinked at that information before shaking his head and opening up the paper. Which lead to him staring blankly at the sheet. He knew he needed to talk to Darc… to Tom. Hermione, Draco, and Mrs. Granger were all apparently in agreement on that fact. But he just didn't know what to say. How do you respond to this kind of a reveal?

Finally, though Harry decided that the best option would be to just write. It would probably sound better than his first letters regardless thanks to all of the practice he had.

 _Tom,_

 _And I am calling you Tom because anything else just seems ridiculous or makes me even more nervous to write to you in the first place._

 _I… I'm not mad at you for keeping this a secret. There's no way I would have believed you, or kept writing to you if I'd known sooner. And really it seems like you only ever lied to me about your name so I guess I can't be too angry about that?_

 _I don't know, I think I'm mostly angry at myself. For not noticing sooner. And for still wanting to write to you. A part of me wasn't even that surprised to find out who you were. I think I kind of had an idea since Samhain after like every single one of my reveals had something to do with you…_

 _I just I'm also angry that I don't care. I should you know. You are the reason I grew up with horribly abusive relatives, okay they were more negligent than abusive, sometimes I think you might have had it easier growing up. Not that it was easy but… you had your own room? I know seems kind of silly but I'm sure Snape told you about my occlumency lessons (which were a complete joke, by the way, the only thing I learned was that I still hated him and he hated me. Although I think we're getting along better now…and I'm rambling…) did he tell you about the storage cupboard under the stairs? I don't think he even realized that was my room. I slept on a small cot in there until after I got my first Hogwarts letter._

 _Anyway not the point. The point is that I shouldn't want to talk to you anymore. I should want to hand all of our letters right over to Dumbledore and deal with the lecture I'd probably get in the hopes that we could catch you._

 _But I don't._

 _I hope we can keep talking, I want to try anyway._

 _I hope you had a happy Yule, a happy birthday, and a happy start to the new year. Do you even wish that to people or are you like "have a great time wasting your day celebrating useless rituals?"_

 _Yours, Best, Take Care, Whatever._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Since you know now that I'm fine and just trying to escape from the voices in my head, can you call off your death eaters? I'll be back in school within the next few days._

(0,0)

"Why exactly are we going to the Hog's Head instead of through a fireplace in the castle?"

Sirius shrugged, "Apparently the house elves are going around cleaning all of the fireplaces. They wanted to get it done before all of the students returned. You three are going back a little earlier so it's just bad timing."

Sephy frowned, "It still seems weird. I'd rather get back sooner than later just in case. It's quite a long walk, after all."

Lily smiled and Russell just shrugged, they all turned towards Sirius who rubbed his scruff in consideration for a long moment before flinging his hand out, "Ah well, I don't see the harm in it. I think Dumbledore will have the carriages for you, so you won't have to walk. At least if you waited. If you get there too early you may have to walk anyway."

Lily grinned before rushing forward and throwing her arms around Sirius' neck, "Thank you! We'll be fine with the walk, promise. And thanks for letting us spend our holidays here!"

"Anytime. I'm just glad we don't have to worry about anyone finding out about all of that sugar…"

"It's the holidays," Russell grinned, "I'm pretty sure a little over-indulgence is expected. But really thank you for this. The last couple of weeks would have been horrible if we'd just been sitting around waiting for news about Harry."

Sirius nodded, "I admit that was part of the reason I asked you over again. This house just gets too quiet with just me here. You guys sure you don't want to wait?"

"Seph is right, I kind of feel like we should get back sooner, plus we can be there when Harry arrives this way."

The girls nodded along with their brother, excited to see the older boy. And everyone else if they were going to be honest.

"Alright, be safe. Write to me, okay guys? Letters are almost as good as you guys being here. Okay it's actually not even close but it's better than nothing at all, okay?"

"We'll write, Sirius."

"Say hello to Aberforth for me."

"Bye, Sirius!"

The triplets gathered in front of the fireplace, Russel going through first.

"Hog's Head Inn." He threw the powder and disappeared in flash of green flames.

Lily and Sephy slid into the fireplace next. Sephy's arm around Lily's waist and an arm over her shoulders to keep in the fireplace until they arrived. Lily's hand threw down the powder and they gave Sirius a last wave as her voice called out their destination and they were swept through the fireplaces.

They tumbled out the end only to be pulled to the side by Russell. Sephy nearly tripped as she went crashing down alongside him. A finger to her lips the only thing keeping her from calling out her indignation.

Thankfully for all of them, Russell was quick to give them whispered information, "We're not alone. Dumbledore's here and he's talking to Moody and someone else. Listen…"

He dragged them a little further down until they were standing just outside of a small room.

"Albus, are you sure this is necessary?"

"Alastor, you know I do not wish to harm these children. But they have information about the future and I have reason to believe they are providing distraction to Harry. This is dangerous because of the time we're in. This curse on my hand is limiting my time to train him. I need his complete focus."

"I don't know. It seems a bit dangerous. If these kids can travel apparently through decades of time, how exactly are we supposed to capture them?"

Dumbledore's rising frustration was clear, "We are certain that it was a fluke that brought them here. The triplets don't even understand how it happened."

Moody's voice was even rougher than usual as he replied, "Alright, Albus. If you're certain this is going to help us. Where are we taking them?"

"Horace had a hide out in an abandoned cabin in the woods near Albania. That's as good a place as any, there's only a temporary access to the floo so you'll have one shot."

Moody nodded, "No problem. Although children should know better than to eavesdrop on adult conversation."

They all tensed, "Run."

Lily and Russel each grabbed one of Sephy's hands pulling her back the way they came as they dodged around tables and chairs racing desperately towards the doors. A spell flew over their heads. Lily let out a curse and wished she hadn't packed her wand. Not that they would have stood a chance anyway but it would have made her feel better. She noticed the chairs stacked against the wall probably extras when some got broken. She grabbed one from the middle of the tower and pulled. The chairs crashing to the floor and giving the wizards something else to worry about.

"They'll catch us before we get to Hogwarts." Sephy's words put a hitch in their steps as they remember the night that brought them here.

"What do we do?"

Russell nodded pulling them to the left, "Floo. I have an idea."

They stayed as low as possible trying to avoid the curses flying their way as the order members struggled through the minefield that was the chairs. They heard Dumbledore curse them and they looked back in time to see the chairs flying towards them. Russell gave one final pull, knocking the floo powder off the mantle as they went flying in.

Their destination that fell from Russell's lips was lost in the roar of the Headmaster and the flames.

(0,0)

"Harry! Slow down!"

"Oh come on, I haven't seen them in weeks, and yes I know it's my fault, but come on!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as they made their way into the Leaky Cauldron. Her parents reluctantly dropping them off in front of the dilapidated building, even knowing that it was the secret entrance to the wizarding world.

They dragged their stuff behind them and made their way into the line for the floo. Most of them were other students, but a few professors were in line as well. Harry wondered if they didn't like apparating or why they'd chose to go this way. Maybe it was a subtle way to keep an eye on the students?

Suddenly a hand fell onto Harry's shoulder. Harry spun on his heel, drawing his wand in one smooth motion and trying to find an escape route. Only to find himself face to face with his Defense instructor.

"Professor Snape?"

A single eyebrow raised, "Lower your wand, Mister Potter. There is no need for dramatics of this nature. I have been sent by Dumbledore to take you to the school.

"That's where we're going now?" Harry shared a look with Hermione and Draco, both of whom just shrugged.

"Yes, but we are going a different way from the rest of this group. If you'll follow me." Harry looked once again at his two companions, "Miss Granger was invited as well. I am sure I can allow Mister Malfoy to join us. Now if you would…"

Harry shrugged but hefted his smaller bag up onto his shoulder and followed the dark haired man down the hall. They came through the kitchens and into what must be Tom's private rooms.

"Quickly, we've been given special permission and must not dally. We're flooing directly into the Headmaster's office. Harry-."

"Should probably go last so he doesn't kill himself on the way through." Draco pointed out with a grin.

Harry resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the other teen, but that didn't stop his nose from scrunching in obvious mockery.

"Very well, Draco you'll go first."

With a shout and flash the boy was gone. Hermione following not long afterwards. Harry took a deep breath and tried to remember to breath calmly.

"To the Headmaster's Office, Mister Potter. I will be right behind you."

Harry nodded, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts."

And then he was off, elbows tucked in and trying not to breathe in too much ash and soot.

He came stumbling out, thankful that someone had the foresight to grip his arms as he nearly faceplanted. When he managed to clean off his glasses he found himself looking up into faces filled with worry and anger. He was all the more worried when he came face to face with the red-rimmed eyes of his godfather.

"Sirius?"

"It's going to be fine, Harry. I promise."

"What's going on?"

Dumbledore frowned, his eyes barely twinkling in the heavy atmosphere of the room, "I'm afraid we have some…frightening news regarding the three first years who have been in your acquaintance."

Draco's eyes shot up, "What happened?"

The headmaster frowned at the interruption, "I'm afraid they've been kidnapped. We've reason to believe that they were taken by death eaters while attempting to return to school."

Harry shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense, T-Da-Dra…No one said anything about this!"

"We believe it's due to the…unique knowledge they carry."

The Gryffindor continued to deny it, "No. No. They just took a secret passage or something. They're in the dorms, I'm sure of it."

Dumbledore reached out just as Harry went to flee, "Harry-!"

The boy fled the room, heading down the stairs and rushing through the halls towards the Gryffindor Tower. Sirius held out a hand as Dumbledore made as if to follow.

"Let him see for himself. He'll never believe you if he doesn't check."

Draco nodded, "There are a few places in the school that I know Russell likes to get away from everything. I'll go double check. You never know."

Hermione agreed, "Those triplets are tricky and I know there was difficulty regarding their magical signatures. It's better to be safe."

With that the girl followed her boyfriend down to the dungeons leaving a tight-lipped Dumbledore behind his desk.

"I have had every professor, ghost, and portrait looking for them since the morning after they were to have arrived. They are not in this school."

Severus nodded, "I agree, however the children…none of them have had very positive experiences with people in authority. Except of course, Miss Granger. It is unsurprising they should wish to seek the truth for themselves."

(0,0)

Russell tumbled headfirst out of the fireplace and was amazingly happy to end up on the bottom of the dogpile that occurred as a result.

He was significantly less happy to see the tips of very expensive shoes peeking out from the edges of embroidered robes. He looked up into cool grey eyes and flinched inwardly he was so hoping that they would not have to see their adopted grandfather. But beggars can't be choosers.

"Hello, sir…"

The cold man raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at them, "You three seem to have a habit of showing up unannounced in my presence. I dislike this habit greatly."

Russell slowly helped the other two to their feet before turning back to the older man.

"I am Russell Villanueve. I'm in Slytherin with your son and he offered his home for a visit during break."

"Yes. A visit from you. Which you declined, much to my pleasure. However now there are three of you here. While my son is not."

Lily stepped forward, "We're actually here seeking shelter."

Russell gently cut her off, "We were hoping that Draco, and yourself, would be kind enough to let us stay here for a few days."

"You do realize that classes start the day after tomorrow, correct? All of the students are travelling to Hogwarts tomorrow. Draco has already asked for his things and plans to depart with friends."

Sephy cut off her brother's attempt at whiling their way in and her sisters attempt at forward requests.

"We're here to discuss knowledge of the future with your lord. Who we happen to know is spending the winter with you this year."

Lucius stared at her for long moments, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She felt the mental push against her mind, "Legilimency doesn't work on me. _Everyone_ has tried. If you wish to get answers out of us you will have to bring us to your lord. We also have information regarding Harry Potter and Dumbledore. And we have already been in contact with your Lord. It would be in your best interest to bring us to him."

"Contrary to your belief I have not the power to grant you an audience with anyone. However, I am willing to grant you sanctuary for the day in one of our guest suites. Due solely to your brother's Slytherin nature and the firm belief that one cannot choose their family."

Sephy grinned. Well they at least had shelter for the night. Harry would find out they were missing tomorrow when he got to school and they would figure it out then. One of the house elves led them up the stairs and Sephy could only be glad that most of their stuff had been shrunk for them by Remus the night before and was sitting comfortably in the pocket of their robes.

They settled in the room, not really willing to risk having another run in with the Lord of the manor. It was bigger than any room they'd been in. Even bigger than the one-time Uncle Draco had brought them to visit. Ironic that the man would treat three apparent strangers better than his sort-of grandchildren.

"We should write Harry. Let him know where we are…"

Russell shook his head, "They'll probably be checking his mail. Should I write Draco?"

"Better than nothing. At least he'll tell Harry kind of what's going on."

Russell started writing the letter as Lily turned to their sister.

"Why would you tell him we wanted to talk to You-Know-Who?"

"We'll have to eventually and I figured the option of giving more information to the man was better than just begging for sanctuary as it were. Besides I think it would be good to talk to him. Give him and Harry a push in the right direction."

Lily nodded and moved towards the bed, throwing herself over it and groaning lightly, "It's not even dinner time yet and all I want to do is go to bed."

Russel snorted, "An attempted kidnapping can do that to you, apparently."

Sephy laughed, "I say we all call it a night. Everything will make more sense in the morning."

Russell signed the letter with a flourish and asked the conveniently timed house elf if he could send it off.

"Mistress sent me to inquire about food for the young guests?"

Russell shook his head as he looked over at the bed and it's sound asleep occupants, "I think we're okay. Maybe breakfast tomorrow?"

The elf nodded, "I be delivering the letter then."

"Thank you."

The big-eyed creature stared uncertainly at the boy and nodded slowly before popping out the room.

(0,0)

 **Okay so I totally did not mean for Draco to go with Harry to see Hermione, but I really do like them together and the thought of their adorable and awkward meeting was just too cute to pass up.**

 **Thanks for the inspiration, everyone! If you'd like to share ideas on what you'd like to see or talk about the story please visit my facebook page! I need all of the help I can get to finish this story. I only have a week and there's at least three more chapters left! Let me know what you'd like to see.**

 **Thanks everyone!**


	17. Beggars Can't Be Choosers

There was a knock on the door and Voldemort practically snarled as the door opened, without permission.

"I thought I said I was to be left alone?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, my lord, however we have had unexpected news. Three young guests have arrived. One of them is the Slytherin prodigy Draco has been writing about."

"Narcissa. I sincerely hope you did not come here merely to _gossip_."

Grey eyes closed for a long moment and Voldemort could just tell she was trying to reign in her temper much as he was currently attempting to. Only with far better success.

"They have requested shelter and an audience with you. They seem to believe that they are under-threat from Dumbledore."

Voldemort raised a brow and his wand, "I dislike punishing you, Narcissa. However, I do not see how these children indicate any reason to interrupt myself."

Narcissa got halfway through and eye-roll, and it was likely only the movement of his wand which prevented her from finishing, "They are the triplets that have been hanging on Harry since they were discovered in the Department of Mysteries. The ones who claim they are from the future?"

The wand dropped, slipping once more into his robes as he processed this information, "In the future you would save yourself a great deal of pain to lead with such information. Bring htem to me."

"They are sleeping, my Lord. I thought it prudent to give them a good night's sleep since they are obviously in a great need of it. It will strengthen the desire to put you over… that man, if they feel they will be cared for here."

Tom steepled his fingers closing his eyes briefly, "Very well, first thing in the morning," Narcissa tried to interrupt but he cut her off with a steely look, "following breakfast, they will meet me in the gardens for a… conversation. Now leave."

The woman nodded, giving a slight bow before leaving the room. He watched her go while trying to plan his next step. He had been hoping to hear from Harry again. However, with how things were going, it would be a good idea to wait until the triplets arose and gave their version of the story before worrying the other teen. He would not harm them, unless they deserved it, but he would not give up this chance to learn more about everything they would share with him.

He would right to Harry tomorrow, that would be the wisest decision at the moment. Better to right about what he knew than what he imagined. With a sight he turned eyes to his battered desk. He desperately needed to straighten, formulate plans, and organize for the upcoming battles.

He sat back in his chair with a sigh and closed his eyes. With a deep breath he pushed himself from the chair and turned to the hidden guest suite Lucius had gifted him with.

It could wait until tomorrow.

(0,0)

Harry took the night to imagine that everything would be alright in the morning. The triplets would show up, Sirius would look less guilty, and Tom wouldn't be the bad guy after all. That didn't mean he could exactly sleep though. It turned out that he had gotten a lot of mail after all. A lot of mail.

All the letters that he had prevented from tracking him were successfully delivered. Every last one of them was sitting in a mountain on his four-post. It was bad enough that he could only catch glimpses of the Gryffindor red and several letters had ended up on the floor.

So Harry spent the night sitting inside of his silencing charm and reading through the messages people had sent to him. It took him a solid hour to even sort through the pile. Letters from Mrs. Weasley (the woman had written him every day it seemed, and twice a day the week of Christmas. Hermione's reply. A handful of letters from Ron. Two from the triplets. A dozen from Sirius. Even two from Professor Snape. And that was only the beginning.

Half of them were from people he didn't even know. Some going so far as to curse him for abandoning them in their time of need. Ignoring the fact that there were no reported attacks since the announcement of Voldemort's return. Or at least none from the last six months or so.

Even with the horrors they were spilling, Harry read every letter, every page. A handful even went on to congratulate him on his moving forward from the limelight. They were happy that he could find something else to do with his life. One was from a little witch named Carlytta, who just wanted to make sure that Harry Potter was okay. She even sent one of her favorite candies with the letter because she knew they always made her feel better.

He'd made a special note to respond to that letter.

He saved the letters from the triplets until last. Tired of reading the demands, the please, and even the well-wishes he was almost dreading the contents of these letters. But maybe they'd give a clue. Something that would tell him where his little charges were.

If only he hadn't run out on Sirius, if he'd come back a day sooner rather than going to see Hermione. All of these what ifs raced through his head and he struggled to focus on the delicate quill marks that decorated the page in his hands. He read through a page of Lily just telling him about Dumbledore's freak out when they noticed he was gone.

The man had apparently made his own hat burst into flames and had to apologize to some of the students who had been startled. McGonagall had been a terror, but the biggest surprise had been that Snape had actually been worried. He'd been the only one to talk to the triplets to see if they knew where he was. A later letter described their holidays with Sirius and that they had actually written to Snape to let him know that Harry was fine. And received a letter back.

But nothing in any of the letters gave a hint as to why the triplets would have just run off. And how on earth could someone have gotten into the castle? That was why a majority of the students were flooing back this year. Literally to avoid this from happening.

So what happened?

He collapsed back on his bed and tried to think back over the last week and see if there was any reason for Tom to take the triplets. It didn't even make that much sense as like blackmail or something. And judging from the letters he'd received from the older man he wasn't exactly planning on destroying anyone. In fact he'd sounded pretty much like Harry had in his other letters and the Gryffindor rubbed at an ache in his chest as he wished he had written the older wizard sooner.

But still for him to take the triplets, Dark Lord or not, seemed entirely counter-productive to everything.

It just didn't make any sense…

(0,0)

Voldemort had arisen early that morning. Not a surprise to anyone involved. The Dark Lord was usually up before anyone else had even thought to set an alarm. Many thought it was to prevent anyone from attacking him while he slept. Sleep less, there's less chance of being caught off guard.

But the truth of it was a little more complex. The magic he had used to grow himself as a wizard and help attain his own immortality had led to a decreased need for sleep. It also led to certain potions being completely ineffective on this new body. For example, the muscle toning potion a good many of his followers relied on to maintain their shape.

Which meant he had to use a more natural way to keep in-shape and ready for battle at a moment's notice. And since it would definitely be unseemly to be seen contorting his body with various muggle exercises, he did them while the rest of the world was content and asleep inside of their beds.

Lately though he'd noticed a change in his workouts. Or not in the workout itself but his reaction to it. He'd been able to run farther, was the biggest change, the first one he noticed. But then he realized his time to complete his routine had gone from just over an hour to less than an hour. And years and years of routine, not to mention years of being incorporeal did not exactly lead to instant transitions.

Still though he completed his routine every morning without variance and was somewhat glad to see that his pure white skin was once again gaining the slightly more natural look he had in school. Still pale, but not exactly terrifying.

He checked his reflection and applied his usual glamor before spinning on his heel and disappearing from the manor.

Other changes had happened to, of course. The man allowed as his feet were pounding the now familiar path through winding roads of this smaller wizarding village. He'd discovered it just before he'd… well you know, the Potter thing. And the gentle slopes and curves were perfect for getting lost in just as the sun began to peak over the hills.

But the changes, he'd noticed them rather randomly over the past few months. His eyes were slowly losing that bright red quality which he had once strived for. Now they looked less like a curse and more like a healing cut. The color had almost been muted by his original color. Less intimidating, but it made it far easier to head out in public than it had been.

His nose had actually become more pronounced as well. Not that he had one in the traditional sense either. But rather than the smooth skin that had once lay in the middle of his face, there was a ridge. Just a simple rising that vaguely resembled a nose. That was the one which had caught him the most off guard. The only explanation for it being-

Well no, there was no explanation for it. He really had no way to explain the change in his nose.

His eyes and body could be explained away by fading of old magics and diet. Simple enough. Even his skin pallor could be waved away by the morning exposures to the sunlight and his open windows in his study. (Well they were open when the door was closed. He had them charmed to close automatically should the door open. No reason to have his followers feeling comfortable in his private space.)

The nose… there was nothing. No magic he'd been exposed to. In fact he'd quite literally sacrificed it for a longevity spell when he was younger. His body would age even slower than the average wizard. Which was part of the reason he had continued to warp his body. He would live longer, but no one seemed to respect a wizard who appeared to be 25, so he'd made himself more intimidating.

So the regrowth of his nose was quite literally impossible. That was the whole point of the spell, or curse as the caster had called it, was that you were quite literally cutting of your nose to maintain your youthful appearance. It was not to be taken lightly. He'd known exactly what he was doing when he'd accepted the ritual, the permanence of it. So any thing beyond the flat expanse was quite literally impossible. And yes he had looked. Repeatedly.

Tom glanced up at the hill to his left and saw that the sun was officially peaking from beyond the hills and he had spent far longer on his run than he had anticipated. He still had more to do when he arrived back at the manor. Especially given the conversation he was supposed to be having within a few hours.

So with a sigh he stilled, enjoying the light breeze on his face before turning on his heel and appearing once again in his darkened office. He removed his glamours, put on his long robes with a wave of his wand and sat down at his desk.

"Mipsy." The elf appeared with a crack, "My breakfast if you could."

With a nod the elf disappeared with another crack, leaving behind a small breakfast tray elegantly settled in the center of his desk. He sighed as he saw the grapefruit on the tray. Narcissa was on a health kick and while the Dark Lord didn't necessarily mind having healthier meals. He really, really hated grapefruit.

"It could be worse. Pomegranates take _forever_ to eat."

The Dark Lord stood from his chair cursing his distraction as he levelled his wand at the three intruders.

"Told you he didn't notice we were here."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, the bright red flicking over the three small forms sitting upon the small settee in the corner of the room.

"How _exactly_ did you three get in here?"

The lone boy shrugged, "Magic."

He then preceded to grunt in pain as both girls drove elbows into his ribs.

The red head spoke up, "We were sent here after we finished our breakfast. We fell asleep early and missed supper last night so…we may have eaten a tiny bit early this morning? Mipsy just kind of snapped us here after we finished."

Tom sighed, rubbing a finger along the newly formed ridge between his eyes.

"Yes, yes. I assume you are "the triplets" Harry has so often written about?"

"And the ones who wrote to you last summer."

He gave a considering hum. He attempted to take in their shadowed faces but in the darkened room, in the corner such as they were, there was no chance. He flicked open the curtains absently, deciding that he may have to kill them anyway for seeing him in muggle workout attire might as well get a good look at them.

What he saw nearly stilled his heart. The boy, posed so elegantly between his sisters, was nothing less than a visit from a long dead ghost. A slightly stockier body than perhaps remembered but a true reflection none-the-less.

"You are from the future, I believe has been hinted at."

The girls both shrugged while the boy said absolutely nothing all staring directly into his eyes, unafraid of what might come. Or rather unwilling to show any fear.

"Lucius mentioned something about seeking your fathers while you in this time. And a belief that Dumbledore caused some amount of strife to your family."

The boy rolled his eyes, "That would be a _very_ mild way of terming his interference."

He nodded, "And I will guess by your close interaction to the members of the Order your other father is member of that assortment."

The red head shook her head, "He's not a member."

Voldemort looked at her and felt his own eyes widen in surprise. He turned to the dark-haired girl and saw in her the very confirmation he had been hoping to deny.

"Please tell me the story of exactly how I came to have three children with none other than Harry Potter himself."

Russel blinked, "I have no idea how you could come to that conclusion."

The dark-haired girl closed her eyes, "Don't insult his intelligence, Russel. We won't be telling you anything though. We have a tad bit of ourselves invested in the future as you could imagine. We exceedingly dislike the idea of having it destroyed by this conversation."

"What are your names then?"

They gave their names in turn and Tom merely nodded, "Well at least I have the proof that I had no role in the naming process."

Russel snorted, "Alright from now on we're just going to sit silently in your presence."

Lily stared, "How is it we've been around the Order and Hogwarts for months and they haven't been able to figure out a thing but you just did that in like five minutes."

"I am afraid the order is either unwilling to make the connections or unobservant. You my dear look exactly like your grandmother, Lily. Russel shares a distinct resemblance to both myself and my father. Persephone here seems to have a perfect blend between my mother and Harry himself. It is not a difficult conclusion to come to. This combined with the fact that you sought refuge first in Harry's close circle and now with my own shows and obvious connection to both in your life in the future."

"He also has the advantage of only hearing about us. Everyone else may have set aside their beliefs regarding us prior to our revealing more information."

Sephy nodded, "Not to mention the spell probably did something to."

Lily frowned, "I'm still saying that it's really impressive."

Before anything else could be said the older wizard stood from his seat and went to stand by the windows, taking a long look outside before shutting them once again. Turning on the seldomly used lamps to compensate for the light and adding another silencing charm just in case.

"Now, please tell me why exactly I should grant you sanctuary in my home when you have a known connection to the very people who greatly wish to kill me?"

"First of all- Not your home. Even if you do try to walk all over the Malfoys. Secondly- Because we came back here to save your Dark Lord of a Behind. So I think you may want to work with us."

Tom smirked, "You are definitely Harry's child."

(0,0)

Harry hadn't meant to fall asleep. So waking to the sound of Ron's protests was surprising to say the least. He immediately went about sorting his letters once again, before promptly giving up and shoving them into the drawer by his bed.

He managed to get ready for the day rather easily despite his distraction and still managed to end up downstairs before Ron in spite of everything. He rolled his eyes as his still asleep friend made his way down the stairs. He'd debated leaving without the redhead but he really wanted to make good on their semi-truce before break.

Especially seeing as he'd basically ignored everyone last night in favor of looking for clues regarding the missing triplets.

"Harry? What's going on?"

He smiled up at his friend sure it looked as unsure as he felt, "The triplets, Russel, Lily, and Persephone, are missing. They haven't been seen for days and Dumbledore thinks they may have been captured by Death Eaters when they flooed in."

"Into Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head, "That's what I'm confused about, it doesn't make any sense how could they have been taken? Snape said he hadn't heard anything when I asked him last night."

Ron reached out a hand and squeezed Harry's shoulder, "It'll be okay, Harry. They're even more resourceful than we were and we managed to do some pretty impossible things at their age. It'll work out, we'll find them."

"Harry! Draco said he wants to…Oh." Hermione's words trailed off as she realized who was standing next to her friend, "Hello, Ron."

"Hey, Hermione. Look I don't want to cause trouble. I just… I know I've been an awful friend and I didn't realize it until I went home and heard Mum- well let's just say she's not too happy with either of you. And I was horrified because I'd been doing the same thing. But I don't think I'll ever really be friends with Draco but I'm okay with hanging around if you two are… does that make sense? I just… I don't want my stupidity to ruin everything."

Hermione bounced slightly for a few seconds before giving in and throwing her arms around Ron, "If you ever do something like this again I will stick an acromantula in your footlocker. Got it?"

Ron paled, "Yes, ma'am."

They all shared a smile before Ron's stomach ruined the moment (surprise?). Harry laughed and started pulling both of them towards the door.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast."

For the first time in months the three teens made a unified entrance to the Great Hall. The doors opening on somewhat forced laughter as they tried to stay positive despite the missing kids. Hermione paused at the entrance, she'd been eating more at the Slytherin table, but it was obvious that she wanted to stay with the reunited trio.

She was saved when Draco appeared behind her, "You guys all better now?"

Ron was the first one to speak, "More or less. I want to apologize for being a stuck-up prat."

A single blond eyebrow raised, "I should probably apologize for being a spoilt little git myself."

"Yes, you should." Hermione punctuated her statement with an elbow to her boyfriend's ribs.

Ron and Harry both winced in sympathy. Draco grumbled something about trying to apologize. But Ron saved him from having to follow through.

"Don't worry, for once I'm sure I was the bigger prat."

Draco gave him a twitch of the lips that might have passed for a smile and held out his hand. Ron hesitated but took it in a firm grip. Judging by the whitening knuckles on both hands it wasn't exactly a friendly handshake but Harry would take what he could.

The Slytherin eventually let go and maneuvered Hermione over to the Gryffindor table where they all settled much to the bemused looks from their housemates. Ginny actually stood from her usual spot and made her way to sit with some of the fourth years instead. Everyone else seemed to shake it off, though conversation was muted compared to their usual hustle and bustle.

Eventually mail arrived and Harry chewed his lip at the sight of familiar scrawl. He desperately wanted to open it then but managed to make himself push it into his pocket and out of his mind. Which was when Dumbledore rose to his feet and called for their attention. A highly unusual action for breakfast. Or at all really.

"I have had several reports concerning the absence of three of our first years. I had hoped to keep this information quiet however I do believe that it is critical to inform you all of the truth before rumors begin to fly."

He turned to the other teachers, likely looking for their support, however he was met by thinned lips and furrowed eyebrows. It seemed the teachers were not happy with the situation.

"The three students in question are the Villeneuve triplets, Russel, Lily, and Persephone. They were abducted during their return to Hogwarts three days ago. They were last seen in Hogsmeade and never arrived in our school. As such I wish to inform you that you are safe within these walls."

Murmurs rose uncontrolled following the announcement. The very questions Harry was asking circulating the hall, unheeded by the Headmaster's raised hand.

 _Who took them?_

 _Why were they in Hogsmeade?_

 _Why were they unprotected?_

 _Why did they come back before the rest of us?_

 _Why is he telling us this?_

"Please remain calm. I will explain all. We believe that they were taken due to unwanted affiliations between certain groups."

His eyes drifted over to where Harry and Draco sat side by side at the Gryffindor table.

Harry felt his mouth fall. The man was seriously blaming the kidnapping of three students on him. Three students who Harry hadn't had contact with in weeks. Granted he cared greatly for them and wished them all the best, and would do his best to help them get it, but he hadn't seen them in _weeks_. How on earth could he be combined with their supposed abduction.

Ron rose to his feet on Harry's other side, "You're _seriously_ blaming this on Harry Potter. You think he would do anything to endanger them? Besides in case you missed it the Slytherins _like_ Harry! For Merlin's sake, Russel is a Slytherin!"

"Mister Weasley. That is quite enough. I would not blame Mister Potter for their abduction. Ten points from Gryffindor. There is no one to blame for this accident besides those who performed the abduction."

Ron snorted and ignored the hands pulling on his robes, "I disagree. This is your school. They are your students. Everyone here is your responsibility. Why were they taken when they were supposed to be on school grounds?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Why were they in Hogsmeade? All the rest of us came in through the common rooms. Why did they come back early?"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. And a month of detentions. Sit _down_ , Mister Weasley."

Harry finally managed to drag the Gryffindor back to his seat but for once no one seemed really upset with the point loss. Every eye was trained expectantly on the Headmaster. Waiting for his explanation."

"Due to these unfortunate events, Hogsmeade weekends are limited to sixth and seventh years. Fifth years are allowed with teacher escorts. Enjoy your meal and I apologize for welcoming you back from the holidays with such sad news."

And without further ado the Headmaster bowed his head and exited the hall. Harry half expected an eruption of questions at the man's retreat. Instead he was met by curious looks and skeptical glances in the silent hall.

Eventually speech returned albeit in spurts. And Harry was sure he was not alone in his gratitude for the lack of classes that day. He barely nodded to the questions directed his way and made a break for Gryffindor Tower as soon as he'd eaten enough to sate his complaining stomach. He needed to read this letter.

Unfortunately his escape attempt was foiled when Draco caught up to him right outside the hall.

"Harry! Hermione said she didn't get a chance to give you my message this morning. She apparently got distracted."

Harry shook his head, doing his best to focus his thoughts on what the blond boy was saying, "Yeah, Ron distracted her. What was it?"

"I got a letter from my father. The day the triplets were supposedly kidnapped they came tumbling through our fireplace. Russel had access through our wards and the blood relation let his siblings through I guess. Anyway the point is that they claimed they were running from Dumbledore and went to bed early. They then spent the entire day locked in the Dark Lord's office."

Harry must have visibly blanched because Draco was quick to ensure him, "They're fine. Actually they apparently enjoyed it, according to Father. They came out for dinner and spent the evening with my parents. Mother loves them apparently. She is claiming that if they don't find their parents soon I'll have three new siblings. Gave Father an aneurysm imagining have two Gryffindor children but…"

Draco's shrug had Harry smiling back at him, "But they're okay?"

"They were. A lot can happen in twelve hours but I'm sure they're fine."

Harry nodded, "I just got a letter I'm hoping will help, but I'm glad they're okay. We should try to see if they'll come back to school. It's not good to miss out on anything even if it is for a good reason."

Draco smirked, "Yes, dad. People are joking that you'll be the youngest parent ever if you keep this up. You're only a few years older than them, you realize…"

Harry punched him in the shoulder and made his way up the stairs leaving a chuckling Draco in his wake. He shook his head in amusement but had to concede that Draco had a point. Not that he or Hermione were any better. They all were constantly worried about their adopted charges. Granted Hermione tended to hover over Sephy and Draco really coddled (although he would probably object to that term) Russel. Lily seemed to be blossoming among her friends, excited to not have to worry about her sister and other problems.

He only hoped that would last after this latest development. Somehow he was unsurprised to hear that the triplets reported running from Dumbledore. He should be more shocked, flabbergasted. But the most telling thing of all was that he was truly more willing to believe Draco and his letter from his father than Dumbledore.

He'd reserve judgement on Tom until he'd read the letter. But that was pretty telling already.

He finally made it to the tower and snuck into his own bed, barring the curtains and pulling out the letter. A deep breath later he broke the seal and he couldn't help hoping that things were not as bad as they seemed.

 _"Dear Harry,_

 _"I hope by now you have received my other letters. If notm I am afraid I have no time to re-cap. A few days ago my dinner was interrupted by Narcissa informing me of three unexpected guests. I am sure by now you are aware of the ones I am mentioning._

 _"I will admit to being frustrated by this situation. I fear there is no way for any of us to come out unharmed from the fallout. As such I appeal to your ingenious luck for a solution. Believe me that they are in healthy condition and are recovering from their confrontation._

 _"None of them are in a hurry to leave and the Malfoy's have graciously extended permission to remain in their home as long as necessary._

 _"Please respond,_

 _"LV"_

Harry snorted, "Well if that's not the most pretentious thing. Yes, Tom. Thank you, Tom. I'm doing very well, Tom."

With a shake of his head Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began penning a response. Hopefully the older man would get it tonight.

(0,0)

Voldemort had sat with the triplets for the entire day. A good majority of it spent gathering bits of information from seemingly innocuous questions. Eventually the triplets had followed through on their threats to just not answer anything. But then Voldemort started putting even more together.

The next day he dragged them inside once again. The triplets were unwilling to risk giving away any more information they monopolized the conversation. Asking questions about his past until he absolutely refused to answer any more (which was like three if we're going to be honest).

So they distracted him with chatting about random facts from their lives in the moment. Sephy even talked about the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who had designed her spell to notice where she was at any point in time.

Curious, wondering about its limits, he asked her to cast it. She shrugged and made the motion with evidence of long practice. Finishing with a gentle tap to the door to his study.

 _"Maea revelare."_

 _"Malfoy Manor, First Floor, Tom Riddle's Study."_

Sephy blinked in Voldemort's direction, "You're thinking of yourself as Tom Riddle. Not Lord Voldemort anymore."

Voldemort shrugged, "It depends upon the situation. Certain connections require a more informal introduction.."

Sephy shook her head, "No. _You_ think of yourself as Tom Riddle. You're losing the identity of Lord Voldemort."

The other Gryffindor shook her head, "How is that possible? I though the split soul would prevent him from identifying as human."

"Unless he was receiving emotions from someone. Like the diary thing." Russel spoke with a slight tilt to his head.

"But that was because it was a horcrux and it was a diary so everything was personal. It was literally pouring the writer's soul into Tom. And it killed whoever was giving their soul."

Sephy blinked, "What if they weren't taking that person's soul? What if they were taking back their own?"

There was silence for a long moment before a quiet, menacing voice unlike they'd ever heard cut through the room.

"I believe it's time we all sit down. Tell me, how did you learn about my soul."

"Ummm…. Rain check?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes, "Tomorrow we will talk. For now go chase a peacock or something."

The triplets took the reprieve for what it was and made a break from the room, even taking the offer to go explore the gardens.

The older wizard stared blankly at the letter in front of him and nearly cursed at the reminder of why he'd wanted the triplets to distract him today. Harry had responded to his letter and all Tom could see were the accusations hidden within the words.

Not that the teen actually seemed to be questioning anything about the situation. Which was maybe why he was unable to ignore the doubt encroaching. How was it this boy, who he'd been talking to for less than a year, could trust him over a mentor of at least 5 years?

It didn't make any sense. Every line in which Harry reassured him of his trust he found himself going more skeptical. _'I'm glad the triplets are okay, are you?'_ What did that even mean? Tom wasn't the one dealing with an attack. Why would Harry connect him to the triplets?

Giving up on his blank sheet with Harry's name, Tom grabbed a new sheet. Penning a simple instruction and signing with a flourish he sent off his note in the hopes that everything would be easier to understand tomorrow.

(0,0)

Snape came up to Harry with a hurried step and a worried glance. Gratified to see his godson behind the Gryffindor as a reasonable excuse.

"Potter. Do not give any reason to be alone with myself. Understood? You are to be with at least one person at all times. Preferably with a non-Slytherin if possible."

And then the man was gone. Green eyes blinked slowly before opening wide and turning to the blond with a questioning head tilt.

Draco shrugged, "He probably got a mission that has to do with you. I'll see if I can figure it out, but until then I suggest following his orders."

"Great. I'm still waiting on a reply about the triplets as well. Do you think they're really okay?"

"I'm sure they are. Now come on, we're going to be late for McGonagall if you don't hurry."

Dark hair shook as Harry nodded, the two boys moving quickly through the halls, easily moving around the younger years as they hurried to their own classes. They made it inside of the room with a few seconds to spare, only to find Ron had taken advantage of their absence and had teamed up with Hermione. Likely hoping to re-establish their friendship with the added bonus of bettering his grade.

So with a shrug Draco and Harry sat down and pulled out their homework. Draco's was far closer than Harry's was. Still Hermione was the only one who successfully transformed her dice into mice. What was with McGonagall's rhyming homework anyway?

Harry's still had most of their dots and Draco's looked fine, but they kept tripping without tails…

Of course, McGonagall wasn't as calm about the results as Harry was.

"This project was supposed to be a refresher. We were going to build confidence before the next assignment and yet none of you were able to recall a skill from two years ago. All of you will spend the next hour writing an explanation of why your spell didn't work properly and how you can perfect it. Tonight you will put your paper into action and you will fix your mice and return with them tomorrow."

There were a few grumbles but Harry couldn't deny the fairness of her claim. They'd done practically the same spell for months and now they were having problems with it?

"So I heard that Brown and Weasley broke up again."

Harry shrugged at the random topic, following Draco's narrowed eyes to the other pair, "Yeah well… no one really expected them to last either."

The Slytherin blinked, "Really? To people really keep track of that?"

Another shrug and Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out where the blond was going with the questioning.

"What are they saying about us? Hermione and me, that is."

"Nothing really. I mean not any more. They were saying stuff about potions and charms and such but Hermione set them straight."

Draco gave a considerate hum, his eyes still locked on the couple just a few tables over.

"C'mon, Draco. We have to get these essays done or McGonagall will have our heads."

The blond merely brushed him off. Idly playing with his quill and Harry only wished he could figure out what was going on in Draco's head. Thankfully the blond wasn't in the mood for quiet work anyway as it was long before Harry had his answer.

"Do you know that the Slytherin house actually suggested that Ron and Hermione were going to get married after school?"

"Ron was kind of banking on it I think. He loved Hermione, probably still does, but she's kind of done waiting for him to grow up. She might have still ended up with him though, if it hadn't been for you."

He bit his lip, "You think they would have ended up together?"

Harry's answer was cut off by an aggrieved clearing of the throat.

"Since you two seem to think your mice are presentable I believe we have reached an impasse. Detention, this weekend. However since you seem incapable of maintaining focus around each other I believe we shall have to separate you two. Let's see, I believe Professor Snape had an opening. Mr. Malfoy you will be with me on Saturday, I believe Mr. Potter will do quite well with the Head of Slytherin."

Harry shook his head, 'Professor I can't have detention with Professor Snape, he just told me that-."

"That is quite enough. You will serve your detention with Professor Snape. Further complaints will result in further detentions and loss of points. Understood?"

"I… Yes, ma'am."

A nod, "Good. Now I believe you two have papers which need writing."

Draco blinked, "Uncle Sev js going to be furious when he hears about this."

Several knocks of his head on his desk and a reprimand from McGonagall later and Harry really could not agree more. It was only made worse when he received a note from her at the end of class informing him that he also had a lesson scheduled with Dumbledore that night. They were probably going to see

(0,0)

Tom Riddle sat at his desk, more relaxed than he had felt in ages. More relaxed than he probably should feel judging by the information he had just gained.

Dumbledore, it seemed, was well aware of the horcruxes he had created. The only good news that he could figure was that the man was likely looking for more objects like the diary he had created in school. He shook his head slightly as the memory overwhelmed him. He remembered being excited to have accomplished something no one else had. Ecstatic to find that his mother had been a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself.

He'd let the basilisk loose to roam the castle, but he'd never really intended to kill anyone. At all. His goal had been to scare them into getting the mudbloods out of the school. Believing what his classmates had said about their dirty blood and polluting the school. Then that one day Myrtle Warren had been in the scarcely used bathroom late and she'd opened her door.

Tom had turned to face her, the basilisk had moved on instinct following his gaze to the threat and Tom hadn't known what to do.

That was the first death Tom had on his hands. Not the only one by far, but the first and to this day it was one of the ones he regretted the most. He'd not intended to make a horcrux that day, but the curiosity had been great and the reasons to not were uninspiring. The diary preserving the memory of its owner more than ever before as the murder of one Tom Riddle preserved a part of another's seventeen-year-old soul.

However living with that death had made his next kill rather easy in comparison. Tom Riddle Sr. had been livid to see his look-alike. The man had been living with his wife and parents in the same little hall. Tom had found them rather easily thinking that perhaps he would finally have an explanation as to why his mother was all alone when she had him. Perhaps it wasn't as his uncle had said. Was there more to it?

What he'd received was nothing but hot-headed lies from a man who valued his own appearance more than the life of his wife. He claimed he was glad to hear she had passed after delivery, ecstatic to find he was freed from that burden and only regretful that the sprog had lived after her.

He was absolutely horrified when the last thing he heard was that she had given his child his name. That was one thing they had in common that day.

He had slain them all, all who lived in that house. The one he was torn about was his so-called father's wife. However she had chosen to live with the despicable man and so her passing was acceptable as well. His father's death had made his first horcrux. More of an impulse than anything else as he imbued his family ring with another bit of his soul, making it his in more ways than one.

There were others of course. Hepzibah Smith was one of the few others who he could not say whether or not it was worth it. The woman was stupidly trusting of his charming personality. She'd done nothing but brag about the riches she had and the wonders she possessed. Making her an easy target. Almost too easy for such a task.

After that Tom half of the time had no idea whose murder had provided what horcrux. A random muggle here, a witch there, a wizard here. Which is when he decided that they didn't matter anymore. If he wasn't guilty it wasn't wrong, right?

He'd been fine. He'd even accepted the murders above as necessary and…why on earth was he worrying about them now? He'd seriously been fine. No guilt, no doubt, no second-guessing. He'd moved on with his life leaving the murders in the past. Why was he thinking of them now?

Suddenly the private floo in the drawing room flared and Voldemort found himself rising to his feet. Typically he didn't great these guests, if they were for him he would be informed. However at this moment the distraction was appreciated. Perhaps it was even Severus informing him that he had completed his mission.

(0,0)

Harry entered Snape's office feeling more like he was walking to the gallows than ever before. Even more so when the man in question was sitting at his desk.

"I want you to know first and foremost that I am greatly disappointed in you right now. Mostly because I specifically requested you do nothing to end up alone in my presence and not twenty minutes later you have landed a day's worth of detention with myself."

"I didn't mean to, Draco was-."

"Enough." Snape rubbed his hand over his face, "Unfortunately I no longer have a say in this. The Headmaster views that your inattention in his lessons has become dangerous."

"It's not that I-."

The head of Slytherin shook his head, "As it is my status has been compromised and McGonagall refused to let me take Draco off her hands, either as a trade or to have both of you here."

"Sir, I don't understand."

Greasy hair shook slightly as Severus took in the teen across from him, "No I don't suppose you would."

The potion master walked over to Harry with a determined stride. Harry watched him carefully, confused by the conversation and everything else.

"I have sworn an oath to do this. I have to vows weighing upon me. I will protect you but know that I may not be able to do much."

"Sir?"

"I am very sorry about this, Harry. I pray you will never understand the burden I am under."

Harry swallowed and started backing towards the door of the classroom. Only to see a wand raised to point and a heavy and reluctant word falling from the Professor's lips.

 _"Stupefy."_

(0,0)

By some small miracle it was indeed Severus with his mission in hand. However when Tom went to relieve him of his burden he found himself at point of wand. The threat and promises that followed were mostly ignored as he focused on the too small boy resting in Severus' arms.

"He will be fine. I have the triplets here as well. They are also fine and Lucius has put an anti-violence ward up. As you know the effort that it would take for myself to undo it, as Lucius is the lord of this manor, are time consuming enough to give you adequate time to react. Now hand him over."

Severus hesitated and Tom wondered why exactly he was waiting for compliance instead of simply cursing the other man. Eventually though his servant found a compromise and laid the stunned boy on the waiting couch. Tom waited for him to wake, judging by his hesitance now, Severus had likely not come here directly after the stunning. Likely waiting until the last possible moment. In a vain hope Harry would fight back.

"Why is he not waking?"

The other man shrugged, "I am unsure. I… He should have woken by now."

 _"Ennervate."_

The boy shot up with a shout and turned disbelieving eyes on his professor before he turned to the other presence. He took in the too pale face, the reddened eyes and the nearly visible nose before nodding.

"Hello, Tom."

(0,0)

 **Oh my goodness! I wanted to keep going with this but it's just such a good place to end. I know Severus is obviously OOC in this but please just roll with it. I'm imagining him under a crap ton of stress, two unbreakable vows, contemplating his own death and then mostly just being worried because Harry didn't wake up after the stunner.**

 **Anyway! I was hoping to have one more chapter, but I think we'll end up with two and potentially an epilogue. I'm still planning on finishing this before the month and I'm on a roadtrip this week so I'll hopefully have plenty of time to write even if it takes a while to get them posted.**

 **Have a frabjous day everyone!**


	18. No Choice

"The boy is my guest and shall be treated as such. He will not be harmed. He will be given all the respect he is owed."

The voice that echoed around Harry's room was vaguely familiar. Pulling at him from a far place in his mind and coaxing him into waking. He shook his head, vainly trying to separate dream from reality as he took in the unfamiliar room. He'd dreamt that he'd passed out in the arms of one Tom Riddle only moments after falling similarly into the arms of one Severus Snape.

For the moment he couldn't decide which scene he would rather be from the dream.

"My Lord!"

Harry's head bobbled for a moment unsure whether to nod or shake before eventually settling on dropping his head into his hands with a groan. Not only was he sitting in one of the Malfoy's guest rooms Bellatrix Lestrange was just outside trying to convince her Lord to kill him.

… Was it too late to go back to sleep?

The shrieking rant of which Harry could only understand a handful of words was cut off suddenly and, if Harry had to guess, magically.

"Bellatrix. I will not tell you or anyone else again. Harry Potter is _not_ to be harmed. Any harm that comes to him will be inflicted instantly and severely upon the caster and, should you wake up at all, it will be in your own cell in Azkaban. Is this understood?"

"My Lord-!"

But the Dark Lord was done explaining himself, "Enough. Go inform Narcissa that I will be expecting the children as soon as possible."

"I could-."

" _Ask Narcissa to retrieve the children."_

The resulting scurry had Harry picturing a raised wand. He smirked slightly at the image of Bellatrix running with her tail between her legs.

His smile faded as he heard the door to his room opening beneath a hesitant touch. He debated faking sleep, but if the triplets were the aforementioned children then he would tolerate this next conversation solely for their benefit.

"Harry?"

He nodded at his 'guest' as the older wizard slowly, carefully made his way into the room and settled in the chair beside the bed. He reached out, presumably to smooth either the blankets or Harry's mop on top of his head, but the hand was swiftly retracted as Tom debated how to start this conversation.

Harry decided to take the reins and turned with a slightly toxic smile to fully face the other wizard, "Would you mind telling me exactly why you decided to put Professor Snape in the decidedly awful position of kidnapping me?"

"I was attempting to protect you."

"Really? Because as far as I can tell, all you did was put firmly and solidly out of Dumbledore's so-called protection. All you've done is prove the man hates me as he actually told Snape to hand me over and it wouldn't surprise me if he asked Professor McGonagall to assure that I served detention with the man."

Tom shook his head, "Dumbledore was the one you were being threatened by."

"And, assuming I believe that, you do realize that you've given him the perfect opportunity to actually harm me? It's not like he could actually let anything happen to me while I was in Hogwarts. He'd be a prime suspect even with people believing you're alive."

"He was willing to use the disappearance of three children against you."

"He's always trying to manipulate me with something. Speaking of manipulation, did you even think about the position you were putting Professor Snape in? He was absolutely terrified before he brought me here."

Tom nodded, "Yes well it was necessary to add some incentive to this order. I was more concerned regarding your safety than his status."

"Great so since I was taken out of the castle and he's the only one there who's known to have the Dark Mark, don't be surprised if you end up with another follower locked up due to your poor planning."

The man stood up with a glare, "I do believe this discussion is best tabled for the moment. The children will be in to see you shortly."

Harry called after him but the man simply disappeared. He stared blankly as the door shut behind his parchment pal. The man and his mood swings. Hopefully it wouldn't be days before he heard from him like happened while they had just been writing.

The door had only been shut for moments when it burst open again, no hesitation as they stumbled through. His hand closed around the hilt of his wand out of instinct even as he took in the three familiar faces.

"Harry!"

He found himself surrounded by laughter, questions, and concern.

"Guys! I'm okay, I promise. A little confused and frustrated, but alright. What happened to you guys though! Are you okay? How'd you get here? Dumbledore said you were all kidnapped from Hogsmeade on your way back to school."

Russel frowned, "Lord Riddle didn't tell you?"

"No…," Harry shook his head, "Lord Riddle?"

Sephy grinned unrepentantly, "He got tired of us calling him anything and everything but Voldemort. He gave us that name as a compromise. Unfortunately for him, I'm pretty sure he finds it just as annoying as before."

Harry shook his head and grinned back at the triplets, "I love it, but your kidnapping?"

"We were supposed to be kidnapped," Lily spoke up, "Dumbledore was planning on taking us out of the Hogshead. We only knew because Sephy and Russel have a penchant for being early to everything. We figured on hanging out in the village for a while, maybe grabbing some stuff. But then…"

Russel cut in, "I heard Dumbledore talking about taking us somewhere, letting you think we'd been kidnapped, and how it would inspire you. Then they figured out we were listening and there was some spells and…"

"Moody spotted us. We were surprisingly unwilling to go along with the whole be-kidnapped-to-encourage-Harry-to-train plan. Russel led us back to the floo, I'm pretty he used an entire jar of powder and-."

"Excuse me for trying to save our lives during a barrage of spells."

Sephy glared at him, "As I was saying, we all fell through the floo and arrived here. Draco was supposed to be home, but he was apparently off with you?"

"A last-minute thing. He figured out where I was." Harry shrugged.

Lily grinned, "Interesting. Anyway, we're here because Dumbledore is not someone we exactly want to be hanging out with. Not really a good track record, you know?"

The older teen frowned and went to push himself up, needing to move, but his arms gave out and he collapses back down amongst the pillows.

"What exactly did Snape do to me?""

Lily frowned, "We heard them saying it was just a stunner. Lord Riddle said it might be caused by exhaustion, but I thought that would have gone away by now…"

"It might take a while, it's like when you're sick or you take some medicine. You'll feel tired and weak cause your body is spending energy healing."

Harry snorted, "So what I'm hearing is that Riddle's plan to save me from some unknown threat is really just making my life more miserable."

"He didn't talk to you?"

A shrug answered the three surprised looks, "He tried, but it didn't seem like he actually had a reason."

"But Dumbledore is planning an attack. He was going to throw you in and see what happened."

"You guys act like that isn't exactly what's been happening for the last five years. I mean, some of the times were my fault but last year… nope that was all him. What other reason could he have for trying to get Professor Snape to teach me occlumency? I would have sucked at it just to spite him… and actually that might explain a lot."

"You don't care that he was just going to take us off into nowhere and… well who knows what would happen?"

Sephy's words were filled with nothing but betrayal as she seemed to fight to understand Harry's words.

"What! No! Of course, I care! But at least you would have been safe. And someone would have known you were okay. Me having to be kidnapped to find all of you was a bit much."

Lily just shook her head, "Harry… Dumbledore really isn't just a nice old wizard or whatever you think…"

"You guys don't really know him. I mean you're hearing stories and I'm sure it doesn't seem nice, but he's doing it for good reasons. It's not like anyone ever got heard because of him. At least not something he did purposely to hurt us."

Russel and Lily shared a look as they reached out to take Sephy's hands in their own.

"You guys can't know him. I mean I know wizards are supposed to live a long time, but that's just ridiculous! Besides he told me that the curse in his hand is killing him."

Russel blinked, "He _told_ you that?"

Harry blinked back, "Well, yeah. I think he was trying to encourage me or something. You know the idea that he wasn't going to be there. But I still couldn't get passed the idea that Tom needed therapy when he was 16. Or at least the chance to stay with someone and not at that disgusting orphanage."

"Well, that's different but…" Lily shot Russel a look, "we do know Dumbledore. He actually was part of our 'inspiration' in getting here."

"Yeah 'inspiration,' 'attempted murder,' they're basically the same thing, right?" Russel cut in with an eyeroll.

"That is not the point."

Harry shook his head, "What reason could he have for hating three kids so much?"

"Our parents were proof that the two sides could find compromise," Sephy shrugged, "Dumbledore had used magic to keep them apart, our dad didn't even find out until after our father was dead. They were…well they were soulmates. So our existence was a threat to the war. Add the fact that our aunt and uncle were also on opposite sides of the war and…"

"Soulmates? Dumbledore kept apart soulmates? I remember we talked about them in class but…"

Sephy pushed her hair behind her ear, "They're rare. Very rare and very powerful. Magic can keep them apart but only to an extent and well it causes problems. Or rather amazing solutions, such as a pregnancy."

"But you just said they didn't know, so they weren't together? But how?"

Russel rolled his eyes, "It's magic, Harry. There are theories, but in the end all that's known is babies and no intercourse. So we don't know and we probably never will but it happens."

"The point is that Dumbledore didn't want us to be around. He tried to… well prevent the birth but Dad managed to stick through it. He was still in trouble though and there were other spells and without our father he couldn't fight them off. He was barely able to get us to our aunt and uncle since they were outside of Dumbledore's power."

Harry nodded biting his lip for a moment before seemingly deciding to go for it. Taking a visible breath and fighting into a more upright position against the headboard before facing them.

"Okay so Voldemort is one of your fathers. Who is the other?"

Lily blinked, "What do you mean?"

"It took all of five seconds for us to realize that you hated Lucius and he hates you. Just because you get along with Draco wouldn't change that. And you knew Draco wasn't going to be here long. You stayed for some reason and you're still alive and healthy so…"

Russel grinned, "Well if you figured that out you'll have no problem figuring out the other."

Sephy shook her head as Lily rolled her eyes and they all laughed when Harry just muttered about annoying, stubborn little brats. He motioned for them to join him and they all settled on the bed, laughing about the adventures Harry had been on. Especially Dobby. Because what could Dobby possibly do that wouldn't make you smile and want to strangle him all at once?

(0,0)

Tom stood with his hand raised against the wood, closed to knock on a door for the first time in years when he heard Harry's laughter echoing amongst the now familiar giggling of the triplets. His fist was trapped against an invisible barrier for a long moment, his heart growing heavy. With a sigh his body relaxed, his hand shifting to rest against the door.

He felt the temptation to push inside but the thought that he might bring an end to the lovely sounds echoing through the manor made him pause.

With a small shake of his head he made his way back to the office he had claimed at his own. For the first time he wondered if Lucius was only allowing space in his home out of fear. And since when had that bothered him?

He shut the door to his room and forced the sudden, suffocating silence that filled the space. With a sigh he rubbed the back of Nagini's head and stared at the half-dozen unfinished letters that littered his workspace.

He had been finding it difficult to focus on his work lately, and some of his… less cognizant followers were becoming restless and reckless. He had informed his Inner Circle that anyone who was captured by Aurors or the Order would not be rescued. They would be ignored for their failures and used to lure the ministry into a false sense of security.

He had a feeling they assumed that they would be exempt from this ruling. Something fixed when Macnair was caught in a pub blabbing about something. He'd been reported and sent to Azkaban.

He'd yet to return.

Tom wasn't sure what was happening with his plan since his return but he knew that there would be no space for anyone disloyal or dumb enough to get caught.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a timid knock sounded on his door. Lucius never knocked, he'd send a house elf. Narcissa and the triplets would walk in and none of the others even knew where his room was. So who was behind the door?

"Enter." He leveled his wand as the wooden barrier swung open.

"Hi, Tom."

Red eyes blinked, "Harry. I thought you would be with the brats longer."

A warm chuckle filled the room, "They are kind of a pain sometimes, aren't they? Narcissa called us all for dinner. I wanted to see if you were going to join us?"

"And why, pray tell, are you the one asking?"

He shrugged, "Lucius nearly bit his tongue in half when I asked if you'd been invited, Narcissa mumbled something about never respecting their meal schedule. The triplets were already eating. So I decided I would come."

A single eyebrow rose, "What exactly from all of that made you imagine that I would possibly want to be invited?"

Green eyes rolled, "Please. I could tell that Narcissa is likely the only one who ever asked you and being the woman I've seen for the last twenty minutes I'm guessing you said no once and offended her. So I'm giving you the chance to say no to someone who won't get offended."

"No."

Harry nodded right, "Now you can say yes because I am also a stubborn Gryffindor and if Mrs. Weasley saw you right now she'd be shoving you in a seat and shoving desert down your throat."

There was a blink.

"It means you look like you need to eat more. Come on, the triplets would love watching _Lord Malfoy's_ reactions."

Tom felt a corner of his mouth curl slightly, "Only the triplets would be amused?"

"I never said that."

Tom shook his head, "Unfortunately I can't. I have quite a bit of work to finish."

The Gryffindor proved the foolhardiness of his house and stalked over to Tom before grabbing his wrist and leading the shocked wizard from the room.

"Judging by the lack of ink on your quill you haven't been doing much anyway. Besides the world will still be here for you to destroy or whatever after we eat."

The Dark Lord felt like he should protest or something. However nothing sensible managed to stick in his mind until after the door opened to the dining room. Leaving now would look like running away. Dark Lord's did not run away.

Not to mention the triplets were not the only ones to find the sight of the composed Lord Malfoy nearly inhaling his spoon quite amusing.

(0,0)

Harry waited until that night, after they had enjoyed an evening of sharing stories and laughter. He had a feeling that an evening like that had not been seen in the manor in a long time. Narcissa had given him a very grateful hug that night as they all parted.

The Dark Lord had actually laughed and may have had perhaps one too many helpings of cake and as such seemed to be in an overall good mood. He'd even laughed as Harry told of one of the times he had conquered the other man. Granted it had been at his sixteen-year-old self, but _still!_

So if he was waiting for the opportune moment to ask some questions that this was most definitely it.

"Tom?"

He was met by a grin, "Harry?"

The teen couldn't help the laughter that bubbled forth, "You don't eat sugar very much, do you?"

Tom shrugged, "Not like I can exactly waltz into a candy store, now is it?" he flung his arms wide before gesturing back to his pale body with what was probably supposed to be a pointed look.

"Fair enough," he took a breath, "Look, can I ask you something? And will you promise not to get upset?"

The older wizard's forehead creased, "I'm not sure… I don't seem to be able to predict myself anymore…"

The man made no sense so it was probably a good idea to ask some of these things now, "Are you being nice to us because of our letters?"

"Yep!" With another far flung arm the man nearly fell into the wall beside him. Knocking into Harry instead and sending them both stumbling into a vase Harry was pretty sure cost more than his life. Thankfully it fell onto a pillow.

The entire scene was over in a heartbeat and Harry was left holding a hand to his heart and staring at the man leaning over him as he practically choked on his own laughter.

Harry blinked, "Okay… are you drunk?"

Another shrug, "Maybe. I don't remember what I was drinking…"

"Talk fast it is then: Do you mind me being here?"

Tom nearly fell over as he answered, "I like it. Too quiet with just me. My thoughts get too loud and they run crazy and I don't feel crazy anymore. I don't like it."

"The quiet or that you don't feel crazy?"

"Change. Don't like the changes."

Alright well apparently this man had one too many glasses of wine and Harry was going to have to make sure there was a hangover cure by the man's bed in the morning.

"So…you're never going to remember this in the morning, are you?"

"Don't know. Probably will. Dark Lords never forget." The last was said in a pout as he glared at the shoes which had dared cause a stumble in his step.

Harry snorted, "Pretty sure those are elephants. Either way- do you think I can go back to Hogwarts tomorrow? With the triplets? They need to finish their schooling you know, and my friends are going to be worried. So are theirs. I know cause I can't tell you how many- Tom?"

The stagger and rocking motion were a thing of the past as the Dark Lord faced Harry with a sneer on his face.

"You will not leave. I… It is not allowed and the children chose to be here. If they wanted to leave they would have."

"I didn't choose to be here. And I want to go back."

Tom was suddenly leaning over him, a hand twisted in the front of the younger boy's shirt and green eyes pointedly ignored the wand suddenly in his face.

"I don't care what you want. You are going to stay here. You will not be going back. You will not be even thinking of returning without my permission. Should you leave I will not hesitate to keep the children here and ransack your precious school until you are once again in my presence."

With that said the man gave one last squeeze before tucking his wand away and smoothing Harry's robes down in a motion that made Harry seriously question whether he'd been imagining the drunken state the man had just been in.

Which was when the older man tripped over the rug and turned around to glare at it for the insult.

"Okay, you really need to get to bed…"

There was a moment of silence as Harry tried to get Tom to shuffle the right way. It lasted until they were leaning against the older man's office door, Harry trying to turn the knob and keep the older man on his feet.

"There was no way you drank that much…"

"Do you know, I really wanted to kill you. I did. I used to dream up the day I would have finally watched the light in your eyes disappear. Torturous, slow deaths were planned for you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, really?"

"Uh-huh. But now I think of us and our kids and how we could be a great family. Or I think about your eyes. You have nice eyes. But you would have sad eyes if I took over the world. But what would I do if you had sad eyes? Supposed to be pretty eyes, not sad. Not sad."

Harry shook his head with a smile the man was completely wasted and it was off _wine!_

"I'll make a deal with you, I won't have sad eyes if you get into bed. Deal?"

The man shook his head, "You'll be sad later. You always be sad if I win. Maybe I don't want to win?"

"Just go to bed, okay?"

"I should walk you to your room."

That was the last thing he needed. The man would end up breaking something or actually passing out. Although technically they had walked passed his room, or the hall that lead to his room anyway, so… "You already did."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Oh…Good."

Harry couldn't help another eye roll as they both managed to stagger into the room. He didn't even try to ease the taller man's fall as he crashed down to the mattress. The supposed Dark Lord flopped around making pleased noises when Harry consented to remove Tom's shoes. Eventually he was settled mostly on the bed and seemed content enough.

"Goodnight, Harry Potter."

Harry blinked slightly as he smiled. The dark eyes closed as Tom buried his face in his large pillows.

"Goodnight, Tom Riddle."

But Harry's wishes were lost in the sound of quiet snoring.

(0,0)

Tom awoke with a groan and a curse in mind for the berk who dared attempt to poison him. Because poison was the only possible cause behind the pounding currently ringing through his skull. He distinctly remembered informing everyone he was not to be served alcohol in excessive amounts. Therefore, if this was for any other reason than poisoning, someone was going to have some explaining to do.

He heard a light knocking on his door, but unwilling to risk the pain caused by raising his voice (or the embarrassment of the knocking just being inside of his head) he merely pulled the nearest blanket up over his eyes.

If it was a knocking they would leave and Tom could decide how exactly to deal with the now rising nausea.

Which was when he heard the click of the door opening. He wanted to glare at the person who'd dare intrude in his solitude. But that required risking the light which was undoubtedly out of the question in his current state.

He heard someone quietly whisper, probably calling his name or cursing the darkened room. Then something was set on the bedside table.

"Tom?" Apparently, Harry was the only one with enough stupidity and dumb luck to walk into his lair without permission, "If you're awake- I have a hangover potion. It'll help with the headache and the nausea. Any aches or anything will probably remain. You'll still have a little headache though. There's also some toast and fruit from breakfast. I figured you wouldn't want to see anyone until you're truly terrifying again."

The words were spoken lowly and near whisper, which Tom appreciated, but it was still far too loud. He also had a fuzzy memory of Harry being the one to bring him back to his room. Until he sorted through the blurry night it was best to avoid any contact.

Harry made his way back to the door with a careful step. Tom heard him pause at the doorway.

"You are a terrible actor by the way. Drink your potion, Tom."

As the door shut behind the teen, Tom couldn't help the small smile that grew as he rolled onto his back. Which disappeared instantly as the light from the window hit his face. Shielding his eyes with one hand he uses the other to feel for the vial Harry had brought him.

His fingers glanced against a piece of toast, a glass, a piece of paper and finally the small vial. He eagerly snatched the vial and tossed in down his throat, regretting the quick movement but praying for relief.

Eventually, the pain began to ease and the nausea became less of a threat. Both were still present, he must have hard even more to drink than he had thought. With that in mind he slowly attempted to work through exactly what had happened last night.

Harry had helped him from the room, he knew that. He vaguely remembered a moment of anger at the boy, did he actually pin him against a wall? What did the boy do?

Then he remembered…nope, nope, we're just going to ignore that. There was no way the boy had seen him break down like that. He slowly pushed himself up, reaching for the toast and juice that were also on the tray. Which is when he noticed his name scrawled in a very familiar hand. He muttered to himself as he scanned the unnecessarily messy script.

"Tom,

"I just wanted to tell you…"

(0,0)

Harry was sitting in the garden enjoying lunch with the triplets while talking to them about nothing really. Although Sephy and Lily both started asking questions about their school work. A lot of them Russ could actually answer, turns out Draco had been giving him a lot of help, but it was good for Harry to work through and try to remember.

They'd just finished their meal when the Dark Lord stormed in to the garden. A sheet of paper clutched in his hand. Harry winced slightly as he recognized the paper he'd left on the man's tray.

"I'll be right back, guys. Maybe we can go for a swim in the lake?"

Russel grinned, "Let's go ask!"

Lily and Sephy raced their brother into the house, Sephy pausing as Lily tried to guide her around Tom.

"Lord Riddle? Will you be joining us?"

The man started to retort but seemed to lose steam at the wide smile and open eyes staring up at him, "We shall see. Go ascertain our welcome, then I shall decide."

Sephy grinned before rushing after Lily and racing into the manor.

"What is this?!" Harry turned to the man with a sigh.

"It was me informing you of my plans. I wanted to make sure you knew, however I knew you wouldn't listen to me. Now everything you need to know is conveniently written down."

Red eyes narrowed and Harry's eyes closed, chin dropping for a moment before he stood tall and stared straight at the older man.

"You would dare write to someone and inform them of my whereabouts?! How dare you after I have taken you in and provided for you and the children. I have given you my protection and you _dare_ insult me by threatening to share my location with anyone and everyone?!"

"I already wrote my friends. Draco, Hermione, and Ron. They know I am with the triplets and that I am safe. That _we_ are all safe. Draco knows where we are and had quite likely already shared with Hermione that we are at his home, seeing as he was the one who informed me of their location."

The man seemed to exude his anger, "You have already written to them? You-!"

"Yes I dared! I dared care for people beyond myself and their worry over my well-being. I dared to protect the people I care about as you claim to do. And for the _last time-_ you have done nothing besides arrange my kidnapping! This is Malfoy Manor! You may occupy it but that does not make you the master of the property. The _Malfoy's_ are allowing me to stay. The _Malfoy's_ are housing us. _You_ are no more than a leech on their wealth!"

Harry's furious rant stalled as Tom's wand appeared, pointing between his eyes.

"No one speaks to me that way, Mr. Potter. It would do you well to remember that."

Unfortunately, Harry's self-preservation skills were lacking, "Maybe someone should."

Tom's eyes blazed, his lips parting and his hand steady.

"Harry! They said we could! We're going to get our…" Lily's voice drifted off, "What's going on?"

The Gryffindor turned towards her with a smile, "I'm annoying people, what else? Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm going to actually go work on some homework, okay? You guys have fun."

She chewed on her lip, her dark eyes flicking back and forth between the two wizards. A shaking hand began pulling at a loose curl.

Tom lowered his wand, disappearing from sight once again, "Don't worry, child. I won't hurt him. Go get ready, I'll walk you to the lake when you're all down here."

"Promise?"

"Of course. Quickly now."

The girl nodded slowly, backing towards the door she'd just rushed out of before hurrying in once again. Obviously wanting to limit the amount of time that the two adults would be alone.

"Look, Tom. I… I know I'm a pain in the arse. But I… I really love those kids and they need to get an education. We're actually really safe at Hogwarts and McGonagall and Snape won't let anything happen to their students. They're probably going to be super protective of them at this point. But hiding them isn't the option."

"Dumbledore sent you here. Do you not remember this? The headmaster is the reason you are here."

"No. You asked Snape to bring me here. Dumbledore agreed, look at that you two agreed on something. I wish to go back home, Tom."

The older wizard shook his head.

"Then will you at least let the children return?"

"We don't want to go back."

Harry startled at the voice turning to the three confused faces, "Why would we have to go back? It's safer here."

"You don't have to leave. That was the climax of our conversation I do believe." Tom smirked at Harry but the teen wasn't about to just let this go.

"You don't. However I would suggest thinking about your friends. Draco and Hermione are terrified for the three of you. I've been approached by Damien, Rose, and others. They're worried. And I believe I should technically point out the fact that you've been missing classes."

"Seeing as we technically haven't been born yet I'd say we're ahead of the curve anyway." Russel scoffed.

"Mrs. Malfoy said she'd help us too. We have all of our books with us."

"If you guys don't feel safe going back, you don't have too. I promise." Harry smiled at them.

The two bigger kids shared a look as Sephy nodded defiantly, "We want to stay. But we will write to everyone and let them know we're okay."

Harry nodded back and turned to Tom, "Great. I'm sure you'll be safe here. The Malfoy's seem wonderful and I know Draco would never forgive them if anything happened to you all. Enjoy your swim."

Sephy frowned, sucking in her bottom lip for a moment, "Are you sure you won't swim with us? Please?"

The Gryffindor nodded his head, he had some plans that were probably more cowardly than anything but plans none the less. His resolve weakened as he looked down to give his denial, where Sephy's green eyes were joined by Lily's brown and Russel attempted not to look excited in the background.

Harry turned his eyes to Tom, "Are there wards that prevent the ministry from tracking magic here?"

The man nodded, unsure where the random comment was going.

"Even underage?"

The man nodded once again, at least a little more confident this wouldn't come back to bite him. Harry's dark wand rose and pointed towards Tom. He whispered a spell that Tom couldn't hear, but before he could protest the magics brushed his clothes and he found himself standing in newly transfigured swimming clothes. Harry soon attired similarly and glanced at the shocked older man with a smirk.

"Last one in is a rotten salamander!"

The kids all took off after the… well biggest kid and soon Tom could hear the laughter echoing off the waters of the Malfoy lake. He debated just turning back inside and returning to his duties. But then he thought of the giant pile of work he'd just gotten in and goddamn it! There was a reason he'd chosen to avoid the more traditional political approach to taking over the country.

He was halfway to the lake before he realized he'd made a decision.

With a sigh he rubbed a hand through his hair… his hair? When on earth had that happened? With a groan Tom devoted the rest of the afternoon to this escapade and the night to first the paperwork and then yet another night of researching what on earth was happening to him.

Perhaps it was time to see what exactly Harry was learning in those lessons Snape had mentioned to him. Or Lucius had heard from Draco about it, but Snape had informed him of the details.

He settled in by the edge of the water, contenting himself to watch the insanity from the perch on a wall. He watched for a good while as three of them began a splash war. He couldn't help but shake his head as Harry became a willing victim to Lily's and Russel's machinations. Sephy was laying in the shallows enjoying the sun as she listened to the sounds of her family.

"Hey! Wait! No Fair!" His laughter echoed over the surface bringing joy to the faces of his little charges and a reluctant chuckle from Tom himself.

Which seemed to remind Harry he was there as the boy looked up with wide eyes. Tom smirked at him, distracting him just enough for Lily to get him with a giant splash of water. Tom's resulting laugh drew a betrayed look from the teen. The older wizard watched as Harry called a pause to the fight and drew the other two in.

He closed his eyes, enjoying this afternoon more than expected. When suddenly he choked, a face-full of water. He spluttered as Lily and Russel joined in Harry's surprised attack.

Tom scrambled for his wand and with a wave created a swirling vortex behind the oldest boy. There was a shriek of surprise as Lily tried to warn Harry, but quick as a flash the boy was gone. Just as his hair was about to disappear Tom smirked again, flicked his wand and suddenly the teen was hanging about five feet above the rippling surface.

Harry grinned at Tom and the older wizard broke the spell leaving Harry to cannonball to the surface.

"Me next, me next!" Lily's shouts had Harry laughing as Tom obediently lifted the girl, letting her hover and giggle before cutting the spell.

And the man couldn't get away. Russel and Lily both pleading for one more drop. Harry laughed along with them before wading over to where Sephy sat. Chatting with the girl about nothing important with shrieks, splashing, and laughter as their soundtrack.

(0,0)

Harry kept meaning to leave. He would pack his bags and floo back to Hogwarts. He hadn't decided yet whether to floo into McGonagall's office or Snape's. But that didn't seem to matter. He hadn't gotten past packing his socks at this point.

He'd been here for two weeks now and every day there was another reason to stay. Lily would ask him to play cards after dinner, so he wouldn't have time to pack. Then Sephy would ask if he would help her garden the next morning. Russel wanted help with a defense spell. And of course through it all he ended up spending more time by and large with Tom Riddle.

And he could not figure the man out. If Harry's moods were this bad he was going to be apologizing to everyone forever. One day he was laughing with them at the lake, the next he was rambling about paperwork and menial labor, the next he was screaming at the triplets in the morning and praising their accomplishments by dinner.

Harry's head was spinning. Of course, in it all he managed to find the Darcell from his letters. Everyone once in a while he would come out. Reminding Harry of something he'd written, recounting a story regarding one of his followers failures, laughing at some of Harry's more epic of scholarly failures, or anywhere else really. But then he could also be the Dark Lord that Harry still had nightmares about.

He really needed space to clear his head but with everything going on, that didn't really seem to be an option. And the triplets were not helping. Every time he did manage to find just a brief moment here or there, not long enough to pack but perchance to breathe and think, he would find himself discovered, rounded up, and herded to the nearest appropriate location. Which was amazingly occupied by none other than Tom Riddle.

If they thought they were being subtle they weren't. Harry imagined they hoped that by thrusting two such important personas together they could change the course of the war. What they may have failed to realize was Harry played an important part in the war but he seriously doubted he had any control over the direction of it. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it.

Still he had managed to escape after breakfast this morning, citing the need for time to write letters to his friends. The triplets had reluctantly agreed, knowing they'd neglected writing to their friends as well, but demanded a picnic for lunch to make up for it. And seeing as it was a Tuesday Harry knew Lucius was at work and Narcissa at another manor for a weekly lunch with some other mothers. Which meant Tom would definitely be roped into joining them.

It hadn't taken him long to get out his letters, actually finding the entire process easier than anticipated. Ranting to Hermione about his desire to get away and her penchant for sending him more homework the instant he seemed to catch up. Still though, she was happy enough to turn in his work to the professors and he was grateful.

Draco's letter was a little more challenging, mostly because he had to limit how long he wrote. He spent time talking about his adventures with the three firsties, most of which he was sure Draco had experienced. He also talked about how he hoped the triplets' fathers were willing to fight Narcissa for the rights to claim them because she seemed determined to keep them around. And the fact the kids were ecstatic and had taken to calling her Nana Cissa at the woman's request.

Ron's was tense, after all they hadn't really gotten past the newest deception, but it was nice to be able to at least write to him again. The rest of the letters were brief updates on his health, standard complaints, and well-wishes. All-in-all it had taken nearly half the time he'd expected and he still had plenty of time to waste away before the picnic.

He made his way to the library knowing he could find something in there and perhaps it would give him something to talk to Tom about when the triplets inevitably disappeared after lunch. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings which was probably the reason he was caught off guard by the sound of his name.

"-Harry doesn't really seem to though."

That was Russel, the triplets must have decided to write their letters in the living room, but why were they talking about him.

"Yes but Lord Riddle seems to be trying. I think he's intrigued at least by the thought. He's actually spending time with him!" Lily sounded ready to jump up and down clapping ecstatically.

Sephy's words were more quiet, "Yes but there's only so much time left. I'd much rather our fathers got together sooner rather than later. We can only keep Harry from running off so soon. And if he leaves, fathers will never get the chance."

"I don't know I think Father would find a way. But Dad is pretty stubborn."

He could almost hear Lily shaking her head, refusing to let her siblings dampen her excitement, Harry smiled slightly at the thought but her next words shattered it all, "But I really doubt Dad is going to go on the horcrux hunt this summer. So we at least but them a little more time to get their acts together."

He backed up as he started to piece together clues that had be flung at him from all sides. Lily looked like Lily Potter. Russel could pass as a young Tom Riddle. Sephy had even called him Dad for goodness sakes. To be fair maybe it was Ron. Ron probably would go on the hunt with him, at least before the kids had shown up and shaken everything around. But while that would explain red hair it couldn't really talk away Sephy's bright green eyes.

Shit he really was the youngest parent at Hogwarts.

(0,0)

Tom Riddle was sitting in his office, actually having found the desire to work this morning and had managed to sift through everything on his desk. Leaving him with two careful piles. One labeled complete and the other ready to be handed off to Lucius.

He was seriously beginning to think that it would be easier to handle this without having to organize a hundred followers secretly and efficiently. There was so much planning and manipulation that needed to be done. All of which had seemed a lot easier when he'd been in school with his ten devoted followers.

Plus there were other advantages to handling it all this way. None of which could be ignored once he took over, he would constantly be worrying about someone attempting to over throw him and there would be many who'd simply see him as a dictator and disregard him in that sense. But there was no way he could just apologize for the mayhem he'd caused.

Damn his youthful enthusiasm and arrogance. He'd assumed he'd be able to take over within five years following his graduation, not a ten-year battle and certainly not one that stretched on for four decades and three generations.

Obviously this wasn't going to work but he'd never even considered another way. He had no idea how he would even go through with something like this if he decided to make the change.

Thankfully, he was rescued from his downward spiraling thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Enter."

He was surprised when a familiar head of messy hair peaked around the wooden door, "Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about something really fast."

Tom frowned, "I had been informed that you requested to have this morning to yourself."

"Yes," The teen slid into the room, letting the door shut behind him as he took his seat, "it took less time than expected. I also had some other information come up which I believed might interest you. And I wanted to talk it over with you."

Tom set his quill down once again and steepled his fingers together before nodding for the boy to continue.

"Yes, well I've recently discovered the identity of well the fathers of the triplets. The people they've been trying to seek out."

Tom nodded, "I did wonder when they were going to inform you. It seemed quite counter-productive for myself to have the knowledge alone."

Tom blinked slightly as Harry seemed to stiffen, sparks flashing behind his eyes before all of the energy seemed to once again rush out of him.

"Of course, you knew."

He nodded again, his forehead crinkling as he stared at the young boy. Tom dipped his head to the side give the appearance of an intrigued dog waiting in slightly confusion.

"Well? What would you like to discuss about it?"

The boy just shook his head, "I mostly just wanted to inform you of my observations and receive your own on the topic. However, you seemed to have simply confirmed it so I believe I will be on my way."

The man blinked. That was not at all how he expected this conversation to go. Harry seemed exceedingly relaxed as he took it all in. Perhaps there would be a surge of questions later though. Deciding to allow the necessary time Tom nodded once and returned to his quill.

The Gryffindor stood and made his way towards the door. It was only when he reached for the door that Tom noted the slight shaking of his hands and the contradictory stiffness in his shoulders. He nodded once to himself. It was good to know that the boy was taking this revelation seriously.

(0,0)

Harry had returned to his room and managed to pack in seconds, asking one of the family house elf's for assistance. Shaking his head for not thinking of such before he nodded and walked out of his room and down the hall a few doors.

Knocking lightly, he waited for consent before he opened the door.

Sephy had turned towards him upon his entrance and smiled in his direction. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hey, Seph. I'm…I wanted to tell you that I… well actually I don't really know how to say it… but I guess I can say that I know? I know about myself and Tom and all of you. What you think you know. I also think that it must have happened by chance and I don't know how… Anyway the big thing I wanted to tell you is that I'm going back to Hogwarts. Write to me, okay?"

She blinked, her head tilting to the side, an image of Tom in her movements, "Harry?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing, okay? I love all of you. Tell Lily and Russel and tell them I want to hear from them too, alright?"

"Harry? You can't just leave, I don't know what Lord Riddle said or did or whatever, but we can fix it, you can stay here."

"No, no, Tom didn't do anything. It's not like that I just… I can't stay here any longer."

The teen startled when he felt someone standing behind him, he turned worried, but relaxed when he noticed familiar dark eyes, "We're coming with you, then. The house elves are packing for us."

Harry shook his head again, "No, Tom was right, you are all safer here. If Dumbledore finds out…"

"We'll be fine. He'll never guess, it's taken him this long without a clue, right? We should really tell Lord Riddle though. And Narcissa." Russel looked down at that thought chewing on his lip slightly.

Lily nodded, "Right, well you should probably go talk to Lord Riddle. I'll talk to Narcissa. The house elves will take our stuff to the floo and we'll get out of here."

Harry started to protest but was cut off by Sephy slipping her fingers into his hand.

"You're…You're not mad, right? That we didn't tell you? Or that we-."

All of his defenses were sucked out of him as he cut the small girl off, "No. I'm not mad at the three of you. I'm… well I'm a little confused and I can't really tell how else I feel but I'm not mad."

"So we can come with you?"

"You really should stay. Tom's right you are safer here."

"What happened to nothing can happen at Hogwarts. We have the professors around and you said yourself that if we got back everyone would be super protective of us."

Harry snorted, "No one would look at you three and think you've been living in captivity for over a month."

"We don't really want them to think that though, do we?"

Harry tried to say something else but he was interrupted by Lily's reappearance.

"We better get going. Narcissa suggested we floo into Professor Snape's office. He's not going to like it, but it's the safest option. We can always say we messed up the Hogwart's address because we were out of breath or something. She also said we should probably get Professor Snape to seal it after we get through."

They had just made it to the foyer when Russel appeared. Alright, the house elves said they would just send our stuff. They muttered something else. But I told Tom we were leaving and he said to 'Enjoy.' So let's go!"

The boy hurried to the floo powder dropping in a handful with a cry of Snape's Office Hogwarts and all three triplets seemed to share a look before shoving Harry into the green flames. The teen hurried to right himself but still managed to hit several walls as he struggled to pull in his arms.

He found himself staring at polished black shoes far sooner than he'd expected and glanced up at the shocked eyes of the man who'd delivered him to his last prison.

"Potter?"

(0,0)

 **I am so, so sorry guys! I have a lot of excuses but I know most of you just want the story! I hope the end of this chapter doesn't feel too bizarre to you all. Harry will have his flip out of being a parent pretty soon, mostly at this point he's in shock and kind of pissed at Tom but mostly in shock.**

 **Tom will try to fix it, make it worse, and then actually fix it in the next chapter. Dumbledore's going to do something stupid, so will Ginny, friends will be lost, answers will be given and there's a strong chance the end will come to this tale.**

 **Let me know if you want to see anything, like a drunk Tom which was a request I'd gotten. I know this chapter and the last few have been really awkward so all comments help. I have an idea for another story after this one but I'm forcing myself to actually finish this story first. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Interception and Deception

Harry spent the next few hours in shock. He didn't know what was going on, what he was supposed to say so in the end he just said nothing. The triplets told everyone they were fine, they'd gotten away from their kidnappers, they'd spent the last month with a caring pureblood family, they'd stayed until Harry'd found them. Then they'd stayed a little longer.

When Harry returned they'd come with him but no they didn't want to talk about it. Harry followed their lead in his shaky state and said he didn't want to talk about it. When his friends pressed his only response had been that he didn't really understand what had happened.

Severus had been there and had managed to block his floo and warned the Headmaster to do the same. It wasn't until hours after Russell had tumbled through after his sisters that Tom realized what had happened.

A realization Harry' had been privy to when the man's angry roar and destruction of the sitting room had left the teen unconscious once again and bleeding through his scar. The last thing he remembered was the sudden end to the pain and something that vaguely sounded like a whispered apology.

By the time he woke up again everyone was anxiously hanging around his bed in the hospital wing. Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, and even Professor Snape. The triplets were in their own beds, but were exuding nerves as they looked over at him.

"What's going on?"

Hermione chewed on her lip and Harry watched as she seemed to tighten the grip she had on her boyfriend's hand. The blond winced slightly before moving a little closer to offer support to the girl.

"You had a vision, Harry. We… we were worried about you."

He took in the worried faces for a moment more before deciding to trust the people around him. These were the people who really cared about him.

"Tom was upset to find we'd left."

Hermione, Ron, and Draco all looked worried, while the other faces looked more than confused.

"We spent the last few weeks at Malfoy Manor. With Lord-," He cut himself off as he saw Professor Snape flinch, "Sorry Professor, the Dark Lord. Also known as Tom Riddle. He's different. I… I actually think that he might be trying to stop the war."

Draco frowned, "Then why did you leave?"

"I found out he'd been keeping something from me. Something big. I thought I'd be okay but when I went to talk to him about it he didn't seem to care that he'd kept it from me. If he had a reason it may not have been bad but…"

Hermione nodded, "You talked to him and he didn't even care, right?"

Harry shrugged, "More or less."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "More or less?"

"You didn't really talk to him," Hermione frowned, "did you?"

The triplets share a worried look, "And you don't think Lord Riddle might have just…wanted to wait to talk to you about it?"

Neville frowned as well, especially seeing how distressed Harry and the kids were, "He could have just forgotten about it… gotten distracted."

"Trust me, this isn't something that someone just forgets to say to someone.

"Harry-."

"No." The teen shook his head, "Look, I appreciate it guys and I'll talk to him later. I think we'll have to. But I… I can't be in his space. Or I guess in the Malfoy's space. I…"

Hermione reached over and gripped his hand with her free one, "I know. You need to be in a space that's not _his_."

Harry nodded giving his friend a shaky smile. He suddenly looked towards the door, "Guys- Dumbledore _can't_ know where we were. He has to think we were just with a family. We're not going to tell him. We'll say we're trying to protect them from danger. Which we are. He can't know."

Neville was the first to nod, "We won't tell him. We won't tell anyone, right guys?"

A resounding chorus followed Neville's agreement. All of them seeming to understand that perhaps the triplets weren't as confused as they thought when it came to one Albus Dumbledore. With that they caught Harry up on some of the random drama, apparently Ron was dating Lavender and it was making everyone uncomfortable.

Soon enough though their laughter slowed and Madame Pomfrey appeared to herd all of them away from the four drained students and out into the halls. Harry wasn't completely sure why they decided to keep the triplets here but found himself glad when he slid into sleep on the sounds of their steady breaths.

(0,0)

Damn that Harry Potter! Here he was thinking that they could perhaps come to a solid conclusion and the brat had to not only take off, without Tom's permission no-less, and drag his three children along with him. Three children who had also not received his blessing. Or at least not an official blessing. He narrowed his eyes as he recalled the young Russel making his way into his office.

The knock on his door had been surprisingly hesitant, something Tom had only noted with a passing thought as he added a new line to the parchment before him.

 _"Lord Riddle?"_

He cursed himself as he recalled the slightly hesitant tremble in the boy's voice. He had obviously expected Tom to notice something was amiss. Yet Tom had finally been able to focus on his work, was making great progress, had even started forming a plan to finish his mission.

He'd merely given a grunt of acknowledgement, his eyes barely flicking up to meet the brown of the other boy before falling back to the page before him.

 _"Harry, my sisters and I, we…We're going now. Just wanted to let you know."_

Tom had waved off the boy. Muttering something about enjoying themselves he turned his eyes back to a tricky sentence. Somehow he just couldn't get the right words in the right order to get the right meaning across. It had to sound apologetic and honest without coming across as a trick or weak.

It wasn't until he joined the Malfoy family for tea that he recognized the distinct lack of pandemonium which reigned as a rule following the arrival of the triplets, and had only increased with Potter's appearance.

He turned towards Narcissa, knowing she would have the answer regarding the location of the children. He had not expected the glare Lucius sent his direction nor the wet inhale from the matriarch. She had muttered something under her breath before carrying her tea cup towards the rose garden.

A questioning of Lucius informed him of their departure that morning and informed him of the promise by the three children to write constantly to them all.

Tom was not proud of his actions which had followed. A feeling which had only been increased by the guilt he'd felt upon discovering Harry's presence in his mind and the sense of blood dripping down his forehead.

He'd barely been able to apologize and pull himself from the younger's mind before the teen had passed out. With that he'd returned to his office made a final decision and informed is inner circle of a meeting for the following morning. The rest would come whether they had plans or not.

(0,0)

Harry and the triplets had finally been released from their confinement in the infirmary.

Okay so they'd only been kept overnight and Harry had managed to get them out in time for breakfast even so they were really lucky. But being trapped anywhere now was kind of a buzzkill. The triplets were practically bouncing as they made their way down the hallways towards the Great Hall. Or Sephy and Lily were anyway. Russel was grinning but seemed content enough to walk next to Harry.

The older couldn't help smiling down at them. Reaching out to settle a hand on Russel's shoulder he grinned at the boy before asking if the Slytherin wanted to join him on a ride around the Quidditch pitch this afternoon.

Brown eyes widened into a smile before the boy quickly looked away, "That'd be cool, I guess."

Harry smirked as the boy scurried ahead to walk with his exuberant siblings. It was hard to believe that Harry was their dad… Like how did that even happen? The logic of it was outrageous and just nonsensical but… Harry was now a wizard and had ridden a broomstick, fought a troll, and helped care for a half-giant so what did logic really have to do with anything?

And it did explain some things. Such as why the twins had called Hermione and Draco their aunts and uncles. And why they didn't exactly have a favorable opinion of Lucius Malfoy. It didn't really explain why they didn't trust Dumbledore but Harry could see the older wizard wigging if he found out that Harry was dating the Dark Lord.

He wondered how much time he had with the triplets and what exactly brought them here. Sure they said it was an accident, but why couldn't they go to him in the future? Was he dead? But it sounded like he'd defeated Voldemort in their timeline? Not that he couldn't have died from something else, judging by the first 16 years.

But something just wasn't clicking. Harry was missing something and he just didn't know what was going on anymore.

They were walking down the grand staircase when Harry noticed Snape rushing in the castle doors, his hand placed unobtrusively on his left forearm. He frowned, wanting immediately to follow the man, but his eyes shifted to the three firsties in front of him and he suddenly felt as though he completely understood what McGonagall went through every time a Gryffindor did something stupid.

They all looked as though they wanted to do the exact same thing, or Lily and Russel did. Sephy just wanted someone to explain why they'd stopped.

Harry caught Russel's shoulder once again as he led them towards the great hall. They were nearly to the doors when something else caught their attention.

"SEPHY!"

A vaguely familiar yellow blob came racing towards them and scooped Sephy up in a hug. He spun her around for a second before settling her on her feet and attempting to squeeze the life out of her. From there he managed only to mutter out pleas for her to be okay and to never scare him like that again.

"Daemyn! I'm okay," She interrupted his monologue by gripping his hands in hers, "I'm okay, I promise."

"Are you-?"

"Madame Pomfrey already checked her out, she's perfectly fine." Harry cut in with a grin

He found himself completely understanding the worry on the boy's face and remembering the way the boy had checked in on his daughter (and wasn't that the strangest thought that had ever come through his mind) the days they had been missing.

"Good," the second year looked up at Harry with a smile before turning his full attention back to the girl who was standing in front of him, "Will you eat with me today? You could sit at the Hufflepuff table, I know a lot of them have been worried about you. Or we could eat at Gryffindor? I'm sure you'd like to see your friends there too."

"I can sit with you, Daemyn. C'mon!"

And with that the two were off leaving an amused Harry and siblings in their wake.

"I'd better go see my friends too. Although I doubt I'll receive that enthusiastic of a greeting," Russel said actually grinning after his sister and her friend.

To be honest he hadn't really been a fan of Daemyn when he found out that he was the reason Sephy went to the Halloween party months ago, even when he'd searched to find her. But… Sephy had never greeted anyone with such a huge smile. Maybe, just maybe he would be good for her. He'd have to keep an eye on the Hufflepuff.

Lily grinned and reached back for Harry's hand as they watched Russel head off as well. Harry squeezed her hand and together they made their way after the others reaching the door just as it started to swing closed.

With a grin Harry grabbed the door, dropping Lily's hand as he dropped into a cheesy bow, "Ladies first."

Lily giggled and offered a curtsy before she stepped inside only to race off towards the Gryffindor girls who were screaming her name. Harry shook his head before following her in and going over to where his friends were waving him over.

"Hey guys!"

Neville grinned, "Hey Harry."

Conversation flowed over them for long moments, Harry just listening as he piled his plate until a question occurred to him.

"Hey! Why didn't the triplets' friends come to visit them in the Hospital Wing last night?"

Hermione blinked, "Oh, well no one knew you all were back yet. I mean I know Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore didn't tell us. I doubt Professor Snape had time either…"

Harry frowned as he looked over at the group, "But- How did you guys all find us?"

"Well at lunch yesterday everyone seemed super flustered but way less relaxed than they had been with four students missing. So we went where we always show up when we leave school grounds. Or do something crazy. The Hospital Wing." Hermione shrugged, apparently thinking it was obvious.

Neville grinned, "I've been checking the Hospital Wing every day or so. I figured you'd show up there eventually."

"I…" Harry sat there for a few moments before he felt his grin growing, "I spend way too much time in there, don't I?"

The laughter that followed seemed to continue on through the rest of breakfast. Eventually Harry and the rest gathered up their supplies and made their way to the morning classes. Smiles and laughter echoing for all to see.

The morning which followed had Harry and the Gryffindors in a fabulous mood. McGonagall gave 20 points to Harry when he turned in his essay. Flitwick gave 10 for finding the quill the half-goblin had tucked behind his ear. And Snape failed to take points when he caught Ron and Harry rough housing in one of the halls.

Lunch was equally wonderful when McGonagall made the announcement that there would be a dueling competition that weekend and all of the defense classes would be focused on that topic. Everyone was invited to compete.

Of course, that meant something had to go wrong. After an hour of successful dueling practice Snape sent them off with a small two-foot essay on dueling protocol and dismissed the class. But not before calling out a decidedly unusual set of names to remain behind.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy will see me after class."

Hermione cast a glare in Harry's direction but the teen was quick to fling up his hands in surrender. He had no idea what he'd done but he was ninety percent sure he hadn't done it.

Still the four packed their things and waited patiently for the rest of the class to exit. When the door swung closed behind the last student Professor Snape rose to his feet and gestured for them to follow. Soon enough they were all behind the locked door of his office where he moved behind his desk and gestured to the empty seats in front of him.

"This is not about a punishment so all of you will relax and listen very carefully to what I am about to say. This does not leave this room, understood?"

Four heads nodded their ascent.

"I was recently informed by the Dark Lord himself that there will no longer be a need for his Death Eaters. It would seem he has decided to win the war through different methods and as such is disbanding our group and will soon be removing the Dark Mark from those he deems redeemable."

The dark-haired man took a long moment to relish in the shocked silence but continued before they gathered their wits enough to interrupt with pointless questions.

"Dumbledore believes this to be a trick, I however have reason to believe otherwise. As to why I have decided to inform you of this information it is quite simple. Draco, your father wishes to speak with you regarding this decision and what it will mean for your future.

"Potter- the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you and requests that you be his contact with the ministry. He believes that your belief in his wish for peace will further the success of his mission.

"Granger, Weasley- I have come to notice that no matter how often I request that something is kept private you seem to discover the truth. I have therefore decided to cut out the middle man."

"Thank you, Professor. However, you may inform Tom that I am not interested. And if he should wish to contact me in the future he can do so in the same fashion as the rest of our conversations."

Without waiting for a response Harry rose from his seat and left the room. Sweeping up his bag as he raced for the door and ran down the halls. Thankfully everyone was either in class or staying warm in their common rooms.

But Harry needed to be alone. He felt a pressure building in his chest as he struggled to breathe. He needed to think, he needed to figure out what to do, he needed space! With that thought at the front of his mind he made his way towards the front of the school pulling his father's cloak out of his pocket and flinging it over his frame. Without hesitation he burst out of the front doors racing towards the quidditch pitch.

He fled across the snow-covered grounds not bothering to cover his tracks as he followed the dozen feet that had already disturbed the surface. With his breath freezing the cloak before his face he struggled to see the way. He was racing away from something, if only it was possible to escape one's thoughts by running.

Eventually he pulled himself to a stop under the Hufflepuff stands. Sparing a thought to clear the snow and cast a warming charm before he settled down against one of the posts. His breaths coming fast and sharp as he struggled to regain control.

Long minutes past where Harry's thoughts were only regarding his breathing. Counting his breaths and attempting to slow the pounding of his heart. Eventually he let his head fall back against the wooden post and took one final deep breath.

His thoughts wouldn't be ignored any longer.

 _I'm a father. I'm a father of three eleven-year-olds. But am I? I mean they're not even born yet, I don't think… There other father is Tom Riddle. How on earth did that even work? I mean he was a kid and they were both guys. When the triplets had told him, he'd assumed they'd been adopted or maybe it was like they had one biological dad and one had adopted them… Or you know anything else but they looked too much like both of their 'fathers' for that to be the case._

 _So apparently- I somehow managed to fall in love with the Dark Lord enough to want children with them. However they came about. But… I defeated Voldemort. How could I do that if I loved the man? Did he threaten the triplets? No. They were afraid of Dumbledore, they liked Tom._

 _There had to be a reason… Wait. What- What if Harry_ didn't _kill Tom. What…what if Dumbledore did. That would explain all of it. Dumbledore killed Tom and spelled Harry. That's why they grew up with Draco and Hermione. That would also be why he wanted to get rid of the kids because they would have been a constant threat to his cover up._

 _But Dumbledore? I mean sure the man had proven he wasn't exactly trustworthy, but this? Was this something Dumbledore was capable of? Was it something he really even wanted to do?_

 _What about Snape? Was he a part of this situation? Did he know what was going on? Did it really matter to Harry what he was doing?_

 _…_

 _And why in the hell had he decided to name a kid Russel and another one Persephone?!_

(0,0)

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _It has recently come to my attention that you are unappreciative of the distance I have attempted to maintain based on our last interaction. As such I have decided another attempt at communicating with you._

 _I am sure that Severus mentioned my desires to end this conflict with you. As such I have decided to turn myself over to the authorities. However, as I still wish to help maneuver our society into a more prosperous future I have need for someone to deliver my surrender to the ministry with certain conditions._

 _Choosing a Death Eater or a beloved Order member would scream a trap to anyone with half a brain and I am sure even the Ministry can scrounge up that much intelligence. You on the other hand are known to be a beacon of light and impervious to various forms of mind control._

 _Should this request be denied again I shall attempt to have my requests delivered through another means, though I am hesitant in regards to the outcome and any bartering which may occur._

 _I await your reply,_

 _Tom Riddle_

(0,0)

 _Riddle,_

 _I will be willing to convey your requests to the Ministry as long as I am able to agree with the contents there within._

 _I request that you sent the missive either through Draco or Professor Snape. This should prevent it from falling into inappropriate hands._

 _HP_

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _Thank you for your assistance. It is very much appreciated. Enclosed I have the documents regarding my conditional surrender. Should there be any points you have questions you may contact myself or refer to Severus as I am certain he will explain it accurately._

 _I do wish to apologize for my fit of temper upon discovering your desertion. I do wish to impart upon you the severity of your actions. You have placed not only yourself but the triplets in danger once again. As such I demand an apology in return and request that you allow the triplets to return at once._

 _Tom_

(0,0)

Tom glanced up as the floo activated once again and a pale Severus Snape appeared through the flames. Understanding that the man likely served as a courier for the apology he'd requested Tom extended a hand. However the only response the dour man gave was an incredulous look.

"Well?"

Severus shook his head, "I have been requested to inform you that all further correspondence between yourself and Mr. Potter is to desist. I have also been required to state that your anger is not to be taken out on myself as I am merely the messenger. There was more however I find myself capable of leaving it at that."

The red-eyed man pursed his lips, "Is that, correct? And what may I ask has incited such a message?"

"Are you really insinuating you do not know?"

A raised brow was the only response.

"Well. I supposed I shall have to inform you now that the triplets are no more prisoners at Hogwarts than they were here. Potter has ascertained that the Headmaster can do nothing to them as he sent a letter to the _Prophet_ indicating the gratitude he feels knowing the man has granted them sanctuary despite their disappearance.

"Were Dumbledore to do anything everyone will question the safety of their own students as Dumbledore has been quite insistent on the fact that had the children made it into Hogwarts they would have been safe. He is trapped by his own words.

"Further more demanding Potter perform any task will only result in defiance as you have seen. Requesting an apology after the boy spent six hours in the snow considering your request is an imbecilic action. I shall now take my leave."

Tom blinked before calling out to the man, "Severus. I… I may have been mistaken in my approach to the situation. I shall be informing you of my new contact with the ministry within the day."

Severus frowned, "My Lord, Potter has already been in to see the Minister much to the dismay of the Headmaster as he was unable to accompany the boy."

"He's still helping me?"

Severus threw the powder into the fireplace, "He is a Gryffindor. As furious as he may be with you he is idiotic enough to put the needs of the wizarding world ahead of his own emotions. Professor Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts."

And with that the man was gone. The flames slowly flickered and faded in smoke as the pale man sat amongst the extravagant furnishings. It appeared he had been mistaken about far more than he anticipated. He had spent years dealing with power-hungry, self-righteous Slytherins. Perceptive and knowledgeable Ravenclaws had made their appearance. Hurt and defensive Hufflepuffs showing occasionally. Even the odd submissive Gryffindor.

Harry Potter though. He seemed to be an enigma and Tom truly did not know how to handle the boy. Perhaps… perhaps the teen just needed time. In the meantime, he supposed he would do well to write to the triplets and ascertain himself of their well-being. And potentially probe their minds for advice. After all, Harry and he had obviously been successful once in their relationship. Perhaps a little outside knowledge would be beneficial

(0,0)

Draco was worse than Hermione. The first year Slytherin shook his head as the sixth year dropped yet another scoop of fruit onto his plate. He would have never guessed it last year, Draco always striving to teach them what they needed to know to take care of themselves and working to provide them with all the comforts he could.

Now though, the older boy had nothing to do but be a complete mother hen. Russel could now recognize the same things Narcissa had done in their actions.

Russel snorted as he glanced at the letter a dark owl had dropped in front of him. Apparently, Riddle was a little more disturbed by their absence than he had anticipated. They hadn't even been gone for two whole days. Still this was likely a brilliant sign as the man was missing them, which meant he was probably missing Harry as well. Hopefully anyway.

He tucked the unopened letter in his pocket and decided to discuss it with his sisters at their library study session tonight.

But first he had to try to get out from under Draco's wing. It was his first Care of Magical Creatures class since he got back and with the weather being as nice as it was he was hoping to go without a jumper. He had a feeling that if he made it to the front doors he'd be able to make it out without notice from there.

He grinned when the doors to the Great Hall shut behind him. Starting for the door with a hop in his step, until he was caught around the arm and spun around. He startled for a moment reaching one hand for his pendant and the other for his wand when he recognized Harry.

"Sorry, Russel. I just noticed you didn't have your jumper. Here I have this one, it's a little small for me now, but the color should be okay. Just let me…"

One shrinking charm later and Russel was the proud owner of a green jumper that was once his dad's.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime."

Harry walked away and Russel grinned, "Maybe this molly-codling thing isn't so bad after all."

Russel passed the rest of his day in a blur and even had one of his classmates compliment him on his jumper. He couldn't help but grin- the girl was one who often teased him for having sister's in Gryffindor. What would she think if she knew she just complimented a Gryffindor jumper? He just grinned and thanked her.

Soon enough he settled in the library and pulled out the letter that had been floating through his mind all day. Anxious for his sisters to show so they could break the seal together.

(0,0)

Harry shook his head completely exasperated and briefly wondered if perhaps this had been a new plan of Voldemort's to off him. He was seriously considering handing himself over to the Death Eaters if it meant he wouldn't have to go over all of this again.

"Minister. I understand this is a tricky situation for you. However, I can confirm, from personal interaction with Vo- my apologies- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that, everything on these papers is the honest truth. There is no subterfuge. As I know that my word is not the most trusted in the world, there is also a truth rune imbued in the corner and the parchment was also soaked in a truthfulness potion, as such there can be no lies on the paper."

Minister Scrimgeour frowned, "Are you suggesting that I just trust all of this blindly as being complete and upfront truth."

"No." Harry shook his head and barely restrained a snort at the Minister's look of shock, "I am not going to pretend that this is not the man who has been terrorizing our world for generations. Nor am I going to pretend he is not a Slytherin. As such I suggest that you carefully comb through the contract and search for loopholes and clauses which will cause problems in the future."

Harry waited while the man seemed to process this before he continued, "I am however telling you that there is no malicious intent behind what you see and it is in fact a formal offer of surrender on behalf of the Dark Lord Voldemort himself."

This time he ignored the flinch at the name and sat sipping his tea while the Minister chewed over the information he'd been given.

"And you are in contact with him, you have been for months and no one has known?"

Harry shrugged, "I myself didn't know until recently. And several people have found out, but in answer to the real question no one over 20 years old has discovered, no."

"You would trust the entire fate of a nation to a man who lied to you for months."

The Gryffindor frowned, "Minister, I assure you I would not be in front of you if I did not believe everything written to be true. Beyond that I am not opposed to honesty and had he revealed his identity any sooner I would have been unreceptive to any further communication due to my innate stubbornness."

The Minister nodded, "So you admit that you do not trust his word."

"I admitted nothing of the sort. In fact, I have been quite in opposition of that. He is a man of his word and what you see before you is what he is prepared to offer."

The man nodded, "Would he hand over the names of all his affiliates in exchange for his own freedom?"

"No. He gave a number and he will follow through with that. You may be able to negotiate but he will not give you names of everyone. And I don't blame him. Some are children forced because of their parents. Some have been cursed. Others have roles outside of his ranks which are essential for our society. Also I do not believe he views himself as entirely superior any longer."

"Then he will turn himself in instead of these others."

"That complete counteracts the offer of sending others in his stead, does it not?"

"Then we have reached an impasse."

Harry met the man's eyes for a long moment before nodding, "I agree. However please be known that when the next attack hits you will be responsible for any deaths which occur. For you are the one who failed to accept the proffered olive branch."

Apparently the man took Harry's words as a threat instead of a warning, which was fair as that was exactly how he meant it, "Out of my office, Mr. Potter. I have real business matters to attend to."

Harry nodded graciously giving his due before turning and leaving without so much as a buy your leave.

He found himself back in Snape's quarters a half hour later ranting about how unfair it was interspersed with thanking the man for escorting him there and back.

"Potter, is there a particular reason why you have decided that I am the owner of the unfortubate ears which are suffering this diatribe?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. I have a plan to help Tom and kill Voldemort while also rubbing it in Scrimgeours face how he didn't accept the treaty. However as dramatic and stupid as it sounds in _my_ head I know I'm going to need some help with actually pulling it off beyond my own special brand of 'sheer dumb luck'. So…"

Snape sighed, "Very well. Sit and explain I shall see if your plan is even worthy of salvation at this point."

Harry grinned and carefully laid out the rough idea. While the fire smoked and popped merrily in the background. He was exceedingly gratified when Snape immediately fell to critiquing the plan and giving advice on how to properly accomplish the goals of his plan which "appeared to have been concocted out of sheer inept intellectual capabilities of a stampeding thestral."

Which Harry decided meant the plan was a good one and Snape would help him put it into action.

(0,0)

"Wait," Lily seemed to sit back in her chair as all energy went to processing what was going on around her, "You mean to tell me that Lord I-Can-Do-Anything-I-Want is asking _us_ for advice on courting his _soulmate?!"_

Sephy shrugged, "To be fair I doubt either one of them actually realizes they _are_ soulmates. But it is kind of amusing, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Russel shook his head, "He thinks that Dad and he were actually lovers in our time. He has no idea that we were created by magic because they _weren't_ together."

All three of them sat there attempting to parse together what exactly it could all mean. But in the end Sephy was the one shaking her head.

"It's really not worth trying to figure it all out. There are too many what-ifs and how-comes so I suggest we actually do as he asks and send him some ideas on wooing Harry."

"But-."

Sephy talked over her sister, cutting off her concerns, "At this rate the entire world we know is already different. I think we've probably changed more than we ever expected. Even if we _do_ go and live with Hermione and Draco we'll probably know Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Who knows if Harry will ever marry Ginny at this point. It's all different. So I say we make it as wonderful as we ever dreamed it could be.

"So let's get our parents together."

(0,0)

Tom glanced down at the three letters before him. Honestly unsure as to which he should open first. One was from the Triplets, likely talking about Harry. The Second was from Harry himself and Tom had no idea what could be in that one. The last was from Severus and likely had to do with Harry and the ministry.

With a swear under his breath he did the responsible thing and opened the letter from Severus first. He could honestly say he wasn't surprised his first treaty had been rejected, but Harry's reported action was shocking and the plan laid before him might actually work. Granted it would take some time and research to create the necessary identity, but it was possible. No one living was present for Tom's birth, obviously excepting himself, no one could protest otherwise…

Nodding to himself and reached for the letter from the triplets. Which was much less informative than he had been hoping. They admitted to not knowing much regarding their previous courtship but warned him to stay away from anything flowery, pink, or even remotely resembling Valentines Day. They mentioned that the most important thing in Harry's life was his family and that he viewed all gifts as treasures but hated anything that flaunted money as he didn't want to put anyone out.

All of which meant Tom had absolutely no idea what to do with the teen.

He pulled out the last letter and was instantly glad he had waited to open missive until after reading the previous two.

 _Riddle,_

 _There has been a hold up in the ministry. I do not believe they will consider an option beyond your immediate demise. I have suggested another option which Snape will expand on for you._

 _I also wish to inform you that I have agreed to spend the upcoming weekend with my friends in Hogsmeade and would greatly appreciate your restraint in_ not _attacking my friends. Or being ridiculous enough to threaten me concerning my regard for the triplets. They are not joining us and shall be safe in the castle._

 _They have also repeatedly requested to remain at the school despite your attempts to deny them their education. I know they have also been in contact with you. I am in fact writing you at their request, though they would undoubtedly be upset by the contents, I cannot bring myself to extend a hand once more into the serpent's mouth._

 _HP_

He crunched up the letter in his hand before instantly soothing it out. He had obviously upset the teen regarding his last letter, but he could not fully comprehend why. Perhaps…

Tom smirked slightly to himself, perhaps a face-to-face meeting would be appropriate at this time.

(0,0)

Harry was laughing with Ron and Hermione when all of the sudden the entire village seemed to stop. Walking down the road that defined Hogsmeade was a stranger.

It wasn't exactly a big town, you see. Meaning, when a devilishly handsome 20-year-old man shows up out of nowhere and is striding down the road towards several students, people tend to take notice. Even when those people are supposed to be self-involved teenagers.

Ron and Hermione noticed him first, likely because they were actually facing the man and had been watching Harry's back out of a six-year habit. Also because the man seemed to have a lock on Harry and was moving towards him at a decidedly quick pace.

Hermione drew her wand and gestured for Harry to turn. Nervous the teen turned and stared at the new-comer. He wasn't someone they recognized. Harry pulled his own wand and locked eyes with the stranger.

Harry watched as the man seemed only amused by his reaction. He reached them, his hands empty of a weapon and eyes full of mischief.

The voice that came from Harry's right was a decided comfort during this unexpected eye-lock.

"Can we help you?"

The stranger smirked, "I didn't mean to intrude but I heard it was a Hogsmeade weekend and I was most excited to see my young friend again."

Harry felt his mouth fall open, "Tom?!"

Hermione frowned and pulled lightly on Harry's robes, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he… he was a guest at the home where I found the triplets."

Ron for once seemed to be a step ahead of Hermione and put together the facts, he raised his wand and pointed it directly at the older man, "Harry, run. Go get help."

Without really thinking about what he was doing, the dark-haired teen placed his hand on top of Ron's as he tucked his own wand back into his pocket, "It's fine, Ron. He won't hurt us."

"Harry?"

"Harry is quite right, Mr. Weasley. Not only do I not wish to harm any of you, you could say I need Harry to follow through some obligations towards me."

Hermione was whipping her head back and forth between the two and suddenly flashed back to the visit at her parents' house nearly two months ago.

"Oh. Well, umm… would you like to join us for lunch then?"

Ron's jaw dropped and looked at Hermione as if she had lost all of her senses, "Hermione! Don't you know that man is-?!"

He was cut off by a slap on his arm, "I know! But there's some stuff you should know as well, so just drop it."

Her hissed censure seemed to amuse Tom, "Quite. However, if you would not mind I would appreciate stealing Harry away from you. I promise to return him in good health."

Ron's instinctual tirade was cut off by Harry's quiet, "Alright."

"Harry!"

"Let's go, Ronald!"

Harry watched his friends disappear around the corner with a small grin, "They're a little protective of me."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you. Now I must request you join me for lunch?"

The teen frowned, "What are you even doing here?"

"I can explain over a meal. I promise I hold no ill will against you. I merely wish to talk with you."

With a sigh Harry followed the taller man into the Three Broomsticks and absently wondered how much had changed since Tom Riddle wandered these streets as a student.

(0,0)

Russel had managed to sneak an invite into Gryffindor Tower and was enjoying a simple evening with them contemplating the results of the letter they'd sent to Lord Riddle when they got the explanation they were waiting for.

The portrait practically flung itself open as a familiar dark head of hair stormed in. He fought to get his robe off, quite nearly tearing it as he struggled out of the material. He was obviously tempted to throw the material into a nearby rubbish bin but seemed to finally gather himself enough to realize how pointless it would be.

Sephy was the first one to break the silence, "Is that Harry?"

Green eyes turned to her in shock and Harry instantly seemed to calm, "It's me, Seph. Sorry I… I had a surprising encounter in the village today."

Lily frowned, "Bad day?"

Harry snorted lightly as he shook his head. He ran fingers through his hair with a sigh, "I wish. Honestly I think that would have been easier. We had a wonderful time, unfortunately."

Russel raised an eyebrow, "That seems a little contradictory."

"Who was it?" The redheaded first year seemed eager to hear about the drama.

"You'll never guess," Harry smirked, "But it was Riddle. He came to apologize apparently."

Sephy's brow furrowed, "What's the problem then?"

"I was mad at him and then he had to be all…ugh! You know, I'll talk with you guys about this later. I think I'm going to go work on an essay or something."

The teen made his way up to the dorms and Sephy sat silently while her siblings exchanged a look.

…

"So how long are we waiting before we ask Hermione what happened?"

Within moments the Fat Lady was staring at three black robes racing towards the library.

(0,0)

 _Harry,_

 _I do apologize if my question made you feel uncomfortable. I was hoping that it would help to put us on even ground and confirm our relationship regarding each other._

 _I wish to apologize and hope we can return to our previous status as letter correspondents if we are unable to return to our brief friendship while you were staying with myself and the Malfoy's._

 _Yours,_

 _Tom_

(0,0)

Harry groaned, it was Sunday night and he'd been determined that it had all been a misunderstanding until he'd received this letter with the morning owl post. Now he just didn't know what to think. He groaned as he sat in front of the fire place. With a sigh he tucked his half-finished reply into his pocket.

It wasn't long after that his contemplation was interrupted by Ginny.

"Hard day?"

Harry snorted lightly and glanced over at the girl, "Just a lot on my mind. I got a letter today from that guy I ran into in Hogsmeade?"

Ginny gave a sound that sounded encouraging, "Hermione said his name was Tom?"

He nodded. Ginny waited but Harry didn't really know how to get into any other details without giving even more than he wanted to.

"Did something happen?"

Alright well he'd just have to be vague, "Well he and I had a little fight before I came back, we started to make-up, but then he screwed up, and then yesterday… yesterday we had the most amazing dat-day. We ate at the Three Broomsticks and then he bought me some sweets which we ate while we walked and then… well then when he said goodnight he asked me something and I kind of panicked and then he just sent me a letter apologizing for upsetting me and basically asking me to forget the whole thing."

"And?"

"Well, what if I don't want to forget the whole thing?"

Ginny smiled, "Harry, you just need to write him. Or floo call him, maybe. He deserves to know what you're thinking if you want to keep your 'friendship' with him."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's just hard when I'm not really sure what I think, you know?"

There was a moment of silence and Harry heard a pop of a house elf and turned to see Ginny placing some mini-marshmallows into a mug before picking up another one.

"How about some cocoa? It'll make you feel better, maybe you'll get some sleep?"

The older boy nodded and accepted the mug and mini-marshmallows with a grin, "Thanks, Gin. You're the best."

She smiled and tossed her hair with a smirk, "I know."

Harry laughed before taking a careful sip and staring at the fire, only slightly uncomfortable with the way Ginny was playing with his hair.

(0,0)

Tom frowned at his desk and cursed his impulsivity from the other night. It had been such a good day and then he had to go and ruin it. He had pushed the boy too fast and now he may have effectively lost him. The only good news was that the triplets had written him so he could pretend that not all hope was lost.

But it had been three days since he'd written Harry and there hadn't even been a reply asking to cease their correspondence. He also hadn't heard anything from Lucius or from Snape meaning that both were now over-do a report concerning the going-on at the school.

Which meant something was happening that he wouldn't like. Tom scowled, Dumbledore must have done something or encouraged something and he would not tolerate that man's interference any longer. With a decisive nod to himself he wrote a short note to Harry, possibly the shortest he'd ever written, and sent it off.

He would help his future love and he would apologize for any forwardness on his part and for making Harry uncomfortable. But he would not apologize for the kiss. That was…

Tom smiled as he let his thoughts drift in remembrance of the moment he held the teen in his arms. And cursed himself for letting anyone else get involved in their moment. Much less that thrice-damned twinkly-eyed nosey excuse for a wizard.

(0,0)

Harry blinked slowly at the letter in front of him. It was from someone who he vaguely remembered. Like when you see someone and they say hi and you just know you've met somewhere. He frowned before leaning over.

"Ginny? Do you know who this is from?"

She frowned at the interruption of her and Dean's quidditch debate but took the letter nonetheless.

"'Harry. I'm worried. I'm apologize if I upset you Saturday, but write me. Write me or I'm coming to get you. TR.'" She frowned, "They don't sound very friendly maybe it's that stalker you told me about? Teresa something?"

Harry shook his head, but Ginny ignored him in favor of her conversation once more. No, it wasn't a 'Teresa' but who could it be? TR sounded familiar once again but he couldn't quite place it. He thought back on Saturday, but all he remembered was sharing cocoa with Ginny. What did he do the rest of the day?

Ginny shook her head when she ended her conversation with Dean. Harry was still studying the letter.

"Look, they sound dangerous, crazy even. You should tell Professor Dumbledore about it. Maybe he'll even know who it is."

His face twisted in confusion. Why would Dumbledore know? But maybe he should tell the Headmaster. Ginny thought it sounded like a big deal, but Harry wasn't sure. They sounded short but it was concerned, wasn't it? Maybe he should just write back? But would it be rude to write without knowing who it was going to?

Ginny told him she was heading to class and he nodded but she tugged on his hand. She pouted slightly and Harry felt a strange laugh boil over before he stood and walked with her to the Defense classroom. Not noticing Snape striding around the corner, he gave Ginny a kiss and wished her a good start to the day.

"Potter!"

Harry spun around, Ginny's hand still in his, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Er… Kissing my girlfriend, sir?"

An eyebrow disappeared into the greasy hair, "And since when are you and Miss Weasley an item?"

Harry glared at the disapproving tone, no one talked about Ginny that way, "Ginny is the best, and I don't think that's any of your business, sir."

"Then why insist on making it so. 30 points for vulgar displays and I'll see you for detention tonight. Eight sharp, Mr. Potter."

The teen's lips tightened, "Very well, sir."

"Into glass, Miss Weasley. Would not do to lose even more points today."

The red head spun on her heal and stormed into the room. Harry went to move forward. Snape stopped him with an outstretched hand, "You are not in this class, Potter."

Harry held up the bag in his hand, "Ginny forgot her bag, sir."

"Why do you have her items in your possession?"

"I'm her boyfriend. She's my girlfriend, I'm carrying her bags."

There was a moment of silence, "I see… I'll take Miss Weasley's possessions. Off with you now."

The older boy nodded sullenly and let out a sigh as the door shut and Professor Snape joined his students. He spent the next two hours eagerly awaiting the return of his love. The earlier letter only barely crossing his thoughts.

(0,0)

 **Congrats everyone! I once again over estimated my ability to wrap up a story so I leave you with another cliffy! I know you all love them sooooo much. Reviews make me write faster but the next chapter will be up next week. Or it could be up tomorrow if I receive some warm hugs, ideas, critiques, suggestions, questions, yaddah-yaddah, or whatever. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	20. Coming to a Close

Tom was packing, planning on spending the weekend at the Three Broomsticks. As much as he would rather not be in such a… unsecure environment he needed to see Harry Potter. Granted the next Hogsmeade weekend was two weeks away, but the triplets had informed him of a secret tunnel under the Shrieking Shack.

This was before when he'd written concerned about the teen, they'd suspected that Harry might have been sneaking out of the castle again. If Tom had any hopes of catching the brat he would need to be close-by. With a final check, he shut the small bag and nodded to himself. This would keep him easily and had several potions in case of an emergency.

He was preparing to leave when a frantic Hedwig appeared, paper cluched in her beak as she pounded on the glass, obviously prepared to break through if it was not opened soon.

"What's wrong?"

Lips pinched he undid the latch and the bird quickly perched on his bag thrusting the note impatiently towards him. He reached for it, frowning when he saw it looked to have been torn from a book. When he didn't open it quick enough, He received a sharp nip as a warning.

Debating how mad Harry would be over the death of the bird he opened the letter. Perhaps he would not have to leave the manor after all. It took bare moments of scanning for Tom's knuckles to turn white and his eyes to burn red. He grabbed the bird and the luggage and spun on his heel, reappearing just outside the small town and striding evenly towards the Shrieking Shack.

The letter in his grips at risk of tearing. Tom's eyes fixed on key words that fueled his anger.

 _Trapped, Harry, Potion, Girlfriend,_ and (Tom's personal favorite) _Dumbledore._

(0,0)

Daemyn was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stood in front of the witch statue. Tom should be here any moment not that he had any idea who Tom was but Sephy had asked him to wait for the man. She doubted the older man would have done more but apparate to Hogsmeade when Tom received their letter. They'd mentioned several of the different passageways in their last letter for some reason and now they were

It wasn't until a person mentioned a ghost that had been hit by and then frozen the Whomping Willow that he began to wonder. Didn't Russel say they'd mentioned a couple of entrances? But who would place one by the Whomping Willow? Were they insane?

Arguing with himself he migrated down the halls towards the Headmaster's office. He hid in an alcove by the man's office and had to blink a few times, rubbing at his ears. He could have sworn he heard someone.

"Damn Dumbledore. What kind of imbecile places a dangerous plant like a Whomping Willow on school grounds? It's asking to have children sent to the hospital wing."

What followed were several colorful expletives that confirmed that he was not hearing things. There was no way _his_ imagination sounded like that. Taking a deep breath, the Hufflepuff remembered his friends and took a step forward.

"Tom?" He called softly, "Lord Riddle?"

There was no answer and he couldn't even make out the softest of footsteps any longer.

"Ummm… I'm hoping you're there or I'm going to have to go see Madame Pomfrey. But ummm. Look I can't say much, but I know why you're here. The uh, Roman goddess told me?"

There was a soft snort in response. A firm hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him into a nearby classroom. He did his best to walk without looking like someone else was guiding him. The hand released him and Daemyn felt his heart jump to his throat when the door slammed shut. He glanced nervously around the room.

He jumped when a throat cleared.

The man (he assumed it was Tom) smirked, "I was worried that you were a spy, perhaps trying to catch someone attempting to free the children. However, even Dumbledore would know that Persephone is the name of a Greek goddess. What do you know?"

"Not much," Daemyn shrugged, "I was the one who sent their note to you. I saw Dumbledore talking to them and…well I wanted to talk to Sephy so I followed and then Dumbledore came out but they didn't. I snuck in with the password. They're hidden behind a wall, but they passed the letter out through a crack."

"What about Potter?"

Daemyn frowned, "Harry? He's okay, it's weird though and suddenly he seems to be happy now with Ginny. Although I had sworn that Sephy said Ginny was annoying Harry, but what can you do?"

The man nodded slowly, "Very well. I do believe the triplets should be our first concern. Do you remember the password?"

"Yes, sir."

Without saying anything else the man waved his wand twice and he disappeared right as the door opened once again. Daemyn shifted slightly not sure what was expected. He felt a prod in his back and started forward, this Tom really seemed like a no-nonsense kind of guy.

He hesitated between the gargoyles, but was interrupted when a voice came from the empty air over his shoulder.

"Is the Headmaster in?"

The gargoyle's jaws split, "The Headmaster is speaking in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"We wish to speak to his guests."

"Password?"

Daemyn startled at the elbow in his side, "Oh! 'Ice Mice'."

"Quite."

And the door between them slid open and Daemyn climbed the stairs for the second time in his life. He opened the heavy wooden door to the circular room. He jumped when the older wizard once again appeared from nowhere. The man had no right to be so smug about scaring a thirteen-year-old who worked hard to _never_ receive a detention.

"Are you sure I should be here?"

Tom frowned at him, "I assumed you'd wish to help your friends, however if I was wrong…"

"I'll help. What can I do?"

"First, show me the wall. Second, I'm going to need you to keep an eye on the lower door. If it so much as twitches you need to come instantly and I'll hide us both. Understood?"

Daemyn frowned, "That wall. But what if the gargoyle tells him I'm up here?"

"Very well, I'll protect you but I will disillusion myself once again, understood?"

The man didn't wait for a reply however, merely turning towards the indicated wall and bending over his task. He murmured something and then seemed absolutely flabbergasted by the results. Daemyn only barely managed to rip his eyes away.

 _Don't talk, don't make a sound._

The Hufflepuff jumped at the sudden thought. _Where did that come from?_

Then there was an all so familiar snort and he turned wide eyes towards the other man.

 _How are you doing that?_

 _Hush. Don't make a noise. There are wards set in place to warn the headmaster of an intrusion._

 _Not a sound._

Silence reigned and the boy had to try hard to focus on the still wooden door. The last thing he wanted was for Dumbledore to catch them off guard. He noticed the older wizard suddenly grin and the man raised his wand, likely to free the first years when Daemyn panicked and quickly shut the door.

 _HE'S COMING!_

The man cursed and the boy felt a hook behind his navel yanking him across the room. He couldn't even shout his surprise. This man had cursed him! Why would he? Then two hands shoved him towards the bookcase closest to the blank wall. The door handle creaked and the hinges began to squeal.

 _Go to the chair. Quick!_

The threat had Daemyn stumbling. He didn't quite make it to the chair before the Headmaster came in with a twinkling eye.

"Ah! Mr. Emlyn, I was quite surprised to hear that you were waiting for me up here."

He nodded, "Yes sir, I had something I wanted to ask you about."

Dumbledore nodded, "I expected such. Could I offer you some tea? Or perhaps a lemon drop?"

"Tea would be wonderful, Headmaster."

Within moments the Hufflepuff found his hands full of the steaming cup resting on its edge. He tipped the cup and sighed.

"Now what was it you wished to talk about?"

He nodded, "It's about Sephy, er Persephone Villenueve? She's a first year Gryffindor with her sister?"

"I recognize the name, go on."

"Yes well," He frowned scratching his head, "I… I don't know really how to say this. Like I know I'm not wrong in bringing it up but I'm worried she'll be upset. That's silly though, right?"

"Perhaps. But we do often fear our friends and the power they hold over us more than anything else."

"I suppose so, but I came all this way and bothered you… I'm worried about her."

Dumbledore's eyes tightened imperceptibly, "How do you mean?"

"Well, she's doing okay in her classes, but she doesn't seem to get along all that well with her other Gryffindors. Even her sister just kinds of letter her straggle along. I… I guess I just wanted to know if it was possible to do a resort?"

Dumbledore gave a small smile, "I'm afraid there's no precedent for such a thing, my boy. And it wouldn't do to go around making exceptions."

Daemyn felt his shoulders slump, "Of course, sir. I apologize for wasting your time."

"Not at all. It takes a good deal of loyalty to care for those outside of our house. If only there were such a precedent."

A cough came from one of the portraits behind the Headmaster, "I don't believe you. There is a precedent. I re-sorted a student due to a distance between them and their housemates. Thanks to a precedent set by Headmaster Black, in which a student was re-sorted during their fifth year due to an attack by their housemates."

Dumbledore seemed prepared to retort but settled with, "Yet both of these cases occurred after years of experience. Not after a single year. Quite a few children have difficulties adjusting during their first year."

Daemyn looked at the portraits (would they tell the Headmaster about Tom?) but nodded once again, "Of course, sir. I understand. I… I guess I should try to find Sephy now. Maybe I can help her get along better with her housemates."

The small boy stood and made his way towards the door when the Headmaster spoke again.

"It might be best to allow her to reach out to her housemates on her own. A few days with them for company may do the trick."

Daemyn furrowed his brow, not really sure how that could help. But deciding that obedience was probably the best answer. Seeing as the Headmaster would expect that from a Hufflepuff and he seemed to believe quite strongly in the houses being unique to themselves.

"If you believe so, sir. Perhaps I could visit her Sunday?"

Dumbledore nodded, "If she seeks you out I encourage you to be a good friend to her and encourage her interaction with her fellow Gryffindors."

"I can still be her friend though, can't I?"

"Far be it for me to discourage a friendship. Just be sure to have her best interests in mind."

"Always, sir." He opened the door, "Sir? Would you mind? I… I wanted to write to talk to Professor Sprout about something and I was wondering if you would-?" He cut himself off with a slight blush, desperate to get the man out of his office, somehow.

The headmaster rose from his seat, "Unfortunately I have other business to attend to, a meeting of sorts, however I am sure that Professor Sprout will be more than welcoming."

"Of course, sir. Thank you for seeing me."

"Of course, my boy. Anytime."

Daemyn disappeared with a nod.

(0,0)

Tom stood silently in the corner, focusing his breathing, and occluding his mind. He would hide his presence from the Headmaster. When the door shut behind the child he carefully watched the older man. The twinkle disappeared from his eyes as he spun to the portraits.

"I _thought_ we agreed you would keep your council for _my_ ears alone!"

Black rolled his eyes, "And we would have. Had you been inclined to listen."

"You have no right!"

"Just as you have no right to capture children! They have done _nothing!_ " The one female portrait declared, bursting with anger.

Dumbledore glared, "I have _told_ you. They are a danger. Their knowledge and presence is altering the course of history!"

"You don't know that. Nor do you have proof that they might be benefitting our world."

"The very fact that I cannot delve into their thoughts and inspirations is truth enough! Why would their thoughts be protected? No child can be a successful occlumens."

Black snorted, "That is a wise safeguard. It prevents individuals like yourself from gaining too much knowledge."

"They do not trust me! Had they trusted me-."

"You locked them away, orchestrated their kidnapping, manipulated the children in their lives, and have locked them away yet again! Why should they trust you?"

He waved a hand, silencing the former Headmasters, "ENOUGH! I am protecting this school and our world. Now I must return to my meeting with Trelawney. You would do well to not allow children unsupervised again."

The door slammed and the office was thrown into silence. Tom waited, processing the information with a small smile. He had not been able to use Legilimency on the children either. He had accepted this for the same reasons given by Phineas. But it was nice to know the Headmaster had similar difficulties.

"Tom?" Headmaster Dippet's call had his head whipping around, "He's in the tower for divination now. You need to disable everything, but the alarms. He set them to go off when they are dismantled."

Chewing over his options for a moment, Tom lowered the charm and became visible once again.

"How long will it take him to arrive?"

"Two minutes. I will ask some help in stalling him to give you time enough to get out."

Tom shook his head, "I'll need to grab Potter as well."

"You must choose, Tom. You'll not have time for both and your time is limited."

The Dark Lord struggled to find his righteous anger but it all disappeared in a breath, "Do you suggest and order for the removal of the wards?"

"Silencing, pressure, then alarm. I believe you already removed the rest."

He made short work of the first two and then called softly out, "Russel, Lily, Persephone?"

The response was silence, long enough to make him question their presence and more importantly their health.

"Lord Riddle?"

"Quite. Stand near the entrance, out of the way. Watch out for traps on the wall. I'm going to open the door and we're going to move straight to the fireplace, understood?"

Russel's quiet agreement was heard and Tom listened as he pulled his sisters towards the center of the room, seconds from the barred entrance. When there was silence he took a breath and broke the final alarm. He felt the magic rush out and mentally cursed the old man. Some of these wards were not exactly safe for the young witches and wizard behind them.

 _"Bombarda!"_

The wall exploded in and Tom was happy when the children came running out and into his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He squeezed their shoulders, "Quickly now."

They hurried to the floo and Tom ignored their state as he reached for the jar of floo powder.

"Where are we going?"

Tom hesitated, "Three Broomsticks, and be seen. You must make it clear you are happy to be going. Understood?"

A nod Russel stepped through, "Three Broomsticks!"

Lily grabbed her sister and a handful of her own powder calling out with a worried smile as they disappeared.

Tom nodded, looked towards the entrance with a smile and smirked to himself. Grabbing a handful of the powder he grinned. And waited. And waited. Two minutes was a lot longer than he anticipated. Just as he was ready to give in and leave early the door handle shifted. He threw in the powder, called his destination as quietly as possible and stepped into the flames just in time to smirk at the anxious Albus Dumbledore.

(0,0)

Severus Snape was grading papers when a careless student burst into his room without preamble. His reprimand was cut off by a desperate plea.

"Please! I need the antidote!"

"Potter?"

The dark head shook, "I don't have long, I can't fight it. Please! Amort-…"

Suddenly the spark disappeared and was replaced with an easy smile, "I'm sorry, sir. I should go find Ginny. She's a wonderful girlfriend, you know?"

The man pursed his lips, "Indeed? I find she's rather incompetent in my class."

Green eyes glared, "How dare you?! She's perfect. Her potions are better than yours any day!"

"So you're not worth her then?"

"I have to be with her!"

Severus shrugged, "I couldn't bear to be with someone who's potions were inferior to my own. I'm sure Miss Ginevra feels the same. You have no chance of her falling in love with you."

The teen's eyes widened in absolute terror, "No! She has to! She will! I'll… I'll make a potion! Yes, yes, a hard potion. She's so kind, she'll be sure to notice me and forgive me for not being as good as her."

Severus steepled his fingers, "Indeed? It will have to be a difficult, challenging potion. But I doubt you have time to brew for a month…"

Harry shook his head, "No, no. I need it by dinner! She wants to eat with me, isn't it wonderful? I have to have it for her then! I could give it to her as a gift! She'll love it!"

The potion's master nodded, "Well good luck. I'm sure you'll manage something."

"Won't you help me, sir? What potion will work? There has to be one…" Green eyes were begging for help, terrified that he wouldn't be able to please the love of his life.

The dour man smirked, "I might have an idea."

The dark arts professor and potions master led the way from the room in a typical sweep of bilious robes, the Gryffindor practically skipping behind him in his desire to prove to Ginny that he was worthy of her attention.

Although if Snape had to hear one more comment on the girl's hair he might consider a poison they could make rather than an antidote.

(0,0)

The voices in the room were echoing along the walls; the screams of outrage and disappointment from the three smallest occupants threatening to deafen the one grown wizard. They were furious that the older man left Harry to be controlled by the awful redheaded witch who only cared for herself and her money.

Tom gave up attempting to wait them out, "ENOUGH!"

They all glared at him but he silenced them with a wave of his hand and pointed to the sofa in front of the fireplace. When the children had grudgingly sat he folded his arms and forced his voice into a more reasonable tone.

"I will thank you all to listen to what I am about to say before you decide to critique my decisions."

Lily stared at him while Russel and Sephy nodded sullenly.

"Very well- I had a timeline of mere minutes to get back out of the castle. I would have loved to have helped Mr. Potter, but we do not appear to be on speaking terms at the moment, for one. Beyond that Mr. Potter is not in any imminent danger. As I know he can throw off the imperius curse I assume he will be able to discover a way past the effects of a love potion. Thirdly, you were in a much greater need of assistance. I had to make a choice, which I am not pleased with, but I would not change my mind."

Before he could continue in his rant, intending to insult Harry's intelligence for accepting a love potion and the triplets' for being captured by someone they already distrusted, he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him. He glanced down for the source of the sudden blow to find a head of dark hair buried in his abdomen.

"Persephone?"

Before he could remove the silencing spell, intent on an explanation, he found himself sporting two similar leeches. Frowning slightly he waved his hand, removing the spell.

"What is this about then?"

Lily smiled up at him before tucking further into his robes, "Thank you for caring about us."

The Dark Lord spluttered incoherently and searched for any other explanation for his actions. But any protests he might have stumbled upon were null and void. For there was no way to deny the comforting hands that wrapped around the small children and brushed through their hair.

And the sudden warmth in his heart, that calmed the fear he felt for his little Harry, was something he would forever deny; even as he shooed the children, first to dinner and then to their beds.

(0,0)

Harry grimaced, Snape's smirk growing as the boy smacked his lips together.

"Is it supposed to be this bad? Wait- should I have tested this? Was it supposed to be black? Oh merlin! Are you trying to kill me? Did I make it wrong? Did I-?"

Suddenly the flow of words stopped and Harry went deathly pale, shaking as his eyes started to roll up in his head. Snape watched impassively as the teen struggled to deal with the two potions in his body. Well three, but the teen had no idea that his tea had been spiked earlier with a mind-strengthening potion designed to increase mental sharpness. Typically illegal for students to consume but Snape felt that studying would be the last of Potter's concern.

Then there was the potion specifically designed to counter the potion the teen had injested.

Officially, there was no antidote to Amortentia. However, one could throw off the potion's effects, this potion was merely meant to rush the process of removing the potion from the teen's system. It would still take a day or so to flush out, but the other potion would help him to act as normal as possible.

Well as normal as Potter ever was.

Eventually the boy seemed to still and Severus conjured a bucket just as the Gryffindor doubled over. Ah good, the potion would be much quicker now.

"Blimey, what did you give me, Snape?"

The dark man sighed, "I see gratitude is still to be denied. I have given you a potion designed to wash other potions out of your system. As well as a potion that will allow you to fight the more…amorous desires which seem to plague you."

Harry frowned, "Isn't that a little counter-productive? Won't the Cleansing potion get rid of the Wit-Sharpening potion as well?"

"An intelligent question for once," Snape smirked as Harry grumbled, "It will not. The Wit-Sharpening potion focuses on the mind itself. Easily crossing the blood-brain barrier and entering the mind. One of the reasons it is such a guarded substance. Amortentia on the other hand needs to be dosed often and repeatedly because so little actually penetrates said barrier. At least on the first attempt."

The Gryffindor nodded slowly, "So the Wit-Sharpening fights the control of Amortentia on the mind while the Cleanser focuses on that in the blood stream?"

"As well as the forgetfulness potion."

"The what?"

"Miss Weasley seemed to have also dosed you with a forgetfulness potion."

Harry nodded, still lost somewhere but feeling more like he was standing on an island than drowning in a storm.

"Any idea how I've been getting dosed?"

"Typically, it is done in liquid or in semi-solids, such as-."

Harry groaned, "Truffles. That explains it."

"Yes, the incident with young Mister Weasley. Did it never occur to you to be wary of a random box of chocolates for no reason?"

"Of course, it did. I didn't eat them, after all. Ron was too excited to ignore them."

Harry blinked, "Why did Ron's cure only take a few seconds?"

Snape snorted, "The potion Professor Slughorn used is quite literally the opposite of Amortentia. Instead of increasing endorphins and positive thoughts of a person they are sent into a mild-depression. It's neither truly effective nor healthy. Much better to let the potion sort itself out." He frowned for a moment, "Then again, Mr. Weasley would like as not had difficulties throwing the potion. Even with assistance."

The teen nodded, "But I should be able to be myself now?"

"Yes, although I'd be careful until the potion has cleared your system. Should she dose you again before it is clear…"

"Of course." He sighed, "Well, thank you, Professor. I'm glad I came to you. And… Hot chocolate."

"Pardon?"

Harry grinned, "That must be how she's dosing me. We've had hot chocolate every night."

The man nodded, "Quite. Now be gone. I have work to do which your predicament has distracted me from quite thoroughly as per usual."

The Gryffindor shook his head, amusement shining through, "Of course. Thank you again, sir."

"Out."

With a cheeky grin that Gryffindor brat headed off, he had some people to apologize to.

(0,0)

"Draco? Hermione? Where are the triplets?"

Hermione frowned, "I thought they were spending time with you the last couple of days. You guys seemed to be close after you all came back."

The blond shook his head too, "I haven't seen Russel in… well days actually. Selwyn!"

The first year startled at the sound of his name, "Yes, Prefect Malfoy?"

"Have you seen Villeneuve around?"

He shrugged, "No we told Snape that they haven't been in class. He talked to Dumbledore. We figured they got expelled or something. They're not in the hospital wing or in the castle as far as we can tell."

Draco nodded and sent the first year off with an absent thank you, "I can't believe I didn't know. I assumed that maybe they were eating their meals together somewhere. I never…"

"Yeah…"

Hermione blinked suddenly realizing something, "Why are you talking to us? I though Ginny made you give us up. That was her condition for accepting your apology for 'truly despicable' actions or something."

The Gryffindor boy shuddered, "Yeah, turns out I'm slightly resistant to Amortentia. The symptoms were less noticeable than with Ron because of it and… yeah."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to talk McGonagall into giving Ginevra detention every night for a month, with Filch, Snape, and her, before snapping her wand and expelling her once and for all…"

Draco turned wide eyes on the vicious girl with a proud, awed smile. Harry shook his head, smiling slightly at Hermione's defense of him.

"You can't."

"What?" Draco and Hermione both looked at him furious.

"Harry. Amortentia is a _punishable_ potion. It may not be _technically_ illegal, but it should be. And it is definitely against school rules."

"I know, I know Hermione. But I have to figure out who's giving it to her. And to do that I have to make them all believe I'm still under the potion. And I also have to figure out why they thought a forgetfulness potion was also important. I mean I know I ignored you guys and the triplets, but I never forgot you, just avoided you for her."

Draco shrugged, "The only real reason to use it is to make you forget someone who you're in love with. If you're in love with someone Amortentia doesn't work. But if you forget them…"

"But I'm not in love with anyone…"

Hermione decided to ignore the flaw in Harry's logic, "I'm just going to ignore the stupidity of that assumption. How did your negotiations with the minister go?"

"Not well. I…" He frowned, "I don't remember what happened. Just that it wasn't as good as I hoped. He kept asking for more. But… What were we even talking about?"

"You-Know-Who, Harry."

"If I knew who we were talking about, I wouldn't be asking would I?"

"Harry…You don't remember…" Hermione's eyes went wide.

Draco suddenly choked, "Salazar! Who would believe that Harry Potter was in love with the Dark Lord!"

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"Harry who killed your parents?"

Green eyes blinked and clouded over slightly, "My parents died in a car crash, Hermione."

Draco's jaw dropped, "Well… That is what I call an efficient potion."

Hermione would not be deterred, " _Accio_ Darcell's letters."

"Hermione?"

"You, Harry are going to sit down and read these letters. Hopefully it will help as the potion clears your system. In the meantime, Draco and I are going to try and figure out what happened to Lily, Persephone, and Russel."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, 'Mione."

Hermione frowned, "What- Oh!"

The dark owl swooped through the opened front doors and dropped its letter gracefully in Harry's lap before heading towards the owlery. The Gryffindor opened the letter, eyes falling straight to the name at the bottom.

"It's from 'Tom.'" Harry frowned, "I think I got a letter from him a few days ago… Who is he?"

Draco groaned, "Harry, listen to me. Tom, Voldemort, You-Know-Who, Darcell, Lord Riddle, the Dark Lord, and who knows what else you call him, are all the same person! And, judging by the Forgetfulness potion, he's the man you love. Now. We can't explain how but you need to read that letter!"

"If you're so eager, why don't you?!"

" _Tom_ made it so that only you can. While smart it is rather inconvenient at the moment so hurry up, will you?!"

"Fine!" Harry paled, "The triplets are safe. He has them but… Dumbledore's been holding them captive for at least the last day. He says I need to get out of here."

The teen tried to focus, the print spinning before his eyes as he felt himself trying to remember what was being hidden from him.

"Argh! The Plan! We need to go through with…" The world started graying, "through with… my head hurts…"

Hermione's voice calling his name while Draco cast a cushioning charm was all Harry heard as he collapsed.

(0,0)

Harry awoke to the familiar blinding light of the infirmary. He groaned and Madame Pomfrey was right there.

"Take this for your headache, Mr. Potter. I cannot believe your friends would be so foolish as to attempt to force you to remember something while under a Forgetfulness potion. You're quite lucky to be in a decent state right now."

"Forgetfulness potion?"

"Yes. It's cleared your system. Your girlfriend is right outside, waiting desperately to see you."

Green eyes widened, "Does she know what happened?"

The matron frowned, "No. I assumed there was more than what met the eye. Your friends disappeared following my insistence regarding a positive outcome to send an owl."

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been in my care for six hours. Beyond that I cannot ascertain."

Harry nodded, "Can you tell Ginny I'm not up to visitors?"

"Will you stay here tonight?"

The teen gave an apologetic smile, "I can't. There's something I have to do… I think that's why my friends sent the letter."

She sighed, "Does this have anything to do with your strange behavior for the past week or so?"

He shrugged.

"Very well. But I will see you tomorrow morning for a check."

"Ummmm…. How about dinner?"

"Mr. Potter. Nothing you can possibly need to do will take longer than 12 hours. Beyond that, you are not leaving any moment soon. Three hours gives you ample time to enjoy breakfast before I am sure you will be joining your friends in Hogsmeade."

Harry blinked, "It's Saturday?"

"Quite. Mr. Potter…" She hesitated, "Would you mind telling me what date you believe it to be?"

There was a quiet snort, "I'm about two weeks behind. I quite honestly have no idea what happened between the last Hogsmeade weekend and today."

"This is obviously a result of the sudden memory retrieval. The last two weeks will come back, most likely. I need to forbid that 'something you have to do' until I deem that no other damage will occur."

"Can you at least tell me what strange behavior?"

She smirked, "I do believe that your girlfriend of the last two weeks is the biggest hint. That and the fact you desire I remove her from the hall."

"Why would I date Ginny? I love Tom…" Suddenly he paled, "Oh my God. I _love_ Tom. I love _Tom._ _I_ love _Tom. I love Tom!_ "

"I do believe we've established that. Now if you don't mind I have to go inform someone their presence is unwanted."

The resulting shrieks of disbelief had Harry thankful for the potion against headaches.

(0,0)

Tom was standing in Hogwarts once again, amazed he managed to sneak past the Headmaster's security once again. It was as if the man were inviting him in. Or arrogant enough to assume that he wouldn't dare attack the school.

Not that he was far off, but he doubted the man knew that. However, his reasons for not wanting to attack the school were far more complicated than Dumbledore's mere presence. As proven years ago in one of his first attempts to regain his body, when he had entered the school once again under Dumbledore's watch. No, he didn't want to attack the school when he lacked the power to protect himself from the backlash.

Many families before now had been firmly neutral or wavering. Had he attacked many would have flown to the so-called Light without hesitation. Not to mention the school was a thing of beauty, a piece of history, attacking it would do nothing. The only reason to attack Hogwarts would have been to deal with something or someone inside the walls.

He approached the Malfoy heir with a careful step. He was seated with the muggle-born child. And they seemed rather cozier than he had been led to believe. The teen had been too accepting of his order this summer, now Tom knew why. Still, the girl was Harry's friend and had in fact been one of the two to write to him concerning the younger man.

He made sure the librarian was turned away before cancelling the spell hiding him, "Young Malfoy. "

The resulting jump, squeak, and crash of a chair as the blond heard him name had Tom smirking, Hermione shrieking, and the librarian shushing.

"M-my Lord?"

"Yes. Take me to Potter."

The blond hesitated, but it was the girl who spoke, a Gryffindor through and through.

"We can't. Madame Pomfrey won't even let Harry's supposed girlfriend in. We tried too. She said not until after breakfast."

Tom tilted his head, "Then he is still currently within the Hospital Wing?"

Draco and Hermione both cursed but before they could try to talk the man out of it, Tom was once again hidden from sight.

Tom wondered briefly if there was a chance the Hospital Wing had moved, but decided it was unlikely, hurrying off to the first floor and thanking every deity he didn't believe in for making this a Hogsmeade weekend. A great deal of the children either slept in as late as possible or grabbed food once they arrived in the little town. Meaning the halls were practically empty. Especially now in the hours just before the Great Hall opened.

He arrived in the hall in front of the wide doors in time to hear a shrieking voice.

"Of course, he wants to see me! He loves me!"

The voice that responded had Tom coming up short, "I don't rightly care _who_ you are nor _Mr. Potter's_ feelings concerning you."

There was no way that the medi-witch was actually- "Madam Pomfrey!"

"No whining. Off with you. You may see Mr. Potter after he awakens and eats his own breakfast. I suspect it will be about the time breakfast in the Great Hall finishes."

The whining girl's voice had Tom flinching, "But that's _hours_ away! Couldn't I just peak in."

"No. And if you ask again before breakfast has ended I shall continue to deny you until Mr. Potter is released from my care."

There was a humph but the girl stomped off leaving Tom to process his thoughts and make a very irrational decision as he stepped out of the shadows and dropped his spell.

"Poppy Pomfrey is the new medi-witch?"

There was a snort as the former Slytherin turned, "Hardly 'new' I've been in this position for nearly thirty years now and…"

Her voice disappeared. For a moment Tom thought the woman didn't recognize him, but then her wand was levelled at him and he felt his heart fall.

"Poppy, I can explain."

He felt her anger, "Explain _what?_ How I cared for you for years because my older brother thought you walked on water? How I came to _adore_ everything you were because _my brother_ thought you were this mastermind? Or how you let him _die_ because it was _convenient for you?"_

Tom shook his head, "I never wanted him hurt or killed. I told him to leave. He died protecting a child and I never… never forgot that."

"He…" She blinked at him and her wand lower minutely though not nearly enough to make Tom feel safe, "He what? They said you killed him."

"I might as well have. I… I was the one who ordered the raid. We were going for an artifact. A simple mission. The Order caught wind of it and attempted to stop us. We were in a small wizarding town. A boy… Well Prosper saw a spell heading towards the child. He put up a shield, but it shattered. He took the brunt of the spell."

"His last words were of you and your family. He apologized for letting you all down. Dumbledore heard it all. He didn't tell you?"

Poppy shook her head, "Tom…"

"Madam Pomfrey! It's okay, he's just here to see Harry! We wrote to him."

She frowned at them, "You know Tom…?" She cursed in a distinctly inappropriate fashion, "Of course you're 'Tom.' Best come in them. Harry will undoubtedly wish to see you."

"He told you about me?"

"No. But he mentioned you. Keep in mind he has no memory of what happened the last two weeks. Or at least nothing much. Probably because _someone,_ " She cast a pointed glare at the Slytherin and Gryffindor, "decided it would be a good idea to force him to remember despite a Forgetfulness potion."

"So that's how he ended up in here today." He cast his own glare at the blond who flushed.

"I thought it wouldn't be a problem, because he already had a Cleansing potion in his system."

The matron shook her head and help open the door for the three of them go in. Remember not to tell Miss Weasley I allowed you entrance."

They all nodded, well Draco and Hermione did. Tom was focused on the small figure on the bed, nearly asleep if the drooping eyelids were any sign. He smiled slightly as he approached the lone chair beside the bed.

"Harry?"

The boy fought against the potions in his system, "Tom?"

He nodded, "Do you remember anything from the last few weeks?"

"Emotions mostly. Although it's all really jumbled… was I mad at you again?"

"I don't think so, but you might have been mad at the Minister, Severus mentioned it when he brought me the plan."

Green eyes narrowed, "Yep. That's it. Oh! Speaking of the plan, we should do it today. At Hogsmeade. You can be all big and over dramatic and I'll be big and over dramatic and we can kind of fudge the details."

"I think it might be best to wait. You're not well, after all."

Harry lifted his hand and Tom noticed for the first time the familiar parchment caught in it. It was the letter he had sent last night.

"If you think I'm going to stand by and let Dumbledore torture those kids any longer, you're as insane as he believes you are. Now. I am going to sleep. If we're going to do this right, I'm going to need to be awake. I have some notes on everything in…" He groaned, "in my trunk."

Hermione grinned, "I'll get them for you."

The Gryffindor shook his head, "They're hidden. You won't be able to find them. Only I could…or Dobby?"

The crack startled Hermione who frowned at the sight of the elf, "Master Harry calling Dobby?"

"Can you pull the papers on the plan from my trunk for me? The disillusioned ones?"

"Dobby be doing it."

The elf was gone and back before Hermione could even begin to complain.

"Here you go, Master Harry."

Harry grinned and accepted the pile of paper work, "Thank you, Dobby. You can go back to the kitchens, now."

And he popped away. Harry started sorting through the papers handing some to each of the other three as he searched for something.

"Ah! Here it is, I was hoping I'd managed to find it at some point. There's this spell…" He handed it to Tom hands shaking slightly as he watched red eyes peruse Harry's idea.

When the man finished he let the paper lower into his lap and stared flabbergasted at the bedridden Gryffindor. The small teen buried his fingers in the sheet the nurse had tucked around him. Draco and Hermione both pulled their eyes from their papers as well. Not really sure how to react to what they had read.

"Do you think it'll work?"

Tom snorted elegantly, wishing he could take it back as the boy flinched away, "Harry. I'm absolutely positive it will work. This spell… where did you find it?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't remember. I had a few ideas on how it would work but all the time I was looking I couldn't find it."

"You were looking even when you didn't remember about me?"

Green eyes tightened beneath a scrunched brow, "I guess? I don't really know but… do you think this will work?"

"Yes, I… merlin Harry I think you managed to think of everything. You said that Snape's mark was one of the reasons they thought I still existed somewhere. But if I do this I… I will lose everything I've worked on I…"

Draco shook his head, "Honestly, I think if Harry really can manage to get you this identity, you won't have to worry about that. And you've already talked to your favorite Death Eaters. Enough information and we can get some of them off scot-free. And if…"

"If it all works, it'll be even better than with a contract because only a dozen or so people will even know that you're alive. Less if you want."

Draco nodded, "It should be less. You'll have to obliviate this conversation, I… I can't know."

"Me too."

Harry frowned, "But I thought you guys could help me with this…"

"And we will," Hermione said, smiling at her friend, "But then we need to forget this. We… The more people who know the worse it would be. That's why a Fidelius works. Only one person can share. That's what we need here."

"That would probably be the best."

Harry sighed, knowing they were right, all three of them. But he didn't want to be struggling with this by himself. Maybe they could tell them later. Then again if he and Tom were really supposed to be together, perhaps… perhaps it would be easier if no one had to know that the man was Voldemort.

"Can you guys at least help me go through and see if I missed anything? I don't want to find something that we forgot in a year, or later. Then it would be impossible to fix."

They were all silent thinking it over. All of them trying to imagine everything that could go wrong and how they could prevent it or fix it.

"You probably want him to be related to himself. The last thing we want is someone pointing out the family resemblance and jumping to a bad conclusion."

"I'd make sure you have a job history. It's unfortunately easy enough to pass yourself as an orphan nowadays but no income is a little harder."

(0,0)

It when on like that for the next hour. When all four felt the plan was as fool-proof as they could make it Harry had to bite his lip to refrain from protesting as Tom raised his hand first to Draco and then to Hermione.

 _"Obliviate!"_

He watched as Tom knocked them out with a simple sleeping charm before nudging them awake. Harry sighed and got ready to play his role, as much as he detested it.

"Guys? Guys? Guys!"

Draco jolted awake while Hermione blinked her eyes slowly, "Harry?"

"You guys fell asleep. You didn't need to worry so much. I'm fine, but you need to head to breakfast now if we don't want Ginny getting suspicious."

Draco nodded, "Fair enough. C'mon, 'Mione. We'll see you later, Harry?"

"Yeah, plan on going to Hogsmeade, okay? Wait for me after breakfast?"

Hermione gave him a nod and a smile while Draco pulled her out of the room in desperate need of food. He couldn't imagine sleeping would make you hungry and yet…

The door closed behind them and Harry sighed, "I hate lying to them."

"I know, but they agreed to it. Now you better eat your breakfast and I have to go prepare. I'm going to tell two people what's happening. I'm going to need their support in this I believe."

Harry folded his arms, "It's really not fair that you can tell your friends but I can't tell mine."

"Harry," Tom sighed, "I'm not going over this again. Just remember it was Draco's and Hermione's choice. You can tell them later but they may be investigated later and Draco's occlumency is barely passable."

"I know, I know." Harry gave Tom a half-hearted shove, "Now get going. I'm going to need food and a quick nap I think."

"Are you-?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. Go."

With a tight-lipped nod, Tom headed towards the medi-witch's office. He knocked lightly and smiled when she called him in. Harry watched it all with a frown. He quickly shoved his food into his mouth and set the tray on the table before pulling the sheet over his shoulder.

He saw the flash of green flames through his eyelids and gave a sigh as he felt Tom disappear. This afternoon was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done. He drifted off to sleep comforted by four sets of eyes full of love and understanding. He had never felt happier as he, his children, and his husband sat around the fire reading a story of love, hope, and an impossibly happy ending.

(0,0)

Russel was curled on Lily's bed, Sephy laying on his lap while Lily leaned into his side. Tom had disappeared before breakfast and they had no idea what was going on. Just that he'd gotten a letter and had to deal with the contents.

They were terrified that he had found out something about Harry. But they hoped he would have told them if something was wrong. They never should have let Tom talked them into leaving without Harry but the man had seemed so worried about them and seemed sincere in the belief that Harry would be okay on his own.

But if Ginny had slipped him the love potion, which they had been certain of when he'd followed her around like a love-sick puppy for two weeks, they may be too late. They had just pushed Dumbledore's plans ahead. And he'd known they were trouble, or else he wouldn't have locked them up.

"Do you think they're all okay?"

Russel shrugged, not having an answer for his sisters and not wanting to lie. He stared at the door hoping beyond hope that the door would open, Harry would be smiling next to Tom, and all would be fine. But the door stayed shut and instead he reached for the book on the little table.

"How about we read a bit to distract ourselves?"

Lily sighed, "Russ, it's not like we're trying to wait out a thunder storm. I don't think a book's going to work."

"No, but it will give us something to do besides worry," she shifted to sit up and patted the book in her brother's hands, "would you read it, Russ?"

He smiled at them both and opened up to the first page, "It was a day just like any other. Meaning Delphina was tired, cold, hungry and running very, very late…"

(0,0)

Tom went to talk to the triplets, he wanted to tell them he met with Harry, that Harry was fine, and that he would be back for dinner. He knocked gently on each of their doors in turn, knowing from experience that at least one was empty he was shocked when there was no answer at any of them.

He gently turned the door handle and peaked inside. He let out a sigh of relief as he took note of the three children cuddled on the bed. He waved a hand, the nearby blanket settling over the bodies as the opened book marked it's page and floated to the bedside table.

He would see them in a few hours. For now it would be best to simply let them rest. He doubted they'd gotten much in the days they'd been in Dumbledore's 'care'.

That man would pay. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

(0,0)

Hermione, Draco, and Ron were waiting eagerly in the entrance hall for Harry's arrival. Unfortunately there was another party as well.

"Harry! I'm so glad I got to see you, we missed our cocoa date last night. But I grabbed you some pumpkin juice!" She offered the glass with a tentative smile.

Harry took it from her with a smile, "I'm sorry. Unfortunately, Madame Pomfrey made me do nothing but eat and drink so I'm not thirsty."

Ginny frowned and turned away, "Okay, Harry I understand."

"Hey…" She turned back to him, "Maybe we can get something at Madame Puddifoot's?"

The other three shuddered at the horrid place but Ginny only grinned, "That sounds wonderful!"

He offered her his arm and called out to the group, "Let's go before the place gets overrun!"

The youngest Gryffindor blinked at him but accepted the arm, Harry was careful to play his part as a dutiful boyfriend who loved her but couldn't seem to make everything as about Ginny as he apparently had been. Did Ginny really want a guy like that? It seemed a bit claustrophobic if Harry was being honest.

They made it through Zonko's, then Honeyduke's, Scrivenshaft's, and had just finished a warm-up butter beer when the sudden silence of the town had them looking out the windows and onto a deserted street.

Or not quite deserted. There in the middle of the street, surrounded by dozens of Death Eaters stood Lord Voldemort, in all his snake-like glory. Harry hid his small smile by tightening his lips.

Out of nowhere, Dumbledore appeared in front of the man, his wand raised casually as he took in the other wizard and his army.

"What are you doing here today, Tom?"

Red eyes narrowed, "My name is Lord Voldemort. And I have come to finish this so-called prophecy once and for all. I have come to face _Harry Potter_!"

"You will not harm him, Tom."

The man tilted his head, "No. You expect him to vanquish me. To destroy myself and everything I have ever worked towards. You plan to send him alone. Unable to murder someone, Albus? Are you going to lead the boy to me? Make him the murderer you refuse to become?"

Dumbledore shook his head, ignoring the mumbling coming from the windows where he knew everyone was watching and listening, "I have come to protect this town and the students. You will do no further harm."

"I have not done harm." Tom smirked, "Well, not yet."

He raised his wand and a purple light shot towards the old man, Dumbledore misdirected it towards the ground and took a dueling stance.

And so it began.

(0,0)

Sephy sat up with a shout. Her body shaking, the shouts of fear, panic, and spells flying echoing still through her ears.

She leaned over the body next to her, sighing in relief at the familiar warmth and sounds of his breaths.

"Russ? Russ. Wake up? Please wake-up."

"Seph?"

She shook him until he sat up, "I… Has Tom come back?"

"No, I don't think so." She listened as he scrubbed at his eyes, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure but… I think they've started the last battle."

Russel shook his head, "But… they haven't gone on the hunt yet. Why would Tom attack Hogsmeade?"

One of the screams from her dream echoed through her skull. She pressed her hands to her ears, wanting it to stop. She shook her head.

"He's gone after Ginny…"

The boy cursed, and Lily rolled in her sleep voicing a quiet reprimand, "Language…"

The other two laughed, Russel reaching over to gently nudge at his sister, growing more insistent as she still refused to wake.

"Lils. We gotta go. Something is going on in Hogsmeade."

She blinked slowly and sat up, looking at both sets of worried eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Seph thinks the Final Battle has started. Voldemort is attacking Hogsmeade. He's gone after Ginny."

Lily groaned, "I hate this. Why can't they stick to the script?"

"Cause someone decided it would be a good idea to toss in three stubborn kids on a mission to save their family."

"Well, let's go then. We can't save them if we're lying around here."

(0,0)

Harry watched as the battle strung on, Ginny's eyes glancing from the two dueling wizards to Harry and back.

"Aren't you going to go out there?"

Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore has it under control."

"But his hand Harry. Didn't you say he was sick?"

A noncommittal shrug was the only answer he gave.

"Harry, I want you to go out there and protect all of us."

He bit his lip, he couldn't really risk throwing this off. They had a plan, as loosely decided as it was and it was important that he stick as close as possible.

"But Ginny, I want to stay here and protect you."

She smirked at him and Harry felt that he had said something bad, "Well I'm going to go support the Headmaster."

She moved towards the door, "Ginny!"

"I will not be with a coward, Harry." And the redhead burst out the door of the building leaving a cursing Harry to race behind her.

Draco, Ron, and Hermione right on his heels he cursed the youngest Weasley and only hoped that Tom would be able to pull this off. Harry ran right passed the redhead, settling next to Dumbledore his own wand raised.

"I'm flattered you came all this way for little me, Tom."

"Ah, Harry Potter, how lovely. Come to defend all of these innocents?"

Harry glanced around at everyone, "They don't need me. These people are amazing, powerful people. But they have asked me to help and I can't stand by and do nothing."

"And yet that is exactly what you will do. While your mentor death will be surpassed only by your own." The man sneered and cast another spell, Dumbledore pushed Harry towards the side, but the teen would not be pushed aside again.

Harry joined the battle, but even with his spells being weaker and scattered, Dumbledore was gaining on the other wizard as Voldemort divided his attention. Suddenly the Order appeared and the Death Eaters hurried to detain their threat.

Eventually though, Tom found the edge he wanted. Their battle had resulted in the group rotating in the square. No one expected Tom to use it to his advantage. A mistake they soon realized. The man swung his wand pulling a bystander into the middle of the battle.

All wands froze as everyone took in the sight of the red-head gripped in the scaled hands. Harry practically snarled.

"I can't believe I actually believed _you_ wanted peace! You're nothing but a murderer and a liar!"

"Perhaps if your dear ministry hadn't required the death of myself and any _suspected_ Death Eaters, it might not have come to this!"

Their words did part of their job as a few people mumbled about the ministry refusing a treaty. Another voice rose condemning the minister for putting his pride above the lives of children. If Ginny died today it would be on that man's hands.

Dumbledore spoke, "Release the child, Tom. She is of no value to you."

"She's not, but I understand she is of quite important value to Mr. Potter here. I will exchange this girl for one Harry Potter's wand."

The Gryffindor didn't even hesitate. He walked forward offering his wand with an open hand, "Here. Let Ginny go."

She shook her head, "No, Harry! You can't you have to defeat him."

"I can't let him kill you!" Tom's hands loosened slightly, "Go, Ginny. GO!"

She took off for the Three Broomsticks with a whimper, where she was caught by some of her friends. Draco, Ron and Hermione staring at this scene before them with disbelief. They thought Tom was one of the good guys, but here he was attacking children.

The man grabbed Harry's wand in his own hand, holding it high above his head.

"Look how powerless the Boy-Who-Lived truly is. And now he will die. All of you witnesses to the birth of new age!"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not powerless, Tom. Unlike you, I've learned that magic isn't the only solution."

He pulled a vial out from his pocket and threw it at the creature's feet. The Dark Lord screamed as he was suddenly covered in flames. Harry thrust his hand forward.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

The wands tore from Voldemort's fingers and Harry gripped his own, before beginning a chant. No one could quite hear the words, but they couldn't deny the power behind his eyes and each corresponding swipe of his wand.

The ghostly images of four objects hovered before the demented man as his screams continued, all eyes watching the man in shock as he began to shrink into the path. The images melted one by one and so did Voldemort's screams.

As if giving a final attempt at life, the robes belonging to the Dark Lord rose from the ground, a final piercing scream rang out in time with Harry's chant. A blast shook the earth, and everyone took a step back from the magic.

It wasn't until Harry stood alone in a circle of star struck wizards that his voice could once again be heard.

"With these words I condemn you to a life in Hell, Voldemort. You have lost the last of your ties to this earthly realm and you will no longer be allowed to destroy all whom you touch."

Harry started to tremble, everyone watching knew the boy was weak from the magic he'd exuded. But no one expected the sudden chorus of shouts rising once again from the Three Broomsticks. Many expected the sight of the awed ginger.

Instead a small boy shoved through the crowd and flung himself into the arms of their savior. The teen smiled down at him, a look of warmth and compassion. One which quickly shifted to absolute terror.

"Russel! RUSSEL!"

He slid to the ground where everyone could see the blood pooling from the boy's back. All eyes joined Harry's daring whoever attempted to kill their savior to step forward.

But there was no need. There, with his wand raised, stood a pale, shaking Albus Dumbledore.

The teen stared at the older man, waving the hand still holding both wands and trapping the older man in unbreakable ropes.

"Harry, Harry, I can explain. You need to understand."

But the Savior said nothing pulling the still body to his chest, he raced towards the nearest fireplace, the flames turning green before he could reach for the powder. He was followed by a half-dozen others before the red returned and all eyes were once again on the Man-Who-Betrayed.

(0,0)

Days later Harry was spotted in the hospital wing wrapped in the arms of a tall pale man. His dark hair and reddened eyes focused solely on the still figure.

"I can't believe… why would he do that?"

"He loved you, Harry."

The teen nodded, "I just… I didn't want them to see that. Didn't want them to see me kill…him. Why were they even there?"

"It'll be alright Harry. It'll be fine, he'll make it, he'll forgive you as his sisters have and all will be well."

Harry leaned forward, brushing the dark brown locks off the too pale forehead, "I hope you're right, Tom. I hope you're right."

The taller man nodded, he hoped he was as well. Madame Pomfrey came over to them with a small smile, Harry and Tom both looked at her with wide, pleading eyes.

"He's… well I don't know if he'll be okay, but he will live. The damage may be more than I can see until he wakes."

"How long?"

"Hours. He's been unconscious for long enough now, I've cleared the potions from his system. You will see his eyes again before the day is out."

Tom sent her a small smile, "Thank you, Poppy."

She nodded and disappeared back into her office. Leaving the two men to pull each other close and sit on a nearby bed. Tom was the one to break the silence.

"There was something I'd like to speak with you about and it may be best to do so before they waken."

The dark head nodded, eyes never leaving the sleeping forms of the first years, "Yes?"

"Last Hogsmeade we…well I… that is to say-." He cut himself off with a groan.

The Gryffindor managed to turn his eyes to the older man, "Yes, Tom?"

"Do not tease me, Potter."

Harry smirked, "How can I tease you if I don't know what you're talking about?"

The older man sighed and ran fingers through his slightly longer hair, "Harry I-."

He cut himself off again and Harry gave in, unwilling to see him suffer any longer. He leaned forward, bracing one hand on Tom's leg before gently bringing their lips together.

"I enjoyed our kiss, Tom. I enjoyed our date. And, I'm assuming where this is going, I would love to go on another date with you."

Tom smiled lightly, gripping Harry's hand in his own, as Harry continued, "And perhaps we can plan on more?"

"Like what?" Tom frowned.

"I don't know. A house, a future, our kids, our lives?"

They looked at the three sleeping forms and shared a smile. Tom nodded slightly.

"If that is what you wish."

"What do you wish for?"

The man smirked, "I don't think some wishes are possible, Harry."

"Tom please?"

There was a silence and Harry gave in with a pout, tucking his head down against the older man's chest with a sigh. Willing to give the man this peace if he desired it. The sky was burning orange and red when he finally spoke again.

"Forever, I've wished for forever with you."

The Gryffindor smiled, shifting once again to see his love and pressed another gentle kiss to his lips.

"As you wish, Tom. As you wish."

They focused on each other, ignoring the flash of lights beyond their eyelids. First green, then red, then blue. When they parted this time, Harry glanced around the room with a frown.

"Tom? Why exactly are we in the hospital wing?"

The man frowned, "Most likely I dragged you here. I still cannot believe that you did not come here right away after that Battle."

"There were more important things to do," he said with a crease between his brows, "now if only I could remember what they were."

Tom chuckled, "All is well, Harry. Let's go to my quarters, shall we?"

Harry grinned, "I still can't figure out how you snagged a job within three days, a mere month before the end of the school year, and get personal quarters."

"Easy, I have an in with the Headmaster."

Their smiles were bright as they made their way towards the comfy quarters. As the doors shut the sun set, lighting the empty beds of the hospital wing with her warm glow. The world seemed at peace.

(0,0)

 ** _TA-DAH! Okay, I know you guys want a sequel too, but my difficulty in wrapping a story up as brought you a 11,000 word chapter! I hope you enjoy it. The fight scene was a little rushed but obviously it was a trick by Harry and Tom. Dumbledore had his reasons for attacking Harry, which I'm sure someone can guess! I can get into more details regarding all of them in the Epilogue but the point is it's done!_**

 ** _I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have and I will be posting a happy wrap-up ending in an epilogue any questions you have can be written to me and they will be answered there! Thank you all so much for your patience and love of this story!_**

 ** _If you like happy endings stop after this sentence and be sure to wait for an epilogue!_**

 ** _If you like mild-angst you can keep reading and then ignore the epilogue_**

 ** _Stop reading this note if you like Happy endings._**

 ** _Stop it._**

 ** _Stop it._**

 ** _Okay you asked for it..._**

 ** _I warned you..._**

 ** _Here comes the unhappiness!_**

 ** _(If you like slightly angsty endings like I do- I imagine the story ends here and Harry and Tom adopt five children from non-wizarding orphanages and families. None of whom are named Persephone, Lily, or Russel. Without fate to bring them about and bring the two soulmates together the children just never existed.)_**


	21. Epilogue: A Vignette of Happy Moments

Tom smiled down at a sleeping Harry. The boy was turning 20 tomorrow and had now been the focus of his life for more than four years. Well in a positive sense for four years. He eyed the table beside the bed, thinking about the small box hidden in the drawer. His heart was pounding. He'd already decided that he needed to make this the most wonderful birthday for his little love. The man had given him a heart and a life.

When Tom Marvolo had appeared many had questioned his similarities to the late Tom Riddle. He'd openly admitted to a relationship to the man. In fact, he was the man's son as far as he could tell. It was one of the reasons he had avoided being in the public eye. His mother had taken him away and hidden him when Voldemort died Tom had been able to return to his native lands.

It helped quite a bit when Harry Potter had been seen talking with him. Then publicly supporting his campaign for Minister. Then dating him. After all, would Harry Potter, the Savior, love a man who was as evil as Voldemort?

Not that Tom had won the first election. Many had been concerned that he'd never been in politics, turns out they weren't all idiots. But then they elected Fudge again so Tom wasn't quite ready to assume more than that. A year later Fudge was thrown out and Marvolo, the rising star in the ministry was elected.

The world had never looked back and neither had Tom. Harry had helped him achieve so much more than he thought possible. So now he was hoping to give Harry a little bit of the love that he gave everyone around them.

Tomorrow, Harry would celebrate his birthday at the Burrow and would hopefully agree to make a family with Tom. Warm eyes closed against the dark of the room and welcomed sleep only vaguely feeling Harry shift in his arms.

Harry smiled in his sleep, his hand resting upon Tom's chest, as he dreamed of dress robes, flowers, and promises of eternal love.

(0,0)

Harry stared blankly at the healer…

"What?"

The man shifted uncomfortably, "This is a good thing. It means that it will be an easy experience and it assures your relationship with your husband."

Harry blinked, "What?"

The healer sighed, "Look, it's magic. It's something no one has been able to explain but the point of it is that your magic has… invigorated the inactive female reproductive system. Typically, this system would just fade out of existence, but your body protected it, likely because of your bond. And now you're pregnant. You'll give birth via C-section in 5-7 months."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm not explaining this again. It's a miracle. Go home. Tell your husband. And schedule a follow-up in a week."

Harry blinked as he wandered out to the apparition point and appeared home. He settled on the couch with a glazed look, which was where Tom found him hours later. Harry absently handed over the form and Tom nearly cracked his face as he smiled. Wrapping Harry in a hug and promising him and their unborn child that they would be safe and happy.

Harry smiled back at him and laid a hand on his stomach in wonder.

(0,0)

"Congratulations! You're having triplets!"

 _CRASH! THUD!_

"Tom?"

(0,0)

"Two of your children are happy and healthy. They'll be fine despite their early delivery."

Harry's breath stopped, "Two? What happened to the other? Are they okay?"

"We lost our baby?" Tom sounded gutted as he looked over at the third bassinet. The baby who hadn't cried when they'd entered the world a month early.

"Your other child is alive," The healer rushed to assure them, "I did not mean… Your smallest child, a little girl, is blind. It appears to be the result of a curse of some kind."

Harry frowned, "But… I was home. I practically never left the house after I found out. And then it was with a body guard, family, and shields."

"It is unusual. But… there's no explanation. The check on your daughter reveals a dark magic, it appears as though she took the brunt of it, her siblings show no signs of sharing the curse."

Tom seemed to be struggling to regains his center, "She protected her siblings?"

"She could just have been in the way of the spell… But it does appear that she could have absorbed the magic in an effort to protect them."

The green-eyed wizard just shook his head and held out his arms, "I just want to hold my children."

The other two laughed and the healer was back in seconds with the smallest, "This is the youngest and the smallest."

He cuddled her carefully to his chest and said nothing as he looked at the closed eyed girl with a small smile. Tom was similarly burdened with the second, and largest child.

"This is your son. He's a big boy, especially considering being born 2 months early."

Harry tucked his youngest in one arm when the healer came over with their oldest, "And this impatient one is another little girl."

Tom looked over at Harry, "What are we going to name them?"

"I'd like to name them after people who are important to us. They're all beautiful though I don't know what to think."

"We've talked about this, I don't really want my child to have to live up to anyone else's expectations."

Harry nodded, "I agree but… Okay this is going to sound really strange but Sirius, Remus, and Severus. They all have something in common so… what about Russel? Then we can call him 'Russ' and it's like a tribute to all of them."

Tom rolled it over in his mind, "I suppose that is not too demanding."

Harry nodded, "And how about for this little one?"

He said with a nod to the little girl, already featuring a smattering of dark hair.

Tom smiled, "She's special. She has dark magic, accepted during a pure act. A true mix of dark and light. A willing sacrifice even if an unknowing action."

"What was that story you told me? About a girl and Hades? She lived in the Underworld?"

"Persephone?"

Harry nodded, "I think it's perfect. A little girl, she really brought us together, didn't she?"

"She's proof. It's a big name, the queen of the Underworld, but something tells me she's going to be able to give it the meaning it deserves."

The other girl started fussing slightly and Tom reached over, brushing along her wrinkled cheek, her nose scrunched, and her eyes opened. Tom and Harry both startled at their intense stare. Tom took in the brightly-colored hair, predicting a beautiful girl with vibrant red hair.

"Amarylis. Lillian Amarylis. She can go by either name."

Harry smiled, "I think my mum would have liked that," He frowned, "What about middle names for the other two?"

Tom shrugged, "We still have a few days until we name the godparents, we have time."

Harry nodded once more and the two parents shuffled the children until they began to fuss and their faces hurt from the smiles that never seemed to disappear.

(0,0)

"Aunt Mione!"

"Uncle Draco!"

"Uncle Ron!"

The three children jumped at the familiar faces that had appeared. Each running to their favorite before giving brief hugs to the others. And corralling the kids to take off to their rooms. Well except for Russel who been planning on telling Draco something 'very important' all day.

Harry laughed, "Let them in the house, kids! Thanks for doing this for us, you guys."

Draco shrugged, hoisting Russel up onto his hip and trying to subtly hand him a present, "We're happy to help, Harry. I may even get by without having to prank the Weasel."

Suddenly his hair turned pink and the room was filled with laughter.

"It'll get worse before it gets better. Tom invented the charm to keep the kids out of fights. They get caught up laughing and forget what the cause was."

Hermione laughed and uncharmed her husband's hair, "You'll have to teach me that. Lyra and Scorpius have been quite the handful lately."

Tom nodded before grabbing Harry's hand and heading towards the door, "You'll be fine for the weekend?"

Hermione nodded, "The kids will be fine and so will we. I'm sure Molly or Narcissa will be glad to help if we get swamped."

"Thank you. We'll be back soon."

Ron shook his head, "Don't. Enjoy this weekend, don't rush back early like you did last year. This is important. You don't get a ten-year anniversary again."

Tom smiled at his husband, "Ten years."

Harry returned the grin, "Thirteen years. Don't think I'm going to forget the two years before we got engaged and our engagement. Thirteen years to the day from the first letter I sent to you."

"Ten years from the day we exchanged our vows."

"Eight years since I carried our three beautiful children."

"Five years since we began chasing the creatures all around the house."

"Two years since we moved into our forever home."

Tom reached a hand out, "And a year since I swore to myself I would see nothing but happiness upon your face."

Harry leaned into the palm and placed a gentle kiss there, "And mere hours since I thought I couldn't be happier."

Draco cut in with a snort, "And five minutes before I puke on your carpets. Now get, they won't hold your registrations forever."

"Of course, they would. I'm the Minister of Magic after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just go. We'll see you all in three days, no sooner."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The laughter and joy in the house followed Harry and Tom as they stepped through the floo.

(0,0)

Harry sat at the Head Table and still couldn't shake the weird feeling of watching the first years flood the hall. Even more so knowing that his own 11-year-olds were in the mix.

"Lillian Potter-Riddle."

The hat barely touched her hair when it's brim parted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Persephone Potter-Riddle."

The hat sat silent upon the girl's head, Harry crossed his fingers. He'd made a bet with Tom about this sorting, no question truly as to which house the others would enter. Sephy could join any of them though. She was on a constant quest for knowledge. She had all the loyalty and love of a Hufflepuff. She was as cunning as any Slytherin. Her bravery and courage unquestionable. Harry had decided that Sephy would pick her own house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled before racing over to her sister.

"Russel Potter-Riddle."

The hat settled, which quite surprised Harry but it wasn't long until the boy shrugged, and the brim parted again, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry smiled, all was right with the world. He couldn't wait to see what trouble the three would get into through their schooling.

Not to mention all of the fun he was going to have making Tom do the dishes for the next couple of weeks.

(0,0)

The years came and went. Russel became Prefect and then Head Boy. He was also the Captain of the Quidditch team. He fell in love with the sport but had decided to obtain his potions mastery before deciding what work to do. He dated on an off but there never really seemed to be someone who could handle how much he loved his sisters.

Persephone spent the years in the background. She passed first in her year every exam but other than that merely hovered around the mischief. She had friends in all of the houses and had been seen rooting for every team, but always frustrated her housemates when she wore green and silver for her brother. Sephy was dating a boy she met through a pen pal program in fourth year. She planned to go and meet him following graduation and then wanted to settle down, and earn her healing license. She hadn't yet decided, but she thought it might be nice to take over seeing as Madame Pomfrey was itching to retire after over 60 years of work

Lily fought the most with her parents, specifically with her Gryffindor father. She became a prefect but never the head girl and chose not to continue her schooling in the technical sense. She signed up immediately after school for the Auror corps. Which led to the first fight the girl ever had with her father and Harry backing her up. She wanted to follow after her grandfather and fight against those who wished to hurt others. Not to mention the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was also entering the corps.

Harry and Tom never had another child, but they nervously showed their children their newest baby brother during their sixth year. The five-year-old boy had been dropped at the orphanage by his loving family who had proceeded to disappear. When Tom had seen the magic rising from the little building he had immediately sent a Hogwarts rep to look into the problem.

He hadn't necessarily expected for Harry to show up with the words "we're adopting him" and a small child hanging off his hand. But he couldn't say that he was surprised either.

Their children loved the little boy and he became one of the few causes of discord between the siblings as they all fought to be little Magnus' favorite sibling. Sephy always willing to tell him stories and answer questions. Always bringing him treats and encouraging him. Russel was excited to have a brother, they played quidditch, hide-and-seek, and anything else that the boy wanted. Lily more likely to bring him a new toy and read him a book, she was always there to give advice or start a tickle war.

It was a happy day when the little one went off to Hogwarts. His siblings almost finishing their masteries and trainings and Harry the Deputy Headmaster to Uncle Severus. He was greeted with nothing but love and hugs when he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

And Tom? Well Tom had never been happier.

 **YAY! A really short epilogue but I wanted to bring a little bit of all their love. I plan on doing some one shots in this universe as well. Just give me a scene you'd like and I'll be sure to put it on my list!**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have! Check out my Facebook page (search for Dannicat) for a poll on which work I put up next!**

 **Until we meet again! ~DanniCat**


End file.
